Cataclysm of my Heart
by theStormTrooper
Summary: AU Pre-Hogwarts An accident causes Harry to meet an unlikely friend. Gets much needed guidance in order to become successful in changing the world and much more. Rated M for language, innuendos, themes and lemons. Powerful Harry. Harry/Multi
1. Prisoner's Duet

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and it's purely for fanfic.

Summary - An accident caused Harry to meet something ancient and powerful sealed inside him. There were 3 souls sharing his body. His. Riddle's. And a Dragon's. Harry gets much needed guidance and companionship enough to change the world to its core.

~o~

Cataclysm of my Heart

~o~

Sitting on a swing, located in a park not far from #4 Privet Drive, was a kid of 10 years old with unkempt black hair wearing round glasses. He was only allowed outside for a few times of the week. The reason for that would be because there'd be no more chores to be done inside the foster home. This was one such time, and he always fully took advantage of it. He finished up on all his supposed _responsibilities _just after lunch, and the moment his Aunt didn't need him for anything more, he just took off from the house. Planning to get back in a couple of hours just before dinner. This was his routine. And to him it was norm.

The swing was situated in a clearing. It would be an impossible task for someone to approach the kid without giving him enough time to flee. If needed. Just the perfect location, since the child was consistently the target of attention from his cousin Dudley's pranks and jeers. He didn't want or need any of that. And given that he could run faster than any of the gang members could, he'd be gone faster than they could approach him on the swing. Given that he sees them of course.

None of it really mattered, if they just approached and sneaked at him from the back. However, those buffoons wouldn't realize that anytime sooner than they figured out how to tie their laces without asking for their mothers.

Harry chuckled at the thought, he looked down on his shoes. Or rather, a pathetic excuse for one. It was just another hand-me-down from his blown up cousin from years ago. The nylon and suede, worn and peeling. The white laces already grayish yellow with age and the front part of his right shoe was starting to flap open albeit slightly.

The young man didn't have much time to ponder about his dilapidated belongings any longer, he could go on and on for everything he owned. He saw the group he was keeping an eye out on, crossing the street. Just two blocks away. Dudley's gang.

He got up from the swing and marched without a second thought. Started walking towards the other known park in Little Whinging not that far from where he was. Just a couple of minutes walk. He's gotten used to avoiding Dudley, gotten good at it too. They were too linear. Too predictable. Too dumb. Too -

The sound of screeching of brakes, a slam then a dull thud. It happened in the span of seconds. Harry's world went dark.

~o~

"A sweh.. God. He came outta nowheh! 'Ere A wus, mindin me own bisnis. Dravin da rood lak ah loo abaidin ceetzen -" yammered on the very drunk and very Irish driver, recounting his version of what happened to the Police Constable that was first to respond to the scene. An ambulance was called minutes earlier and the first responders hurriedly took away the non-responding child for better medical attention at the nearest hospital.

The Police Constable noted the skid marks marking the road, noted down a few things more, specifically about the length of it. He had to have slammed on the breaks a little more than 15 meters from the point of impact.

Indication he was going way faster than a law abiding citizen should be. He stopped listening to the drunken fool as he incriminated himself more than enough already without even taking a blood alcohol test. A few more police officers were on the way and his partner already closed off the road and called in a tow truck to get the totalled car that swerved, went on top off the curb and stopped by a pine tree at the other side of the road.

This was a close and shut case of reckless driving, driving under the influence and on top of others. Providing the child victim survived. The constable sighed and proceeded to detain the drunk driver going through the motions and processing the criminal situation.

~o~

"Get up."

Harry opened his eyes. Scanned his surroundings and found the color white everywhere he looked. He was still wearing the same baggy clothes he always wore but a lot of things felt off. A lot of things were _really _off.

There was absolutely nothing in his surrounding. White was all he could see and it was unending. Harry sat up, scrambled to stand and began looking around. Just then a voice spoke up. A rather young and feminine one.

"You're not supposed to be here." The unembodied voice stated.

Harry tried looking around again still finding nothing. Then he asked to noone in particular. "Am I.. Am I dead?"

"No.. If you are, That would mean I would be as well." Surprising Harry as the voice replied.

"Then.. err?" Harry looked confused and continued. "Where am I?"

There was a pause. The voice replied. "We are in your mind."

"We? So then.. Who are you?"

"My name. I.." A momentary pause. "..I don't have one."

"Oh.." Harry didn't know what to do. He was in a white void with only an ownerless voice for company. "Well err.. can you help me get out?"

"No, I can't..." Another pause. "If you woke up.. Maybe.. You'll be able to get out of here."

"So.. this is a dream?"

"Sort of.." before Harry could ask another question. The voice turned the tables and asked him instead.

"Who are you?"

"I'm… My name is Harry. Harry Potter." He replied.

Harry got tired of standing, so he proceeded to sit down and crossed his legs for the moment.

"Harry.. This is your mind.. If you will it, you can sit down on a chair." The voice pointed out.

"I can?"

"I'm sure."

"How?"

"...I'm not sure. Try… Try thinking of a chair. Imagine it in front of you?"

Harry's right eyebrow raised in question but he proceeded to focus and thought of a certain red recliner his uncle Vernon used to watch television with in the living room.

The same exact replica materialized slowly in front of him. He stood up.

"Woah, that's.. Amazing."

"It's your mind, if you can think of it. You can make it."

He stepped forward to touch the arm of the seat and found that it felt precisely as he remembered it.

"That's a chair?" The disembodied voice asked.

Harry plopped down on the recliner and pulled the lever on the side extending the leg rest as he sat comfortably. Before he could reply however the voice continued.

"I must've been here longer than I thought."

"You've been here before?" Harry asked.

"I've always been here..." The voice corrected." That chair, I've never seen a chair like that before."

"A recliner? Ahh yeah.. Err.. Where were you before coming here?"

"I didn't come here-." Harry felt the voice hesitate for a moment.

"I'm a prisoner. Long before your time.. Judging from that chair." The feminine voice continued. "There was a war... You can say I'm like a war prisoner."

"Between, humans, like you Harry.. And dragons."

"A war? Wait.. You said humans like me? And dragons?!"

"I'm a dragon Harry.. Well. Was.. Now, I'm just a prisoner. A voice in your mind."

"Don't interrupt, and I will tell you a story." She commanded.

Harry nodded. He had a ton of questions now. Dragons? Dragons are just video game and fantasy creatures weren't they? And a prisoner in his mind? From an old war? And that voice... A female dragon? On top of that conversing with him in perfect English as well.

Before Harry could think more on these thoughts the voice continued.

"I don't know how long it's been.. Might be a couple hundred years, could be more. It's the first I've seen a _reliner_."

Recliner. Harry wanted to correct the voice but held it back willingly.

"In my time, a war between your kind and mine was being waged. It wasn't much of a war really. You humans always lost." The voice stated smugly.

He still wasn't fully believing the predicament he was in. What was the last thing he ate? Could Dudley have spiked his breakfast with some sort of drug? Maybe a mushroom? Could be the milk he drank earlier was expired.. That's probably why it tasted weird.

The voice seemed to notice he wasn't giving his undiluted attention as he got reprimanded.

"I have no reason to lie. Harry. So wipe that strange look you have on your face."

"No no.. It's just that.. Wow.. Wait! I know what dragons are!" Harry was basing his knowledge on some movies and books, mostly on comic books and children's fairy tale stories. "They're like, err.. these big lizards who have wings. And breathe fire. And eat sheep and peo-"

"Big lizards? With wings? Yes, that's kind of accurate, I guess."

"Wait.. If this isn't a dream. And you're a prisoner. Why can't I see you?" Harry tried looking around still having the exact same results as earlier.

"...I don't know." Harry picked up on the sadness in the little pause it took for her to reply.

"It's just a little weird, talking to nothing and well, you're talking to me too."

Silence was the only reply from the voice.

"If you're a dragon..." Harry pictured the comic book cover he saw in the children's section of the library from school and with surprise, it appeared slowly in front of his lap.

Taking it in his hands, a figure of a dragon, about 30 feet tall, was printed on the front page, being held back by a knight with silver armor, who was only as large as the dragon's front leg. They seemed to be in combat. The dragon's jaws were agape. Displaying wicked rows of fangs and there was an evil look in its eyes, maybe the dragon's breakfast was spiked too. Harry thought.

Opening the comic to a random page, he found it had no content. He flipped to the next few pages and found just blank page after blank page. Like a newly bought sketchbook. It didn't matter to Harry.

Closing it shut, he stared at the cover art of the book instead. There was no title. No author's name. And no words discernible. Only blurred out parts on where he thought the title and other words would be.

"Do you look like this?" He asked to no one in particular.

"No.. That's an ugly dragon. The color is all wrong. And the wings are too small.. Tail should be longer, and that face is ugly. Too spiky.."

An idea formed for Harry. He closed his eyes and imagined the dragon on the front page cover as best as he could, to appear in front of him.

As he opened his eyes. He was not as surprised at the dragon looking down on him exactly as he imagined it. It didn't move however, it just stood there menacingly. He was more surprised at the fact that he was able to accomplish it.

The voice remained silent. Harry kept his eyes on the dragon in front of him. He released the lever from his recliner and set aside the comic book on the chair. He stood up admiring his creation. It was as still as a statue and there was no life to it. Nevertheless, the ways it could easily dispatch and kill a 10 year old with extreme ease gave Harry a significant amount of discomfort.

The front claws were as long as Harry's forearm. It could probably shred steel like sword through cardboard. On top of being able to breathe fire, the white fangs of the dragon's mouth peered out of its closed jaws were numerous but varying in length and size. The tail, given the opportunity, could easily swipe the area in front of Harry and decimate even sturdy tree trunks. The wings were tucked in but Harry was sure it would approximately be as long as the wingspan of small modern passenger airplanes.

"Change it to red.." The voice finally spoke again while Harry continued to admire the construct.

Only after a moment, the entire dragon was as red as Harry wanted it to be.

"That's.. Too dark for my red. A little lighter."

Understanding the voice's desire, since Harry can control the appearance of, well, everything. Harry obediently followed the feminine voice as he was instructed to change the way the statue-esque dragon looks.

"My eyes weren't yellow.. It was gold. Yes. Just like that."

"The wings, make them larger and longer, no that's too much. A little bit more.. Stop. Yes, that's it."

"Make the body slimmer. Ohhhh.. Much better."

"My claws were.. Make it white not black... That's too white. More like bone white." Harry looked confused and he swore he could feel a shrug come from somewhere.

"Leave it, that's okay too."

This continued on and on, and Harry was having fun following the voice's instructions.

~o~

Until they both came to the smaller details like her head and her wings. Harry tried his best, but it just wasn't satisfying the owner of the voice.

"It's not close, but it's not bad. If I was looking at myself from a lake, I think it's acceptable."

"I tried."

Harry had another idea come to mind. It was more from the fact that he was getting frustrated from the feeling of speaking to no one but a disembodied voice. He wasn't sure if it would work. He wanted to try at least.

And so he willed it. Nothing happened visually.

"You did try, it looks like someone who loo-" She was cut off as she realized she was speaking from the dragon she just help make. Her maw moving in tandem with her speech.

The dragon moved naturally now. It reared its head backwards to look at its wings which she then spread and extended to its maximum wingspan. She reared and let loose a deafening roar. Which Harry was sure he'd be if they weren't in his mindscape and would surely shake a neighborhood if the dragon was ever in one.

The dragon crouched and like a spring being compressed before release, she launched from the white floor of Harry's mind. Harry watched in silence and awe as the dragon gained height with each beat of its wings, then began circling, gliding and spinning in the space above him.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight. He couldn't have known, but there was something in the way the dragon's flight that reflected glee.

She opened her jaws, and with a great display of power, let loose an infernal red fire that covered a wide air space overhead of Harry's location.

The firestorm lingered and she entered through it with wings tucked to her sides, and came out of the other side with contrails of smoke and fire trailing behind her. Before fully releasing her wings again, in all its glory.

She stopped midair with a few flaps of her wings to counter the momentum from the charge, and she started to dive headfirst with wings tucked in again. She began spinning clockwise. Slowly at first, then it became faster than Harry could see, and right before she hit the non existent ground of his mindscape, released her wings and soared as close to the ground as she could feel.

Using all the forward momentum to glide, in one swift motion, tucked her wings to the side, spun counterclockwise once, and as soon as she was upright, flapped her wings once as hard as she could and gained altitude once more.

She went back to the area right above Harry and she started to circle it before stopping midair and slowly come downwards with each stroke of her wings, she controlled her altitude as easily as a bird would have. If the bird was a hundred times larger and more deadly.

The air pressure from her wings was enough for Harry to shield his eyes. Harry hoped he wouldn't get blown away as she got closer.

The dragon noticed this so instead of landing carefully, she just dropped the remaining height. Landing gracefully, as graceful as a dragon could. Which was with a small earthquake, she started to walk towards Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say or do for that matter. He was in the presence of a superior creature. The short display of flight awestruck him from the ease it was held by such a massive being. The dragon stopped as it reached and looked down at Harry.

Looking at her in the eyes felt wrong to him. He averted his gaze lower. He saw this in the news sometimes but mostly in movies. A way to show respect to power.

He bowed his head, then kneeled on the spot.

A strange sound came from the dragon, Harry realized that she was giggling. This did not make sense to Harry at all. The idea of a dragon giggling was a tad bit crazy.

"Stand Harry!" The dragon roared.

Complying, Harry stood up and took in the view in front of him. The dragon lowered her head and sat down before resting her head on her legs. Similarly as to how a dog was like if it was crouching in that manner.

If grinning was possible for a dragon, it probably was exactly what it's doing right now. As Harry noted the parting of her lips baring her fangs.

Harry extended his hand in front of her snout, but didn't reach for her. The dragon's eyes narrowed at this. However, she didn't move. He slowly closed the distance and right before he made contact with her snout. She closed her eyes. Harry didn't know, but for a dragon, that was language for recognition, for lack of a better term.

Might not have known, but Harry still felt the intent communicated. As he touched and stroked the hard snout of the dragon sitting in front of him. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding as his shoulder relaxed.

The dragon pulled back and reared its head.

"I have not flown, ever since… Being here.. Being imprisoned..."

The sadness was obvious from her tone.

She looked at Harry as he stared at her.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Harry blurted it out before he could fully realize what he just said at the insanity of the current event. But before he could apologize for it. The dragon spoke.

"We're already friends, I let you touch me. Well.. A construct you made of me."

The dragon continued, "But why would you want to be friends with a dragon Harry? We eat humans. Not often for me but still.."

"I.. Err… I don't have any friends.." His voice was as small as he was to the dragon. He averted her gaze as he looked down to his side while stating so.

"Now... You have one."

Despite everything that has happened being considered. Happiness flooded Harry. He smiled as toothily as a 10 year old boy could at the dragon. "You said you didn't have a name?"

"No.."

"What should I call you then?"

"Anything's fine.. Whatever you want."

That made Harry pause for the moment in contemplation, he started thinking about any name that came to mind. Nothing was fitting. But the creativity level of a kid shone through. And it wasn't very shiny.

"Dee. I'll call you Dee. It's err.. Short for dragon."

"..That's alright with me."

"What do err.. What do we do now?"

"What do friends do, Harry?"

"Well, friends play together.. Oh, but you know, since we just met. I could tell you about myself? And then you could try and do the same too.." Harry suggested.

Her interest piqued, Dee set her head down to Harry's level as she sat, she placed her head on top of her front legs which were crossed together. It looked like a massive puppy observing a small human.

"My name is Harry. Harry James Potter. I'm 10 years old. And I'm studying at Little Whinging Elementary School. I'm in 4th grade and will be 5th grade this school year. Err. A school is like.. Where parents send their kids for them to learn stuff. Like math, science, arts and gym stuff."

"It's hard to explain." He continued. "Maybe I can show you?"

Harry willed the educational institution as best as he can from memory. The effect was instant, and the white void was filled with the school buildings and grounds as Harry remembered it.

It ended somewhere across the street on one side and cut a building in half on another. The white emptiness surrounded the school grounds, ending only where Harry thought it was necessary, it looked just as normal as Harry's elementary school was, just with no people, and only occupied by Dee sitting on the grass of the school yard. Harry walked around adding details as he went. He vanished the red recliner with the comic book from earlier as he saw it didn't fit the scene.

Dee was looking around curiously. Harry added people, although with no faces. Similar to a hazy dream sequence. He enacted a back to school day with parents, teachers, kids, all with blank facial features.

"You go to this school?" The dragon asked.

"Yeah, and that's where I learn stuff. That's where I got the one I showed you earlier. I remember reading that when I was in 2nd grade. But I don't know what the story was anymore."

"I see."

"What about you.. err.. Dee?" Harry was trying to get used to referring to the dragon with that name.

"My name is Dee. Because you call me Dee. I… I was a dragon. I still am. I'm not sure how old I am."

She stopped talking for a little while. Harry patiently waited.

"I used to.. Fly.. Everyday. Over mountains, hills, rivers, valleys, seas, deserts. I flew all over the world. I… I was free."

The pangs of longing from reminiscing showed on her eyes. Bright slitted golden orbs emitting sorrow.

"The wind rushing beneath my wings, I miss it.. I've already given up.. I don't know how long it has been.. I wish, every moment, for the day I'm free again."

"Me too." Harry spoke before he can stop himself.

Dee looked at him curiously but said nothing.

"I live with my cousins.. I don't have… My parents are gone. They adopted me.. And.. I'm grateful.. Well.. But unlike Dudley. My cousin. I don't get to go outside my bedroom much.. But when I do.. I.. Get as far away as I can.. It's the only time I feel free. Sorry.. It's nothing compared to what you've been through but…" Harry related to her. It was difficult for him talking about it. But she had it worse.

"No, I understa-." Harry didn't like it but he cut her off from finishing accidentally.

"How do we get you out of here?"

"What? Harry.. Humans are the ones responsible for sealing me here.. I don't know how.. Or why.. If there was a way, I'd take it in an instant.. But.. Why would you want to help me?"

"I don't like.. I don't want. My only friend.." Harry felt a tinge of anger gripping his heart. "I don't like you being sealed here.. I'll find a way.. Maybe it'll be hard to. But that's what I want to do. It's what a friend would do."

Dee didn't react to this.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Harry." She said after a bit.

"Ahh yeah.. Hang on.. I saw girls in my class do this." Harry extended his left hand to her, his fingers were all closed besides the thumb and his pinky extended.

"It's what friends do when they make a promise. To make sure they don't break it. I guess."

He even recreated the way he saw it from two faceless figures demonstrating linking their pinkies together.

Dee looked at the example. Stared at Harry. And said nothing.

She reared her head back up. And extended her left front leg. She extended her left most claw as she tried her best to imitate the action. Harry closed the distance and curled his pinky in the point of her claw. Enough to curl his pinky around it.

"There. That's official, a pinky promise, I'll do my best to get you out of here Dee. I promise."

"That's adorable, Harry." Dee beamed baring her fangs appropriately.

Harry blushed but didn't say any word after as he cleared his mindscape leaving both of them alone again in the white void.

~o~

"Hey Dee?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like to fly?"

"There's no other feeling like it. I feel free. It's hard to describe. It's like being untouchable." Dee reflected on her next word deeply. "Invincible."

"But then again. I'm a dragon. It's our nature. The same with walking and running for you. It feels natural.."

"Do you love flying?"

"I do. The rush of air underneath my wings. The view and scenery I see at the sky. Touching the clouds with my wings. Soaking in the rays of the sun at dawn. Chasing down the sunset. The feeling of it.. I've learned to appreciate it much more ever since I've been.. Here.."

Harry wore a curious look on his face. And Dee pointed it out.

"Do you want to know how it feels like? To fly?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Are you going to make me ride you?" He asked innocently.

Dee sputtered. "W-what? No. You're moving too fast Harry." Harry would've noticed a blush on her if she was a warm blooded human. But being a cold blooded reptile, nothing showed on her cheeks. Or her scales.

"Why not? You could show me how it feels like to fly?"

"Listen Harry. I like you more than any other human I've met. So far. But allowing you to ride on top of me, I'd be very uncomfortable. Dragons are as prideful as humans are creative. And just the image of any human riding me, it feels like an insult."

"You wouldn't want to offend your only friend now would you?" Dee added as she took notice of Harry's disappointment.

"No.. No, I wouldn't do that to you Dee." Harry slowly accepted the rejection.

"I could carry you in my claws." Dee suggested.

Contemplating slowly on that thought. "Err.. Yeah.. No. That sounds dangerous." Harry eyed the claws that could cut steel like scissors would be to paper.

"Dangerous? You just asked to let you ride _me_." Dee emphasized the word 'me' to point out a human asking to ride a dragon that'd just met was sinking in slowly to Harry.

"It just sounded better than being in your.. Err.. Hand? When flying.."

"It's not much difference. You'd get the same experience. Oh let's do it." Dee rose on all fours.

"Wait. Wait! WAIT!" Harry's protests fell to deaf ears.

She clutched Harry between her claws as he turned around before he could run away. Harry was ensnared fully and snugly. He didn't even have an inch to struggle with but that didn't deter the boy from trying to get loose.

"Settle down. Don't move too much. You're tickling my paw. I might drop you." Dee teased.

The poor child's face flushed white as he realized this. And whether Dee noticed or not, she laughed heartily at the sudden immobility of her prey.

"Hang on tight Harry. Here we go."

Unfurling her prodigious wings she stood on her rear legs and with a single beat of her wings they rose high on the white vacant space of Harry's mind.

~o~

Harry's screams were like music to Dee. She rose higher and higher with each wave of her wings. The poor kid had no idea where the ground was but it didn't matter, having no landmarks whatsoever, it all looked like Dee was just flying in space. Space colored in white.

Once Dee stopped her ascension and hovered on a spot. The sounds of her wings beating on the nonexistent air of the white world and Harry's heavy breathing was all she could hear.

"Hmmm. Looks pretty blank." Dee pondered. "Harry, why don't you make a mountain there." She gestured with her unoccupied paw.

"...okay." Harry's voice was miniscule after he gulped and relented to the request. He was still trying to catch his breath and was succeeding steadily.

A snow capped mountain encircled by trees small enough from Harry and Dee's height to be distinguishable only by the green of the leaves of the tree-tops appeared just as Harry willed it to.

Where the base of the mountain ended. The white of the void claimed the area around it. Dee was unsatisfied and added in more requests.

"Make a river. Snake it through a forest surrounding the mountain you just made."

"Now, make smaller mountains wherever you want. Hills too, just put them randomly."

"How could I forget. Make the sky. As blue as.. Yes. That's it. Add clouds.. Oh.. Harry.. They all look exactly the same."

"Hey, I've seen that happen before." Harry shrugged in her paw.

"Yeah. Oh well. Oh. Oh. Add the sun. NO! Not in front of us!" Dee complained as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from the ball of light.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Harry apologized insincerely. He made it right in front of them by accident. However, hearing Dee complain about it made him feel like he just got her back for earlier.

He moved the fake sun way over to the right shoulder of the mountain. It shone and gave almost a natural lighting to the environment they were creating. Almost beautifully so.

"The sun is not inside the earth Harry. Did you not learn this in school?" She chastised.

"They also didn't teach about whiny dragons at school."

"You do realize, I can drop you and you'd die from this height."

Harry paled. But then he rebutted.

"It's my mind. I don't think I can die here."

"You want to test that out?" Dee challenged.

"Err. Not right now, thanks." As he gripped her claws better not trusting the carrier responsible for his life anymore.

"Now I'm curious to see what happens."

"Oh God. Please don't."

"Well, since you said please.."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Right as Dee released him from her grip.

~o~

Harry held his breath as he couldn't inhale from the violent rush of air around him. He was flailing all over the place. Cutting through the air as he reached maximum velocity.

The ground covered in trees was rapidly coming into distance. And Harry was soon to learn the full effects of Newton's law of Universal Gravitation when he heard the loud whooshing of wings before he got snatched midair by the perpetrator to his predicament.

Harry's heart was thumping hard and to him it was as if the beating was in his throat. He was still breathless when he heard laughter as he was brought upon a dragon's grinning face.

"Turns out, humans can't fly that well can they?"

No reply. Yet.

"Now what have we learned today, about teasing the one holding your life?" She asked mockingly.

Harry mumbled incoherently.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"You almost killed me!"

"Oh pish-posh, you wouldn't have died or got hurt for that matter. You're right after all, this is just your mind. Although I didn't want to risk you not waking up again. That'd be bad since you're my friend."

"Friends don't try to kill each other!" Harry countered.

"Oh yes. But best friends do."

"What sort of best friend-. Oh wait, we're best friends?"

"I don't have any other friends, I guess that makes you _the_ best friend doesn't it?"

"And you're _the_ worst friend for trying to kill me." Harry moved on from the realization that he just made a best friend out of a dragon.

"You flatter me Harry." The dragon mocked.

And with that Harry countered with the most intelligent rebuttal known to 10 year olds.

"YoU fLaTtEr Me HaRrY." Harry parodized as he narrowed his eyes while shaking his head.

Dee huffed at him. "Stop that."

"StOp ThAt." He mimicked in a higher pitch.

The dragon narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"I'm warning you, Ha-" Harry cut her off.

"i'M wArN- WAAAIT!" Harry yelled as he started plummeting again.

~o~

Jerking up from a hospital bed, Harry awoke with a large intake of air. It was like waking up from a falling dream. He looked around and saw he was in an unfamiliar room. He looked at his hands then his arms and proceeded to check the rest of his body.

'No broken bones, no dislocated joints, huh. So if I die in my mind I wake up in the real world.' He discovered.

'That's gotta be the weirdest dream I've ever had.'

A nurse he didn't notice at his first scan of the room came up to him. And with a tired and gruff voice she spoke.

"Hey you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross that border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush. Same as us and that thief over there." He gestured with her head to nowhere in particular. "Damn you stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along-" The nurse continued ranting.

"Damn it Todd Howard, you've done it again." Harry cursed.

~o~

Jerking up from the hospital bed, Harry awoke with another intake of air. Same as before, although no falling feeling this time around. He looked around and saw the nurse he missed the first time.

With true fear in Harry's heart, the nurse approached Harry. He must've looked terrified as the nurse assured him, "Everything's alright young man, no one's going to hurt you."

She proceeded to explain. "You got hit by a car when you were crossing the road. You were knocked unconscious and brought here for medical attention."

"We've done tests and all that. CT scan and an MRI too, aside from a mild concussion, you'll be alright."

Harry released the breath he didn't know was stuck in his chest.

"In fact, just as soon as we know who you are and where your parents are, we can get you out of here sooner than later. Sound good?"

Harry nodded. "Right, also don't be alarmed young man, but two gentlemen are going to ask you some questions about what happened. They're police officers who just want to help you out, okay?"

"Good." The nurse gestured at a pile of clothes on a corner of the room. "Your clothes are right there if you wanted to get dressed before they come."

"We knew you were going to be up soon so we let them know." She added as she saw Harry's bewildered look to her.

"Thanks err.. Miss.."

"Heather.. just Heather.."

"Thanks nurse Heather."

"You're quite welcome young man."

She picked up a clipboard on a table by his side and proceeded to write down stuff Harry was not inclined to know. She placed it at the bedside table ordering out more instructions.

"Fill this up whenever you got time, alright sweety?" She didn't wait for a reply before motioning to a button to the side of the bed.

"And if you need anything, press that button right there and I'll come by as soon as I'm able to alright? Perfect."

"I'll be back for your dinner, which will be around 6:30.. You should be done talking by then. Oh and if you need to relieve yourself that door right there is the bathroom. Do you have any questions?"

"...How long was I out?"

"46 minutes."

"Wow. And you did all the tests in that time?"

"You were brought in from emergency unconscious. So you had priority." She replied with a noncommittal shrug.

"Well err. Thanks again nurse Heather." He said sincerely.

"Just Heather is fine." She smiled as she exited the room and left Harry alone.

~o~

Filling up the form left by Ms. Heather was easy enough. It was mostly just checkboxes on allergies and medical history. And since he had no communicable diseases he knew of, he just skipped mostly all of them, he had to squint a couple of times however since not wearing his glasses impaired him significantly although it wasn't too bad.

As he skipped the part that asked him if he had history for AIDS he heard three knocks on his door before a man promptly entered.

"..Hi there, I'm Police Officer Richard Turner and this is my partner, Officer Rick Sanchez." He gestured to the blue haired officer who entered right after him.

"Ms. Heather spoke to us earlier, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." Harry replied respectfully.

"Glad to hear that. We just had some questions about what happened, and we wanted to ask your help about answering them." His smile was either genuine or he was really good at acting Harry thought.

"Okay."

"Great. What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry James Potter."

"Right, Can I call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "Wonderful."

"Can you tell us what happened Harry?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I was on a park, when I went to leave to errr… To go to another park." Harry saw the officer's single eyebrow raised at this in question but said nothing so he continued.

"I was crossing the street, I heard a car, and that's all I can remember."

"Your parents never taught you to check before crossing?"

The blue haired officer spoke for the first time and Harry now knew why Richard was in charge of introductions.

Instead of standing down meekly Harry replied displeased "My parents are dead. Car accident."

"Figures." Rick replied.

"Rick. Please. That's enough."

"Are we done here? This is a waste of time. The idiot dug himself deeper than a guy asked by the mafia to dig his own grave. I don't see the point in asking the kid's testimony."

"It's _required _Rick."

"If you want this to not be a waste of time. Ask him again why he was going from one park to another one. What? The park didn't have the best slide for you to slide on? Ask him what he was doing all alone at a park. No friends around him, no other witnesses and you weren't walking around with a dog with you to that park were you?"

"No sir." Harry didn't look down at Rick, but he was getting flustered by the line of questioning Rick was going down to.

Richard sighed defeatedly, he'd done this so many times with Rick it wasn't surprising him anymore. Had to give it to him though, he was smart. Just stopped giving a fuck a long time ago.

"He didn't avoid his eyes. He wasn't selling coke. Or doing anything illegal. So what, why were you all alone at the park Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't want to reply yet. Thankfully Richard stepped in.

"Can't someone enjoy time on their own Rick? You of all people."

"Fuck you."

Richard shrugged. "Humor the old goat, why were you alone in the park Harry?"

"I'm always alone, sir. I like being alone. I.." He truly didn't want to share it with them. "When I finish my chores at home, I go to that park. Sometimes I just sit on the swing. For as long as I can before I go home."

He hoped that that would've satisfied Rick as it did Richard but he was dreadfully wrong.

Richard spoke again. "But you didn't go home. You wanted to go to another park, remember? Why Harry?"

"I was avoiding my cousin. Dudley. They don't like me. His friends and him. I didn't want anything to do with them."

"So you saw them and didn't want confrontation? Wanted to avoid them so you got up and headed to the other park?"

"Yes sir."

"There, are you satisfied?" Richard turned to Rick.

"You live in the same house as that Dudley?" Rick ignored Richard.

Harry nodded.

"Speak when you're being talked to brat."

"Y-yes sir."

"You live with this Dudley's family since you're parents are dead right?" He was blunt as a jackhammer and Harry submitted.

"Yes sir."

"That family. They make you do chores, give you clothes that Dudley shitted on, and they feed you in a cage."

"N-no sir." It was the truth but not quite.

"They don't feed you in a cage? About time I was wrong." Rick was truly surprised at himself.

Richard was depressed by the results of Rick's usual antics. He wasn't smiling any more and he put on his years of façade for his profession.

"Do they abuse you Harry?" Richard asked.

"N-no sir."

"Bullshit. If that's not abuse. Then I'll call the queen, I'll tell her I'm coming over to fuck her in the as-"

"RICK!"

"Asshole." Rick continued unconcerned.

Richard sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do they abuse you Harry?" To Harry's surprise Rick repeated the question.

"They do sir." Harry was too scared of Rick already. He was aware of the good-cop-bad-cop approach but being the one in question put it to a whole new perspective. He was more scared of what Rick will do to him if he lied compared to his foster parents wraths combined.

"I saw your file kid." Rick admitted. "Multiple blunt force cranial trauma, some old some new. The new one from the crash earlier. Contusions varying in size and age, all over your body. Concentration mostly on upper torso and upper back."

Rick slowly recounted all he'd seen on his file. Harry's tears formed quickly, clouded his eyesight and his throat was in pain as if it was snagged in the middle of swallowing.

"Serious signs of malnutrition and sleep deprivation. I've seen holocaust victims look better than you."

Richard sent a sharp glare to Rick but said nothing. He took out a handkerchief which he handed to Harry who was now sobbing.

"Look kid, I exaggerated on that holocaust part. That shit isn't a joke. And so is what they did to you."

He didn't expect any reply. Richard spoke up instead.

"We can help you. You just have to sign this paper and testify when called for if a case against them calls for you."

He reached for a blue clipboard that Rick was holding the entire time.

"This will essentially relinquish.. err.. Sorry, release you as their ward and put you under the state's protection until a suitable candidate for adoption is matched for you."

"Well, there's more to it than that but that's basically it." Rick agreed.

"Can you help us with that Harry. Help us protect you from those monsters?" Richard tried a weak smile.

'I've seen this one too many times. If Rick wasn't here, kid would still be protecting that family. He wouldn't know any better.'

Harry signed the paper where Richard indicated so.

"Thanks Harry. It's over now. It's almost dinner time for you too. We'll be out of your hair before you know it." Richard handed the clipboard back to Rick.

"Wait. What if. What if no-no one wants me sir?"

Surprisingly Rick was the one to answer. "Someone will. It's a God forsaken world we live in. But there's still good people out there."

"Speaking of good people, I believe that's Ms. Heather at the door already." Richard said effectively ending the conversation.

~o~

December 22, 2019 - Edited for line breaks, still trying to learn FF writing

December 30, 2019 - Minor sentence changes for better grammar and story flow

January 16, 2020 - I am always better than my past. Miniscule changes and corrections as I see fit.


	2. Flirtation and Irritation

~o~

"What you up to Dee?" Greeted Harry to the curled form of a massive reddish dragon as he approached her.

"You're back.. Awesome. I thought you were gone for good." She perked up and inspected the origin of the greeting.

"I thought so too… This still feels like a dream. But then, it's too detailed to be one."

"Because it is real. As real as me.. And you." She lowered her head to the grass of the clearing.

"How are you Dee?"

"Bored. Really bored."

"I had some stuff I wanted to ask you."

"Fire away."

"How do you know how to talk? I mean in perfect english. You're really good at it too."

"Dragons are fluent in all languages."

"They are?"

"Yeah. We can't speak stupid though. Must be why I can't understand you sometimes." She gazed at Harry with a rather blank expression.

"You're so.." Before Harry could complete that Dee clipped Harry off.

"No, Harry. I understand some languages. I'm really good at English, yes. The real reason for that is.. Visions."

Harry remained silent and let her continue.

"In all my time here. I see.. These visions. I don't know what they're about. It's hazy and unfocused. It looks more like a dream."

"They're like fragments of human memories. Sometimes they're really long. Boringly long. Sometimes they're short. I ignored it at first, they didn't make sense anyways. Then I couldn't help being curious. I had nothing else to do, so I just watched them. All of it were human. And I think I'm pretty sure what the visions I see here are now."

Harry took a seat crossing his legs, in front of her, listening attentively.

"They're all memories of humans who once held me prisoner... And I have good reason to believe that these are of your ancestors."

She rose in all fours and unfolded her wings.

"Whoever sealed me. Sealed me into a human. And when that human had an offspring. The prison moves me into that child and on.. And on.. And on."

She stood on her rear legs and let loose a furious firestorm accompanied with a blasting roar. The dragonfire covered so much area above Harry, it looked as if she was trying to replace the sky with infernal flames. Bright red, orange and yellow hues melding together streaming from her maws engulfing the airspace of Harry's mind.

Shock and awe merged to freeze Harry in place as he watched the display of insurmountable power and wrath.

Harry watched as Dee ended her show of force. As she sat back down. Furled her wings close, and looked fixedly at Harry who squirmed in discomfort. She was breathing in labor through her nose which sent out wisps of smoke. Either from the toll of the action she just did or from anger, Harry didn't know.

"You, _my friend_." Dee accentuated heavily on the word friend. "Are the first one I've met here in this prison."

"Answer my question human. What makes you so different?"

With great reluctance. Harry answered as truthfully as he knew. "I err.. I got hit by a car. I was knocked out. Then I was here." He recollected. "I don't know anything else. About a dragon imprisoned in me, about dragons, about you." He trembled in fear as he saw Dee narrowing her golden slitted eyes intensely at him.

"Don't be afraid Harry. I'm not angry at you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have form. You could take this willingly away from me at any moment."

"I won't do that. Not to you. Not after everything you've been through. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Then here." He extended her pinky determinedly at her.

All signs of previous anger vanished in Dee replaced with amusement at her jailor's action.

"You're serious?" She snorted.

"Dead serious."

"You'd be useless to me dead."

"That's- That's not what I meant you infuriating lizard!"

Jovial laughter rang through the air as Dee laughed. Regardless she extended her smallest claw for the second time and Harry fastened his pinky around the tip of it for the second time.

~o~

"You still didn't answer my question Dee."

"Hmm? What question?"

"On how you know how to talk. In english."

"Some memories I watched, being in a room full of little humans. I think that was a school as you showed me."

"You're saying you learned from.. Preschool memories?"

"Sounds about right. I can understand, speak and even read in english, Harry. But I cannot write."

"You dumbass." She insulted as Harry pointed out her giant claws. "No, not because I can't hold a tiny tiny pencil."

She scratched the letter A on the ground with her longest claw which was her index. And Harry choked back a giggle when he saw she was trying to write the word 'Apple'. The lines drawn by her as she fully concentrated on the task were squiggly and looked as if it were being written by a 4 year old.

When Harry snorted and chuckled, it wasn't the result that Harry started openly laughing at, but it was the effort. Dee was biting her giant forked tongue on the left side of her jaws with her eyes narrowed and shining with resolve as she wrote the word apple painstakingly slow.

"Oh look at you. Here I am trying my best and you're ridiculing me." She said in mock hurt.

Harry didn't know why it was so funny to him.. Maybe because it was a dragon who was doing it not a child. But that comment only made him clutch his stomach in pure delight as he laughed even more.

Dee started laughing with Harry too. Slowly at first, then joined him in laughing as it became contagious.

"Oookay. That's enough, it wasn't that funny." Her face shifted to expressionless.

Catching his breath, Harry followed suit soon after wearing the same blank expression. "Here, I'll try."

He proceeded to bite his tongue on the side fighting down a smile while furrowing his brows on concentration. He crouched on the ground purposefully writing a huge letter 'A' with wavy lines.

Unable to maintain his fake composure any longer he resumed laughing again. Even harder this time as he was fully on the ground now.

"My cheeks… They hurt.. Oh.. Ohh. God.." He laughed merrily.

"So. When are you gonna stop laughing?"

Harry laughed even moreso.

"You dumbass." She said her face marred with a smile however.

~o~

"Okay, okay.." Harry gasped. "No more teasing Dee, I get it."

"Today, I learned. Rivers are very good for stopping someone who's laughing uncontrollably." She said to herself.

As the memories rushed back. "Eh he ehe he." Slowly at first." Ahahahahaha- glub glub glub glub." Were the sounds that could be heard as Dee dunked Harry in the rushing water of the river, she flew them over earlier, for a second time.

"Well. Not that good apparently."

~o~

The duo were back in the clearing again after some time when Harry piped up. Completely dried as he willed it so.

"Hey Dee."

"What?"

"I've never laughed that hard before."

"Good for you." She harrumphed.

"Come on.. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Dee said nothing to spite Harry. Looking away and shutting her eyes close with her brows furrowed.

"I'll.." Harry remembered a detail mentioned by Dee before. "..I'll create sheep for you to eat?"

He saw her closed eyes twitch in response. But remained in the same position nevertheless.

"I know you eat sheep."

"And people." Dee added after opening her eyes and shooting a glare at Harry.

"And people." Harry agreed sagely as Dee resumed her pissed off form.

"And I know you haven't eaten in a long time too."

Dee went back to shutting her eyes in an overly exaggerated manner and Harry observed her eyes were constrained in being closed. Which told Harry it was working.

"Fine!" She gave in and looked at Harry. Defeated in her tantrum and being mildly annoyed by it.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined a sheep to appear in between them as he'd seen in photos. He added extra details however.

A sheep three times as big as a normal one appeared in between Harry and Dee. Covered in thick, white wool and looking around dumbly as if nothing was amiss in the world.

Dee's eyes widened in disbelief. Her jaws were slightly agape as she surveyed the animal in front of her. Harry heard the loudest swallowing of saliva he'd ever heard as Dee closed her jaws and opened it again.

The sheep made normal bleating noises as a normal one would as it started to chew on the grass of the clearing. And that was all it took. Dee stood and pounced on the prey. Her prey. Pinning it against the ground with enough weight to crush a car.

The only abnormal thing besides the size of the sheep, was something Dee realized as she took a giant bite out of the struggling fauna.

"What is this?!" She asked alarmed as she swallowed hungrily.

Sheepishly. And appropriately. Harry rubbed the back part of his head. "I didn't know how a sheep would taste like Dee. So I made it taste as close to how.. Well, how it looked like."

The sweetness flooded Dee's sense of taste even as the aftertaste lingered.

"THIS. IS. AMAAZING!" She exclaimed as she finished eating the cotton candy flavored creature.

"More."

"Nuh-uh."

"Please."

"Nope." He enjoyed annunciating the sound of the p.

"I'll do anything you want."

"Let me ride you."

Dee paused for a moment. At a crossroads of fate.

"I'll kill you for this."

Harry summoned three identical giant sheep behind him even more larger than the first one. A little bit smaller than Dee.

"Done. You can ride me whenever, wherever, however you want." She didn't even care at this point. A Dragon's pride, as it turns out, was only second to a dragon's hunger.

She pounced on the sweetened giant animals.

~o~

There were only remnants of shredded white wool littering the forest clearing after the ensuing carnage. Dee was in such bliss from devouring the giant walking cotton candies she almost forgot what she gave her word on.

Harry was smiling stupidly. Dee at the moment couldn't care less.

"Didn't know dragons loved sweet things."

"Didn't know humans are such annoying cockroaches."

Harry didn't care about that insult as he was elated from the fact he was given an unlimited ticket to ride his friend whenever he wanted. It was all genuinely innocent to both of them at this time, but in the future Harry cashed this out to the full extent of the wording.

"Soooo. Whenever, wherever and however eh?"

"Fuck me." She said with a sigh.

How that would change meaning in the near future context left both always looking at this fond memory of theirs.

"Alright! Let's go!" Harry cheered.

Closing her eyes from the humiliation. She lowered her head at ground level to allow Harry to grab on to her neck and mount her in an uncomfortable position.

"Harry, move back down the base of my neck, sit right after my wings." She commanded.

"What? No. This is much better. I'll be able to see the view as you do." He gripped the horns sticking to the top of her head.

"It's. It's painful Harry." She said with a small voice and winced while she acted, in hopes he'd fall for it.

"Oh. Sorry Dee." He started moving downwards. She couldn't repress the smile any longer and Harry took notice.

"Wait a minute! You lying overgrown liz- WAAAIT!" Harry yelled as he hung on for dear life at the base of her neck. She ascended the skies of the 'Harrymade' landscape.

With great beats of her wings they flew together peacefully. Roaming the fake skies and soaking under the sun just as how Dee described it to him.

Harry extended the forest and mountains varying it greatly on density of foliage, adding valleys, randomizing plateaus, and anything Dee wanted to add at that moment.

Together they created a world within Harry's mind to Dee's liking and incessant suggestions.

~o~

"You were right Dee." Harry sighed contentedly. Hugging the part of Dee's neck available to him.

"Right about what?"

"About flying."

Dee only exhaled air through her nostrils noisily.

"How did you come back?" She asked curiously after a peaceful moment.

"You didn't want me to come back?"

"Yes. No. I mean.."

Harry raised her eyebrow at her. It of course didn't matter since she couldn't see it.

"Yes I wanted you to come back. I was. I was even scared you couldn't come back anymore." She said with a small voice. As she turned a little to the side to avoid the edge of a cloud she came into distance with.

"You're my only friend, I'm not going to leave you alone here."

"You're here by accident again aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Harry, the first time you came here. You were hit by a car." She stated. "Wait. What even is a car?"

"It's a thing that humans ride to get to places faster."

"Okay. Show me later. Back to the point. What if you can only get here if you're on a near death situation?"

Harry's blood receded from his cheeks. "Well, I'd be really sad. I'd have to look for near death situations every day."

"You don't have to come here every day." As she rose higher than the cloud that loomed in front of them.

"No, I don't.. But I want to."

"Why?"

"I'm.. I don't like being alone.. And being with you.. It makes me feel. Err.. Not alone?"

Dee focused on curving around the clouds trying to block her. And with ease, she managed to do so.

"And I told you before Dee. I don't like you being alone here."

"You have a crush on me."

"Yeah I do." Harry took it in stride. He was learning it was the only way to win against Dee's antics.

But Dee was learning too and this didn't threw her off. "Ohoho, you're not my type Harry. Sorry to break it to you." She said in a sing song voice.

"You'll change your mind eventually." Harry half heartedly gave up.

"Wait. We were talking about something important dumbass."

"Oh yeah. Yeah. About how you have a crush on me."

"No. Stop. I'm trying to think."

"Think about me?"

Dee roared in frustration.

"I win."

~o~

"I remember now! We were talking about how you got here."

Harry was silent.

"Harry?"

"Hmm. Yeah?"

"What on earth are you doing back there."

"..Trying to sleep."

"Am I that comfortable?"

"A little bit yeah. You're quite warm. Even though you're cold-blooded. And the breeze just feels so good."

"If you sleep, you might fall and die."

"You wouldn't let that happen."

"You want to test that?"

"I can fly myself. This is my mind." Harry countered.

"Fuck. I was hoping you wouldn't realize that."

"I'll just stay here if you don't mind." Harry snuggled close once more not waiting for an answer.

"What was I thinking about again!?"

~o~

"HARRY!"

"Whutwhuzzuwhoodunnit." Harry opened his eyes from his daydreams.

"I figured out how you came here."

"Oh.. I thought it was important."

"It is important."

"Go on."

"Don't you dare sleep on me again."

"Okay."

"What was I saying?" Dee tested as she dodged a cloud by going under it. Harry traced his hand above cloud's surface and felt the cold water depositing on his fingertips.

"You said you figured out how I came here."

"Yeah, I did. The seal weakened. Don't know how. Maybe in time."

"Oh?"

"Or something happened to it I don't know. Have you been unconscious before? Prior to that car hitting you I mean."

"Not that I know of." Harry replied after thinking on it for some time.

"The seal keeps me in.. and before it kept others out. Then you came along. And now this is your second time here."

"Right?" Harry failed to see what she was getting at.

Realization dawned on Dee. "What was the last time you did before coming here Harry?!" She came to the conclusion that the second time might be Harry in a near death situation again.

"I went to bed Dee. I live in the hospital now."

"What's a hospital?"

"Place where people who are sick go to."

"To die?"

"No. That's the morgue. Wait no scr-." Harry was cut off by an irate dragon.

"You're distracting me!" Dee yelled.

"Yeah, no.. I just went to bed. I fell asleep and I ended up here again."

"I knew it."

"..Did you really?"

"No."

Harry resumed to snuggle closer again.

~o~

"Why do you live in the hospital?"

"I got hit by a car."

"Did it hurt?"

"No. When I woke up, I was at the hospital."

"Where sick people go?"

"Yes. Not only sick people, injured people too. Oh and dying people."

"You're dying. So you're at the hospital?"

"No. I was injured."

"Got it."

"What do you do if you got sick or injured, Dee?"

"I've never been sick. If I get injured, I'd probably die."

"I don't want you to die. But I won't be able to take you to the hospital if you get injured." Harry sadly stated.

"Because I'm heavy and you're tiny?"

"Yes. But no."

"Yes. But no?"

Yes you're heavy and I'm tiny. No, the hospital won't be able to help because they can only help humans."

"Well, I'll teach you to take care of me."

"You'd love that wouldn't you."

"Yes. But no."

"Yes. But no?"

"Yes I'd love that. No, you can't take care of me since you know nothing about dragons."

"You can teach me about dragons."

"You can teach me about humans."

"Deal." They said at the same time.

~o~

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME YOU GOT HERE BY SLEEPING. YOU MADE ME WASTE MY TIME COMING TO THAT CONCLUSION!"

"Err… You looked cute when you were thinking." All signs of her ire vanished.

"Oh I do, do I. You really do have a crush on me." Dee was confident she wouldn't get baited again. This time for sure.

"I do. You're cute when you get serious." It sounded genuine Dee almost fell for it. Almost.

"You do huh? What if I'm serious." Here goes nothing. "Serious about you?" She said suggestively.

"Told you you'd change your mind."

"Fuck." Dee sputtered.

"Harry - 2. Dee - 0."

~o~

"I thought dragons were evil Dee."

"You would. You're human."

"I don't think you're evil Dee. I think you're sweet."

"Here's how it works. We eat our prey alive. Those we don't, we burn alive to get a better flavor." Dee described cruelly.

"Oh nevermind, you are evil."

"But you know what, for creatures born as massive jerks the least we can do is empathize."

"I knew you were sweet."

~o~

"How do you _empathize_ exactly?"

Asked Harry while observing Dee burning the blue humanoid creatures he materialized as Dee requested on the forest below them.

"I try to think about how they feel when getting burnt."

Dee unleashed a stream of fire who caught a bunch of blue monkeys running around burning to death along with the forest around them. Dee giggled in delight at the massacre.

"I try. I just don't _try_ that hard." She defended.

"You _are_ evil."

~o~

Shifting a little bit from his position to get more comfortable. Harry accidentally slipped and nudged some unarmored part of her shoulder only being covered by leather like skin and not scales.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized profusely.

"Not enough. Make it up to me." She commanded.

"How?"

"Slide your knee against my scales on your right side."

"Like this?" He obliged.

"OW! For! Not against!"

"Oh, okay. Okay."

"Hmmmm. Keep going."

If Harry could see her eyes, he would've seen that it was rolled backwards in ecstasy. But he couldn't.

And if he wasn't currently on top of her, he would've seen her right rear leg twitching up and down like trying to scratch air uncontrollably but in rhythm.

"Dee, we're losing height."

"Oh shit." She corrected their flight plan. "Did anyone tell you to stop?" Dee demanded an explanation.

"No, ma'am."

"Go on then, keep petting my scales."

"This isn't part of the deal." He complained, getting tired after some time. He even switched his legs to his arms when getting tired out. Until both appendage eventually got weary.

"It is now. You are officially hired to pet me whenever I fly."

Harry groaned.

~o~

"You know when I asked you about telling me more about dragons this wasn't what I had in mind." Harry complained as they were back in the clearing and Harry held a giant brush he was sweeping across the underside of Dee's neck.

"This is important." She retorted not bothering to look at Harry as she offered more area to him.

"Oh, yes it is. I'm sure." He replied sarcastically.

"Brush my wings! Not the undersi- Ooooh yes!" Harry started to brush the wings extended to him by Dee.

"Today, I learned. Dragons are not so different from dogs." Dee was unconcerned, eyes shut off to maximize the sensation, her rear right leg patted the ground uncontrollably from pleasure.

"You are the most demanding dog ever." Shaking his head.

"Woof." She barked lovingly, eyes still closed. And even made a show of wagging her tail.

"Where the hell did your pride go you god damned oversized dog."

~o~

"Hey Dee."

"Another question, master?"

"Stop calling me master, it sounds weird."

Dee giggled. They were up on the air once more as Dee glided the skies lazily.

"Where'd you learn to curse."

"Easy. One of your ancestors sailed the seas." She stated as if that explained everything.

"Oh that explains everything" Harry concluded.

"I've never heard you curse yet, Harry."

"Don't you dar-"

Dee barrel rolled dangerously as Harry clung on for dear life.

"Fuck you Dee."

"Dee - 1. Harry - 2." She giggled.

~o~

"I can do this all day." Harry said, as he relaxed on Dee's back letting the cool air wash away his worries.

"You love flying with me, my love?"

Here we go again. Round 4. "Yes, there's no better feeling in the world, my dearest."

"Oh but there are… My darling." She almost lost.

"Like what, my better-half?" He pressed his advantage.

"Like being pampered by you, my sweetheart."

"You'd let anyone pamper you, my... Beloved!" Harry yelled before he lost.

"No. I'd only let you, my… My.. My dear!"

".. Fuck."

"Ah ha! Dee - 2. Harry - 2." She roared triumphantly.

~o~

"That should've been my point. I used 'my dearest' first."

"My dear, isn't the same as my dearest."

"Toh - may - toh. Toh - mah - toh - est. It's the same. Game isn't fair." He pouted.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "You didn't reply at all. That _means_ you lose."

"So you really won't let anyone else pamper you besides me?"

Silence.

"Harry - 3. Dee - 2."

"Not fair." She pouted.

~o~

Dee landed on a mountainside cliff.

"We're taking a break, Dee?" Harry climbed down from her.

"Yeah. Now show me a car." Dee remembered.

"You only landed, so I can brush you again." Harry said accusingly.

"Important things later." She added. "Now show me what hurt you."

He summoned a red sedan near the edge of the cliff. Dee promptly blasted the car with fire, which shoved it. Sending it on a fiery tumble down the mountainside. It rolled and halted with a crunch at the bottom. It exploded in a fiery blaze. Illuminating the two onlookers and the surroundings.

"So I'm guessing you don't like cars." Harry looked to Dee's eyes which reflected happiness and the fires from the blaze down below.

"I like how they explode." She continued watching the automotive bonfire.

"You like explosions?"

"The bigger the better."

"You're gonna start loving humans then."

"I already love one of them."

Refusing to get baited for round 6 of their flirting game. Harry continued. "There's things called nuclear bombs. Or nukes. Weapons made by humans. They make this enormous explosion that can dwarf the sun."

"You're joking."

"I'll show you." Harry thought it was a good idea. To show her instead, of course.

It wasn't a good idea.

A flash of light lit up some kilometres away. Followed by an even brighter white light encompassing all. A perfect dome of light exploded into existence in the distance. Ambient sound faded and light from Harry's mindscape seemed to have departed leaving the half sphere of fire the only source of illumination.

Soft rumbling from the ground started at first. Then came a shockwave of sound that toppled Harry down and most of the trees. It was the mightiest 'boom' that Dee experienced. The following windblast from that shockwave ripped trees and sent them flying affecting those close to the explosion's proximity.

A mushroom cloud gradually formed from the dust and smoke that billowed around the explosion when the dome of light vanished. It lingered for a long time. The surrounding forest around the nuclear explosion was in flames if not fully incinerated. Dee was clapping her massive paws in amazement.

"I love humans." She shook her head as she stared upwards at the extent of the mushroom cloud's height as she continued clapping as if she was enjoying a movie's climax.

Not noticing any reply. She looked at where Harry was previously situated and found nothing.

"Harry?" She called out. "Harry!"

~o~

Harry woke up with a start.

"I have no cheesy one-liner for you young man. Get up, it's almost noon. You missed breakfast." She resumed her nursing duties.

"Morning Ms. Heather." Harry yawned and stretched. He sounded happy though and Heather pointed it out.

"Had good dreams?"

"Oh yeah the best. I dreamed I died in a nuclear explosion with a friend."

"Wild."

"Totally."

"How are you feeling?"

"The best." As he rejoiced the fact of his first time not waking up in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Good we need you up and running for the tests."

"What?"

"After you're done eating." She gestured to a tray beside him atop a table. "Wear this." She handed him what appeared as blue clothes. "And report to Overseer Campbell at room 76 near the 2nd floor atrium."

"God damn it Todd Howard." As he picked up the jumpsuit outlined by yellow stripes encircling the large vault number 44 on the back part of it.

~o~

Harry ran to the windows as soon as he opened his eyes. His sudden action scaring the nurse on the other side of the room just doing her duties.

"Windows. I didn't notice they weren't here before." Harry observed.

"Ah. I'm just gonna slip out for a bit Harry. Just gonna… Errr.. Check for adverse reactions to some of the things we gave you." Heather hurriedly ran out of the room.

~o~

"No, I wasn't taking any other medications."

"That would be preferred since you filled out your medical history and didn't write anything under that category."

"Sorry Ms. Heather. It was just a really really weird dream I had. It felt real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "No. You'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me. I once dreamed I was an elf married to a chair. I cried when I woke up before the chair was finished giving his matrimonial vows."

"That is one brand spanking new sentence."

Heather laughed. "I made that up on the spot."

"Must've been one good looking chair."

"Oh totally. It was all in black and leather."

"Right, Heather you proved it. You're crazier than I am."

"The world we live in is."

"Totally." Harry resumed eating at his lunch.

Heather stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"You know what to do when you're done?"

Nodding. "Avoid mentioning chairs ever to you?"

Heather smirked. "I'll be back in the afternoon. Try not to get bored, my dear?" She left Harry to his own company. Leaving the door open.

'My dear.' Harry repeated the words in his head.

'Oh. Shit. I died in that blast so I left Dee behind again. Wonder what she's up to right now.'

...

"Expecting a line break? A cut scene change perhaps hmmmmm?" A crazed head poked through the doorway at Harry's open room.

"Sorry about that." A male nurse apologized as he lead the owner of the head past Harry's room pushing the patient's IV pole right behind the mentally disturbed guy before closing Harry's room shut.

'Crazy world we live in.' Harry continued chewing.

~o~

To the surprise of the quaint neighborhood of Little Whinging near #4 Privet Drive, a police patrol car was parked conspicuously at the roadside.

Many onlookers. Mainly housewives or cat ladies peered through their house curtains trying to see what the fuss was all about.

In the inside of the patrol car, a tandem was discussing their path of action.

"So how do you want to do this?" Richard asked.

"Take a swig off my flask. Safeties off. Blast these motherfuckers to kingdom fuck." Rick eyes half lidded in reply.

"This is why you can't have nice things."

"I did have a nice thing." Rick somberly replied.

"And here it comes."

"Your wife." As he took out his flask. 'Never gets old.' He laughed to himself then proceeded to unscrew the lid to take a sip. "Step one done."

He pulled out his sidearm pistol. "Step two." he aimed down the sights and unclipped the magazine, scanned it once, clicked it back in place again. "Done." He fingered the safety off.

"I give up. Honestly your way is much easier compared to regular protocols. Sure, it will make them suffer more compared to easy deaths they don't deserve but let's do this then." He motioned the same actions Rick did.

"Who are you and what did you do to my partner. Don't answer that question. Keep this up then I'm passing you the keys."

"You won't. You don't like the way I drive."

"Shit. My partner's back." He turned the safety on then holstered the pistol. Richard did the same. "I mean only pussies drive exactly at the limit.

"We only speed in high pursuit-"

"Blah blah.. Fuck this. Protocol this. Scenario that."

"Sometimes I wonder about the guys who gave you the badge."

"Real fucked up they are." He took another swig from the flask.

"But not as fucked up as this." He opened the driver's door and exited. "We do it your way. Make em suffer." He shut the car door.

'Jesus Christ. 20 years in the field. 20 damned years. This guy still scares me.' He exited the passenger side as he followed suit.

~o~

Vernon tried to wipe off imaginary lint on his outfit as he came to realization who was responsible for knocking on his front door.

The peephole revealed two well dressed policemen. Looking like they meant business. Must be Harry, he thought. That damned demon spawn always causing them trouble. Now he's got heat on his doorstep because of the little brat.

Probably just a courtesy call or a survey. He hoped.

"Good Afternoon asswipe." Rick stepped in revoking Richard's introduction privileges he himself gave.

"I'm the grim reaper. Your life just ended. I've come to collect." He coughed to the side as he tried to hide a burp.

Vernon lost all color on his face.

"This is my partner. Richard, he's going to ruin your life if you don't die in the next few weeks. It's worse than my peaceful embrace." The officer proclaimed.

"All right. You've had your fun. We need to speak with you Mr. Dursley. Declining would not be recommended for you and your case. But you have rights. My partner here doesn't respect them as you can see. But I'm willing to hear your side."

"What is the meaning of this!" Vernon blabbered in anger.

"It's about Harry Potter sir. His situation has been turned over to us." He chose his words to be vague deliberately violating some pencil pusher's law. "We need to talk to you in utmost urgency." Vernon still hoped it was the boy in trouble and that line of thinking made him comply since if the boy was a perpetrator of a crime he'd be in juvenile detention and the Dursleys would finally get rid of the parasite.

"Come inside." He welcomed them in begrudgingly. As he didn't want his neighbors to see the commotion on his front porch. Something Petunia would truly grill him for if she became the main topic of the rumor mills of their weekly tea parties.

He lead them through the living room and offered them seats. While he took out refreshments on the form of lemonade from the kitchen fridge.

He came back to both of them still standing however. Rick didn't take the glass cups offered but snatched the jug on Vernon's hand and downed massive gulps straight from it instead.

"You can't bribe us with this. Where's your fuckin' rum?" Jug waved about haphazardly spilling some drops on Vernon's carpet.

"If you think. You can _threaten_ me in _my house_. You've got another thing coming police officer." Vernon spat.

"I'll stop you right there, for your own safety Mr. Dursley. Rick has always been unhinged after coming home from Vietnam back in '65."

"64, It was '64.." Rick corrected after a pause. Vernon saw him staring at the wall behind him gaze unfocused and jug hanging limply from his side.

"Platoon was wiped. Operation Tinderbox. Mission was fubar. Only got out because Jeffrey died for.." He didn't finish still staring at some ornery at the wall.

"And Jeffrey didn't die for nothing. He didn't kill himself to save you Rick. Let it go. He didn't kill himself."

"Yeah. Shit yeah." He took chugs from the lemonade once more.

"I'm. I'm sorry sir P-Police Officer Rick."

"Just give me fucking rum, I'll sit down and I'll shut up."

"We- I don't have rum sir. I drink cognac m-myself."

"Calvados?" He sat down at the previously offered seat.

"N-no, Hennessy Black, on the rocks?" Rick shook his head.

"Straight." As he relaxed on the red recliner.

Vernon poured Rick the requested spirit and placed it at the coffee table near Rick. He made the mistake of leaving the bottle near the glass he poured for the blue haired officer.

Rick was still staring in the far off distance. Not touching the drink.

"My thanks for understanding Mr. Dursley." Richard finally spoke.

"I'll skip to the point. Harry's not going to be staying here anymore. He's been released from your custody until further notice…" He noticed the joy in Vernon's body language. His lips cracking a smile. "... Just had some questions you can help me with."

"Okay." He motioned for him to sit down too. Which Richard accepted.

"Where are his parents?"

"Dead. Some sort of tragedy. Car crash I think it was. Parents were unsavory delinquents. Why I heard they were drunk when-."

Richard took out a notepad, he scribbled something on it. Vernon was unfazed.

"Your family took him in?"

"Yes sir. From the kindne-"

"Is he a relative?"

"Not from my side" He growled. "My wife's. Her sister's son."

"We already know that."

"O-of course sir."

"Since when did you adopt Harry?"

"After his parents died he was sent here sir."

"Age?"

"Same as my son sir. About 10. Turning 11. We had him here since he was 1."

"His birthday?"

"June 23rd sir-"

"Not your son, Harry's"

"I'm not sure I follow sir. How is this impor-"

"Answer the question." Richard spoke but Vernon focused on Rick's direction. He sat up to drink for the first time.

"I'm n-not sure sir. I forget. My wife al-always reminds me. She'll tell you when she's back" He acted.

"Can you show me his room."

Vernon flushed white again. "No. No-no need sir. Boy barely cleans up for himself. His room. It's. It's nasty."

"We'll clean it for him." Rick stood. "We need to search for contrabands."

"Y-yes of course. He was always with unruly, sneaky, people! Why I tell you one time he brought in questionable mushroo-."

Vernon lead them to Harry's cupboard. Richard wrote down on his notepad will Vernon unlatched the locks.

"Always.. Always was a weird, weird boy sirs. Offered him room upstairs. Didn't want to take it. Sa-said preferred smaller room. To hide nasty stuff maybe. He took this cupboard instead." Vernon looked back at them. "Been here ever since."

"When did you say he requested this room?" Richard looked around the now open cupboard.

"When…. When he was around four, sir." Vernon lied.

"Four years old and he wanted this room?" Surprisingly Rick was nodding. "Remember my dad promising me a treehouse when I was young. Wanted to live in it like a fort."

"Yes sir exactly that!" Vernon piped.

"Save my dad was an alcoholic. Beat me up when there wasn't food ready, coming from drinking with his buddies." Rick unsleeved is right arm showing an aged horizontal gash. "He hit me so hard with a shovel it lodged itself here. Bone and all." He fingered the spot.

If it was any more possible Vernon paled more.

"After that he shoved me in a cupboard. Like this.. But bigger at least."

"Mom came home 2 days later found me. Only reason I didn't die was I passed out from shock and the shovel stuck here." He rubbed the mark again. "Kept me from losing more blood."

"I know how this ends. Want me to?" Richard asked.

"Be my guest."

"Her mum got gangraped after coming home. His father and his friends.." He continued to Vernon. "It took her two days to find him not because she came from someplace. Rick's wording is problematic. It took her two days to crawl from their house to Rick's cupboard in their barn after being savagely raped. She passed out mostly along the way."

"She sucked at crawling." Rick snorted.

"Died in his arms his mum did. Then the police found both him and her." Amuse showing on Richard's face to Rick's terribly dark humor.

Rick jabbed Vernon sharply with his left sleeved elbow. "You know what my dad used to always drink? He loved it so much, he didn't drink anything but."

"What was it, Hennessy Black?" Richard teased with no emotion.

"Calvados. Daron. Fine. Calvados. It's my favorite cognac."

"So that's why." Richard laugh so out of the blue and atmosphere. "Knew you had some reason for that."

"Gotta admit. It's damn fine cognac." He pulled out the flask from his breast pocket and took the third swig of the day of Calvados.

~o~

"You are a sick, sick man. Rick. Get some help." They walked the pathway at the same time towards their patrol car.

"I was gonna give you the keys after that. You're as sick as me. You just don't want to admit."

"I'm married, loving wife. And two kids."

"You just fucking admitted it." Rick shrugged exaggeratingly.

Richard only stared at him in silence.

"You got him so good with that war veteran act. It was so hard to keep up with you."

"Practice makes perfect."

"You've done this often?"

"No. That? I'm still practicing."

"I don't know what to believe in you anymore."

"If I told you the 'trust-me-you-don't-wanna-know' bullshit you wouldn't believe me and keep prying anyways."

"I would." Richard admitted.

They both entered the patrol car at the same time.

"I'll save you the trouble. It wasn't only mum getting raped that time."

"Fucking hell." Richard never cursed. And to anyone who knew him. It sounded foreign to him.

"That's the kind of world we live in." Rick turned the keys and sped away their goals accomplished. He only had one goal in that house however as the black bottle labelled Hennessy Black glistened in the back of the police vehicle.

~o~

December 20,2019 - Edited for corrections

December 22,2019 - Edited for missing line breaks, and some corrections

December 27,2019 - Added missing line breaks

January 16, 2020 - I'm basically betaing for myself now


	3. Gifts of Optodentists

~o~

"What's up. It's me, your best friend. Did you miss me?"

"I missed you so much. My heart ached, as it longed for you." Dee replied clutching her chest. She even had her eyes closed to maximize the drama.

"That's some bad acting. I missed you too. Come here.." He summoned a giant wooden brush with soft bristles. It was twice as tall as the 10 year old and would have been physically impossible for him to lift if it wasn't feather light. Which in Harry's mind-world, it was.

The dragon bound up to to him exactly like a puppy did. Offered her neck while unfurling her wings, which Harry started brushing.

"Mmmmmmm.. Keep that up. When I get out of here I'm going to make you my pet." She tapped his forehead exceedingly gently.

Brush. Brush. Brush. "You don't really look like you want to get out of here." He wanted to talk about this for a while now. "Very important, I figured out why it's so easy for us to flirt with each other."

"Oh. For a second I thought it was going to be important."

"You know already?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah. I had some time to think."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah. Talk later. Brushing and petting now."

"As you wish." Harry continued to pamper the prisoner dragon.

~o~

"So far here's what I know about you."

Dee remained silent in full bliss and ecstasy.

"You like petting. Love cotton candy. Enjoy explosions." Harry counted it off pacingly. Continuing on brushing various areas of Dee, right now he was on her tail.

"Hmmmm. Yeah… No… I mean yeah. Close."

"Close?"

"Im due for being pet. It's been so long. You just happen to be responsible for making it up to me. Mmmmmmmmm." She purred.

"I don't know what cotton candy is. If that's the sweet animals you make then yes. Mmmmmmmm. Dragons don't really have a choice to eat you know. It's all just meat to us. I've never tasted something like that.

"Oh. I can think of a bunch of stuff you'd really like then. I'll show them to you later." Moving to the back part of her rear legs, he stroked the large brush against her side.

"Oh. Harrrrrry. Daring today aren't we?" She said seductively. "Hmmmmmm. Oh yesssss. I love explosions who doesn't?"

"Raise your wing." Harry pointed at it. "I can't brush this side."

She complied without a second thought.

"I once saw a dragon who can make his fire explode." Her mind half on the topic of explosions, the other one shut down in bliss.

"Explode?" Harry continued to brush.

"Yeah it was different than what I do. Mine's more like a.. a… oh fuck me.. mmmmmm that feels so good. What was I- oh right. Yeah this dragon made this tiny balls of fire but when it contacted with anything it would go 'booooom'. Explosions are the best." She motioned with her hands.

"So cute. Do that again. Slowly." Harry snickered.

Dee huffed then continued her description.

"Not very good when used against other flying things but you'd have a very bad day if you pisssed it off and you're stuck on the ground." She added.

"That sounds interesting."

Dee shrugged. "There were more. I'd love to tell you about them. Maybe you can create them for me. I'll fi-... fig—… Fuck... Them." Dee was breathing through her nostrils heavily. She was trying to look away from Harry.

Harry noted down that specific spot right under her wings he just brushed that had increased sensitivity. "You'll fuck them?" Harry chuckled as he teased.

"No, they're not strong enough. You, on the other hand. I'll _fuck _you." She swung the conversation around so hard and so fast Harry almost lost his balance. He miraculously remained standing. Shellshocked.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Dee - 1. Harry - Egg."

"Oh. Ha. Ha." Harry recovered quite slowly.

"Hmmmm. I might have taken that too far. Alright, no sex jokes in our flirting game. For now." She added.

Harry agreed quickly. "Yeah that's a little bit too much for me."

"Got it. Got it. We'll save all that for _when _you're older."

"Can't wait." He sarcastically replied.

"I bet you can't." Dee took it in stride. Like always. Laughing happily to herself.

"What were we talking about?" Harry resumed brushing her.

Dee had to physically bite her tongue to refrain from replying 'Fucking'.

Instead she stayed on the unexciting path. "Other dragons.. Unique abilities?"

"Right." Harry knew it was better not to comment anything lewd or flirtatious at the moment. He was still halfway recovering from the earlier discomfort. Doing it now would be tantamount to losing every point in their games..

"Want to see what else I can do?"

"Sure." He stopped petting her.

She stood up accordingly, turned to Harry then spoke. "Watch closely."

She inhaled through her nose audibly. Aimed at a line of trees at the outskirts of their favorite clearing. And built pressure in her chest. She stood on her rear legs as she untucked her wings then released the pressure slowly, a concentrated molten stream of fire. It lasted, give or take, ten seconds.

The radius of the beam she discharged was small. Well, small to her. It was only as large as her snout. But the reach was long. The duo didn't even see where the white-hot orange beam ended. Just the destruction from the incinerated trees, most of them burning. Some of those trees started to fall down after creaking noisily.

"That's.. that's a laser beam! What the hell! That's awesome!"

She delighted smugly on Harry's praise.

"Pssshh what? That? That's nothing." She acted as if that didn't take her any effort.

"Yeah! Yeah! Usually you're like 'fwoooooom' but that was like 'tisssssssssshh'." Harry intelligently demonstrated complete with hand motions to his excitement.

"So Cute. Do that again. Slowly."

Harry flushed red to Dee's laughter.

~o~

They were up in the air once more. Harry and Dee's now favorite pastime. Harry's left arm was outstretched grazing a cloud Dee was curving around with with his fingertips. Dee copied the action with her left wing.

Dee's mischievousness couldn't be held back for long. She tilted her body in a way that dunked his rider into the cloud vanishing Harry for a moment. Then coming out soaked with a face that told 'I-can't-believe-you've-done-this'.

Dee giggled as he looked at Harry which slowly turned to alarm when Harry's expression turned into a half smile. Only the left corner of his lips smiled. Dee faced front and before she could react. She dove headfirst into a cloud that wasn't there before ending exactly where Harry was sitting.

She rose up of the cloud with a gasp. Her face expressed into the same 'I-can't-believe-you've-done-this' expression.

Harry was all smiles. And Dee smiled back with an exaggerated sharp exhale through her nose. The dripping wet duo continued to lazily fly the skies. Basking in each other's presence.

~o~

Dee broke the silence with her question, seemingly out of nowhere.

"So tell me. Why do we flirt so easily?"

"Hmmm? No. You go first."

"Becaaaaause, You're attracted to me." She stated in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

"And, _you _find me cute and adorable." Harry added.

"We like each other." Dee concluded.

"But." Harry encouraged her to continue.

"Your butt is cute." She slyly added.

Harry snorted. "My bad. That was too easy. Let me try that again.. However…?"

"However… you _believe_. Strongly believe. I would never have real feelings for you because it will never work. I'm a dragon. You're human."

"True. True." Harry agreed. "Didn't know dragons are smart. Makes them look sexy by the way."

"Oh Harry. Noone told you flattery will get you nowhere?"

"It got me riding the back of a dragon."

"No silly. Bribery did." She corrected.

"The same could be said for you Dee."

"I never bribed you. Yet." Dee thought something lewdly. "Make me… A giant cloud of cotton candy. I'll show you a dragon's lady parts."

"Stop. You've taken it too far." Harry blushed furiously.

"I mean, _you _also think _I _would never have real feelings for you. Because it won't work." He pointed at her, determined to stay on the unstimulating path.

"True. True." Harry was thankful she didn't press on with more lewd jokes. "So was I right on how we're somewhat okay with flirting?" Dee asked.

"Yeah, you nailed it on the spot." Regret followed as he said that.

His thankfulness disappeared. "Wanna know what.. _Who _else I want to nail on the spot?" She couldn't stop herself.

"You're making this too hard for me." Harry said sadly. More regret followed as he didn't think on his reply.

Dee's smile couldn't be any wider. "Is that why there's something poking me from your pants right now?"

"Yes. It's my hard-on you win." He slumped on her back. Not used to being swiftly and so soundly defeated by his best friend.

"Dee - 10." To Dee's surprise it was Harry who said it.

"Harry - Egg." She finished for him.

…

"You have a raging hard-on for me?"

"Stooooooooooop." He pleaded.

~o~

"Let's try something different. For a change." Dee suggested.

"Will it have more flirting? Because I cannot win if you use something lewd or related to sex. It's not going to be fun."

"But it is fun."

"For you."

"Alright. Alright. It's fun to fluster you. It's not fun if you can't do the same to me."

"There's really no way around it?"

"We can stop flirting?"

"Ha. No." Harry couldn't imagine that happening between them. It was Dee's nature and personality.

"Yeah. That's not going to happen is it." Dee asked. It was engraved in their friendship already. Quite the dilemma.

"Just flirt more than you ever dare. Stop blushing like a ten year old."

"But I am ten.. Well I'll be eleven soon."

"Well. Good luck."

"You're supposed to say 'Happy Birthday Har-."

"Happy Birthday Harry."

This silenced Harry.

"Thanks Dee." He said after a while. "It's not due for two months though."

"Good luck."

"Dee?" Harry asked getting more alarmed by the moment.

"I'm not waiting any longer. Once you turn 11 that's it. I'm flirting with you senseless. I don't like losing. So. Good luck."

"Oh. Any way we can haggle this? When I'm eighteen and of age maybe?"

"No." She shook her head immaturely.

"15?"

"11." Dee retorted fast.

"13?"

"EE. LEH. VEN." She said with finality.

"I need parents. You're going to corrupt me."

"I can be your mommy." Dee teased.

"Fuck it. There's no other way. We flirt senseless then." Completely forsaking the turn eleven first deal.

Dee clapped her hands once. Then held it in place. "I'm glad you came to your senses."

"I'm gonna cum to other things. Mainly y-you." He said with faked confidence.

"Yes. Oh God. YES!" Dee roared in delight.

"Better get used to saying that Dee. That's all you're going to be screaming tonight." He added gasoline to the napalm.

"Hmmmm. So naughty." She said with a growl.

"The only naughty one here is you_ girl_. I'll show you what I do to naughty girls." He deliberately spanked her side as hard as he could. Dee managed a sharp gasp.

"I'll fertilize your eggs. Make sure you walk sideways in the morning." Dee remained awfully silent.

"Dee. You're supposed to flirt back. You're not flirting back."

"Nah. You win this time." Dee was fully flustered at a loss for words.

"Harry - 1. Dee - 10?"

"Harry - 10. Dee - 10." She rectified.

~o~

"You said you wanted to do something earlier?"

"I wanted to do you."

"Besides me." He laughed weakly.

"Besides you? Ha. I actually do. Cook for me."

"Cooking?"

"Yeah. I've seen memories on cooking._ Before_, I cooked things too. Usually they're really burnt. I'm guessing dragonfire, works a little too well."

"That's simple enough. I cook a lot. It should be easy to make every ingredient as long as I know it. Then there's baking too. Not that different from cooking. Just…. more satisfying? It's like creating something out of nothing.

"Like mating."

"Like mating. Exactly." Harry agreed. "Land us there." He pointed to the nuclear crater in the distance.

"I love it when you give me orders, master." She purred.

~o~

They reached ground zero not a moment soon after the conversation.

"Why here?" Dee asked.

"You look around. You see a crater this size. Where else?" He shrugged.

Harry conjured a kitchen in the middle of the crater just like in the Dursleys household. He started making a burger. He conjured all the ingredients he could think of as close to memory as he could. And even explained every detail he was doing to Dee who was watching closely. Making comments and flirting at the same time. After he was done he presented it to her on a plate.

"So much effort for something so little. I don't understand." She looked at it with wonder.

Harry sighed. "Just like making babies?"

"Oh. Now I understand." She nodded.

"I'll make it larger so you can hold it and eat it with me." He stepped back, once he placed the plate down and watched as it grew to a size rationally proportionate to Dee's stature.

"You can always just shrink me you know."

"I don't want to change you."

"My sweet little Harry, we're back to mild flirting?"

"Hmmm. If I shrunk you.. You'd be easier to pet-."

"Shrink me. Make me smaller now!" Realizing the truth.

"But then you're going to be more physical with me." Harry shuddered.

"Oh is that such a bad thing? _I promise to be gentle_." She pushed Harry's chest with her claw playfully but it was enough to topple him over.

"Nope. Not going to happen yet." Harry shook his head and stood back up. Patting his behind to remove dust.

"Yet? Ooooh I love the sound of that."

"I'd love the sound of my name when you say it once you climax." Harry responded. "Multiple times." He added for good measure.

"Oh boy. What have I done to you." Dee shook her head in disappointment. "Let's eat this before it gets cold." She motioned to the burger.

"That's a point for me. Harry - 11. Dee - 10."

"K." She said slightly annoyed. She picked up the sedan sized burger in her claws and chomped down on it.

Her face lit up. She didn't say anything but continued to eat in peace. Chewing loudly. That was a way to shut her up, Harry took note of it for future usage. He knew this was going to be very useful.

Harry ate the exact same burger he cloned from nothing in his hands. And they ate in relative peace. He summoned a napkin box and used them to clean up his face after. He realized he could just will it away, he just chose not to.

Dee was done much earlier from her gusto and devoured it easier. In one very quick movement. He enlarged himself to Dee's size and wiped away ketchup smear from the corners of her snout. He shrunk back to normal size as quickly as he'd done it.

"Very sweet Harry."

"Burgers aren't supposed to be sweet."

"You know what I meant. Thanks."

"For you? Anytime.. How'd you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"You kept saying leaves are not supposed to go with meat earlier."

"I never knew? It complements it so well. All the other stuff too."

"That's the thing with cooking. Finding different stuff that taste good and making something out of it."

'And here it comes.' Harry saw it from a mile away.

"We're two different stuff. We can make _something _out of it?" She said seducingly.

"Only one?"

"That's more like it!"

~o~

"You said there were other dragons before. I never really saw them being mentioned at school or in the news. Just in comic books and tv shows. Fiction stuff."

"Maybe were gone for good then? Or in hiding maybe. Or sealed just like me."

"Maybe. I'll try my best to find out for you."

"Please do, my loyal servant."

"Yes, my queen." Harry bowed with a mock curtsy.

"A question if you may?"

"Go ahead. Ask, my servant."

"Were you the most powerful of the dragons?"

"Hardly. There were dragons as large as your school."

"And they could fly too?" He couldn't fathom anything that titanic with wings lifting off the ground.

"No. They had no wings Harry. They just roamed the earth eating whatever moss they want."

"So the larger the dragon the more powerful they are? They ate moss?"

"Most of the times yeah." She answered both questions at once. "Oooh there was this dragon, who could control lightning. There was even one that could.. control ice."

"What? That's badass. Do you have other powers too?"

"Yes. I do."

"Show me!"

"I'm not your show monkey. Dee do this, Dee do that-." Dee was halted in her tirade when Harry held the wooden brush again.

"What did you want to see?" She wagged her tail in anticipation.

"Another talent of yours? I'll reward you."

"Here. Watch this." Complying instantly. She started to blow air, with an 'o' mouth to Harry's head very gently like a summer breeze wind. "What did you think of that?" Her full smile betraying her friskiness.

"You'd do good in my room in the summer if it's too hot." He said with a bored look.

"We're going to be doing other things to make your room _hot_." She batted her eyes at him. "Now where's my brushing?"

"Show me cool tricks first!"

"That wasn't cool enough for you?" Dee sniggered. "Oh, Alright." She relented.

She blew out smoke from her nostrils and snout in a steady stream after a sharp inhale. Pooling a large thick gray smoke in front of them both. What surprised Harry was that she jumped before beating her wings once with so much force she was sent backwards, the blasting air that resulted fanned through the accumulating smoke which spread and blanketed a wide in front of them. She landed with grace a few paces from where she started.

"A smoke screen?" Harry stuck his arm inside the affected area. He couldn't see his hand as it vanished inside the smoke.

"Yeah. It's for defense mainly. But I've used it to hunt prey who travel in packs or predators who rely on eyesight and scent. I can navigate through that because-." She stuck out her forked tongue. "-Becud od did." Harry laughed. Dee retracted her tongue and corrected herself. "Because of my tongue. I can sense heat. You see."

"That's awesome." Harry's eyes had expressed awe.

"Where's my petting!"

"Right. Right. Where do you want me to start?"

"Tail, my legs, my wings, my back, then my neck last my head! In order!" She commanded in rapid succession.

"You damn puppy."

"Woof!"

~o~

"What happens after you wake up Harry?"

"Not much. I wait till I go to bed. Then come to you?"

"That was a good attempt. No changing subjects. Something going on with the outside world?"

"Yeah. Some stuff. A lot of stuff."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not sure how. Not sure I want to."

"That's fine. You've been petting and brushing me so much. Do you want me to do something for you?

"Yes. There was one." He continued. "Just let me fly with you. I really like being with you."

"Like I was going to change that at all. Here." She extended her smallest claw to him. "I promise to always let you fly with me."

He didn't question it. The moment felt authentic. He twirled his pinky with her. Afterwards. Dee lowered herself to allow Harry to mount her again. Soaring to the sky after Harry situated himself once more.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dee."

~o~

They were up in the air again. Harry kept close to his best friend. He wanted and needed this more than he himself knew. It just seems so carefree when Dee carried him at her back. The steady beat of her wings, the forever sunlight washing of off them, the breeze from the air, the warmth from Dee's back and of course the companion, Dee herself.

The slow lull of sleep set heavy on his eyes. He fell asleep.

"Harry wake up." Dee said.

"Harry wake up." It melted into a different voice.

"Harry wake up." Nurse Heather said.

He opened his eyes to Nurse Heather poking him.

"You look at peace with that siesta. If I don't wake you you're going to be missing dinner young man."

"I've got some news for you. Big news."

Harry looked around first. Nothing was amiss.

If pattern served correctly he would still be in a dream. Whatever he'll play it out.

He yawned. "Alright. Good or bad?"

"Good. Really good."

She handed him a newspaper. "Liverpool signs in Dean Saunders." He read the front page. "For 2.9 million… making him the most expensive footballer to be signed for an English club."

"That is big news." Heather said. "No, turn to near the middle page. Oops you've gone far over. Flip backwar-. There."

He started reading to where Heather indicated. "Living Nightmare at Little Whinging." He read the header aloud.

'Unrest has hung over like August rains over Little Whinging, police investigated leads from an unnamed source about a child under neglect and abuse at a family household. The horrors the child experienced under the guise of a normal family came into light and authorities have promised swift justice.'

'Interviews among neighbors about the victim were similar. "We never thought they'd be doing that to him." -Helen Smith. "They said he was doing chores because he liked it. Always saw him as a good young fella. But the clothes he wore were rags. We should've known."-Robert Whittley.

"Never talked to the boy. He looked like he was shy and skinny. Now we know it's more than that." -Asked not to be named.

'The child is now under protective custody of the state, and the case against the accused has been filed pending trial. Any information with regards to the victim, do not hesitate and we urge you to come forward. Minor abuse and neglect is a federal crime. Call 0800 111 for more info.'

"Wow. Poor kid." Harry said nonchalantly.

"It's just a small article. They can't really add all the details. Being minor and all that."

"What's going to happen to the Dursleys?"

"Hopefully the worst. Your medical files are going to be used and submitted as evidence for the trial. The testimony of two officers you're familiar with are going to be massive. Their reputation precedes them. Especially that Rick guy. They handle these cases often so I'm told."

"He doesn't seem like the sort. He pegged me to be the kind of cop more suited to busting drug deals or hot pursuits rather than child welfare cases." Heather added.

"He doesn't really act like a cop." Harry commented.

"Probably has reasons." Heather shrugged.

"Probably has problems." Harry rectified.

"Don't we all?"

"Touché. You said some news? Plural."

"Yeah. You're up for adoption."

"Already knew that." Harry stated sadly.

"Do you know how long adoption processes usually take?"

"No." He shook his head.

"A long time."

"I'm going to be here with you for a long time? That's really nice."

"Flirting with me will not get you to stay here Harry, next week the guys from the Juvenile Care program will brief you on your move. For the moment, you're here with me."

"I had to try." He said dejectedly.

"_Usually_ a long time." Heather she added to her previous statement. "A candidate couple was compatible. They had been for some time. They're well off and have all the paperwork ready. You just have to meet them personally."

"Here it is. The part where it's all a dream and I wake up. Yes? Wait for it…" Nothing happened. Much to his expectations.

"I'm still here? Then… What's the catch? Am I going to die when I cross the road? The ceiling falls on me?" He looked up.

"Yeah get out of there. I heard creaking earlier." It was an obvious lie.

He moved out of the bed. Heather caught him in her embrace. Unsurprised, he'd gone straight for her.

"You're going to adopt me?" Harry asked returning the hug.

"No, Harry. I'm not paid enough to take care of both of us." She said cheerlessly.

Harry didn't reply as she hugged her tighter. Relishing the contact.

"Everything's going to be alright." She knew as she soothed Harry.

Harry started weeping in her arms.

The next day came without event. When sleep came, Harry showed more and more stuff to Dee. Mostly food he knew how to make, flirting and playing with each other as they did. It was intensifying with each moment, but they only kept it at that. Just, flirting. There were few times that it became physical. However, they drew the line at an unspoken boundary they both respected and didn't dare cross. Yet.

~o~

"I don't want to do this." Rick said vehemently.

"_It was your idea_." Richard reminded.

"Doesn't mean shit. I'm not good at this." Richard smiled inwards at the rarity of Rick's shy moments. He had _very few _and was positive he could count it in one hand. He was sure that Rick _wanted _to do it, just that he never would outright say so.

"Let's just drop it off at the front desk. Then get the fuck out of this miserable place." He gestured generally.

"No. We're doing this." Rick groaned. 'It means as much for you as it would to him.' Richard thought.

"Spare me your touchy-feely bullshit." Reading Richard's mind. "We both know I'm bound to ruin his day as much as make it."

"Let me do the talking then. Try and keep quiet."

"..Solid copy." Rick sighed defeatedly.

"Remember, _be nice_." Richard teased.

"Now you're asking for the impossible. Next you're going to tell me not to use the sirens for intersections."

"I always tell you that."

"Let's hit _Smokey's _after the shift." Rick completely ignored the constant reminder.

"I'll go with. If you behave."

~o~

"Hullo Harry. Happy Birthday!" Richard greeted.

"Good morning Sir.. Officer Richard. Officer Rick." He regarded both, although with less emotion towards Rick, which was predictable.

"It's not my birthday yet though."

"Oh we know. It's in two months. Right? Sadly, we won't be able to get a better time with you. You're going to be as busy as us, these coming months. We're keeping the peace, protecting civilians and all that." Richard explained gesturing towards him and Rick.

"Busy? Ms. Heather said I wasn't going to school till next September?"

"Oh no not school. Did she forget to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You're going to be adopted!"

"Oh that.. She said there was a suitable candidate and that I'd have to meet them. Nothing else. It isn't common to be that fast right?"

"Yes, for sure. Sometimes it takes months or years. This accident really turned out to be the best for you didn't it?"

"If you think nearly dying is worth it. Maybe." Harry shrugged.

"Well, we're here to give you advanced birthday presents. We're actually here for your wellness check. But _someone, _suggested we give you something for your birthday."

Rick cleared his throat disapprovingly. He started coughing as he swallowed air down the wrong hole. He took out his flask and tried to get his breathing in order by drinking alcohol.

"Rick you can't drink here. This is a hospital." Richard admonished.

"Don't tell the cops then." He said repressing down a cough.

Richard sighed heavily while he pinched the middle of his brows in exasperation.

"The presents." Rick rasped as he continued coughing.

"For Christ's sake. Drink some water before you die here. I saw a dispenser near the elevator."

"Can't promise I'll be back." Rick added as he left the room.

Richard shook his head from side to side. "Knowing him. He probably did that on purpose."

"He didn't look like he was faking it." Harry articulated his observation.

"He can fake a lot of things. You'd be surprised. There was one time, he pretended to have tinnitus just to avoid talking to our boss."

"Did it work?"

"It's still working." Richard sighed again.

"How is he not fired yet?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He's useful. He has _tons _of issues but he does his job."

"What's it like, working with him?"

Richard knew how to answer that, his wife asked him the same exact question. "At first? It felt wrong. He is _wrong. _But deep, deep inside he just wants to do right because of all the wrong done to him. Took me some time to realize."

"He sounds nice."

"The fuck you calling nice?" Rick appeared at the doorway with a plastic cup in his hands. His coughing seemed to have been quelled.

"You." Richard replied. "That was quick. Thought you'd take longer." Or not be back at all. Richard mused.

"Saw this on a tray just outside." Rick shrugged.

"This is a hospital what if that isn't water."

"Then I die. I finally win in life."

"It could be piss?" Harry quipped.

"That explains the taste." He drank from the cup unconcerned.

"He has problems." Harry agreed.

"Oh lots. Want me to tell you?" Rick asked in a bored tone.

"NO!" Richard yelled in alarm.

"Since you asked nicely, I was once in the navy. Do you know what they do to new _boys _around them-."

"RICK!"

"I'm kidding. It's fun watching this pen-pusher get riled up."

Harry could actually relate. "Yeah. I have a friend. We kinda do that to each other."

"That's cute. He or she?" Richard asked.

"She."

"Probably wants to suck your dick." Rick replied before drinking more 'water'. Before Richard could yell his name once again, Harry destroyed his rebuking mid thought.

"Oh yeah. She does." The surprise to the reply was comical in both the officers faces. The nicer officer had the look of genuine surprise while the older officer almost choked on his drink with laughter.

"Well she hasn't sucked me off yet. She teases about fucking me though." Harry added.

"HARRY!" Richard yelled.

"Not bad kiddo. That's was good. Keep this up I'm handing you the keys." He jangled the aforementioned object.

Harry didn't get it. But Richard groaned so he surmised it was an inside joke.

"Your going to give me your car as my present?"

"Not quite. Here." Richard veered the conversation "We have better things to give other than _our police cruiser_." He handed him a small white gift bag.

"I can't take this."

"You will, if you don't want to die." Rick stated, crushing the empty plastic cup with one hand that was now empty, tossing it in the direction of the garbage container on the corner of the room without looking. He missed, of course. Rick couldn't care less. The garbage bounced at the wall and clattered unto the floor.

"What are you throwing urine cups around for?" Heather stood at the doorway. Arms crossed, clearly dismayed by the blue haired litter bug.

"Told you." Harry started laughing.

"It really was piss?" Richard asked with a disgusted face. Rick shuddered as he picked up his failed to dispose to item and threw it properly at the bin to appease the glaring nurse.

"No. It's just water. But it was mine. I put it there."

"Oh boy. You made me nervous." Rick faked sighed in relief.

"You've been nervous the whole time." Richard betrayed Rick. Heather pointed to the white bag Harry held.

"What did you two give Harry?"

"Advanced birthday presents." Richard answered. "We need to leave." He stated as he glanced at the time in his wristwatch.

"Alright. Watch yourself Harry. Don't do drugs. Go to school. Stay out of trouble. Hope you don't meet us again on the other side of the law. You'll die painfully." Rick bade his goodbye.

Harry shook his head. "I don't look for trouble. Usually it comes to me."

"See you Harry. It was nice meeting you." Richard stood and made motion to shake his hand. Harry stood and closed the remaining distance. And took the outstretched appendage shaking it in return.

He made his way to Rick's direction but instead of shaking his hand. He slammed into him to embrace him. He noted the officer's discomfort in his posture and tenseness. It faded as Rick relaxed and ruffled his unruly hair.

"Thank you Officer Rick."

"No problemo kid. Stop hugging me. Now."

He released his embrace as requested.

The two officers left momentarily after. Leaving Heather and Harry alone.

~o~

"You hugged him." Heather snorted. Harry went back to his bed sitting atop the sheets holding the white gift bag.

"He smelled like alcohol."

"For a little bit, he was uncomfortable with that." Heather sat on the chair to the left of his bedside.

"He made me very uncomfortable the first time we met. He seems nice though. Serves him right."

"Fair enough. You're going to open that? I want to see what it is, if you don't mind me here." Heather signed to the white package.

"Yeah mmmm. Oh." Harry pulled out a box from the bag. Opening the aforementioned object, he found pieces of paper and cards slid out in abundance .

"Appointment with an Opto.. _Optodentist_? What's an _Optodentist_?" He read one of the sheets of paper.

"_Op - To - Met - Rist, _it's for your eyes, they prescribe eyeglasses or contact lenses. Ooh, says here it's all paid for. You have a budget included for it, you can go with contacts now if you wanted." Reading the note below the appointment schedule.

"That's.. Wow. That's.. Too much."

"What do the other ones say?" Heather inquired enthusiastically.

"Here, this one says." Picking another piece of paper from the pile. "There's a bunch of names, dates and addresses. Oh, it says in the middle, 'pay to the order of Harry James Potter 500.00 only.' Is this money? Looks weird."

"That's a cheque, Harry. This is from the.." She read the bottom print. "England's Child Benefits program. Wait. This doesn't make sense though."

"I have money? It doesn't make sense." He concurred.

"It's case to case basis government program. But normally, a child registered for this only gets 20 per week. Could be Richard filed for this, can't see Rick pulling this off, I'll call him to make sure." She continued, "That's a lot of money for your age. Buy clothes and necessities with that. Oh, actually, that might not even be needed." She smiled.

"Why do I feel like you're about to tell me something important?"

"I will, just not right now, finish checking these out first." She gestured to the bunch of paper and cards.

Harry set aside the two sheets he already read and picked up all the remaining ones in his hand. "This one, psychiatrist appointment." He said that one aside, "Dental check-up appointment." He set that one aside too. "Just a bunch of medical appointments I guess. Oh here's one, 20 percent discount coupon for _Haagen Dazs_, it's an ice cream shop. Next one says, discount coupon for a bookstore, and here's another coupon for a free double decker bus ride?"

"Aside from the coupons. Those are really important. Specially for you Harry." She added somberly. "These all feel like Richard's handiwork though. Noone in their right mind would call these presents."

"These are the best presents in the world." Harry disagreed as he looked down on the pile he set aside the cards.

"Oh, I know sweety." She quickly added. "I meant, I kind of expected toys or something different, you know."

"From those two?"

"Oh yeah. You're right."

"If these are from Richard." Looking at the pile of paper to his side. "Then what did Rick get me?"

"Must be in there." Heather pointed to the almost forgotten box.

Harry reached for it. "It's a.." he pulled out the content of the box previously covered by coupons and medical appointments. "..A flask?" Taking out a new gleaming silver and black 4 ounce liquor container. A perfect fit for the size of his 10 year old hand and would easily fit on a lot of breast pockets.

It was between 5-6 inches in height. An inch of the top, as was the bottom, was shiny polished steel. Enclosed in a matte black material, Harry had no clue what it must be but he knew it was for better grip. The front of the flask displayed a circular symbol etched in silver of a head of a reindeer. While a tiny cross above its horn sending lines of etched silver behind the deer. The label was in old English font and it read below the symbol. Jägermeister.

"That fucking goat!" Heather cursed. "Harry, no, we're sending this back to him."

"No! I won't use it! I promise. It's.. It's my first non-paper gift. Please!"

Heather was torn as to what her next action was going to be as she looked at Harry. She decided to relent to her emotional side.

"Alright. Fine. You can keep it. Promise me, you're not going to use it. Till you're of drinking age."

"I promise. I'll keep it as.. As a lucky charm."

She sighed. "Alright. Whatever, it's yours, do whatever you want."

"Thanks Heather."

"Any more in the box?" She asked wanting to move on.

"I didn't check.. There is!" As he pulled out a blue cube with a tag still attached. It had the logo of a white swan imprinted on the top while in white bold letters the label read below 'SWAROVSKI' all in capital. which opened on one side like a proposal box he'd seen in movies.

"Earrings?" He opened the blue cube met with the shine of identical round crystals. Held on by three miniscule gold prongs in a sort of a triangle. It was beautifully crafted.

"Damn. 14 Karat gold. Swarovski crystals. I'm a little jealous."

"He got this on sale." Harry pointed out the dashed price followed by 75 percent off marking on the tag.

"Oh they're on sale? Might drop by for a bit of shopping after my shift then. Rick's got _decent _taste."

"I don't have earring holes." He dumbly stated. "You can have them if you want?"

"Nah, they're too.. The design is for guys. It's too _simple._" Clearly reminding that the other sex is much more sophisticated when it comes to jewelry.

"What do I do with them?"

"Keep them and maybe sell it? Or you know, just get pierced. Might look good on you." Heather suggested.

"I don't know… I'm not sure I want to." Harry was unsure if getting a piercing was a good idea.

"I've had three exes. Two of them had earrings. It's not common for guys. Some make it look attractive though. Makes them look _rebellious._" She reminisced.

"You like guys with earrings?"

"Yeah, if you put it like that, I guess so." Heather laughed. "Add tattoos to that, baby I'm yours." She joked inappropriately in front of Harry.

"Maybe I'll get tattoos. 3rd ex with an earring?"

"Cute, Harry, but no. Flirting with me isn't going to get you better food." Heather chuckled disapprovingly.

"Had to try." He continued. "I'll think about it. Getting pierced I mean... Is it painful?"

"Only if you get the wound infected when it's still healing. I've seen some nasty stuff like that here. But the piercing itself? No. Just a quick sharp pinch really. I've had these when I was a kid." She gestured to her own ears to display two small diamond studs.

"I have another piercing. On a more sensitive spot. Now that one hurt." Heather confessed.

"No, I don't think I want to know." Harry started to tinge in pink.

"It's a belly button piercing." Heather laughed innocently. "Really bad choices I had when I was young."

"You don't look old." Harry commented on it.

"I am. I'm 27."

"No. You're lying. You're 19 or something. There's no way you've had only 3 exes and you're 27."

"What would you know about that, hmm?" Heather challenged the 11 year old boy.

"Because you're pretty?"

"I know that. Thank you though." Heather was pleased but unperplexed.

"So you must have… err. Extremely high standards then."

"Yeah. I guess so." Heather agreed to disagree. "No, not really. Want to know the real reason? It's pretty boring."

"Boring?"

"Yeah, I was always studying as hard as I can with no friends. Total nerd here. Didn't care about my looks or social outings that much. I still don't. My parents weren't that rich so I had to work part time during school. Always too tired for anything else but school or work. The relationships I had didn't last. I guess I kinda liked just being busy with work and studies and not relationships. Now no more studying but it's all just work, work, work for me."

"That wasn't boring. Now, you're here. Thanks for all your hard work."

"Aww. You're so sweet." Heather said in a higher pitch than her normal voice. "I've spent waaay too much time with you already. I've got some work to do. But I feel like I'm forgetting something." She stood up which seemed to have jog her memory. "You're meeting the candidates for your adoption."

"You told me that already." Harry said.

"Tomorrow." She added cheerfully as she left the room.

"Oh. Oh fuck." Realization dawned on him.

~o~

AN: To the one guy who pointed out my completely flawed grammar. Create your grammatically flawless fanfic. I couldn't care less. I'mma continue to write this fic. Might even make all the sentences chapter next structured incomprehensible like this just one just for you. World writing escape fanfic gives bleak me from this. Feedback though thanks for. Let me know if should chapter jumble all I for words next fun.

I'll try my best to give you grammaɹ nazis hear a strko e.

On another side not. This is my 2nd revision for this chapter. The first one I deleted completely as it ended as a lemon. I'll get to that later. Sex without meaning is fun. But sex with meaning is more fun.

I've toned down humor to advance plot in this chapter. Let me know if I should dial it back up. Alright. I'm out. Peace.

~o~

December 22,2019 - Added. Some corrections

December 27,2019 - Some corrections

January 3,2020 - Minor corrections

January 16,2020 - Tiny corrections.. Changelog too long anything after this I won't add to this chapter any more.


	4. Confessions, Revelations and Love?

**AN : Sorry for my last AN. I can be an asshole. Sometimes. All of the time. All reviews are appreciated I read them all, just have no will to reply to them. I'm just a fanfic writer. I'll take any criticism, creative or not. I'll try to edit my fic to become suited to your exquisite tastes.**

**NOT. Fuck you. And your mom too. Add your dad on top while we're at it. I'm kidding, of course, we're all friends here. We like the same stuff don't we?**

~o~

"Is that the best you've got bitch!?" He banged his sword's pommel against the front of his square shield hoping to get the attention of a certain red fiery dragon hovering with massive wings right above him.

"Impertinent fool! No more games! You die!" The dragon roared before releasing a stream of fire directed at him that killed most of his army. A clone army. All looking exactly like the guy at the front getting the worst of the infernal fireblast. They all wore heavy silver armor and had green stripes and banners to indicate their allegiance. None of it mattered. The half that got caught in the ensuing firestorm melted along with their shields, weapons, armor, and banners. There were some survivors, not for long. As they were scampering around trying to run from the flames that lit them up. After some struggle, they'd just give out, motionless and dead on the ground.

The dragon started to move, flying around the battlefield. Aiming at the densest concentration of movement. The stream of fire unending from the initial release, painting the ground with flames, explosions and debris. The outskirts of the army formed a line of lightly dressed archers clad in dark green outfits.

"Nock!" Someone shouted amidst the bowmen.

"Draw!"

"Hold!"

They took aim. No easy feat because of the chaos around the battlefield. It was their last chance.

"Loose!" A hail of arrows whistled through the air in the general direction of the fire breathing beast.

This momentarily stopped the dragon from releasing fire as she was pelted with sticks not even scratching her in the smallest and bouncing harmlessly off her red scales.

She redirected her attention and burned the origin or her irk.

The army stood no chance. A thousand heavily armored 10 year old knights, archers and bannermen were no match for an airborne flamethrower. They died as they lived, brainless enough to challenge a dragon.

The battle. No. The massacre was over. The dragon landed over a spot on the ground blackened with ash and burnt debris. "Roleplaying is fun!" The dragon cheered.

~o~

"Urrrrgh. What the hell was that? That wasn't fair!" The epicentre of the ash pile squirmed and stood up slowly. Covered in soot and black in all but where his eyes should be.

"You cheated, you turned your shield dragonfire resistant!" The dragon accused, pointing a talon at the black figure.

"How do I even fight you then!?"

The dragon shrugged. "Don't ask me, _you _thought you had a fair chance."

"Ughhh. Should've just gone with giant brushes instead of swords." He voiced his regret, as he slumped back on the ash ladened soil.

"Now _that_ would've actually worked. I'd be the one melting in your hands." She shivered at the thought.

"Fine." He was spotless and clean again as like earlier, he removed the plated heavy armor as well, leaving him in a plain gray shirt and dark blue jeans. The same temporary clothes he had in the hospital Heather 'donated' to him.. "I lost. What did you have in mind?"

"Petting. Oh and baking. Afterwards petting. Then flying. More petting. Then teaching."

"That's new." Harry would've done all the other things regardless. "What do you want me to teach?"

"Why you're wearing those things on your face. Glasses. You mentioned Opto-dentists before."

"Oh that's easy. Come here let's start. We'll see if you can remember anything after I'm done with you." He willed the one true weakness of the dragon before him into existence. A massive wooden brush.

The dragon giggled. "You were supposed to _slay_ the dragon Harry, not _lay _it."

"The dragon's beautiful and clever. Why wouldn't I?" He started stroking the brush in steady strokes. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"Hmmmm. Charming. Slow down the downward strokes please. Yep, you got it."

"Demanding. Spoiled. Flying flamespitter." Harry still wasn't over his loss as he whispered his insults.

"What was that?" Dee spurred him on to see if he would care to repeat that.

"Nothing. Just admiring your scales."

"Good, here I thought you wanted to fly in my paw again."

"I haven't brushed your paws before." He changed the subject not wanting to have a go at another claw flying experience.

"Don't its sensitive. More than any other. I won't be able to restrain myself if you do that."

"Restrain you? From killing me?"

"Oh even better, Harry." She purred seductively.

"You know, if you fucked me. I really would die." Images of a pancaked Harry came forth in his head.

"Some things are worth dying for. Humans like that saying."

"Not in that way, Dee." He continued to brush.

~o~

"Hey Dee." He finished brushing her. Something was wrong Dee kept quiet the entire time.

"What."

"We can roleplay so many things. Have you ever fought other dragons before?"

"Oh yes. Many times."

"Did you ever lose?"

"No. I'd be dead if I did. I'd only ever lost to humans."

"Ohh. Who'd win between us then. If I turn myself into dragon. Then we fight. Do you think I'd have a chance?"

"If we have the same abilities?" She contemplated for a bit before giving an answer. "No. I'd have problems since some of my attacks won't really work on me. Can't really blind you with smoke screen. You'd have heat sense too. So I'll resort to close combat. Destroy you with experience. I'll win." She stated it as fact.

"And if you turn yourself into a dragon. I'll teach you how dragons mate. We can even do it in the air." She added.

"Sounds fun." He acted unfazed.

"And very dangerous. Some dragons die while mating just because they can't see much or get distracted they crash."

"Maybe that's why dragons are gone. They couldn't mate to save themselves."

"They probably had too much fun mating than creating offspring." Dee added. "I can show you why. Turn yourself into a dragon now. We'll cross that line together."

'We'll cross that line…' Harry was puzzled but pieced it in place. "Together? You're a virgin?"

"And where'd you learn that word?"

"Porn." He recalled the VHS tapes Dudley watched when he thought his parents were sleeping.

"What's porn?"

'Fuck. Well I'll deal with the consequences later.' He now had to find ways to distract her from remembering this conversation. Fast.

"It's… err.. like memories of other people having sex that you can watch."

"Show me later. We'll watch porn together. Add that to the list." Crisis averted. For now.

"Okay. Cool." Wait a minute. That was too clean for a subject change. "You really are a virgin!"

"What's wrong with that? Dragons mate for life. I just found my mate too. Want to mate with me, Harry?"

"I'd be honored to mate with you." He flirted shamelessly, used to this amount of lust filled dialogues already. Still gets fazed every now and then though. Same with Dee. With each dialogue however fluster ever so slowly turned into something different in result. Desire.

"If you _fuck _me. You'd have to _live _with me.. Oh you know what I want to do once I get out of here?"

"Eat humans? Fly? Eat sweets? Enslave humans to pet you?"

"Those are really good ideas.." She agreed. "You're wrong though, the only dumbass I'd allow to pet me is flirting with me right now. There's more."

"More?"

"I want to fly all over the world. I want to conquer it. And have sex with you in all the places we go.."

"That… sounds fun!" Harry refused to give up.

"Not giving up yet? I don't think anyone's going to ever get a point between us anymore."

"That's fine with me. I wasn't here for the points. I was here for you. I'll mate with you in all the places we fly to. We'll go to landmarks, parks, government buildings where they do taxes. I'll make you remember a different climax for each. And. Every. One. Of. Them.."

"I need to give you points for that. That made me salivate a bit." She swallowed as if to prove her point. "Harry - 5 . Dee - 0."

"For 5 points? That deserved 20 at least."

"I'll give you a hundred if you stripped now and shoved your cock in me."

"Dee - 1. Harry - 5." Harry added while blushing. "Very underhanded Dee. Using points to bribe is banned for now."

"Who died and made you King? I unban that rule." She sported a lecherous grin. "I unban that rule if you have sex with me right here. Right now."

"The rule is, here forwards, unbanned." Harry retreated from defeat. "That also got me, Dee - 2. Harry - 5."

"It should be tied. I'm not pleased with this game."

"I'll brush using my dick instead maybe that'll please you?"

"It would. Do it whilst in a handstand. I'll give you 1000 points."

"Damn it." Harry laughed. "Dee - 5. Harry - 5." He conceded to the tie.

~o~

"Flirting is so much fun. Wonder if you can keep flirting with me while having sex."

"Probably. It's just how _we _are." Not wanting to delve into the topic any longer than necessary. "Dee, I had a question. I didn't ask about it because.. Well. You were angry at the time.." Remembering the moment Dee lit up the sky with fire.

"Fire away."

"Did you know my parents?"

The whoosh of the air flowing around them was all that could be heard as silence followed the question. Dee prepared an answer in that time before breaking the silence.

"I did." Harry patiently waited for her to continue.

"Your dad. Specifically... I saw memories and dreams from him."

"You were sealed in my dad before me?"

"Yeah. And his father, before that. And your…. father's father's mother before that."

Harry chuckled. "Great grandmother." He corrected.

"Whatever… Besides there was nothing great or grand about her. She ate dirt when she was 5. She was married early because…I don't know. Then I was passed on to your father's father."

"Grandfather."

"Grandfather, yes. Not much to say about him too. Then your dad."

"My dad…"

"Not like you… Besides on how you look similar and the glasses you wear. He was arrogant as he was proud."

He had nothing to say about that. Dee carried on.

"He went to a school. A school named.. I forgot.. Sounded like pigs.. A swine's deformity. Yes? I forgot. If you tell me I'll definitely remember."

"There he met his wife. Your mom…. She was.. Intelligent for a human. She hated your dad. In the end they got together.. Don't ask me. I still think most humans are dumb as rocks."

Harry agreed with that. His cousin inherited a rock's intellectual quotient and that was the product of two rockheads as well. Nothing added to nothing is still nothing.

"What was mom like?"

"She was… Sweet. But cold to those she didn't care about. For her loved ones, she was as protective as a… as a dragon." Finding no other better comparison.

"My mom sounds awesome."

"Don't know how your dad ended up with her."

"Maybe my dad was awesome too?"

"He wasn't. Not even close. He flew decently. That was about it. He had many dreams of flying."

"My dad…. Flew?" Harry pondered if his dad was a pilot.

"Yeah. On a broom."

"Wait. Wait a minute. What?"

"A broom. You don't know what a broom is?"

"I know what a broom is. You can't fly on brooms."

"You can. He did. I'm not lying. I've no reason to." Dee addressed his denial.

Remembering the Halloween decorations he put up for the Dursleys he willed a paper cutout of a witch riding a broom. It had no design. Just a form of a witch on a broom on a piece of black colored cartolina.

"Like this?"

Dee looked back towards what Harry was holding up on her back. "I can't see what you're holding clearly. I'll land." And so she did, finding a clearing soon after.

Harry dismounted as soon as she touched ground and enlarged the paper decor he was holding and showed it to Dee.

"Like this?" He repeated once more.

"Yes. Like that." Once she saw what it was with more detail.

"My dad was a witch?"

"He wasn't a witch. He was a wizard. Your mom was a witch. And so was _all _of your ancestors."

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Harry, you're a wizard."

~o~

Dee let that sink in for Harry for the moment. She was busy moving her tail around in anticipation for Harry's reaction. The winds passing through and rustling the leaves of trees were the only present sounds for a while, until Harry spoke.

"Yeah that makes sense." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's your _reaction? _I even made it dramatic. No, 'Ooooooooh', 'Ahhhhhhh' or 'Noooooo'." She motioned with her hands in mock surprise. "Whatever." Her tail slumped on the ground.

"Oooooh." Harry did the same thing Dee just did right before. His mouth made a small 'o' and flailed his arms in forged panic.

"Muuuuuch better. Now, do that again. Slowly."

"Get us out of here." Completely ignoring the teasing. As Dee lowered herself in compliance. "Nah, a flirty dragon in my mind is very hard to top in shock value." He said as he settled comfortably in Dee's upper back near her neck as always. Dee giggled before she took off and they were in the air once more.

~o~

"Okay then. A wizard and a dragon. Together. We will take over the world?"

"And fuck all over it." She added.

"And fuck all over it." He agreed.

"You sure you don't want to start fucking right now?" She said suggestively in a low tone.

He started running his fingers on the parts he could reach that were susceptible to be sensitive. Dee hummed appreciatively. "No. Not yet Dee. In time."

"Can't wait." She cheered happily. "When? When I get out of here or when you turn eleven? I hereby declare you to be of age of consent when you turn 11." She decreed.

"Who died and made you the Queen? Decree denied."

"Pffffffffft. As if you don't want to ravish me here and now. I saw what you did when you went to _relieve _yourself in the bathroom before bed. Before _coming _here."

"Nooooo." Harry paled faster than he had ever before. Probably learned it from Vernon. "You saw that? As a vision?"

"I did. Strong emotions seem to evoke a strong link to my prison's current…. _Activities. _I get to see them. There was even one you touched yourself to a poster of-"

"No! Noooooooooooooo!" His scream could be heard even from below as terror set on the realization that Dee had seen him in his most _aroused _moments.

Dee laughed uncontrollably they were even veering to the left rather dangerously before she took control and corrected herself.

"This was the reaction I was looking for earlier! That wasn't too bad." She clapped three times to Harry's performance.

Harry was sniffling and hid his face onto Dee's back as much as he could. He wasn't sure if he could face the dragon any time soon. Or ever.

"Harry. Harry. Oh my cute little wizard rider. Don't fret my little love. Why don't we just get this over with and have sex so you can get over this _little _incident?"

"Dee - 1000. Harry - 5. Now shut up and leave me alone."

Dee only roared in laughter as a reply.

~o~

"Sooooo. Did you imagine me and you? Getting that penis then slamming it into me? Me screaming your name 'Oh Harry, fuck me harder'. Ahahahahaha!"

"Pleeeeeease kill me now." He cried in her back.

"Oh no no no my little lustful wizard. I'm _dying _to find out. What did you imagine that made you almost pass ou-" She was cut off from her teasing as Harry dove straight from her back with reckless abandon.

"You're not going to get away that easy." She followed downwards straight for him tucking her wings towards her body and catching up quickly to the plummeting target before snatching it in midair with her left hand. She countered the descent and rose once more gliding the skies as if nothing was amiss.

"Don't you dare summon a nuclear explosion to kill yourself. I'll…. I'll stop being your friend if you do that."

"Alright I won't kill myself. Have mercy." He squirmed in her hands, she gently lessened her grip still as secure as ever. The claw supporting his crotch made him _very _uncomfortable.

"I guess you could say it's my fault. I am a little bit much for a 10 year old." Dee admitted.

"Yeah. Yeah... Yeah it's all your fault."

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll tell you a secret."

"Did you masturbate to me too?"

"How did- well… I mean… Yes. Yes I did." She proudly admitted.

She wrapped her tail around Harry from below and in one fluid transfer he was atop her once more.

"You're lying. How would you even masturbate?"

"Easy. Trees." She pointed downwards.

"You know what. I should not have asked."

"No. But! I'll tell you about it. Just so we're even."

"OOOkay?"

"Yeah. It's embarrassing really. But if it's with you. I think it's fine. I imagined a larger you pinning me to the ground, like you were on our cooking date, and having a go at me mercilessly while we flirted back and forth."

"That's.. that's really perverted."

"Our flirting mostly has been."

"Yeah, I guess." They both shrugged.

"Your turn. Were you thinking about me?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I.. err… I thought about you. While masturbating."

"And? That can't be it." She encouraged.

"No. I kind of imagined the same thing you did."

"That's.. Sweet and cute actually. Both of us getting off to each other. Don't you think so?"

"I was… I was also.. I was also spanking you at the same time we were flirting." He continued to Dee's delight.

"Dee you're drooling." He said after noticing no reply.

"Wha- no. That was just. Condensed air. It's from flying. I get that all the time." Wiping the alleged saliva with her right forearm.

"Sure."

"Damn it. I really want to fuck you right now."

"Me too."

"Let's go?"

"No go."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you Dee."

Whatever Dee had in mind. Which was mostly lust. That. Wasn't what she expected.

~o~

"Cranberry juice.. Lasagna with carrots on the side. Like usual. With blue cream cheese dip please."

The waitress took a look at the person on the other side of the table not bothering to write down the order.

"Double whiskey neat. Buffalo wings. As hot as you can make it." He paused before he added. "Not as hot as you. That might be too much."

"Fuck you, you old goat." The waitress replied with disgust.

"Fuck you too Marcelline. Get out of here and be back with our orders."

"Why does everyone keep calling me a goat again?" Watched Rick as the waitress deliberately went for another table to delay getting their orders to the kitchen.

"You act like an angry goat all the time?" Richard reasoned. He didn't want to voice that he also _looked _like an angry goat all the time.

"Shit. You're right. I should be more kind-." Richard just waited for it.

"-To your wife." Richard exhaled air through his nose sharply. Rick was too predictable and very immature for his age. But he found out that he was only like this with him. He didn't have too many friends to begin with.

"Thanks for behaving back there." Richard looked around expecting their orders to be delayed for another half hour.

"With who? Marcelline?"

"No. You know what I'm talking about. With Harry."

"Yeah. I've busted human trafficking harder than behaving myself. You better be paying for this."

"Fine. You don't have to sound so tough. That was good for you."

"You're going to go on.. Let's see. With how I don't have a son. And… I'm projecting my feelings to that kid."

"No.. Close.. You saw yourself in him. You-."

"WAITRESS!" Rick yelled. Grabbing the attention of the infuriated server to their table once more.

"Give me that drink now. I'll tip you." He took out a bank note from his wallet. "Here 50 quid. And… I'm sorry. For everything."

"Keep your money.. I just wanted your apology." She walked away.

"Who are you? What have you done to my partner?!" Richard asked in distress.

"Fuck you."

"Oh you're back." He said to Rick but someone else replied.

"Me?" The waitress asked with Rick's drink in hand.

"That was fast." Richard regarded the waitress.

"Dean made it as soon as he saw you two walked in." She shrugged. "He doesn't order anything else, luv. Was gonna delay after you got all your orders. Whatever you're doing. Keep it up. Never heard him apologize before." She thumbed at Rick as she regarded Richard.

"Alright. Get out of our booth, and thanks Marcelline." He accepted the offered drink. Marcelline left as soon as she heard the word 'get'. If she stayed a moment longer she would've heard his appreciation. Sadly, she missed it.

"Wow. Twice in a row. With no swearing. Rick did you hit your head?" Richard pushed his luck.

"No. But I'll hit yours if you don't stop."

"Drink. You'll need it for this talk."

Rick happily obliged. He finished his sip then Richard continued.

"You stopped Harry. From turning into someone like you."

Rick stayed silent. Picked up the glass once more and took another sip.

"The world needs less Ricks."

"I wouldn't say that. The moment you saw those medical file. You had that look in your eyes." Richard was going to see this through. There was no better time as any.

"If I can help it. Not going to chance another motherfucker go through what I did."

"I know. I'm sorry Rick." Richard stared off in the distance. "You're a hero."

"I'm not." He took another sip. "If I'm a hero. This world is truly fucked."

"You're Harry's hero.. And the kid before that. And the girl you rescued from prostitution…"

"Jason.. And Grace."

"Harry hugged you." To that, Rick quelled his annoyance with another sip. With a little bit more volume this time.

"He was saying goodbye." He said with a small 'ah' as he put the alcohol down.

"He was saying thank you." Richard reminded. This was turning for the worse.

"What is the point of this. It's my job."

"You want to die doing it. You have nothing left to lose." Richard had to be decisive. He had to.

"That's true. You're an asshole for bringing that up."

"Those kids need you Rick. Yeah it's our job. But, if you die. No one would've helped those kids."

"You would've. Someone would've."

"You believe that? In a world like this?"

"No. But it's better than nothing."

"I saw your letter at your apartment."

"So this is what it really was about." He downed his drink with a few large sequential gulps.

"Housekeeping found it gave it to precinct. Hawthorne showed it to me. Said I would know best what to do." Richard revealed. This was the real reason why he was going to be late for dinner tonight. And why he went with Rick here at _Smokey's_ in the first place.

"I'll kill myself soon one way or another."

"Fuck Rick. Please don't. I need you. This damned world nee-." Richard got cut off.

"Imma stop you right there." His voice was a little slurred. "I'm not going to kill myself today. Or next month. Or this year. That letter is just a last will sort of thing."

"It was?"

"Oh yeah. Been meaning to do that for a year. Need to check with a lawyer buddy of mine."

"Oh."

"We have occupational hazards. Who knows, I might die tomorrow right?"

"Oh for sure. Me too."

"Yeah well. I need to get that nosy housekeeper fired. Hawthorne's gonna have a word with me again."

"You're paying for this right?" Rick asked and gestured to Marcelline as she came back with their orders.

Richard just nodded. Still unsure of what happened because of the emotional rollercoaster he just rode. Hawthorne made it sound positive that Rick was going to take his life sometime this week.

"You're saying you needed me?" Rick teased. "Want me to pull out my cock so you can suck it. 'Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp.' Ahahaha." Rick started eating as soon as the waitress left them to their own. Teasing and chewing loudly, mouth open.

"Glad to have you, partner." Richard raised his cranberry juice to him. "To you."

Rick shrugged with his eyebrows. "To your wife." He held his empty glass to Richard resuming to chow down on his wings with his other hand.

~o~

"Explain yourself." Dee demanded.

She gripped Harry tightly with her tail. Disallowing any resistance from the captured boy. She was curled up in the ground like the letter 'C' with Harry in the clutches of her tail as she stared at him directly.

"Don't want to." He struggled futilely.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that." She tightened the circle enclosing Harry. Encircling him in a way he was smack dab in the middle of the dragon ring. Releasing him from her tail but leaving no escape.

Dee giggled as she put her tail in front of her snout in the form of the letter 'r' watching in amusement as Harry started to pound her body with his hands fruitlessly.

"Let me out! Let me ooooooout!" Harry screamed.

"No!" She commanded. "Not until you explain yourself!" She pointed the tip of her tail to him. She then used the said appendage to make Harry turn and face her by pulling on his right shoulder.

"You love me?"

"I do." He squeaked, determinedly avoiding eye contact. Hoping against hope Dee wouldn't hear it. She still did.

"And when did this start?" Silence was her reply.

"You will talk. Or. We will have sex then _you _will talk. Your choice. You will not get away _not _explaining yourself." She tapped Harry's chest with the tip of her tail.

"Can we have sex first? That sounds easier." He wasn't so sure of that statement but his feelings were impossible to put in words for him at the moment.

Dee almost agreed, looked intensely at Harry with brows furrowed, and decided against it. Dee raised her inner ring wing, unfurled it, then covered the top of the circle shading him and Harry from the sun. Sunlight filtered through her wing but contaminated it with a crimson hue.

It felt secluded and secret. Even in Harry's already private mind-world. It was just him and her. And this moment.

"Confess." She whispered softly. Nudging his chin gently upwards to face her with her tail.

"I.. I don't know where to start."

Dee blew air from her snout softly at Harry. Cooling him down and helped him relax just a bit from the increasing discomfort he was having.

"Stop Dee. It's okay thanks." He swallowed. Dee waited patiently.

"I- I like you. Even on top of being a dragon. And more than a friend. More than a best friend."

Dee remained silent. Staring at him seriously with no emotion.

"I like petting you. Seeing you pleased. It.. err.. It makes me happy too."

Dee's lips curved into a smile, baring sharp fangs in the process.

Harry continued. "I like seeing you laugh. Or giggling. And watching you eat. Flying with you. Being with you." He meant it with his heart. Finding no trace of doubt and just massive amounts of truth, summarized by mere words.

"And flirting with me?" She added inquisitively.

"And f-flirting with you, of course."

Dee closed her eyes. And rested it on the ground in front of Harry.

Harry sat down in front of her cross legged. He reached out and touched the tip of her snout with his palm. She could hear her respirate rhythmically through her nose in steady cycles. And Harry moved his hand lovingly across her hide. Dee exhaled longingly at the motion, but kept immobile nonetheless.

"I - I think, I love you." His voice was as soft as the delivery.

Dee inhaled greatly, opened her eyes and started to speak. In a lower voice than usual.

"You dumbass."

Harry's face was priceless. Dee laughed but before Harry could start crying she spoke again.

"What took you so long?"

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"What took you so long to realize?"

"We only just met. 4 days ago?"

"More. Time flows slowly here."

"It does? That explains a lot of things." It didn't, he just said that.

"We met about.. Let's see. It should be equal to a week now." She happily calculated.

"One week. It's only been one week."

"Exactly. And you're confessing your love to me already." She teased.

"Don't worry, my little human." Dee added seeing Harry staring sheepishly at the ground unmoving. "I loved you much earlier than." She gently stroked Harry's left cheek with her tail before proceeding.

"Than your confession, just now." Dee confessed as well. She continued onward. "I loved you. Ever since… I'm done. I'm not telling you when."

"You figure that out on your own." She added as she looked to the side. Exposing only the left side of her face to Harry.

"So what… what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Is sex off the table?" Dee raised a curious eyebrow.

"No. Let's do it. I want to do it with you."

"Good boy! For a minute I thought we were going to fuck each other silly first, before you bared your heart to me." She uncovered both of them allowing the rays of the sun in her ring as she uncurled and stood. Stretching out first before Harry spoke.

"I would have too. But I guess. This is much better?"

"Who knows? If we fucked first then you confessed. It might have been different. Not sure. It's all the same to me because.-" She paused and smiled genuinely before her conclusion.

".. I win."

~o~

"How do we do this?" Harry asked.

"Dragon first! Then as humans! Oh oh. And then like this." She pointed her tail, to herself first then to Harry. "And then switch it up!"

"I'd like that. But just one thing. Can we do it as humans first? This is so weird for me already."

"Fine. As human first. Quick, turn me human."

Dee's form turned and shrunk into that of a 10 year old girl the same height as Harry. She was average in everything, her eyes were brown, her hair was black and shoulder level held by a ponytail and her skin was white without any features. Very plain and common. Wearing a white shirt and blue tight jeans.

She slammed into Harry as soon as she stopped looking at her hands. Both were sent to the ground from the force of the momentum. Pinning Harry to the earth, below a lithe young girl.

"Ow." Harry winced.

"Ooooh this feels so weird! I feel so… Weak. And vulnerable? The skin is so soft." She touched her own wrist as she said it. Harry was being straddled by her as she was sitting atop his stomach.

"How do I look?" She asked Harry.

"See for yourself?" He summoned a mirror as he pointed to his side.

She saw a 4 feet rectangular mirror appear to her side reflecting Harry and her.. She touched her face lightly and the image from the mirror did the same.

"I look… Okay I guess. Sort of boring."

"That's one of my classmates in school."

"Mates?! Explain!"

"Not like that. No. Never even talked to her. She just goes to the same class I go to. Hence, classmates."

"Oh….. Sweet. I have a few requests. But before that." She turned her attention away from the mirror and connected her lips with Harry in a kiss. Both their eyes closed after two seconds from the contact as they both immersed themselves in the action.

She pulled back. "My first kiss."

"Mine too- hmmmph." Harry was silenced as they kissed again.

"My second kiss." Dee smiled.

Harry knew they were back at it again. He refused to surrender. He sat up suddenly, held her waist then kissed her for a third time.

"_My _first kiss." He smiled as he enunciated the word 'my' after pulling back. He ignored Dee's enamored expression before going in for one more.

"_My _second kiss." He held that kiss longer than the rest. Dee's arms found their way to Harry's back exploring and stroking as she went.

Harry released the kiss slowly and watched as Dee opened her eyes reflecting yearning for more time with the kiss.

"My third kiss!" They both laughed as they both shouted the same thing at the same time. Connecting in sync with regards to their lips and embracing with more contact than ever before.

Dee pulled back before they took things a step further. Harry knew they had so much more to do. So he relented.

"Alright. That was fun! Felt good too. I need more." Dee giggled as Harry kissed her cheek at this which caused her to blush.

"You are distracting me Harry. Now. Some requests." She said as Harry smiled and pulled back.

She looked at the mirror to their side once more. Then she commanded. "My skin. I'm too pale. Make it brown?"

"You mean tanned?" He changed it so.

"Aaaaand stop. Couple shades lighter please?"

Harry had an 'are-you-serious-really?' look on his face as he obliged to her order. His lips threatening to become a full blown smile. He couldn't resist it anymore, so he kissed her lightly on the cheeks once again. Dee didn't like being on the receiving end as much anymore and thus began their battle for kissing and being kissed.

It ended shortly. As Dee gasped, smiled then wagged a finger at Harry's face. "No, no, no my love. I'm not done yet!"

"Remove this silly thing tying my hair."

"Ponytail?" He removed it personally with his hand before throwing it away as Dee's hair swayed and got released. It was at shoulder length and as black as his own hair.

"They call it a ponytail? Because it looks like the tail of a pony?" Dee mused.

"Yeah I guess. Sounds dumb doesn't it?"

"No... It's easy to remember that way. Calling it what it is."

"I guess."

"...I should call you something different. Call you what you are as well." She poked Harry's chest with her right index finger.

"Oh? And what are _you _going to call me?" Harry was not going to wait for the answer. So instead, he embraced her and kissed her neck instead.

"Hmmmmmmm. Oh god. That feels good! Wait. What was I thinking? Oh yes... Oh no. Harry! What was I saying?!" She said in panic as she removed her hands that were involuntarily on the back of his head. She couldn't even remember placing them there.

He pulled back from her neck. Hating a few things from his newfound closeness with his friend. The most major one was that his glasses got in the way for better physical contact. He threw it to the side and willed his eyesight to be clear even without them.

"You look cute without glasses." She stated her observation.

"You we're going to call me something?"

"I was? Oh. I was!" Her thoughts came back to her.

Harry shook his head at the air headed girl in his arms.

"I'll call you! The dragonfucker!" She wringed both of her hands, while smiling and narrowing her eyes as if presenting Harry as a prize in a game show contest.

:l That was Harry's reaction and the author favored typing it instead of defining the silly expression on the boy's face.

"I haven't fucked you yet Dee." He said hiding his amusement.

"Yet! So what are we waiting for? Let's correct that then!" As they intensified their kissing session.

"Wait!" Dee piped up.

"What is it now?" They both pulled back from the kiss however still held each other in a close embrace.

"My hair, I completely forgot about it!" They both looked at the mirror showing them in a sitting position wherein Dee was straddled on Harry.

"Make it longer!" Her hair grew and lengthened to her waist. "I like it. But, it's too long! No. More. I mean less. Yes. Yes. There! Stop!" Her black, smooth hair now ended where her shoulder blades were.

"Change it to _my _red!" Harry complied, but he changed it to a brighter much more annoying shade of red. Neon red. He remembered to add something important on top of it. Her brown iris turned into the familiar bright golden tone her dragon form had whilst her pupils became slitted in a dark gold shade.

Dee seemed to like the unnaturally fluorescent color of her new hair. Touching it with her hand and twirling it around her fingers. She noticed her eyes but focused on the slight that was done to her.

"Keep it this way. I like it. But just for not knowing_ my _red." She leaned in as she extended both her arms on both of Harry's shoulder. Their proximity minimized, she bit Harry's upper lip playfully and pulled back before releasing it. The nibble didn't elicit him any pain. But as she realized, Harry was not one to lay down without a fight and did the exact same thing to her bottom lip.

That caused Dee to reinitiate a kiss on an even more sensual way than before. Crossing her arms in an 'x' behind Harry's head. Her hands in the air, using her forearm to push Harry deeper into the kiss.

She released both of them, suffering giddily from their actions. She then took one of Harry's unmoving hands from her waist and held it up to them.

"This is Harry's dumb hand. It should be on more parts of my body by now. But it hasn't moved to anywhere but my waist and my back. It's being wasted there." She then proceeded to press it against her left breast. She was unsatisfied however, the look was betrayed on her face.

"Harry? You know what I'm thinking?"

"Make your tits larger?"

"Damn right dragonfucker! You read my mind!" She beamed gloriously.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. He lost to the urge and did it anyways. He squeezed his hand as to where it was resting, eliciting a promiscuous smile from Dee before complying with the request.

Dee's shirt tightened on her chest expectedly. After reaching a size Dee agreed on wordlessly by nodding. She planted another kiss on Harry's cheek.

"You don't look 10 years old anymore. Just a hot bimbo." He leaned back and admired his work.

"If you're still bothered by this _age _thing. Just imagine us as 18 or something. You can literally make it so." Dee kissed him on his neck with and in short intermittent bursts.

Whether Harry complied to the request. Only God knows.

Harry cupped her breast and moved it in a counterclockwise semicircle. His thumb ended in a slightly perked up spot. And he rubbed his thumb against it in short exploratory motions.

Dee bit the corner of her lower left lip. Then captured Harry's attention through another kiss seeing he was distracted from watching his own thumb rubbing her clothed nipple.

Dee retreated from her self initiated smooching. "You're hand is learning my dear. And something is poking my lady parts uncomfortably." She said smiling and raising her right eyebrow at him maintaining solid eye contact all the while.

Instead of blushing, he brought his hand back down to her waist as earlier and pressed her down to his crotch closer so she could feel the pressure with her crotch from his pants better.

"My. My. Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" She delivered in a sing song manner. "Get rid of our clothes! Now!" She nearly shouted the instruction.

Harry almost followed without a second thought. Unluckily for Dee. There was a second thought.

"Shut up Dee. Not yet! Be patient."

Dee puckered her lips cutely in dismay, but said nothing.

"Wait. That actually worked." He went for a kiss that Dee returned but cut off immediately.

"What did you have in mind? This better be fucking worth it." She seethed.

He didn't wait any longer to torment Dee and moved to her right side in order to do what he wanted with clothes left on. In sequence, he shoved his left hand through her pants, where he was met with the texture of her linen underwear and traversed the unseen with his fingers, he kissed her from their position and Dee adjusted herself to better help his advances. They were now sitting with Dee's back against Harry's front who was stroking her nether regions whilst kissing her. The last of the sequence was that Harry's right hand now was groping and squeezing Dee's left tit, passing over where her nipple should be with his index and thumb repeatedly.

Dee was elated with the series of ongoing events. As she removed his left hand with her own before plunging it back and this time in contact with her skin and not her underwear furthering down where her entrance was and letting his fingers feel the steadily moistening folds of her pussy. Her right hand in the meantime, she placed on top of Harry's own right hand joining in the assault of her right breast.

Harry spoke after breaking apart from the kiss. Not removing any of his very busy hands from where they were.

"Look at you. You're so fucking hot Dee." He shot a glance at the mirror beside them. Enlarging it more, to the size of a large door.

"I know. Kiss me deeper. Use your fucking tongue this time."

"If that'll get you to shut up. I'll shove my tongue down your throat."

"That's more like i-." She was interrupted to her pleasure and the ensuing tongue dance they did sent both of them into euphoria.

This didn't last long as Dee got increasingly annoyed at a reason she voiced to Harry when she pulled back from the kiss.

"No. No. No! Stop!"

"Wha-. Why?" He did so with his face filled with emotions. Confusion, regret, sadness and concern.

"You're doing it wrong. It's not your fault. I'll teach you how." She was dejected that Harry could only focus on one thing at a time. She had to teach him multitasking, Dee style.

She removed his hand from her pants set it in place at her waist. She turned her attention to his other hand and then she began.

"Now. Focus. As you were with your right hand! Grope me. Massage it. Rub where my nipple is with your thumb or your fingers. I don't need to tell you everything. Do whatever you want. But. Keep. Doing. It."

He did as he was told precisely to the letter not quite seeing the point yet.

"Good Harry. Oh god. Yes. My line of thought. Oh. Oh. Fuck me. Wait! Alright. Stop for a moment!"

"What did I do now?"

"You did everything right, my love. Now shove your left hand down my clothes again."

"You mean panties?"

"Yes!" Dee was getting infuriated but mostly with herself. She wanted to stop ordering Harry around but there was a betterway. And she _had _to teach it to him.

Harry slipped his hands down her pants as ordered and waited for more instructions.

"Stroke it. Pet it. Run your fingers over it. Surprise me!"

He administered the commands as requested, brushing past her hairy but soft pubic hair and touching and exploring her sex organ.

"Hang on a second. Harry finger me." Realization struck Dee and her lust all but vanished in the moment. Harry recognized his partner's plight from the way she stiffened when she gave the order. But couldn't get on the same page of the book with her yet. And before he could ask what was wrong. She shoved her own right hand to where Harry's right hand was, and guided his finger to her entrance.

Dee wanted to just shove Harry and take him then and there, as her lust came back full force. She fought it and succeeded however.

She pulled out his finger. Wet and moist from her own bodily secretion and placed it in front of her face before sucking on it to Harry's curious look. He had an inkling of an idea what she was getting at. He ended his line of thought as he arrived on the same page of dilemma with Dee.

"Nothing's wrong with it." He surmised. His lust faded as well.

"Exactly." Dee melancholically stated as he pulled out Harry's finger from her mouth.

"Do we talk about it? I have a theory."

"Fuck theories. And talking! Important things now!"

"Fuck theories. And talking. Fuck and flirt with Dee now. Got it." Harry agreed his lust coming back to how it was before.

He slipped his hand, without consent, down to the warmth of Dee's pants.

"And who told you could do that?" She locked eyes with her lover on her left side. Acting annoyed. Before she was silenced by a kiss again.

"Your face did." He pushed his index finger inside her pussy, learning where the entrance was because of earlier, to which Dee failed to hide her pleasure. Her eyes rolled backwards for one single second. He entered and exited her with his finger slowly and laboriously. He increased the intensity by going for her exposed neck as he sucked and licked it to Dee's immense delight.

"Ohhh fuck. That feels good. It feels so good! Stop! I was teaching you something before!" She remembered.

"This better be fucking worth it." It was the perfect thing for Harry to say. And he grabbed the opportunity as he stopped his actions.

"You're getting good at this!" Dee laughed. "Now where were we, my love?"

"You were teaching me. How to please you properly… We got as far as me fingering you, I think."

"Good work. Now I'm going to give you more work! Kiss me! And focus on this kiss! Fucking try and dominate me! Let's see how-." Harry just cut her off from her orders. And they kissed quite passionately with Dee turning around to face him before locking her arms around and past Harry's head again. Every now and then she would run her hands over Harry's hair and grip it, just to entice her partner. They lost track of time and after she proved her point they pulled back only as Dee allowed it.

"Shit! This is so fun! Alright. You got all the things I showed you. Now! Your final test!" Dee exclaimed.

"Yippee. Test." He pretended to care. Wiping away saliva from the corners of his mouth.

"Do all the things I've told you! All at the same time!" She came to her goal she had at the beginning. Figuratively at first and then literally.

"I didn't get any lessons on the fingering part, teacher."

"Figure it out yourself, student." She kissed him good luck. And planted her back to his chest once again.

"Some fucking teacher you are." Harry snorted.

"Quiet! Test has now started! Begin!" She cried with delight as Harry began his lover given examination.

He passed with flying marks. He started with her breasts. Getting greedy some times. Trying to grab two boobs with one hand in a futile attempt. Then giving not-so-gentle squeezes and groping each tit like he owned it. He thumbed and pinched Dee's nipple over clothes which he soon got frustrated by and solved the problem by going under her shirt and bra and just encapsulating her twin globes with skin contact never missing a chance to play with her nipples squeezing and pulling in odd directions as he went. Coupled by him snogging Dee with passionate fury in determination to succeeding the appointed challenge set out for him. He would often stop playing with her tongue, give her a moment to relax then nibble and sensually suck on her bottom and upper lips as well. On top off fingering mercilessly, with one, switched out with two and repeat while playing repeatedly with her now very soaked pussy.

"Ha- Harry. I can't. Time. Time out. Break. Please." She climaxed earlier as Harry continued on his triple assault never noticing the orgasm. He relented at her request. Breaking everything he was doing. He moved to the front of Dee, with legs sprawled on either side of her panting and assaulted form.

She sat down in Harry's embrace as she panted and tried to catch her breath in Harry's also heaving chest.

"That was a good test. How did I do?" He sighed contentedly.

"Dumbass.. You did. Too well. I fucking.. Came."

"You did? I had an amazing teacher." He asked as he rubbed and ran his hands on her back to comfort her. Of course he was also wiping Dee's juices from his right hand. Dee didn't have to know that, he concluded.

"No. Maybe that was too much. You have been stuck here for a long time. Watching sex memories and whatnot right. Maybe you were already too hot and bothered for me to begin with. Just made it easier for you to come?"

"Words. Words. Words. My mind. Can't process. Not right now. Give me. Some time." She snuggled closer than ever and tried to bury her head in his chest.

"I'd say that was worth it."

"It sure was." Dee was starting to regain composure. Albeit slowly. She wanted more of course. Oh yes, that's for sure.

"What'd you think about leaving our clothes on. That was my idea."

"I think. I think you. Should stop. Stop talking. I'll suck. Your dick. If you do."

"I'll stop talking now."

On her own volition. She lowered her body and saw Harry's zipped up pants. She searched for his member. And found it. She was quite annoyed though.

"Get rid of your pants." Her exhaustion was replaced by desire to blow Harry's penis and this brought forth newfound energy to her. "But keep your boxers on. I'll show you something good." She added.

"This time. I am going to make you cum." She confidently asserted as Harry vanished the clothing that was irking Dee, but kept his undergarment as requested.

Dee pooled as much saliva as she could before she tried to soak Harry's black boxers as she nibbled and squeezed sideways with her mouth to his engorged and clothed cock.

Reading Harry's discomfort from his paced breathing. Dee removed his boxers on her own with a devious smile. She used her teeth to grip the top part as she held the sides of it and slowly pulled the underwear down and out of the way. Her face brushed against the slowly revealed hard-on very deliberately. He was helped by Harry who squirmed just in the right directions to enable her to access to what she wanted.

"Look who's excited to see me." She smiled salaciously.

"I am. And apparently my dick too."

"Shut the fuck up!" She pushed Harry's chest that cause him to lie prone to the grass on the ground.

"Make me!" He shouted back from his position.

"Oh, I will!" She prowled on all fours then took Harry's pulsating cock with help from her right hand. Her other hand, tucking her locks of hair to the sides of her left ear. She started sucking only on the tip of his penis flicking it around with her tongue.

She seemed to remember something. Then she pulled back. With a bored look on her face. "Harry, my love, help me out of this clothing."

Instead of doing it the easy way. He sat back up. Ignoring his penis's cry for release at the moment to help out Dee. By holding the sides of her shirt and raising them upwards gently and to Dee's delight slowly as well. She raised her arms to the sky as her white shirt was covering her eyes. She was groped intensely and a kiss silenced her cries for any complaint or response.

"Stop groping over clothes! Just fucking do it like earlier!" The shirt was removed successfully and was thrown to the wind with abandon.

"I like groping your bras too. It's very soft." He lied as he knew it would annoy Dee.

"You know what else is very soft? My tits." To that Dee's lingerie ceased to exist. "Good boy." She made a display of squeezing them against each other and shaking them at Harry.

"I can think of a lot of soft things. But right now. It's mostly you." He became entranced by the sight of the half naked girl.

"Good answer." She knelt down as she started the blowjob she was denied earlier. Completely forgoing teasing and just straight up sucking, pulling back, putting all his cock inside her mouth and playing with it. She did this repeatedly, while her left hand was on his crotch for better leverage. And her other hand was busy with many other things such as rubbing Harry's thighs, groping his balls and her own tits, fingering herself then forcing Harry to suck on the offending finger, and even holding and releasing Harry's hand. Every now and then.

She varied the pace of her exercise. Going seductively slow sometimes then switching to rapidly quick out of the blue in random times. Harry came not long after. Cupping her cheeks with his free hand while the other was linked with Dee's right hand.

She didn't let him pull out. She swallowed everything greedily. Even as Harry's cock was still in her oral cavity. Once she was sure Harry was done she proceeded to release his dick from her blowjob and cleaned it out from bodily secretions, mainly saliva and semen, with swift and sensual licks from her tongue until she was satisfied leaving a heavily panting Harry.

"See that shut you up." She was smug as ever.

"You win. Let me recover for a bit. Then we'll really have sex."

"I cannot fucking wait Harry." She giggled.

"Me too. Can we just make out for now?"

"Sure. I'll help you out of that clothing too?" She wanted her revenge.

"Ha. Ha. No thanks. Go find yourself something original." As if his own idea was. He saw that in porn too and leached it off of there. His shirt was gone. Dee was smiling as she wasted no more time as they embraced Dee top half-naked while Harry fully exposed. She was groped soon after she sat down.

"Can't resist my fucking tits can't you?" She raised her left eyebrow at him.

"No.. I can't. Can you blame me?" He asked.

"I can." She however turned her back to him to allow him to grasp her boobs better. She reached for his both of his hands with her own two and pressed them herself unto her chest. And using two hands this time. He perpetually massaged her chest's mounds, forcefully, sensually, and playfully. Mixing and varying the three together. Never becoming satisfied at all.

"Hmmmmm. Did you get your dick up again?" Her mind was half operating at this point of time. Managing only her desire. Her desire to have sex with Harry.

"No. I'm still recovering. Maybe halfway there." He didn't stop his ministrations at all.

"Hmmmmm. Take your time. I like this a lot." Her eyes closed maximizing the sensation.

"Whatever happened to 'I-cannot-fucking-wait' I wonder."

His other hand tried to go for his pussy. She slapped it away before it could burrow into her pants. He acted as if that hurt him by shaking it. As she kissed him before she herself guided the prodigal hand back on where it used to be. Her boobs, massaging her nipple, it's rightful place for now.

"I want to finger you." He pouted.

"And I want to suck your dick again. We have to wait. I want to be at my best when we go for the main show of the night? No, day." She was saddened by her realization of the never-ending afternoon.

Harry had a wonderful idea. "Just for you, my love."

The sky darkened instantly. The sun was replaced by an unnaturally bright moon, illuminating everything with a pale, serene and calming atmosphere. Innumerable amount of stars lit up the sky like white glitter spilled on a dark floor. He added an aurora borealis he once seen in a documentary. It's green rows of gigantic ribbons swayed and danced slowly, shading the illuminated ground with moving ethereal green light and that added surrealness to everything.

"Beautiful." She kissed Harry in appreciation.

"Not as beautiful as you. Or your eyes. Or your laugh." He shook his head disapprovingly at his environment.

"What now? You think I would swoon for you?" She swooned exaggeratingly a smile plastered on her face as her eyes were shut comically.

"No. I thought we were flirting."

"We are! Harry - 1000. Dee - 1000." She rewarded.

"When did you get that 1000 again? Oh. Wait. Nevermind. I remember." He didn't blush again however. They already took it way past that point. Masturbating to each other was nothing compared to the line they've crossed. And yet to cross.

Dee giggled. "I only gave you most of those points because of your _test _earlier."

"I'll do that to you every time I come here. No need to give points."

"Oh I know. Just. Reward when credit is due."

"So pretentious."

"Define that word." She challenged.

"Fuck."

"Dee - 1001. Harry - 1000." She kissed Harry.

"You up yet?" She asked. She already knew Harry could just will it so. She also knew Harry just wanted to grope her more and flirt with her under the moonlit garden of.. wherever they are. She was of the same mind and wanted to bask with him as well before proceeding to the main event.

"Not yet." She was glad for his answer.

"Good, I had some requests."

"Not again." He regretted his answer. He was really just stalling for time, come the inevitable.

~o~

December 24,2019 - Added , Some corrections and Changed line breaks to make it better for mobile users like myself

December 25,2019- Merry Christmas to everyone, edited some lines for corrections


	5. Red Pillow and Red Blouse

**AN: Lemon chapter. Vanilla lemon. Prepare your insulin shots.**

~o~

"Dee and Harry sitting on a tree~ F - U - C - K - I - N - G~." Dee chanted her obscene version of the rhyme. Twirling and skipping at invisible stones in her path.

"Hey Dee. Quit acting your age." Harry never knew that that sentence was possible, and to even be vocalized from his mouth.

"I'll stop when you're finished. I. Can't. Wait. To. Fuck. You." She blew a raspberry at him before resuming her corrupted rendition of a kid's song.

"First comes love~ Then comes marriage~ Then comes Dee~ With a baby carriage~." Dee's song continued.

He blew a raspberry right back at her.

"Dee and Harry~ Sitting on a tree~ F - U - C - K... Oh you're done."

"I - N - G~." Harry finished for her.

A marvelous castle stood in the distance. It was massive as Dee wanted it to be. It towered with a single pointed spire in the middle surrounded by smaller pointed spires which looked like a villain's hideout. Or a final boss battle location. Very apt. Since Harry's friend ordered him to give them a better location in which they could both end their virginity.

"That looks. _Evil_. I love it!" She ran up to Harry, threw her arms around him then kissed him in a tight embrace.

His hands were instinctively on her waist. They were both clothed with their previous outfit again as Harry willed it so. Since he knew it was going to take some time to make the castle Dee wanted, she just had too many _requests. _He didn't mind in the slightest.

"Knew you'd like it. You're evil."

"I'm not! I'm the sweetest dragon. Ever!"

"I need to taste that for myself. Just to confirm."

"Taste ahead!"

They linked their tongues together. Enrapturing each other with their devices. They ended the kiss as Dee held Harry's hand and ran up to the castle's main and only door entrance.

"Hmmm. I didn't taste sweetness. I tasted your tongue. It kept trying to shove mine around. I have to taste it again." He said as they reached the great archway of the entrance to the castle.

"My love, my tongue isn't the one I was referring to."

"What is then, my love?" Harry already knew the answer. Playing this game with her was just how they are now.

"My pussy, my love." She whispered closely to him.

"You _are _evil. Let's not waste any time. I need to taste you to see how sweet you really are."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Her voice was higher in two octaves. "Harry.. You forgot to make the door."

It was true. It was just an archway to the indoor of the castle. Easy thing to forget, Harry corrected the oversight. As a plain wooden frame appeared, it receded slowly into the ground. As he imagined so, and allowed the immoral duo_ indoors_.

~o~

The inside was void of any decorations or furniture. It had no lighting besides the moonlight coming from the huge windows to the far side of the walls. This had to be addressed and Dee did so.

"Make a chandoleer! A big one! And smaller ones around it!"

Harry made it happen. He was god in this dimension. And this was his reality. He only wished it and it became true. It was a shame that they were only using it for their desires, but none mattered more to both of them. The room was bathed with light radiating from the many crystal emitting photons of the chandeliers.

"Chandelier, Dee." He corrected after his creation.

"You've got to get me a better name my love." Blatantly passing over the reamending.

"I love your name. I'll give you a last name after you let me take you though."

"My name is going to be Dee Potter? Sounds laaame!"

"I was thinking Dee Licious?" He tried to get her back from that insult.

Dee laughed heartily. "Deducting 100 points for that joke alone!"

"That can work too. Dee Ducting."

"You forced it too much, love, another 100 points." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"What's the score now?"

"I don't know? Who cares? Make a bed. No! Make a big red pillow we can use as a bed! Make it plush and soft!"

He tried as good as he could get. It was more than enough. A massive crimson pillow with the texture of a carpet on the centre of the castle floor materialized. He added a stepladder to the front of it which was wide enough to hold both of them walking side by side

He offered his hand to the cheering girl beside him who took it with both of her own. They made their way to and atop the ladder and Dee was admiring the small sea of red material. It was Dee's favorite shade of red, since it was _her_ red. They stepped on the red material and it was precisely how Harry had imagined it, like standing atop a soft bed, Petunia and Vernon's bed. He did that in secret when they were out once while he was tasked to tend to cut their grass. Their shoes sank but it stiffened enough to be a good foothold. They made their way towards the center. Dee lead the way, dragging Harry along with her. When they reached it, Harry used a line he was mulling over among others and said it.

"Shall we begin?" He smiled as he looked at Dee.

"Stop trying to use cheesy one liners! LET'S DO IT!" She threw him down into the pillow in response.

"Remove our clothes! All. Of. Them. No more teasing!"

Their clothing, shoes and undergarments were all gone in an instant. And the two were fully naked with each other for the first time. The naked girl standing in front of the prone body of the also naked boy. Dee wanted to jump him and fuck him right that instant when she saw that his erection was in full mast already. She went for kneeling and crawling instead and took the said erection in her mouth. She didn't use her hands this time and allowed her neon red hair to flow and hide a significant part of her face. She kept her hands busy by pleasuring herself, one hand on her crotch with her middle and ring finger pressing on her clit in small rapid circular motions. While the other hand clutched her breast on twisted and turned her nipples. The sight and the sensations Harry was subjected to was described in three words; wet, warm and sexy.

He gave her a couple of minutes before he decided he had to voluntarily stop her however. He knew if she left him on her advances she wouldn't stop until he'd orgasm, which was going to be the case as Dee wasn't going to stop until he came. So, he cupped her cheek with one hand to halt her and gestured to come on top of him by taking her hand on his other free hand to guide and pull the feisty dragon on top of him. His erection was now pinned beneath both of them, seeing Harry's discomfort, she repositioned so that both her pussy and Harry's penis were touching each other. She could feel it pulsating with Harry's heartbeats between her. She rubbed her thighs on Harry's legs and pressed her boobs onto him dragging her nipples on Harry's chest before snaking her left hand through his body first then reaching for his own pinning it under her own and the red pillow, rendering it immobile.

They locked eyes, Harry wore a blank face that was on the edge of smiling and laughing when Dee went in for a kiss. Tongue followed after, and then came sucking, and lastly playful biting.

Their other unlinked hands were not wasting away with inaction. Harry cupped her face stroking her cheeks during kiss while Dee's own was on his thigh gripping it with her slender fingers.

"I'm ready." She pulled back from the kiss but kept their foreheads in contact. Neon red hair all over Harry's side.

"I know. I feel it. You're all wet and sticky." He went for Dee's favorite spot to be kissed. Her neck. He started sucking, biting, and licking random spots. Dee leaned in to give him more access. She said nothing but closed her eyes and bit her inner bottom lip.

"I want you in me. But keep doing what you're doing. Don't stop. Hmmm?"

"Got it." He hummed in Dee's neck. Dee released her hold on his hand grasped the plush material around them. She readjusted herself, while making sure Harry still had uninterrupted access to her neck. With her other hand she guide his penis to her entrance and slid it in her hips inching unhurriedly downwards enveloping Harry's cock, slowly but surely. She was in total bliss as he became fully buried in her, her mouth was open before it turned into a full predatory grin.

Dee expected a barrier, there was none. Harry didn't need to know this right now. No, it was going to be discussed at a later date. She focused on the labored breathing that was tickling her neck.

"Keep. Sucking. Kissing. Now. Shall we begin?" She smiled as Harry almost laughed but continued his indulging of her neck.

Harry bit a small skin of her neck and sucked on it aggressively as his agreement.

She almost climaxed from that and she pulled back and sat up with a gasp as she tried to control her waning composure.

"Where did you learn to do that? And don't tell me porn. I somehow doubt it."

"I.. I don't know. I just wanted to do it."

"My. My." She raised her hips and when she reached the edge of Harry's dick she slammed back down on him. She grinded her pussy onto Harry's crotch. Harry was close to climaxing, she judged by his breathing and unfocused eyes.

"I love you, Dee. Keep doing that. Fuck. Fuck me." Whether that was a curse or a request Dee didn't know. It didn't matter anyways.

"I love you too. Let's fuck." She grabbed both of Harry's inactive hands and placed one on her boobs and one on her waist. She started moving up and down Harry's cock in rhythm.

"Haaa. Fuck." He moved his hand from her waist to her ass and gripped it tightly. This enticed her to speed up her motions and Harry met her midway with his hips in sync. Wet slapping noises as both their sexes contacted. Again. And again. And again.

Dee was close to her climax when Harry's hand left her buttocks but returned back in place by force. He did it again, and this time the slap succeeded in pushing her off the edge to her blissful orgasm.

The look on her face when her eyes rolled back before fully closing made Harry cum. Dee slumped forward and went for a sloppy kissing match with Harry. His hand was still on her rear and he didn't want to move it yet but he used his free hand to stroke her back in the meantime.

She gave out from the kiss with eyes closed and just rested her head beside Harry. Trying to catch up with her breathing. Harry was the same. He summoned a white blanket that covered them both.

"Hmmmm. Love. I'm. So. Happy." She said in between breaths.

Harry turned them over so they were facing each other side by side. He was careful not to disconnect his penis from her vagina but he failed. It came out drenched and half limp from their bodily juices. She placed her on his right side and slid his arms under her head to spoon her. Dee readjusted, eyes still shut, and snuggled closer. She rubbed her thighs against his hips before speaking.

"It slipped out, Harry." She whispered with disappointment.

"I know. I'll put it back in." He whispered back.

"I'll help." Harry took her hand in his since her eyes were still closed and guided it to his cock, which she grasped and stroked before she aligned his semi erect penis to her pussy. They both adjusted their hips accordingly and Harry was in Dee once more.

They embraced each other. Under the white blanket. Recuperating post intercourse.

"That was. That felt. Amazing." Harry stated and planted a kiss in Dee's forehead.

"I know. We almost came at the same time." Dee sadly replied.

"I can get addicted to this. To you."

"Me too. Human sex.. complex."

"You still want to go with that plan?"

"Yes. We'll turn this place.. Whatever this is. Ours. We'll fuck. In all. Ways. I said."

"Does sex always feel this good?"

"No. Harry. Sex like that. Sex that. Feels really good. Really good? Comes from love. It's why it's also. Called love making dumbass." She kissed him on his chin.

"Even as dragons?"

"Compared. To what we just did. Much easier and boring. Still feels great. Pales in comparison. To human sex. This shit.. Unreal."

"You're usually more eloquent than this Dee."

"My mind is. Shambles. I love you Harry. I can feel you getting hard again. I love you Harry. That seems to work." She licked his neck at this and wiggled her hips to the foreign intrusion.

"I love you too. I still want to do something else."

"If it's unrelated. To sex. Or fucking me. Or flirting. Forget it."

"It's not, I want to.. err.. Eat you out?"

"Is that the term?"

"Yeah. I think. I want to try and taste you. I want to know how you taste."

"Shame. I don't want your dick out of me anytime soon." She regained her composure and sentence coherence as she grinded her crotch against him playfully.

"Maybe later?" He stroked her cheeks

"Maybe later, promise." She ran his fingers across his back repeatedly while she rubbed her thighs up and down against him.

Harry didn't want to keep his hand idle any longer and wanted to return affection. He squeezed her butt forcefully, released it and made it rise to her chest level. Cupped her boobs from below, pressed his thumb against her perked nipple before releasing and resting it on her cheeks. Cupping and stroking her face gently.

"Hmmmmm… Ready for the next one?" She finally opened her eyes. And stared at Harry with unbridled lust.

"Let's see.." Harry placed his hand away from her face and placed it on her waist. He pulled back slightly and then buried himself fully again.

"No, I don't think so." He shook his head as he started to pull out increasing amounts of length and fucking her yet again soaking and searingly warm vagina. Dee closed her eyes in joy from the start of their next session.

Before continuing any further. He removed his cock to Dee's annoyance and pushed her prone as he moved atop Dee's lithe body reversing the scenario from earlier. Dee on her back while Harry was on top.

Dee spread her legs. Eager for her to be spread and fucked again. She spread the folds of her pink pussy with a 'V' sign from her left hand.

That was all it needed for Harry to reposition his cock and entered her but not fully. Only the tip of his penis.

After some painstaking moment of anticipation. Dee's frustration shone through. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Move!"

"Not until you say please."

"Damn you. Let's see who wins this then." She snorted in confidence.

They stayed still and motionless. It didn't last very long.

"Please." Her voice quavered. Harry still didn't move.

"Please Harry! Fuck me. Stop tormenting m-. Ahh. Oh yes. Oh fuck. Fuck. Yes!" Her pleading was cut short.

"Harry." He slammed into her fully as he stated.

"1." He pulled back.

"Dee." He slammed into her again.

"0." He kept fucking her again and again.

And thus their score has been reset.

Dee was moaning as Harry kept on going in and out of her.

They locked their stares together when Harry moved closer to see her face better. Both panting in heavy breaths. Her eyes were unfocused and half lidded, but he still lost himself in her golden gaze completely mesmerizing him. Dee noticed the distraction as the pounding paced back a bit.

"Harry! Fuck me harder!" She raised her legs into the air resembling the 22nd letter of the alphabet.

He complied disregarding any thoughts of teasing her for now. He rose to a better angle as the white blanket slipped off his body exposing them both to the air. He placed both of his hands on her hips as he gripped them for support as he began fucking her with greater speed and force than ever which sent Dee to her ultimate bliss. The relentless pounding edged Harry to his climax and he did. Dee followed soon after, her walls tightening as she received Harry's cum. She held on to whatever part of the pillow she could as she fought the urge to lose her mind from the sensation.

With another heavy exhale, his heart pounding hard in his chest, he slumped back to Dee's side. Dee hugged the exhausted lover and placed his head in the area above her bosom.

She herself was panting heavily with her chest heaving upwards and downwards where Harry was resting. Their eyes were both closed again just relishing each other's post orgasm. Harry dove under and escaped her embrace to her confused look. Harry grabbed the almost forgotten blanket from below and dragged it atop them once again back in Dee's welcome embrace.

He was a bit lower on his position from their embrace when he returned. He was head level directly in front of her boobs but he didn't mind. He buried himself in the middle of her chest. His hair tickling Dee as he snuggled closer. But Dee had no strength to care yet.

"That felt. As good. As the. First one."

"Hmmmm." Dee hummed too weakened to reply.

They stayed in comfortable silence as they embraced each other. Comfortable enough to lull the duo to sleep. Almost.

"Hey Harry. I had a question."

"Fire away." This conversation was their slowest one yet. It took periodic amounts of silence before the other replied.

"I should slap you for that. That's mine." She kissed him instead.

"I like it too. It should be mine as well."

Dee shifted to tighten her embrace. "You know what else is yours?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Me." She leaned in for a kiss that lasted longer.

"I have a dragon now."

"And I have a dumbass human."

"I have a cute dragon now."

"And I have a human." He noticed the improvement so he pressed on.

"I have a cute, powerful, and sexy dragon now."

"I have.. My love." She purred contentedly.

"Think.. We can go again?" He asked getting aroused by the way she said that.

"You don't have to ask. I want to flirt more though. Oh. I had a question. You almost killed my line of thought. Again."

"Fire away?" Harry laughed while Dee exhaled sharply through her nose.

"Why did you choose her? Whoever this is. You didn't even talk to her you said." Gesturing to her current form.

"Because I didn't know her besides her name. And she looked okay."

"You could have chosen someone you liked. Someone who looks. Hmmm.. More attractive. You chose simple because?"

"I could've made you really beautiful. Maybe a celebrity or a princess." Harry stated.

"You should've dumbass. So why?"

"I didn't want to. I wanted. I wanted you. It would not have felt right anyway."

"I don't understand, how would it be wrong?"

"It's hard to put it into words. I.. I didn't want you to be someone I'm only attracted through looks?"

"Oh... I am going to fuck you silly for that." Completely satisfied with his answer. There was more however.

"I wanted to.. Have sex.. With who you are.. Not for how good you look."

"My. My. Are we still flirting? Because I have totally fallen for you."

"Me too." They kissed again.

"Are you satisfied with that flirting, my love?" He asked.

"Of course… Not! The night is still young. So much more time for flirting and fucking."

"It's forever." He was referring to the night. True. Unless he changed it to morning again.

"Our flirting and fucking? Ha. What a big statement for such a little human." Dee referred to what she wanted. As always. She got the meaning, but wanted to play with Harry more.

"No. I was referring to something else." He said as he realized what game she was playing at.

"What were you referring to?"

"My love. For you."

Silence. Broken by Dee's unusually low and serious voice.

"Promise me. You'd love me forever. And I'd do the same." She pleaded in barely a whisper.

"I promise to love you Dee, as long as I live." He reached out with his pinky just below their faces.

"I promise to love you Harry, as long as you do." She entwined their fingers in their childish oath of promise.

Easy to make promises when you don't know the future ahead of you. Such blissful ignorance.

They fucked and flirted until both of them passed out from their 6th session. Their flirting and games completely stopped around the 3rd round as they both just opted to go physical completely forgoing verbal jousts. They wanted each other and more, and they took it.

The red pillow and white blanket around their area were stained by varying sizes of many damp spots of different ages. Some already faded and drying, some new and still sticky and wet. All from their rounds of sex, indulgence and debauchery.

They were spooning with Harry as the large spoon when sleep finally claimed him. He closed his eyes and was transported from the dream world into the real one.

~o~

"It's almost noon. Harry. You're breakfast is cold. And your lunch is here." She shook Harry's arm.

Harry yawned. A stupid smile pasted on his face.

"I don't see that many people _that _happy to see me waking up. Especially here. Had good dreams?" Heather asked.

"Heather. Why don't you ever try one liners when waking someone up?" Harry rubbed his eyes as he yawned again.

"I don't know how to. And I think it's dumb."

"Try this. On your feet maggot, today is the day you die."

"I'll get fired if someone heard me say that to wake a patient."

"I won't tell anyone." He crossed his heart.

"Then get up maggot, it's time for you to eat."

"Needs practice. You're too sweet."

Heather chuckled. "Take a shower. Brush. Make yourself look decent. Then you can explore around the hospital if you want. Be back by 5." She pointed to the clock. "Because you're meeting your new parents."

"I am? Now?! What if they don't like me?" His voice was small and he looked down on his bedsheet.

"I've met them. If I like you. They'd love you. I'm sure."

"Wait. You met them? When?"

"Yesterday."

"They were here yesterday? What? And you like me?!"

"Yes. And yes."

"Did they see me?"

"No. You were sleeping. They came here early."

"Oh."

"You like sleeping." She pointed out. It was always near noon when he came to. He always slept at night early too.

"I like dreaming. My dreams. There's a girl in my dreams.."

"The girl of your dreams?"

"Yeah. I like seeing her."

"I'm jealous. Care to share?"

"You're not. You just said that." Harry didn't want to share it with her.

"I did. Enough. I have some work young man. We have stuff to do." Heather stood up. "I'll be back by 5."

~o~

Harry asked the lobby's receptionist for directions to the library. He was met by a curious look for that question and was instead redirected to a bookstore where he now sat at the carpet of the children's section.

Reading of course. Surprise. Surprise. About Dragons.

It was all interesting to him, given the case. The book was made to stoke the fires of imagination, creativity and adventure to kids. It showed different varieties from the green Asian serpent like dragons who swam the skies without wings and manipulated the elements like magic, to black humongous European dragons who guarded and looted gold and treasures 'reacquired' from humans, to the North American red dragons that held uncontested power of aerial superiority boasting tails that could shred steel like butter and armor nigh impenetrable and so much more.

The book _Dragons 101, _also described how they supposedly reproduced. Not in detail of course. Harry had more knowledge in _that _matter. But it focused mainly on how baby dragons or _whelps _as the proper term was written, came to. They came as huge eggs and had to be periodically exposed to the mother dragon's fire while the father contested and protected the area around the nest. Once hatched, which varied from dragon to dragon, the mother switches with the weary father who would guard the whelps as they grew in size. As they reach an age where the dragonlings learn to fly and hunt independently they would never return to their nest, becoming fully fledged dragons.

The nests also varied from dragon to dragon. Some dragons roosted on the ground, littered with bones offering little to no protection to the elements, as the pictures indicated. Didn't matter, Harry thought. If you are an apex predator. What else should you fear? Some dragons hid in caves. Where knights would go rescuing their damsels in distress. And to what purpose would a dragon have to warrant a kidnapping of a princess it was also described. It stated that dragons abducted whoever they thought was important or looked valuable enough for the dragon's fancy only to kill those who challenged it and the hostage in the end. Other dragons, were wanderers and didn't have nests. They had large expanse of territories, never staying on the ground for more than a day and always migrating to hunt for prey in faraway locations. That sounded ridiculously familiar to him. He continued reading.

There were also dragons who nested on cliff sides of cold seas. Preferring to hunt whales, seals and penguins? Poor bastards. Harry thought. Dee could eat them like gummy bears are to people. Said dragons also terrorized early viking settlements, razing their farms and stealing sheep as they raided.

There was a footnote at the bottom mentioning a legendary jet black dragon that was average in size but was as fast as lightning and only hunted at night. No written sighting and description as far as humans are concerned. The book fabricated this for mystery. Harry concluded.

"Gotta show this to Dee. This book's really funny." He told himself as he continued reading.

He was oblivious to the woman in red blouse with black jeans that approached him as he read cross legged in the carpet of the bookstore. Unsurprisingly, the corner Harry chose to read at had no traffic and activity as he wished to be left alone. He kept his eyes on the wall clock on the far side of the wall. Dreading the time for meeting the couple that would meet him.

"Hi there." The woman regarded Harry. Who still kept his eyes on the book.

"...The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon.. You're only chance.. Hide and pray it doesn't find you.. bet Dee would know more about this.."

There was an audible clearing of throat. And Harry looked up for the first time in a while. Craning his neck to see where the interruption originated.

"Hi there." The woman spoke again.

"Oh. Hi. Err.."

"Good book your reading?"

"Oh very. It's about.." He showed the front cover to her. "Dragons."

"You think dragons are cool?"

"Well err.. Yes.. They're awesome." Harry thought she was probably the store owner and was going to reprimand or get rid of him somehow. So he closed the book and stood up. And placed it on the shelf behind him.

"Wait. I want to read it with you. I'm a biologist you see. I once read books like that."

"What's a biologist?"

"Well. I'm like a scientist. But I focus on studying life." She simplified.

"Sounds.. Complicated. Wait. What do you think of dragons?" He asked as the woman reached for the _Dragons 101 _book behind him.

"They're amazing creatures. Like flying dinosaurs. But they breathe fire. And sadly.. They are.." She saw trepidation in Harry's eyes so she changed her answer. "They're really cool."

"You're lying. You were going to say they don't exist." Harry turned to leave.

"Alright. As a biologist, they _may _have existed. There's no evidence but tons of theories and conjectures." This stopped Harry before he could take another step.

"What if there's evidence?"

"Then they exist. Plain and simple."

"They do. They exist! I've met one!"

"You did?"

"Yeah.. In my… room!"

"You were going to say something different but I'll humor you. You met a dragon… in your room?"

"Yes! And.. She's real!"

"She?"

"Well.. I named her Dee.. for Dragon.. because she didn't have a name.. and she was alone.." The kid is serious might as well play it out she thought to herself.

"Okay.. Do you want to tell me how she looks like?" She sat down and gestured for him to the same.

"Why do you want to know? You... Believe me?"

"Let's say I do. And dragons exist. I'm a biologist. Describe her to me. I should be able to tell you stuff."

"Stuff like what?" He hasn't sat down yet.

"It's complicated. Just tell me.. About her claws." She started.

"Oh that's easy! She has claws... Like a dragon!"

"Long, white and made of bone like material?" She raised her right eyebrow at him.

"Yes! It's hard and looks dangerous.. But she's careful about it with me. It's exactly like the picture in the book you're holding.. Page 10 maybe.. or 12… No, maybe 11.." She turned the book open and scanned the pages. Founding the diagram for dragon claws. "Yes. Like that! But not exactly." He sat down with her as he explained.

"Not exactly?"

"The hands. It only has 4 fingers. Dee has 5."

"5 fingers? Her hands aren't made from snatching prey off the ground. It's made for grasping, and holding. For throwing? No. Defense. Aerial defense." She yammered on.

"Does her hand have webbing of any kind?"

"It does! At the base of her fingers! How did you know?"

"She uses those webbings to make small flight adjustments or if she's swimming? No. She doesn't swim. Purely for aerial manoeuvres.."

"You could tell that just from her hands? That's awesome. Is that what biologists do?"

"Sort of yes. What else can you tell me?"

"Err.. Her eyes! Golden and slitted. And the way she blinks is different!"

"That's easy. It's to scan for movement of even small objects on the ground. Gold is rather strange but it could just be the characteristic of her irises.. The way she blinks is probably to keep out dust or other things in or during flight. She has a secondary filament like structure to cover her eyes if needed. That causes her to blink differently."

"Wow that's amazing."

"What else can you tell me?" She asked while turning the pages of the book. Skimming info and listening to Harry.

"Her skin! She has scales which are like armor. Some scales are big especially on her sides and back then they get smaller the closer they are to her wings and her head. There's also parts without scales, and those feel like leather. It's near her wings. And her wings itself.

"What's the color of her scales?"

"Red." He couldn't describe the exact shade though.

"She hunts and eats in the morning. But probably has no problems hunting at night as well. The red color won't mask her from prey but it doesn't matter. It's real purpose is to distract and deter other predators. Maybe other dragons."

"Distract how?"

"Bright color in the animal kingdom means danger, or toxic or poison. If she's that high up in the air though it's probably used for distracting or bedazzling. Can you tell me about Dee's… err wings? I'm curious."

"They're big. And she has that long talon at both ends of her wings, kind of like in the middle but near her body? She can probably wrap herself around her wings like a blanket. I think she does when she's sleeping. She even covered us with her wings when- oh. Nevermind." He wanted to avoid talking about that slip up.

"She's very good with flying. Her wings as you described are suited for long distance travel. She migrates? No. It could mean she can sense the magnetic fields like birds do can she? High probability. She has a very large territory? Also probable. Tell me about her tail, does she have wings or webbings on her tail?"

"Only at the base not at the tip." He recalled.

"It wouldn't matter anyways. Evolutionary leftovers? Those wings control a high percentage of her flight. Her tail is mostly to steer and balance her in the air? Definitely. She can spin and be upright without getting dizzy? Sense of balance could be on tail.. Improbable.. But not impossible. Kind of like felines and canines?"

"Canine definitely." Harry chuckled.

"How.. Wait, what?"

"She likes.. No. Loves getting pets and brushed. I used to be around cats when Mrs. Figgs babysitted me. Cats don't like brushing and petting as much as dogs."

"Curious." She said playing along. "High sensory perception through scales? Is it possible that she can feel vibrations in the air? Probable... Wait! Describe her tongue!"

"Err. Forked. Like a snake's."

"A heat sensing organ? That's incredible!" On a dragon too. She thought.

"It is?"

"Well. Besides the species of snake in Southeast Asia known to glide, none in the reptile family have been known to use the air for movement. Not since prehistoric era I mean. Which makes sense, the last known flying reptiles were dinosaurs. Your dragon can also sense heat." She played around with the idea. "Don't lie to her, she may be able to sense that if your body temperature changes drastically. Or your emotions. And especially when a creature is in heat."

Harry gulped. "Since she's a reptile, she's cold blooded. She likes flying around in the sun. For long amounts of time. Probably to regulate her body temperature." He changed the subject

"Good observation. We can make a biologist out of you yet. I'd like you to meet my.. _partner _she's going to want to meet you too I'm sure."

"Is she a biologist too?"

"No. She's a Dental Hygienist." She smiled at this.

"Your partner's a Dental Hygienist? Why would she want to meet me? Is it because I don't brush my teeth three times a day?"

The biologist laughed at this. Harry just continued.

"Are you married to your partner? The way you referred to her when you said partner sounded different." Harry asked.

"Oh yes. We are married. Does this bother you? Me being gay?" She put it very bluntly.

"No. Not really. You love who you love I guess." He truly didn't care. Who was he to judge. He was on an interspecies relationship as far as he knows. There were much more morally obscure things compared to loving the same gender. Harry continued.

"I want to be a biologist. I'm going to study dragons. Maybe prove they're real."

She laughed again at that. "I wish we did too. You probably want zoology to further that. It's a different field of science than mine. Not unrelated. Just more specific."

"Thank you.. Miss.. Err.. I don't know your name yet."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I enjoyed our conversation too much. I'm Emma. Emma Skye. Nice to meet you dragon researcher…" She reached out her hand which Harry took.

"Dragon researcher Harry Potter. Nice to meet you too. Ms. Biologist Emma Skye. Thanks for not laughing at me. I know how crazy it sounds like."

"You sound like you weren't lying. I can tell when people are lying."

"You have a lie sensing organ?" He said to tease her biological terminologies.

"Yes. It's right here." She tapped at her temples twice with her finger.

"That's a very good lie sensing organ. Oh. Can I test it?"

"Errr… Sure?"

"Hmmm. My name is Harry Potter, I'm 11 years old."

"That's a lie. You're 10." She already knew this beforehand. But to Harry, he looked like a little kid given early christmas presents.

"Woooow. It really does work. Again! Again!"

"Noooo. Errr.. It.. It only works once per day!"

"You're lying you made that up!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay... But just one more." She relented as she was smiling fully at him. If only he knew.

"Oh. Here's one.. My parents are waiting for me. I promised I'll be back at 5. Aaaand I'm actually going to be late." He stood up in panic as he realized the time was 4:47 on the bookstore wall clock. "Sorry Emma. I have to go, thanks for every-"

"That's a lie. You don't have parents." The biologist stated without expression. This froze Harry and the warm atmosphere around them completely dissipated.

"Sorry that was harsh. No. You're supposed to meet the couple coming to adopt you today at 5. Isn't that right?" The comfortable feeling was slowly coming back up.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet them. See if.. See if they wanted to adopt me." The expression on his face almost broke her heart.

"You don't have to go there. Back in your room I mean." He couldn't place it yet but the warmth was easing itself through his chest.

"But.. My parents. Ms. Heather will be angry with me."

"That's also a lie. She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Harry. You're already with your parent." She dropped the bombshell as she hugged Harry in a tight embrace. The comfortable feeling she brought with her was back in full force fighting with emotions swirling within Harry at that moment. There was only one effect to his verbal skill however. It shut it down.

"Wha-."

~o~

The realization hit and sank in Harry like the ship Titanic a hundred years ago when it grazed a floating ice cube. After that dizzying feeling went away. Tears formed in his eyes as he embraced back the woman she just met and was probably sure he made friends with. He just let it flow freely. Weeping in her arms. He got consoled and soothed by Emma erasing away the negative feelings he had in his maelstrom of emotions and replacing and engulfing them with warmth and compassion.

"You're my mom. You're going to be my mom. Emma, you're my mom!" He started after getting a hold of himself.

"Not yet. We still have a lot of paperwork and files to go through. But yes. In due time. I'll be your mom."

"That's.. That's.. I'm hugging my mom. I'm hugging you mom!" He went in to hug her more.

"You are. Now.. Now.. This might come as a surprise to you. But.. Harry.. Remember earlier.. You're going to have two moms."

"I.. I should meet my other mom then. When?" He released himself from the hug.

"Oh.. Err.. Soon. Actually she might be waiting right now at your room. And we are late." She was surprised that Harry couldn't care less about her marital choice. Surprised, but she was happy.

"Wait. Just one more thing." Harry went in for another embrace which Emma returned even more tighter.

"Let's go and meet your mother?" Emma asked. And they both started making their way out of the bookstore. Something didn't feel right.

"Give me your hand Harry."

She took it in hers and held it in an innocent way. Her fingers around his own, not interlinked. "Wouldn't want you getting lost now. Would we?" She righted the wrong.

"No mom." Any other kid would be embarrassed by now but Harry was smiling stupidly as he tagged along with her.

They reached his room, his heart beating in excitement to the upcoming moment. Emma assured her through physical contact by squeezing his hand gently. And they stepped in.

"Lana? Lana, look who I found. It's Harry. _Our _Harry."

"Where the hell-... Oh."

The next thing Harry knew was that he was caught in another maternal embrace from another stranger. He was not familiar with receiving _this_ much physical contact in a short span of time. But it wasn't unwelcome, he returned it but not in a storm of emotions as earlier. He returned it with his emotions intact.

"My. My name is Harry Potter. I'm 10 years old." He started awkwardly as he was released from the hug. He practiced saying this in his mind before the moment of truth came. Now he was botching it.

"Oh I know. We know. You met Emma already? How are you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm..."

He couldn't answer the question. The dam broke and his emotions shattered. "This is the best day of my life..." Tears started to form on his eyes that he was forcing himself to hold back. There was a strange and painful choking sensation caught in his throat and a tight uncomfortable feeling in his chest but before he could start crying again he was held in another hug courtesy of Lana who crouched just to get in head level with Harry. The woman was tall.

"No no no. Don't cry." She stroked Harry's back while she knelt and held the back of his head with another hand. He couldn't hold it anymore and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lana. Give him here! You're making our Harry cry."

Lana ignored her. Her eyes closed trying to console the boy in her arms, she gestured her to come over. Emma didn't wait any longer and joined them both in a threeway hug.

~o~

AN : It's mostly a feel good chapter. Happy holidays to everyone. Remember, whoever you are. You are a human deserving of love. You are special. You are worth it. Cheers.

December 26, 2019 - Added , Some corrections too


	6. Broken Hot Chocolate Mug

~o~

"My love..? Where are you?"

Harry threw away the glasses he was defaulted to have. And returned his vision to normal. He was starting to dislike wearing them.

"Here dumbass Harry!" She was angry, if the way she said it were any indication.

He made it onto the middle of the castle. Up the stepladder and walked unto the middle of the massive red pillow.

He braced himself from the incoming storm. A neon red headed girl covered in a white blanket came up to him.

"Sit down!"

He sat down. Cross legged. Head held down.

"I'm.. I'm… Fuck!"

He winced because of the tone she used with her voice. This isn't going to end well is it?

"If you're thinking this isn't going to end well. You're… Fuck! You're wrong.."

He didn't dare speak first. He knew he had to be given permission to first. Talk about whipped. He was instead hugged by a very naked girl.

"I am angry at you. Was. Now you're here. I can't stay mad and want to kiss you until you pass out." She kissed him in his cheeks.

"Don't talk! I'm pretending to be mad!" She rapidly stated before he could speak.

'Okay'. Harry relented. He'll just stay silent for now.

"Fuck! This is so hard. Why do I love you!? Kiss me!"

He kissed her on her forehead lovingly. It was effective and it melted away most of the frustration she had.

'I'll never understand women.' Harry and a trillion other guys in the planet agreed.

"Hmmm. Kiss me on my lips."

He did. Once. Twice. And let the third linger. Effectively shutting her eyes close.

"Damn it. I was supposed to be mad at you. Look at what you've done to me! It's all your fault." She started fake sobbing.

He still went in to console her despite the fact. Which was exactly what she wanted. He rubbed and scratched her back with the fleshy part of his fingertips of his left hand. This soothed Dee so much she just turned her back to him in response. Stopping her tantrum completely and allowing Harry to continue his exercise.

"I'll.. I'll lay down. Keep doing that.." She added the 'please' but it was incomprehensible since she was face first in the pillow already.

Harry did as asked. Scratching affectionately with one hand, while Dee cooed and sighed into the pillow.

Harry willed the morning to come. Erased all the creations of night, the moon, the stars and the aurora. Sunlight flooded the already well lit castle floor. There was no chirping of birds. Only the slightly muffled sounds of the breeze of the wind outdoors could be heard.

"I'm sorry Dee."

She turned her face to her side. Still not wanting to look at Harry. "For what? Do you even know?"

"I was thinking.. I left you here. You woke up and I was gone… And you couldn't turn back into being a dragon. So you just.. Stayed here and waited for me."

"Hmmmph." She buried her face into the pillow again. Mumbled something incoherent. Then remained silent.

Realizing Harry didn't hear her. She turned her face to the side again. "I said. You nailed it on the spot. Now nail _me _on the spot."

Harry's dick was fully erect in an instant. Memories coming back from the sensation of being inside the girl she was stroking gently.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"No. Maybe.. No! Yes. No!" She turned her head into the pillow again. With muffled screams caused by her internal conflict.

Harry deleted his clothes as he stopped stroking her back. Positioned himself above her supine body and rubbed his dick against Dee's ass as he rested his hips on her buttocks. He placed his head next to Dee's own as he planted a kiss on her shoulder.

Harry reached for her right hand with his own. Searched for it blindly at first. Then intertwined it over hers. He placed their locked hands at their head level over on the right side. And his left searched for her mounds being pressed on the pillow below.

Dee went for a quick kiss on Harry's cheek in that position. But returned back to facing the pillow when she got what she wanted. Still pretending to act angry due to her dragon's and/or woman's pride. Probably a mix of both.

They had another bout of love making. Harry committed to memory that if he wanted to please her it would be done so, by assaulting and overwhelming her senses. Not in one, nor two, but in three different places. He did it this time to her by spanking her butt as he pulled back before diving back in, grabbing her left breast embedded in the pillow and giving quick glancing kisses to her neck while his right hand pinned her struggling right hand on their side. Her left hand just trying to remove the red material whatever it was stuck to.

The desired results came to fruition. Dee was already sopping wet beforehand. Harry didn't comment on it. But his continued three pronged attack made Dee climax and shudder rather intensely. She was gasping for air when she did, with her head turned to the right side. Harry wasn't close to his own but figured to just let her rest for now. He withdrew from her. Instantly missing being wrapped among her warm folds.

"I'm. Not. Mad. Anymore. Come… To. Me." Dee panted.

He snuggled and dropped at her side embracing her once he got situated.

She exhaled and inhaled greatly once.

"So. My love. We have lots. To talk about."

"Do you want to rest for a bit first?" He kissed her on her forehead. And held it.

"Hmmm. You let me. Let me rest. We'll never get. Get to talk." She reached for his throbbing penis and stroked it playfully.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Suck your dick. Sex. Flirt. Suck your dick. And more sex. With your dick. In my mouth."

"You are.. Insatiable?"

"Correct. Now. Define that."

"Err.. Wait. Impossible to satisfy?"

"You've been.. Reading?"

"Just some stuff. I read that in a book. About dragons. I looked up the meaning for it."

"I'll teach you.. More about dragons.. Than books.."

"I know.. There were some stuff I wanted to ask you."

"Ask before I. Before I recover." She was now jerking Harry off.

"Dee.. My line of thought would disappear if you do that."

"Disappear it.. Disappear it in.. Me." She slid herself on top of him. As easily as before. Her thigh on his hip again. Yearning for more contact.

"Ha. Fuck.. What.. How are you still so wet?"

"I want you. Need you." She started planting love bites on his neck.

"Can't get enough of me?"

"No. I can't. What have you done to me." It was a rhetorical question.

"We.. Should. Take a break. If we keep fucking. Nothing else would be in my mind but you. I would just want to be here every second out there."

"We should. We really should." She started plunging herself against him in a slow sensual grind.

"Fuck." They simultaneously cursed in bliss.

"Harry. You fuck. If you're about to pass out. Turn me back into a dragon first." Remembering her predicament.

"I will. Don't make me pass out then." He started meeting her plunge halfway. In deliberately slow paced cycles. Feeling each other. Inch by inch.

"Hey. Can we try this out, my love?" She said her eyes almost closed but not quite.

"Slow and steady?" They kept at it.

"As slow as you can my love." She whispered.

Like dancing. Fast paced varieties are fun and great to watch. Slow paced dancing on the other hand. Takes longer. Feels more personal. And incredibly sexy. It was a primal mating dance. Their current version of sex was. And it was twice the fun they had compared to the night before. Which was saying something.

This will never sit well with other couples however. This had to be deeper in attraction and feelings. It was snail paced sex. Boring for others. Not for some.

Slow, wet sloshing sounds came from beneath them. It only served to increase the duo's arousal. After a few minutes of this. Dee spoke.

"Kiss me Harry. Don't stop." She mewled her voice in a higher pitch as she was close to her second climax.

"Yes, my love. Fuck." They kissed in a passionate embrace. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he pumped into her as fast and hard as he could. His other hand was probably dead by now, pinned under her light form.

Dee climaxed followed closely by Harry. It was her most intense orgasm yet as her eyes rolled back and closed completely. She even spasmed for a little bit before relaxing and slumping. When her vaginal walls contracted it pushed Harry off his own edge to his release. Which he buried as deep as he could inside her letting all his jizz paint her innards.

"Holy fuck.. That was. Different. You're so hot." Harry remarked in between pants.

"Stop. No talking. Embrace me. My love." She whispered.

They both hugged each other as Harry complied. Still buried inside her. Although, softening with each second that passed.

~o~

"Turn me into a dragon. Start brushing me. It's been so long." She finally shattered the cozy silence.

"We're going to do it as dragons now?" Regret.

"Oh. Forgot about that. Thanks love." She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Ah shit." Instant regret.

~o~

"Now we can talk." Dee was back in her draconic form. Laying down on the pillow and raising its sides up because of the amount of weight she displaced. Harry put on some regular clothes too.

"I can't brush you as a dragon Dee."

Dee narrowed her eyes. Observing her prey. She smacked her lips twice in contemplation. Stuck out her forked tongue once. Twice.

"I'm not trying to avoid it Dee. I'm going to mate with you as a dragon." He swallowed as he summoned his signature wooden brush. There was an additional detail in the form of an engraving on the handle. It read in cursive. 'Dee's Weakness'.

She arched her great neck smugly in response. Harry didn't want to delay at all. He started stroking her, just as he knew how she wanted.

Her golden slitted eyes shut slowly as the brushing started.

"You know Harry. I won't force you if you really don't want to."

"I do. Don't worry."

"You're unsure." She tasted the air with her tongue and withdrew it back in a fluid motion.

"You can tell when I'm lying."

"I can. I shouldn't be able to. I should've realized earlier."

"This is about.. This _world _isn't it?"

"Yesss." She hissed as Harry reached a rather sensitive spot. A spot where mammalian breasts should be. If she was a mammal that is.

"You're like a snake, puppy, and bird combined. And breathe fire."

"I am. You're like a hairless ape that can talk. Oh and do magic."

"Fair enough."

"I shouldn't have been able to do my abilities. You had no knowledge of them. Yet I was. I should've realized earlier."

"Bring your wings up, my love." She did so as Harry moved to her side.

"You also shouldn't have knowledge of the inner workings of a human girl's reproductive organ. But it was perfect."

"I have a theory how."

"Unless you had sex with someone else _before _me."

"No! I'm a virgin!" She stuck out her tongue at this.

"Was." She corrected. "It's mine now."

"You believe me?"

"You're not lying. I would destroy you if you did."

"I know."

"And you would let me?"

"I would."

"Fuck. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where's my brushing!"

"Sorry. Sorry." He didn't even know when he stopped.

"What's your theory?"

"This place. Isn't my mind. It's somewhere else."

"That's right. I was wrong on my assumption."

"We could be in the seal itself? Or another world?"

"Could be both."

"Both?"

"The seal is another world in itself. You carry the key to it. You have access to it."

"When I sleep?"

"Or unconscious."

"Sounds like a lot of work to seal a dragon."

"I'm important."

"Yes you are. Bring your tail to me. I'm not walking all the way there."

"Just because you fucked me. Doesn't mean you can order me arou-." Dee brought her tail as requested when the brush Harry was holding increased to twice in size.

"You were saying something, my love?" He tested as he continued on with brushing her appendage.

"Don't try me."

"I already di-." He was snared in Dee's slender tail in a coil like clutch. And was brought to her face.

"You were saying something, my love?" She smugly asked.

"Don't try me?" Harry weakly chuckled. Oh, she's definitely going to _try _him.

"Let's see. This'll shut you up." Harry knew what was coming. He got aroused as Dee's forked tongue made its way through his pants and coiled around his dick.

"Fuck you Dee. This is.. Huh.. It.. Feels.. Good."

Dee stroked him using her appendage, wrapping, coiling and jerking him off all at the same time. His pants were soaked with dragon saliva.

"What the… Fucckkk." The last consonant of the curse seemed to echo around for a moment longer than it should have. Dee was harsh and milked him like a barn animal. He came after a while under the intense assault.

Dee retracted her twin tongues. Making a display of tasting the semi translucent liquid that was streaked on the tips of the appendage. She smacked her lips twice.

"Hmmm. Harry.. Delicious."

Silence.. And just hoarse panting, from the immobilized prey.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? To you?"

"Err.. My mind. Went blank. For a moment." Dee licked his cheeks, coating it with warm and sticky saliva before making it slowly snake down his clothing again.

"Wait! Please! Have mercy!" Dee relented and retracted her tongue.

"Hmmm. My love. Cute." She released him as she laughed. Harry bounced on the pillow.

"I'll get you for that." He whispered his vow in promise.

"You never learn do you?" Harry paled. He thought she didn't hear him. Oh how wrong he was.

"Wait. Wait! WAIT!" The predator coiled her tail against the will of the prey.

~o~

_A few moments earlier…_

"Well. My name is Lana Skye. You've met my wife. Emma Skye. I'm a Dental Hygienist. And she's a Biologist." She gestured to both of them.

"You're both so beautiful. And so.. Tall." Harry awed.

"That we are." Lana replied. "We are also going to be your moms, well, soon enough."

"Can I call you mom?"

"You know what. Screw soon enough. Yes, call me mom!" Lana embraced Harry.

"Hey! I was supposed to be mom!"

"Not anymore. I'm already mom. You could be ma, or… mother? Nah, too long. How about.. nah. Just call her Emma."

"What! No. I'm_ mom_! Harry called me mom first. Tell her Harry!"

"Err…"

"You're going to make him cry Emma! Ignore that meanie over there. You tell me if she's being mean to you again alright?" She really liked hugging, Harry supposed.

"You are both making this difficult for Harry." Heather finally spoke up.

"Fine. The meanie can have _mom_. You can call me _ma._"

"Yes.. ma.." The word felt foreign on his tongue. He got embraced again.

"You get used to that. You're our son now."

"Not yet." Heather coughed somewhere on the corner of the room.

"Wow. I'm really mom now. Thought _you _weren't going to let that go. You usually don't."

"So! Tell us about yourself, Harry." Lana asked. Paying no attention to Emma.

"Err.. There's not much.. To tell.."

"Bad question, dear. We're _also_ here to introduce ourselves not interrogate Harry."

"Right, sorry. Oh. I'll start. I'm 26 years old. I studied Dental Hygiene for 3 years at London Technology College when I was 18 and I've been working as one ever since. I like spicy stuff. I like beer more than wine. Oh and I like being indoors more than outdoors."

Emma rolled her eyes at that. "She dislikes _most _outdoor activities. Without me she'd stay cooped up reading books, watching dramas or baking."

"Oh. I love those!"

"My turn, before she starts off and take all our time. I'm 23 years old.."

'Wait what!' Harry was shocked but kept his outburst and remained silent. They both looked to be about the same age. Emma just had a more mature look to her, Harry guessed. He even thought Emma was the older one between the couple.

"And I've recently graduated from University of England for my undergraduate. Which is Biology. And now I'm doing some research work. But I'm working on applying for a Teacher's education to… Maybe get a teaching permit. I want to teach biology. One day."

"See how boring her introduction is Harry? She practiced _that _in front of a mirror."

"What! Why did you tell him!"

Harry was laughing. The teasing was familiar to him. It showed trust and a bond that was comfortable enough to be tested by mere teasing.

"I'll tell you about her instead. She likes gardening.. Reading books. Ohhh. Not just books mind you. Very inappropriate-."

"Lana!" The way she said that reminded him of a cop duo who wasn't that long was also in the said room.

"She likes reading news. Or watching documentaries of animals or how stuff is made. She finds it calming. And it has always been her dream to write her own book. Probably make it an erot-."

"Lana has a secret. She has a box under the be-."

"THAT! We will not talk about!" Lana said before she got betrayed.

Emma giggled. "Well to continue from her. I like sweet things. I love beer more than wine too. Probably because of Lana. I want to travel the world. I like beaches. And well. That's about it."

"Wow. My moms are so.. Young. And already so.. Accomplished."

"You're quite well spoken, Harry. How is that?"

"My friend. She uses a lot of words I can't understand. Sometimes I have to search up the meanings or ask Heather."

"Emma is always like that to me. I can relate. She's a big meanie. Likes to remind people she's smarter than everyone." She hugged Harry again as if to prove all the misdeeds Emma did to her.

"I… I do?" Emma asked.

"You smell nice Harry. What shampoo do you use?" Lana asked.

"Err.. The one that Heather gave me, Ma."

"Ma… Call me that again."

"Ma."

"So cuute." She hugged him. Again.

"How come you get to hug him?"

"Because you're mean." She released the embrace.

Harry stood up and went straight for Emma. He hesitated at first, then he asked.

"Can I hug you too, m-mom?"

"Of course. Harry." She initiated the hug. "You do smell nice. Ms. Heather? What age do boys stop sleeping with their parents? Thirteen yes?"

Lana laughed out loud. Heather was unamused as she replied. "No, Mrs. Skye, around 4 to 6. Any other nurse would have noted that remark down and have you both for reevaluation for Harry's adoption."

"You wouldn't!" Harry was the one who spoke up, even though he didn't know what 'reevaluation' meant.

"I won't. If you give me a hug too. I feel very left out here."

He slammed into her for his thanks.

"You, two take care of him." Heather regarded the two Mrs. Skyes and she continued.

"You both know….. I'll take my leave now. Harry you take care of these troublemakers. Keep them out of trouble."

"You're supposed to say that to us." Lanna quipped.

"I have a feeling it's not Harry going to be causing the trouble."

"That doesn't make sense." Harry was confused.

"And hopefully it doesn't. I'll be back for your dinner" Heather left the room.

"We need to go soon as well, Harry." Emma stated.

"But we will spend more time with each other. In the coming days. How does that sound?"

"Oh… That's perfect! I have some coupons and appointments!"

"Coupons?" Lana asked.

"Appointments?" Emma asked.

~o~

_Back to the Present._

"I call upon the promise!" Harry breathed in labor.

Dee retracted her tongue. "What dumbfuckery are you on about now?"

"I.. I call upon the promise. I can ride you. Whenever, wherever and_ however_. I want to turn you human again."

"Fuck me, I almost forgot. Do my dragon blowjobs _suck _that much?"

"No… I like it. I love it. It's just.. It's too much. I want to return the favor too." Harry chuckled at the lame pun.

"I'll let you return the favor later. That promise is for _flying _with me. Not unconditional love making, my love." She hissed.

"I.. I hereby deem it so!" He declared.

"Dee hereby declares the edict of promise reamended." She hissed gleefully.

"Wait. You agree? That's what it meant right?"

"Hmmm. Only for you. My love. Now. Turn me human. Choose the most beautiful human woman you know. This time, you have my permission."

"I… I can't. Can't we just use what you looked like last time?"

"What's stopping you now?"

"The most beautiful _women _I know.. Are my.. My two moms." He said looking incredibly interested at the pillow below. It had a good shade of red.

"So.. That's what they were. I was jealous of all that hugging."

"You… You saw?"

"Your emotions.. You forgot?"

"No. I.." At this point. Dee let him go from her tail's clutches but enveloped him close to her body in an equivalent to a dragon's embrace. She curled up to him as she raised her wing and encircled him with her tail and her neck. It was tight but not overbearing. Dee was careful not to crush him.

"Dee.. Thank you.. You are the best thing. That's ever happened to me. And now I have parents.. It feels like my life is complete." He spread his arms to return the hug as much as he could even though it could only cover a small area of her body.

"Mine too. But.. I have to ask. Two mothers? They're gorgeous too. Why did you choose two women? Am I not enough?" She said downcastly.

"No, my love. _They _chose me. And they are married to each other. They see me as their son."

"They are of the same gender?"

"Yes.. It's unusual. But love is.."

"Unconventional?"

"I don't know what that means. I was going to say blind."

"Love is also stupid. Look at us."

"I know. People can't judge them for who they love. I'd hate people who would judge me for who _I _love."

"Who cares what other people think. You are not sheep. You are a dragon as much as I am. I love to think so. We do whatever the fuck we want. And we will burn anyone who ever disagrees with us." The way she said burn scared Harry.

"I can't burn other people Dee. Not like you."

"I can teach you."

"I'm not a dragon."

"You're a wizard."

"Wizards can be dragons?"

"No." She chuckled at that. "Perhaps. Humans are ingenious. Your father.. He didn't only ride brooms. He could turn himself into a deer. Or was it a reindeer. Might even be a moose. All looks the same to me. Taste the same too."

"What? What the fuck?!"

"Language, Harry." Dee squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hey. How come I'm not allowed to curse anymore? You curse all the time!"

"You fuck. Of course. I'm allowed. You're not anymore, my love. When you curse. I.. I get aroused." Harry didn't often curse. And when he did. It was mostly during perverted memories with Dee. It brought a small Pavlovian effect to her.

"You. Get turned on. When I curse… Fuck."

"Do you ever learn." She narrowed her eyes and tightened the embrace.

"Dee.. I'm… Dying…" He was smothered in a bone crushing hug.

Dee lessened the pressure of her embrace to as gentle as it was earlier. Harry recovered.

"My dad.. He could transform? Into a deer you said?"

"Yes. I'm sure there were others of your ancestors too. One was even an eagle. I don't like the taste of eagles. Too much feather and not much meat."

"Do you think one day I could turn into a dragon too?"

"Maybe. Who knows. I've never seen any wizard transform into something that big. There could be conditions. Such as power, compatibility or even stamina. I don't know."

"Wow. If I become a dragon, would you teach me how to fly and breathe fire?"

"Is that even a question my love? You already know my answer. We will burn anything and everything that stands against us."

"But.. My love. That sounds evil. Are we going to be evil?"

"Fine... Only in self defense. No unprovoked incinerations."

"You _are _the sweetest dragon. Ever."

"Because of how I taste?"

"Because of how you taste." Harry agreed remembering Dee's _real _flavor.

"What have I done to you." She shook her head with a disapproving smile.

~o~

"Hey Dee."

"Fire away."

"Wow. Do you also know what I was going to ask?"

Dee tasted the air. Once. Twice. Thrice?

"I can't read your mind. Yet. But something tells me it's… About you… About.. Your… Dick?" She squinted her eyes at the thought.

"Wow. You can read my mind."

"Just get to the question." She was done with her mind reading attempt. She even impressed herself.

"It's embarrassing."

"You had sex with me. Multiple times. You climaxed in me, enough times to make a normal human girl be pregnant by now. You let me suck your dick with the intention of milking you dry. You ate me out like a ravenous dog. You fucked my pussy until I was sore. You-."

"Alright, I get it."

"What in the fuck should you be embarrassed for?"

"If you put it that way.. I could.. Err. I was thinking of making my penis larger. I know it would bring you more pleasure."

"It wouldn't. Don't do it."

"How would you know?"

"This should sound familiar to you. I don't want to change _you. _I love you for who you are. I'll have sex with you and I don't care if you have the penis of a ten year old. You're still to reach maturity."

"Hang on. But you let me adjust and enlarge your tits that's kind of the same thing right?"

"No that's just how I imagined mine would be if I was human."

"I shouldn't have changed it then. I'm pretty sure no one that young would have boobs that large."

"Enough. You have detracted from the topic. I love your dick. I couldn't care less if it's small, like you. This conversation is over."

"Damn. That.. Wow that feels good." His confidence was boosted immensely.

"Don't let it get to your head. If I see you flirting with anyone else besides me? You better believe I am roasting you alive. Weak flames, so you don't die instantly. Then I will eat you. And chew very carefu-."

"Alright, I get it." The images made him swallow in fear.

"You only flirt and fuck with me. You're mine. I'd love to meet your parents. I will make sure they keep a watchful eye on you."

"Oh! Dee I remembered. My two moms. They're Emma and Lana. Lana's a dental hygienist, I don't know much about that. She works for a dentist in a clinic, I think. Emma's a biologist. She.. Err.. Studies life. She doesn't think dragons exist.. Yet. But she can tell what your body parts do just by describing it to her."

"Oh. That's.. Sounds interesting. What did you tell her, my love?"

"The color of your scales.. The size of your wings.. Your golden slitted eyes.. Your long tail.. Your hands, or paws. Oh and your tongue."

"What did she say about me?"

"She told me not to lie to you."

"...I like her already."

"Why do I feel like something bad just happened."

"Did she ask about how I breathe fire? It's my best feature."

"Hmm? Oh actually no.. She didn't.. She was more surprised about a flying reptile.. More than anything."

"Biologists are strange. I'd like to meet her. Bring her here."

"Errr.. Dee I don't know how? You said I was the only one to have access here?"

"I have a feeling. Sleep with her."

"What!" The disgust to the thought almost made Harry puke.

"No, you concupiscent fuck. No!"

"What does concupiscent mean?" Disgust was replaced with a raised eyebrow.

"Read up on it. I'm too lazy to describe it to you."

"Define it!" He pressed his challenge.

"Fuck."

"Ha! I knew it! Harry - 1. Dee - 0."

"Oh you win... You want a prize?" Dee asked provocatively.

"I do. I want to fly with you." Calling upon the promise he almost forgot. In a more innocent way.

"That's not much of a prize. You could just ask me."

"It is. I don't think you'd want to fly with me too much, now that we have an active sex life."

"An active sex life... Fair enough. Let's fly before I change my mind to.. Sex. Let's go."

The giant doors of the castle which Harry willed to automatically close receded into the stone floor. He mounted Dee on the base of her neck as she lowered it and they were off. The pillow ripping and tearing from where it got caught from Dee's talons as she launched into the air and out of the castle. She couldn't fit through the door with her wingspan fully extended but she solved this by a smooth motion of tucking her wings at the exact moment they were at the archway, followed by a barrel roll that Harry expected and hung on through closely to her with dear life. And they were free in the morning skies of the seal again.

"I liked that pillow. You ripped it. I could see the white stuffings when you took off."

"I love that pillow too. There's some white stuff still stuck to my claws. I can't shake them off."

"I'll fly around you and remove them?" He offered.

"No. Leave it, my love. Stay with me. Just like this."

Since he couldn't see what she was complaining about. He couldn't vanish the remnants of the pillow. Or could he? Only one way to find out. He attempted to. But he didn't know if it succeeded.

"It worked. My love. Did you just will it?" She shook her claws to test if it was completely free from the white material.

"It worked?" He was as surprised as the dragon.

"You didn't know it was going to work?"

"That's so strange."

"This place bends to your will. In more ways than one."

"It does. There's so many questions."

"Try sleeping with your mom. The sooner the better. I had the feeling that you can bring someone else in here by being in physical proximity if you sleep.

"Sorry Dee. But that sounds..." Wrong.. Very wrong.

"Like dragondung? Or dragonshit? Probably."

"That is the worst variation of what I had in mind. And now I'm curious."

"Don't. I know what you're thinking. No. I don't need to shit here. Fortunately."

"So it isn't a different world. I'm not transported to another world since… Hunger and.. Pooping doesn't seem to affect us."

"Shitting. Say it like it is."

"Shitting then."

"Right, go on?"

"What was I saying?"

"Shitting."

"No before that."

"This isn't a different world?"

"It's not. It's a world of its own? If you are sealed here. It might be the seal. If this is the seal. The line of who carries and binds you to the seal are.. My.. Line?"

"Yes.. We know that already.."

"This 'seal-world'. It transfers from offspring to offspring."

"This is why I didn't want to discuss this at that time." Dee continued on beating her wings every so often. Keeping them aloft and gliding lazily.

"Yeah. I know it's more questions than answers. It's pretty.. Boring."

"We can flirt in the meantime."

"Which will get us nowhere. Important things later.. Theories and talking now."

"Understood." She grumbled.

"My first theory.. Is that.. This seal isn't within me.. It's a place.. It's not in earth? And my family has a connection to it. This may be an after life of some sort."

"So.. It means I'm stuck in between… Life and Death. Sounds like dragonshit. Other theories?"

"Second one.. I don't like thinking about it.. This is all an effect of me drinking some expired milk and I have an adverse reaction to it."

"You're saying I'm some sort of hallucination. And this is all a dream. Tell me then Harry. Can dreams suck your dick multiple times in great detail?"

"Great point."

"Other theories?"

"Soul.. Your soul is bound to my own.. And whoever first started.. This. So that means this place is.. My soul?"

"That sounds even worse than the previous theories.. I've seen a six year old write better exposition in her nursery rhymes."

"It's just a theory."

"We still need to answer the question.. Why me? Why go through all this… This complexity? They could've just killed me instead?"

"I would hate that my love." He snuggled close and ran his hand over her scales.

"Let's go with that soul theory. Right. Someone took out my soul.. And contained it… Mixed it? With their own.. To… Imprison me? Why?"

"For power? Maybe they thought they'd get a dragon's power by doing it?"

"No.. Highly doubt it. I'm getting bored Harry. This is very unproductive.. We will have more questions than answers by the time were done. I'll give you points for your theories though. They were well thought out. The second one I despise. But other than that.. I'd say you are getting smarter."

"Thanks Dee. I try.. Oh. Here. I was thinking of doing this for you.. So that you have something to do when I'm not around.. Not sure if it will work.. Let's see."

Multiple white clouds started dotting the landscape below. Hundreds.. Thousands.. Hundreds of thousands.. Sheep, twice their regular size. Running around. No.. Racing around. They were fast. They zoomed around trees like cars.

"What the fuck did you just do? Are those what I think they are?!"

"The sheep you like so much.. But I, made small changes.. They now taste like.. meat. I've still to eat lamb.. So.. They probably taste like beef for that matter. I'm sorry. I'll try better next time."

Dee looked around hungrily.

"Dee, you've got condensed air in your mouth again."

"No.. That's drool." She wiped away the alleged condensed air.

"Don't dive in yet.. There's more."

"There's got to be hundreds of thousands of them!"

"I meant. I made them quicker.. So you don't get bored and have a challenge chasing them. And their fur…"

"Noooo... I love you!"

"I made the fur taste like dry socks."

"I know you're just teasing." Dee laughed. She didn't even need to stick out her forked tongue to know that.

"I love you too. Yes.. I was. Now go!" The dragon swooped down so fast Harry was ejected from his seat. He was going to die from the fall. Completely forgotten. It was fine, he let himself plummet to his death. He had spent more than enough time with her already. There's other things to do in the next world. He closed his eyes preparing to accept and meet his fate. A serene smile etched upon his lips. Life was good. And now may he rest in peace.

"Dumbass. You thought. You thought I'd forget about you!"

"You.. Didn't let me die?" He was caught in her claws. Snatched mid plummet.

"My love.. Don't do that to me. You're more important than food."

Harry laughed. "Because I make the food?" Dee was hovering in the spot she caught Harry.

"Quit it. I'm putting you down. I'll be back when I'm done chasing after those treats. I'll.. Oh had an idea.."

She placed Harry on the ground at a hill surrounded by trees. After reducing her altitude with birdlike movement.

"I'll be back soon.. Don't go anywhere my love." She took off in a hurry.

'Wonder how fast it'll take her to catch one.'

~o~

"I'm back. Miss me?" She said hovering above Harry a sheep clutched in her rear legs slightly singed and black in some places.

"That.. Took you some time, I'm surprised."

"You fuck! They're too fast! It's… Fun though. Had to even use smoke to confuse them.. But even then.. It just took some time to learn how they move." She nodded as if reassuring herself.

"Knew you'd have pno problems." He stood up from his cross legged position.

"Harry.. Eat with me, my love?" She set down the overgrown dead sheep at his feet. Harry plucked out a part of its wool which got sheared easily and put it to his mouth. It melted as his saliva touched it. Sweetness spread through his tongue. He chewed on the piece of cotton candy / wool.

"You know Dee.. I'm going to add some more details if you don't mind?"

"Don't make them fly. Or be faster. Or something idiotic."

"No.. You'll see for yourself." He made the changes. "Go ahead. You can have this.. I think I'm full."

Dee devoured the creature. Harry watched her the entire time. "Oh my. That was.. amazing."

"Dee? What do you usually drink? Water?"

"The blood of my enemies."

"Ah.. Very tasty. You ever tried hot chocolate?"

"Hot what now?"

He summoned two mugs of hot cocoa. One in each hand.

"You want to turn human for this? Or stay dragon? Your call my love." He could just enlarge it anyhow. Just have to place it in a bowl.

"Hmmm. Human! Transform me!"

Dee reduced and turned to her old familiar form. Flowing red neon hair that ended past her shoulders and golden slitted irises. Wearing white blouse and a blue skirt. She started to run at Harry.

"Wait! No! I'll spill these!" That stopped her in her attempt to tackle him. He handed her a mug which she took. "Here.. Oh.. Blow on it like this. It may be too hot." He demonstrated.

They both blew on their hot chocolate on the middle of the afternoon. Perfect time as any. Harry started sipping on his. Dee did the same. With more volume.

"Ah. Hot!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh no. Did you burn yourself?"

"Dragons don't burn themselves!"

"This one just did."

"Help me, my love.." She looked so sad Harry almost laughed. But he wasn't as cruel as Dee.

"There. I think I made it back to normal. I even cooled yours. Try again."

Dee sat down. Motioned Harry to join him at her side. As he did, she placed her head on his shoulders as they drank hot chocolate underneath the forever sunlight of the accursed world.

~o~

"It's time!" She carelessly tossed the empty mug behind her. It landed and crashed somewhere but she didn't bother to look at it.

Harry stepped back. He allowed Dee to return to her familiar form.

Where Harry stood before. A green dragon replaced his spot. A spitting image of Dee except in a verdant shade. It still bore a mark of lightning shaped scar around the top of his head and its eyes were gold and slitted.

"Hmmm. Still a little feminine. Wonder if you have a dick. Yeah you do. I'll help you. Make your body wider? No! Taller! Slowly.. More, more. Stop! Arms and legs.. Bulkier not slim like mine.. No.. That just looks fat.. There! Better! Tail? Oh add jagged spikes! Ohhh that looks deadly. That's good enough."

"What? There's not much difference from you? Mainly color." He looked around at his form. It was going to take time getting used to this.

"To me there is. You look really good as a dragon my love." She approached him and nuzzled her cheeks in his neck.

"Wait. This is still english. I don't get to speak dragon?"

"Just grunt, roar or hiss or whatever. When have you ever seen a dragon make complete sentences?"

"Just now." He pointed at her with his right wing talon. It felt like his 3rd shoulder he could independently control, his wings felt like arms and his tail felt like he had been missing it his entire life and only now was he able to be with again.

"Spread your wings! I want to see them!" Dee ignored his verbal jab. More excited that his love is now the same species as her.

He complied. It felt.. Strange. "Wow. They're massive."

"Breathe fire at me! Give it all you've got."

"Err. How?"

"Good question. I don't know."

"What?"

"I just.. I just do it. Just do it!"

"Dee. Demonstrate it first maybe-"

"Oh good idea." Dee opened her maws and he could see fire building and rising from her throat.

"Wait. Wait! WAIT!" He was engulfed in a firestorm but it didn't sear him nor bother him at all. It was just a warm feeling. Who knew dragon's were fireproof. Not Harry.

"Harry. We're fireproof. To an extent. That's even how some dragons greet each other." The blast ended. The clearing around them were burnt to ashes.

"Huh. Cool! Teach me how to breathe fire, teacher!"

"Watch closely, student. I usually think about things that annoy me. Like being hungry for one.. I think maybe it's based on emotion. Wow. It's hard to explain something I do. It's like breathing. Anyways get angry.. Or something. Think about something you hate."

After that Dee released a continued massive blast to the forest with inferno that blanketed and spread in a wide area. The fire was so furious Harry had to wonder what on earth was Dee thinking that made her so angry at the trees.

"That was awesome. Poor trees. What did you think about that time Dee?"

"You. When you left me as a human." Dee smiled threateningly baring her fangs.

"Oh."

"I'm teasing. No. You with another dragon." She stated as if that was better.

"Oh." It didn't make it any better.

"Now, you try it. Think of something that makes you angry. Hold it. Then release it."

Petunia giving him chores? Not enough. Dudley and his gang beating him up? Could be. Vernon insulting his late parents? Perfect.

"Hoooold. Now release!" Dee cheered seeing Harry's focused expression.

Harry roared. The flame sputtered and died in his throat with a week poof. The smoke caught in his throat and made him start gagging. Dee started laughing lightly but it escalated until she was literally rolling on the ground in joy.

Harry recovered in his embarrassment. He joined in laughing with Dee as it got contagious.

"I was trying my best." He said in a hurt tone but he was smiling as well.

"I can't! Ahahahaha. Oh boy.. Ahahahaha!"

"Ooookay. It wasn't _that _funny." This felt like déjà vu.

"Here let me try." She said. Complete seriousness on her face. Eyes closed, brows furrowed and in utter focus. She choked on the flames she was trying to make. She was laughing and choking at the same time now.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Help me.. Ahahahah! I'm dying! Ahahahaha!"

"Die you spoiled dragon."

~o~

"I've never laughed that much before."

"I'm going to make you laugh more. I like seeing you laugh." He really really wanted to say 'good for you'.

"Oh… I'm sorry for laughing at you my love. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to. At least you got me back from before. We're even?"

"Now what?" They both said at the same time.

"Sex?" Harry asked.

"Sex." Dee agreed. She nuzzled against Harry's neck again hiding and suppressing a laugh.

~o~

Harry was back in human form.

"Not what you expected, my love?"

"I'm sorry Dee. That was really boring. Felt great. Really boring though."

"Told you.. More sex?" She offered.

"More sex." Harry agreed. Dee turned into her human form again.

"Now, you're getting it." She started stripping. "Choke me with your dick instead of dragonfire."

Harry rolled his eyes while stripping.

~o~

Waking up early was not new to Harry, this time though. He woke up early because he died in the dream world. The duo went back to the castle after one round of sex, Dee wanted to go for more back in the private confines of the castle. They did. She flew them there, and they went for more rounds than Harry could count. He lost count at two. There was only too much blood to go around for his brain to function while his penis was erect. Can't blame him. When they both passed out, he didn't forget to turn Dee into a dragon. Was a good idea. Would be a better one if she wasn't on top of him. He died of suffocation rather than getting his bones crushed. He reckoned it was a damn good pillow. And it was.

He had stuff to do today, Lana and Emma wanted to spend time with him as soon as they could. They planned to go out today after their meeting yesterday for some bonding time with Harry. Lana was bound to pick him up at the lobby early in the morning and she was in charge of their activities. Harry couldn't wait any longer and got ready as soon as he woke up. He had to wait around an hour and a half before Lana came to pick him up. They got out of the Hospital after signing Harry out from the reception.

Lana had promised to spend time with Harry with his advanced birthday presents. Mainly with the free and discount coupons. But if needed she'd go for the medical appointments as well. She'll just see how it goes.

"Ma? Which one do you want to go use today?" Harry asked, shuffling the coupon cards in his hand.

"Oh. Oh. I wanted to go shopping with you. Clothes and stuff. I know you don't have much. And also a haircut? I know this place that's great for guys. Then at lunch I'll switch with Emma, I'll go to work after."

"Where do we start, ma?"

"The mall of course. Let's see." She parked her car. They went out and headed for the store outlets for clothing. Their main goal was just going to be casual outfits. Something Lana knew was going to be fun.

"What colors do you like my dear?" She was looking at black, white and grey shirts folded neatly in a display rack.

"I really like green. And red. Black, white and grey are really good too."

"Sweet. We can take this one.. Oh yes.. That one too. Small? Oh.. Perfect! Let's see. What do you think of this?"

She held up a plain dark green hoodie. Plain and casual. "I like it. Oh, what are your favorite colors ma?"

"Red! Pink, oh and purple.. I'm a sucker for purple."

Harry held up a small purple sweater he took from a nearby rack. "What do you think of this?"

"Hmmm." She touched it and seemed to be satisfied. "I like it, it's soft, should be comfortable. We'll take it." She added it to her shopping basket.

"I want to carry that for you."

"Oh. Sure Harry. That's very thoughtful of you." Harry took the basket for her.

"Belts? Wallet? Hmmm.. What else? Socks? Oh. Oh. Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers please."

"We'll take that. And that. Oh. And that." Selecting an assortment of boxers, belts, socks and a single grey wallet. They moved around the aisles.

"Let me know if it's full. We'll just take a cart."

"Ma, I don't think I can pay for anymore? I only have 500."

"Oh.. no no no. Don't worry. That's not even close yet. Wait till we get to shoes."

The rest of the shopping continued. They can only carry as much stuff before they had to go back to Lana's car. Both of them carrying bags of Harry's new stuff. He didn't pay for a single item they bought. Lana knew how he was going to react. She dropped and kneeled to hug him saying that, it makes her happy to do this for him. It took everything out of Harry, to not cry in public. The thought of embarrassing his ma was the one that anchored his composure and he managed. His eyes were glassy and streaked however. Lana made sure he was okay before they continued.

They went back inside the mall after stuffing Harry's new clothing in her car's trunk. The next goal was haircut. It was easy enough. Harry only wanted a trim. The barber made it so, but he recommended hair care products to Harry's style. Lana bought all of it and even took it a step further. Buying men's hair brush, comb, and even his own new black hair dryer.

"Men have it too easy." She shook her head.

"This is a lot of stuff." He looked at a bunch of conditioner, shampoo, and a circular container of pommade among other stuff he was carrying.

"Oh that's nothing my dear. Wait till you see your mothers stuff. We have three times as much."

"Is that why your hair is really pretty ma?"

"Yeah. We need a lot of work to get it right though. You? Not so much. Just rinse, shampoo, conditioner, rinse, dry, comb, pommade, comb? Bam. Done."

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course! Wait! I still have so much on my list. Pillows. Blankets.. Err. Hygiene products.. Shit. Oh I'll leave that to Emma. I'm running out of time here. Your mom should be here any moment now.

"Right on time?" Emma asked as she approached her family.

"Emma, honey. I gotta go. Harry, give me those." Harry handed the paper bag to her. "I'll drop it off our house, I'll need to get ready for work." She gave a peck to Emma's cheek while she knelt and kissed Harry's forehead and embraced him. "See you later!" She bade goodbye.

"She's always been more touchy feely than I am.. You'll probably get sick of her soon." She laughed.

She was wrong. Or so Harry hoped.

"Well then, it's me and you again. What else did she leave me with?"

"Hygiene products? Blankets? Pillows? And Miscellaneous?" Harry read the list that was left to him.

"We already have most of those stuff anyways. How about we do something fun? Let's see.. Movies? Have you ever seen Home Alone? Oh.. How about Beauty and the Beast. Heard it was good. Might be for girls though."

"Beauty and the Beast? I've seen posters. The beast falls in love with a princess?" He asked.

"Wanna find out?" She held out her arm which Harry took and led him to the cinema side of the mall. She bought popcorn for both of them. Even reminding that Lana hated popcorn because of her job. They watched the movie. Laughing. Enjoying the scenes. And appreciating the lesson of the movie. It wasn't only for little girls. It had a really good moral. Love trumps all. Even if the cards are against you. And beauty is nothing compared to the character of a person. Harry even noted that Emma cried at the end. He didn't mention it though. He only offered his new handkerchief to her in silence. She accepted before holding Harry's hand with a gentle squeeze as the credits rolled.

They had a blast. They ate at an ice cream shop after using his coupon. Emma didn't want to, but she relented. It was Harry's first time using a coupon. After which they ordered gelatos to Emma's selection. She liked sweet stuff. And Harry, had new items he wanted to share to Dee. They discussed about the movie in great detail, Emma was even saying that the rose in the glass was the symbol of the beast's love and divulging further into the meaning of it. He lost Harry, somewhere in the middle. Neither she or Harry didn't mind. He was nodding with whatever she said, still listening in full attention anyways.

It was a wholesome day. Harry liked being alone. But he never had to be anymore. And it felt so much better. Dee, Emma, Lana, Heather.. Even Richard and Rick. He had people who cared about him. Just because he existed. He would protect these people. And as Dee said before. _Burn all who stand against them._

~o~

AN : I'm aware of the theatrical release of the OG Beauty and the Beast, and I know it's not early in the year of 1990. This was the film I wanted them to watch. And it's a fanfic. In this fanfic. It was released early because I said so.

I'm unhappy with how slow the story is going. More events next chapter. I try to avoid time skipping and including as much plot into the dialogue. But if this keeps up I will go overboard with my word count goals. It's really fun writing this. Sorry for the long AN. Peace. Also. Chapter 7 is in the works. Double peace.

December 28,2019 - Added

January 3,2020 - Small grammar improvements


	7. 420 Million Moolah

~o~

"Albus.. We need to talk."

"There's… Nothing further to talk about, Minerva."

"You owe the world an apology… You owe the public an apology.. You owe _me _an apology."

"I have an interview scheduled with the Prophet tomorrow.. I'll give my apology then.. And to you Minerva... I'm sorry."

"... I warned you about them. You didn't heed my counsel. You thought they'd treat them as their own."

"I.. I hoped that would be the case.. And the blood protection afforded by Lily's sister… It was a deterrent to the Dark Lord's supporters."

"It didn't have to be. The families who have given their requests for adoption. They would have provided equal or greater protection and security for him."

"... I'm sorry Minerva. I have made another grave mistake. I will have to carry this with me when I leave this earth."

"...Before his eleventh birthday. I will personally deliver his invitation to Hogwarts. We need to make amends. I need to make amends."

"..Give my regards to Harry."

"...You will have to give it to him yourself."

~o~

Knock. Knock. Knock. Three light taps on the wooden door.

"Coming. Hang on a second." A muffled feminine voice.

Sound of approaching footsteps.

It was Sunday morning. A month before Harry Potter's eleventh birthday. Normally, the letter of acceptance from the Wizarding School of Hogwarts came through the mail by owl. She had to personally see to this. Her own way of making _amends_. Righting the wrong of the past. And moving forward with the future.

"Hello. Lana Skye. Can I help you?" A formal greeting as the door opened and revealed a woman in her late 20's. Baking, if the apron was any indication.

"You must be Harry's stepmother? I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from the… School of Hogwarts.. I have come to deliver Mr. Harry Potter's letter of acceptance."

"Hogwarts? Oh.. Err.. Harry's upstairs with my wife. I'll let them know. Do you want to step in for the meantime?" She wiped her hands on the apron and invited her in.

Minerva blinked twice.. Wife? Did.. Did she say wife? Her decades of maintaining a professional exterior doing well to hide any mark of surprise on her face. She shook it and stepped inside.

"Have a seat. Mrs. McGonagall. I'll go and grab Harry for you."

"It's Ms. McGonagall. Or Professor will do just fine, my dear."

"Oh. That accent. Scottish?" It was obvious.

"Quite so." Just idle banter.

"Right! We have some tea or coffee, would you like some refreshments while waiting, Professor?"

"You are very kind my dear. Green tea with milk, please. My thanks." She took the offered seating arrangement.

"I'll be right back."

~o~

The family trio sat in the living room sofa. The boy Harry Potter flanked by his two stepmothers on either side. Minerva took in his appearance. He wore a grey v-neck shirt and black shorts ending at his knees. His ears, he was wearing a pin sized silver dot on each of them. Piercing studs? And he also wasn't wearing glasses. The bolt shaped scar and Lily's emerald eyes were his defining features. He resembled James, but only if you try hard enough, possibly with a side by side comparison.

The guest on the other side of the coffee table spoke.

"Mr. Harry Potter. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I have come to personally deliver your letter of acceptance to the institution which I represent."

She took out a sealed letter from her robes and handed it to the boy who stood up to take it, he read the address and the red official Hogwarts school seal on it. "You are a special boy Mr. Potter, capable of many talents and abilities in which Hogwarts would be able to nurture and grow-."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He read the sender of the letter written at the middle of the envelope.

"Yes.. Mr. Potter. You're a wizard." She secretly loved this part. The reactions she gets are always priceless. She thinned her lips into a line as she waited.

"That.. Is understandable." He shrugged before he added. "I had unexplainable things happen to me when I was younger. That explains it. I mentioned this to my two moms."

"Can we get a demonstration of magic professor?" Emma eagerly requested. Lana nodded.

Okaaay. _That_ was the most nonchalant reaction McGonagall received from a muggle family. Harry was unperturbed and seemed to have known beforehand. The two Muggles in the room was too quick to accept as well.

"Well.. Mr. Potter. You have piercing studs. New? Still healing I presume." She took out her wand from her robe and casted a minor healing spell with a flick of her wrist, a slow light green wave emitted from it, directed at Harry's head.

"Take out the studs Mr. Potter. I've healed your wounds." He did as asked. The two women by his side speechless from what they just witnessed.

"They're healed. That's incredible." Harry touched the bottom of his earlobes with both hands. The mini swelling completely gone and now he knew he'd be able to use Rick's present for him. Harry sat down between the two matriarchs again.

McGonagall was far from done. She levitated the coffee table with a wordless Wingardium Leviosa. Only a couple of inches off the ground. Held it for 5 seconds and then gently placed it back down. She then transfigured the tea cup on the table into a white mouse then back again.

"Witchcraft.. And magic! And Harry's a wizard. Our son is a wizard. Oh Emma! This is.. This is exciting!" She squeezed Harry's hand affectionately as she smiled at him.

"The medical and technological implications of magic. This changes the world as we know it." Emma was awestruck.

McGonagall addressed Emma. "Unfortunately, Mrs. Skye. The Wizarding government strictly imposes a Statute of Secrecy. We have an entire government department designated to keep the knowledge of magic from the common world. It has been enacted during the early Medieval Era. The time of en masse witch burnings from both the government and the church. And since then. The wizarding communities around the world have kept to themselves. That is the summary of it. And as much as I would like to lecture upon the topic more. There is simply not enough time for the things I've come here to discuss."

"Magic has existed in secret.. All this time?" Minerva nodded to Lana's question.

"The magical world keep to themselves? For that long... That sounds quite selfish." Emma asked.

"Many would agree. However, it has been our way of life for centuries. The Statute of Secrecy can only be undone upon the vote of confidence from every single head of house in our government. And until a time of great need or upheaval comes, I do not think it will be undone. We only follow the rules Mrs. Skye, we did not choose to create it."

A contemplative pause on the younger matriarch. "That makes sense. And we are privileged to know the existence of magic because of.. Our son, Harry?"

"Indeed. The reason is through your legal adoption of Mr. Potter. You have been acknowledged by the magic of the Statute of Secrecy as his magical guardians until he comes of age and becomes an adult wizard. On behalf of the wizarding community we ask for your discretion in the knowledge of the existence of magic. If an accident occurs, say a slip up or so.. We have a task force, specialized in erasing specific memories of magic to keep in line with the Statute of Secrecy. They are also known as _Obliviators._"

"That's.. Terrifying. They erase memories?" Lana shuddered.

"It's easy to recognize if an individual has been subjected to one.. Difficult for magical folks to remove but not impossible. For non-magical folks. It is almost certain that their memory if erased.. Stay gone. Unless a wizard counters the spell for them, of course."

"Wow." Lana squeezed Harry's hand gently for a second time, Harry placed his other hand on top of hers to squeeze it back.

"Does the Magical Government have an equivalent to a Police force?" Emma inquired.

"We do. The Auror Department. Tasked to uphold the peace and protect civilians. They are also our first and last line of defense, comprised of accomplished individuals who have undergone extensive training. Your father. Harry.. James Potter. He was an Auror. As he was also my student.."

"My father was an _Auror? _You taught my father in Hogwarts?" He already knew the latter part. The hardest part was pretending this was the first time he'd heard of it. Dee had more tact with her delivery than this old professor's cold and professional approach.

"I did Mr. Potter. Your mother as well. Lily.. Lily Evans."

"My parents.. They didn't really die in a car crash did they?" He had to seek closure for this.. The two materfamilias on each of his side tensed.

Both his stepmoms reached out to hold each of his hand. His hands were on his knees, and he braced himself for the truth. Dee couldn't help much in that regard. Her first memory from Harry was a green flash. A woman's scream. A second green flash. And then.. Darkness. He could've sworn he dreamed about that as well before knowing Dee. He knew something happened and it was related to why he was an orphan. Dee told him that there was a high chance a wizard murdered his parents.. Dee comforted him thoroughly throughout that delivery. He doubted Professor McGonagall would do the same.

"Yes. Mr. Potter. Three months after the day you were born. On Halloween eve. Godric's Hollow.. Your parents.. No. Your home.. Was invaded by the Dark Lord… He killed both of your parents… Before he attempted to murder you as well. We don't know what really happened on that night.. The best theory, I myself believe in, was that the curse meant to kill you reflected unto the Dark Lord… And you bear that lightning bolt scar.. Of the Dark Lord's failed attempt to murder a baby." Harry withdrew from Lana's grip as he used his right hand to touch his scar.

Before anyone could ask their questions about the harrowing tale. McGonagall pressed onwards.

"We do not know why the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow.. Some say he is gone. That you had vanquished him for good and you are the chosen one.. The Dark Lord held a reign of terror in Britain for.. Years.. Before.. Before that fateful night on Halloween eve.. 10 years ago.. Harry Potter. You are celebrated as a hero.. For you and your parents sacrifice.. You are called and hailed as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived." Among the wizarding community.. You are the equivalent of a celebrity. And... And.. We've failed you.."

McGonagall took out a square handkerchief from her robe's breast pocket as she started to emotionally break apart. The no nonsense woman seemed so much older as she started crying in the piece of cloth she brought with her. Confusion was the prominent expression on the Skye family members mixed with many other emotions.

"The Daily Prophet.. published an article.. It's the magical equivalent... of a newspaper.. Detailing that non magical Britain... has taken custody of you.. They exposed your upbringing from the Durselys. There has been... outrage as to how you were.. treated.. went public.. Many families... Even prominent ones.. Stepped forth to file for adoption... but all were rejected by the familial magics we had in place. You were.." It was hard to watch the professor breaking down in tears in front of them. Lana stood and tried to console the woman in a non intrusive manner stroking her back gently as she held her other hand.

"We had already adopted Harry.. Before anyone else could submit their application.." Emma concluded for the professor. She started crying harder however, the tears even spilling on her black robes.

"I… It wasn't my decision Harry.. Forgive me.. Had I known.. A week.. After the attack.. I was with the Headmaster.. I was there.. When he brought you to the Dursleys.." She wiped her tears before they reached the floor. "He thought staying with... your blood relatives would keep you safer… from the Dark Lord's remnant supporters…" She barely kept composure as she was wracked with sobs at this point, but her sentences were still cohesive.

"For one week… I was the one who took care.. Of you.. I proposed... To be your magical guardian.."

"Professor.. Could we.. I was wondering if I could talk to Harry for a moment.." Emma killed two birds with one stone. She wanted to give their guest time to recuperate from her emotional distress first. Then she needed to talk to Harry, he had been silent and unmoving from the previous exchange.

"Harry.. Come with me for a moment my dear." Harry stood and left with her. They reached the back patio.

"Mom.."

Emma embraced him. At the backdoor of the resident's patio. She knew exactly what to say despite everything.

"Shhh.. Harry.. Everything's going to be alright."

Harry started crying softly in her arms.

~o~

They were back in the living room.. It took them a quarter of an hour to resituate themselves as before. Emma returned with a puffy eyed Harry, her arm on his back.

"My apologies.. Emma, Lana, Harry. I should have known better than to cry openly here as your guest. Harry has found a good family. I know you have questions. I would be honored to answer them."

Surprisingly, Harry was the first one to ask. "Professor, is the Dark Lord truly gone?"

"We are not sure. Some say he was immortal and invincible. That he could not be killed. But after that night. He was no longer seen again." Her professional composure was back, but her eyes still betrayed one emotion. Sadness.

"What about his supporters?" Emma asked this time.

"Most of his supporters are imprisoned in a place called Azkaban. And no wizard or witch have escaped from it ever since it was established."

"Most?" Lana wanted clarification.

"Yes. None are open supporters to his cause anymore. Those that were, faced trial.. Some found justice. Others escaped it."

"Are we safe?" Harry asked the question he needed the answer to the most.

"That is the reason _I _am here."

The professor explained in great detail about wards and their functions. And that she would personally attend to setting up defensive and protective wards around the Skye Residence. She was discreet on some of the details however. Given that her reputation precedes her in the Wizarding world as a powerful witch, some of her wards even being used at Hogwarts itself. Her wards were not at the level of Flitwick's own creations, but then again, Flitwick was on another level himself. Hers was still powerful in it's own right. She would also hire a team of goblin ward experts to install and add blood wards, all paid for by her. This wasn't a measly cost and could probably buy a small mansion.

Who knew being single and having a modest lifestyle coupled by the fact that she worked as Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts would make her wealthy. It didn't hurt her finances and she only saw it as a small sacrifice compared to what Harry and his parents paid for. She had planned this all in advance. The only thing remaining was the signature and consent of the residents to be keyed in to the wards.

She would have to model the wards for a non magical home. It was quirky, but it wasn't any different in function to regular wards used in magical households. She went through explaining her planned defenses such as the Anti-Apparition wards, Anti-Animagus wards, Magical Physical defense barriers, and many more. The security and protection it would provide the trio was equal to McGonagall's own private estate.

She explained how if any person would need to leave letters, it would have to be left at the mailbox. As they would not be able to step in beyond that without Emma, Lana and Harry's explicit permission. Something that if the wards was done at a magical house. The keyed in family members only need to will it so and entrance to the wards would be granted. Otherwise, any individual who forcefully tried to enter would be blasted away in a random location in a three kilometre radius around the house.

The last and the strongest part of the defense she was going to install was the Fidelius charm. Only a few individuals knew how to setup and prepare the charm and it would take months of preparation in order to do so. She had an ace up her sleeve for this. A favor to call upon, to shorten the process. She explained how it worked to the Skye family. It didn't just break all the laws and constants of the natural world. It fucked it right in the asshole. The overpowered ward had a weakness however. It needed a Secret Keeper. After much deliberation as to who they were going to assign, deciding from fathers, other relatives, and even Ms. Heather. They decided to hand the responsibility over to McGonagall herself. She was touched as they knew they were going to trust their lives with her. She spent most of her time in one of the most secure places in the world anyways. She taught them the importance of keeping the identity of the Secret Keeper in complete secrecy. If she was ever compromised, the Skye's would be a repeat of Godric's Hollow. The other wards will only slow and deter normal wizards. Curse breakers would know how to deal with the defenses. Dark Lords on the other hand would completely demolish them.

After hours of more questions, answers and tea were consumed. McGonagall finally asked Harry to come with her to Diagon Alley with the intention to procure his school requirements.

"Can my parents go as well?" Harry asked.

"I don't see any problems with that arrangement. Meet me.." She conjured a piece of parchment and quill on the coffee table and it started to scribble something on its own. As if held by invisible strings. "At the location in that parchment.. Tomorrow at 8 o' clock."

McGonagall left the residence soon after she bade her farewell.

"Emma.. This is.. She's going to turn our house into a fortress.." Lana stated as she closed the door.

"It's still hard to take in. Harry, I'm sorry for not fully believing you." Emma embraced Harry.

"Mom. It's fine... If I were you. And my newly adopted son just told me that he could do magic and was a wizard. With no evidence.. I would have sent him to a psychiatry ward." He hugged her a little bit tighter before releasing the embrace.

"We love you no matter what. This just sets the record for biggest adoption surprises for any parent."

"What does being a wizard mean? Maybe you'll be able to cast spells like Professor McGonagall. I have so many questions." Emma was still having a hard time letting all of that overwhelming reveal sink in.

"Sounds boring mom. Oh maybe.. Maybe I can learn a spell that can permanently make your hair ready in an instant. Then I don't have to wait 3 hours anymore for you guys to get ready... Oh. Also. Maybe I'll be able to do chores so you don't have to anymore." He was rewarded with Lana gently stroking his cheek for his statement.

"You find out you're a wizard. And your first thoughts are to spoil us?" Lana giggled. "I don't take 3 hours my dear, it's really your mom who's the problem."

"My hair is the problem. It's impossible to control." Emma twirled her picture perfect hair around her fingers.

"I would do anything for you ma, mom." It was mostly because his parents took _forever _to get ready whenever they were going out somewhere. Harry got hugged by Lana again.

"Hmmm. Dragons.." She recalled her first conversation with her foster son. "Do they exist?" Emma snapped her fingers.

"They do mom. Oh yes, they do."

~o~

The next day couldn't come any sooner for Harry. He told Dee about everything and she had valuable input as well. Input she almost forgot about because of the activities and proclivities Harry and her engaged in.

They could not get enough of each other. The time they didn't spend having sex and flirting. They spent creating memories. They went on an innumerable amount of dates ranging from carnival rides, a tour on an abandoned London, picnic dates, dinner dates, flying dates and among many others. The one that stood out the most to Harry and Dee was their fireworks date. Dee absolutely loved fireworks. Lana and Emma took him out to see a fireworks show and he just had to share it with his love. The sex they had after was as beautiful as their date.

On other days they roleplayed stories, movies, and even battled each other in different dragon forms. Consequently, each and every interaction, served to deepen their bond and affection for each other.

In all his adventures and misadventures with his dragon girlfriend. Harry had an equal amount of fun bonding with his two new mothers. They were exceedingly kind to him and expected nothing back. That didn't sit well with Harry at all. Whatever house work needed to be done. He took it upon himself and took it a step further. It was a feedback loop, one that Harry couldn't believe his luck upon. The two matriarchs took him out to movies, Lana cooked and baked with him, did yard work, and even some tutoring from Emma for the upcoming 5th grade. She was good at tutoring and she loved teaching. Harry could now truly see why she was passionate about becoming a teacher.

Harry introduced and shared with Dee all the sweets he had experienced eating with Emma and Lana. He showed her various things such as, books, movies, holiday seasons of the year, sports, math, it didn't matter what it was, they enjoyed each other's company. Dee secretly loved Harry's lectures to him. It was compounded by the fact that Harry usually brushed her adoringly while doing so.

He taught her 4th grader stuff to the best he could. How rain formed, how plants go through photosynthesis, parts of the solar system and many more. Dee, in return, recalled memories of his ancestors, and different types and varieties of dragons she had encountered when she was free.

She was even seriously debating with herself if it was even worth it to be free again. The world Harry created for her had too many merits. The one thought that anchored her will for freedom was that if Harry got someone pregnant, she will lose her connection to him and be thrust to Harry's offspring instead.

She couldn't bear the thought of Harry mating with another woman besides her. It caused her tremendous amount of stress just by thinking about it. She needed to get out of the seal prison and claim Harry to herself and only for that reason she wanted out. Otherwise, she was completely content with her living arrangements.

The coming night after McGonagall's delivery of the Hogwarts letter, Harry arrived in a more improved version of Dee's castle. She had claimed it for herself and it was as grand as any monarch dwelling in the real world. Complete with golden staircases that lead to nowhere, a crystal fountain with liquid gold in front of the entrance, and even large perverted paintings of Harry and her on the castle walls. Sat smack dab in the middle of a massive pillow in the single room castle was the dragon herself. Atop a gigantic and improved crimson mattress. It was now the equivalent of a water bed. A bed that probably contained an olympic sized swimming pool amount of water. Harry had to make it invincible and Dee loved frolicking and sleeping on it. Waiting and sleeping until her love came.

When Harry arrived they both fucked and flirted as their greeting. Post intercourse, they talked about the letter of acceptance he received earlier that day. Dee finally remembered the name of the school. She told him that his ancestors also went there, dating as far back when it was created. She told him what she could. And they set off to their regular schedule. Flying. Flirting. Fucking. Then the main event. They were going to be roleplaying a dystopian zombie apocalypse, a thing Harry suggested some time ago that Dee couldn't wait to experience.

Dee had the time of her life incinerating, slashing with her claws, and swiping her tail at the horde of zombies and protecting her love from being killed by the undead. They got outnumbered and easily overwhelmed in the suburban environment. Harry defended the small area Dee didn't cover with a machine gun. Harry died melodramatically at her side from a seemingly small zombie scratch before he turned into one.

She knew Harry would come back the next day, but the wrath and grief she felt when she saw it happen sent her incinerating every moving zombie into ashes. She covered the entire area with such furious conflagration it remodeled the environment. When she was done. She returned to her castle. She was going to reprimand him heavily next time about the stress he caused her by the method he died today. She now hated the idea of zombies with a passion.

They both found out that if Harry slept on the seal world. He would wake up in the real one. If he died, however, he would be in a dream. She was interested in Harry's story about the first two times he died and his dreams afterwards. And like other dreams, he forgot most of them when he woke up. Only the first two stood out to him.

She curled up on her fluid bed as she brought her wings over her head and shut her eyes. Another interesting series of events for her. Each and every day was like this with Harry. He didn't even need to try. Even if they did nothing but fly together. Dee knew she would be content.

~o~

Staying at the Dursleys provided Harry some advantages, in hindsight. He was used to waking up earlier than the household to start cooking. It wasn't any different today. He asked permission from his two mothers beforehand to use the kitchen which Emma didn't want to agree with at first. Until Harry said it'd make him happy to cook for his mothers. Lana was the better cook between the two materfamilias and she gladly showed where everything was to Harry. Afterwards they experimented baking together to Lana's delight. They baked sweet, soft dough vanilla cookies they presented to Emma. She liked it a lot of course. But many things could've been improved, such as the consistency of the texture, the overpowering sweetness needed to be reduced, and lastly the addition of garnishing it lacked. She was a critic when it came to sweets. Harry mentally noted her comments as he promised to improve for the next time.

Harry brought his attention back to the breakfast he was making for his two sleeping mothers. He made it with all he had. Even though it was only a pile of bacon, a bunch of cheese omelettes, and some hungarian sausages. He seasoned everything to perfection and by the time he was done. The two matriarchs have come down for breakfast. Probably awakened from slumber by the scent and sound of his cooking.

"Good morning ma, mom. Breakfast is ready." He presented the plates on the dining table.

"Mmm. Smells nice. Oh god Emma. We are going to get spoiled by our son." Lana covered her mouth as she stifled a yawn.

"Harry mmmm. We'll need to split cooking and chores between us. We can't have you doing this all the time. Our pride won't let it." Emma stretched her neck as she made her way to the dining table. Harry delivered their coffee. Lana liked hers only with cream while Emma went for an imbalanced ratio of 4 to 1 in terms of sugar to cream.

"My goodness. Thank you Harry." Lana reached for her own mug. "Emma, dear, we are so going to get spoiled."

"Let me do this for you ma. It's the least I could do. I love doing it. If it's for you." Harry gave his mom her own respective mug. A dark red one he bought for her one day at a souvenir outlet in the mall, it read 'This mom runs on coffee' written in a fancy font.

Each act of kindness he received from his foster parents he wanted to give back tenfold. And he had a lot of kindness to make up for.

Emma reached in to kiss Harry's forehead and planted one. "Thank you Harry. Now sit and eat with us. We have some _wizardly _shopping to do."

~o~

The trio met McGonagall at the designated rendezvous, the two matriarchs with their son in tow. Standing before the unassuming pub of _Leaky Cauldron. _

It was Harry's first time wearing Rick's Swarovski crystal earrings. He symbolized the two crystals he now wore as his two new mothers. Bit of an old romantic take, but Harry felt it was appropriate. A constant reminder of the most important women in his life. Maybe he should get a third earring for Dee he mused. No. Harry thought of something special for her in the future. And the idea was planted. No need to rush things now.

"This is the entrance to the wizarding world? A pub? I half expected it to be a portal or some sort." Lana looked around expecting more.

"Bit anticlimactic isn't it." Harry looked around with her. "Maybe that telephone booth is the portal ma." He pointed at the red regular looking phone booth.

"Should we try stepping inside?" Emma asked.

"I'm positive nothing will come out of it if you did, besides getting potentially stuck in a phone booth. Greetings Mrs. Skye, Mrs. Skye, and Mr. Potter." McGonagall approached the trio.

They exchanged their own greetings to the Professor as she lead them into the mysterious pub. They were greeted with patrons similarly dressed like the professor with them if not a bit more eccentric. Their fashion sense were somewhere in a Victorian-esque era. His stepmoms stood out like a sore thumb, not only were they strikingly beautiful they were also looking around with curiosity at everything, not that Harry was an exception. The newcomers instantly stood out as they stepped in and made their way to the counter, courtesy of McGonagall's lead.

"Bless my soul! That's.. That's Harry Potter!" The barman recognized and pointed at Harry's scar as he exclaimed. All the bustle and activity died in the area as every single pair of eyes were on Harry now. His entourage was also being scrutinized.

The nearest patron immediately tried to shake Harry's hand. Tried was the key word. It must've been maternal instinct or it just showed on Harry's facial expression. But before the patron could close the distance Lana took his hands into her own, while Emma stepped forward and shielded Harry from all the unwanted gaze. The matriarchs knew his popularity was due to something he didn't want. Both of them were used to unwanted looks anyways, Harry wasn't.

Leave it to McGonagall as she defused the situation in one sentence. "Tom. We are here on official Hogwarts business." He addressed the barman but the message was sent clear. Activity and ambient conversation slowly came back in the pub. Although, more in hushed conversation this time.

"Of course. Professor. The wall should be clear." Tom the barman resumed whatever duties he had to do.

The company made their way to the back of the pub into a seemingly dead end. A red brick wall ending the path.

"Ma. Mom. This might be the portal you were looking for.." Harry pointed as he tugged on the hem of Emma's jacket.

"You are correct. Mr. Potter.. Although I've always questioned the need for.. This." She tapped the brick wall once with her right knuckle. "As the pub can't be seen by non-magical folk. And magical folk can just apparate in the first place."

"Maybe there is no need? Just for a better reveal?" Emma asked.

"It would've been better if it was a portal.." Lana stated.

"Indeed." Mcgonagall took out her wand and tapped the password's sequence in the bricks before her.

"Welcome.. To Diagon Alley." The bricks parted and withdrew to the side making small rumbling and grinding noises as they slid on top of each other.

~o~

First order of business. Get some money. Professor McGonagall guided the trio's path to the wizarding world's equivalent of a banking institution. She explained along the way the history of the bank and its _financiers_ before she stopped midway seeing she had no one paying attention to her mini lecture anyway. She smiled and shook her head, seeing the trio looking around in wonder at the shops that lined the street of Diagon Alley. They were followed by curious glances as they made their way, they couldn't care less.

McGonagall informed them of Harry's inheritance from her previous visit. Harry instantly wanted to pay her for the wards she was going to put up around the residence to which McGonagall rejected with a firm 'No.' As she patted his back once and handed him the Potter's vault key. McGonagall went into another lecture, this time the trio was listening attentively as she told them the currency used by wizards and how much it was to convert Knuts to Sickles and finally to Galleons.

"Galleons.. Named after large Spanish military ships?" Emma asked.

"No.. Named after our first Minister of Magic. Galadeus Galleon."

"What about Sickles?" Lana asked.

"Rethopus Sickles. Our second Minister of Magic. Founder of the Law of Magical Conservation." McGonagall knew this by heart.

"So the third Minister of Magic is Knuts?" Harry chuckled. He knew he liked lame puns.

"Yes.. Minister of Magic Deez Knuts." She delivered with no expression.

Harry was wide eyed and was looking to see if McGonagall was serious. She can't be. Yet. She was. The two matriarchs laughed at the information. As they proceeded to make their way to Gringotts. Harry told the confused professor that explaining the joke would ruin it. Seeing as she didn't quite understand why the family was laughing at the 3rd Minister of Magic's name. That man was as boring as his history only being elected because of his connections.

Harry then asked her the question that came to his mind. How much was he going to inherit from his biological parents. McGonagall stated to Harry that he will be inheriting everything on his parents joint vault but he was to be of age first before he could access a different vault that rightly belonged to him. It turns out he is the last living heir of a once politically powerful family who met their downfall at the hands of the Dark Lord.

"So how much money is on my.. parent's joint vault?"

"We would have to ask the goblins Mr. Potter."

Before any more questions could be fired. They reached the lopsided banking institution and entered it. Walking down the grand hall bustling with different sorts of activities from little creatures dressed in formal outfits who looked angry all the time. Maybe because their oversized noses were in the way of their peripheral vision Emma thought. McGonagall lead the way to a goblin who was doing paperwork on top of a really tall counter. She greeted the goblin and introduced her companions before stating their business.

"Mr. Potter would like to inquire how much gold he has." McGonagall stated.

"Key." The goblin peered over his half-moon spectacled before stretching his hand out.

Harry handed the goblin his family's vault key. The goblin inspected the material before speaking.

"10,543 Galleons. 11 Sickles. 3 Knuts." The goblin handed the key back to its owner. "Do you intend to make a withdrawal today?"

"We do." It was McGonagall who answered. "Kindly assist us in this manner."

"I'll accompany you. This woman seems to have a question." He gestured at Emma.

"What is the conversion rate of Galleon to Pound Sterling?" She asked while she also wanted to know how the goblin knew.

"1 Galleon is to 75 Pound Sterling Mrs. Skye." The goblin snorted.

"Mom! Ma! We're rich!" Harry was exuberant as he hugged the two unmoving matriarchs who were shocked still in silence. He didn't even need to convert. He just felt the 'ten-thousand' sounded a lot to him.

"You will find that that may not be a significant amount Mr. Potter." McGonagall shook her head. "No matter, you will claim the rest of your inheritance once you turn of age."

"Wait?! There's more?!" Lana asked.

"The Potter Family's vault? I need a drop of your blood for that information." The goblin waited for Harry to extend his hand. Harry complied. One quick sharp prick from the goblins fingernail and he was able to tell the entourage the requested number.

"5 million 6 hundred thousand Galleons. And 1 Knut." He snorted as if to say that that one knut ruined his day somehow.

"What. The. Fuck!?" Emma was so out of character when she cursed. And Lana was motionless and unspeaking. McGonagall expected this, even if her own bank account didn't have as many zeroes. It was an absurd amount of money.

Harry was just hugging the matriarchs back and forth. He knew he was going to be able to return their kindness now. One million times.

"It has been a long time. Heir Potter. We wish your patronage in the coming years. Once you claim the Potter Vault. Now. Withdrawal. Follow me."

The goblin lead the way to the minecart looking transport and inserted a key which seemed to have started it as they got seated. The cart sped away to vault 687. It slowed to a stop before reaching the destination. And the individuals of the cart stepped in front of the sealed entrance of the vault labelled 687.

"Key." The goblin spoke up again. Shining his lamp on a corner to his right.

Harry gave him the key he was holding onto the entire time. The goblin snatched it and the vault slowly unlocked and opened.

A small mountain of gold came into view. Harry had to check his stepmoms if they were still breathing. They still were. And proceeded to check their pulses. Something Lana showed him before. They were still alive. Just in a state of shock. Harry shrugged before going into the vault with McGonagall behind him. McGonagall handed him a small brown purse and instructed Harry to fill it with around 500 galleons. She told Harry that amount should cover not only his school supplies but also wizarding clothes, other necessities and if ever he wished to buy things for his moms. That should suffice. Harry was surprised that the brown purse didn't fill up at all when he did as asked. It jingled but the small hill of gold he stored in the purse felt like it only carried 10 gold coins instead of 500. McGonagall looked like she really wanted to explain how it worked so Harry took it as a cue not to ask.

The duo returned to the still frozen matriarchs as the goblin close the vault door shut when he twisted and removed the key from the corner. He returned Harry's key as they boarded the transport. They sped shortly right after, away from the mines. After bidding farewell, the family and professor were back under daylight once more.

"You'll have to go through the entire list Mr. Potter." She referred to the other piece of paper in the acceptance letter. "However, I have another school business to attend to. I shall meet you back in the afternoon. Be at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor by 12."

"Wait. Professor? How do we know where to buy the things on the list?" Emma asked. Still recovering from the fact that they adopted a near future multimillionaire.

"Hmmm.. You're right.. Forgive me. I won't tarry any longer. Wait for me here.." McGonagall left and headed back into Gringotts once more.

"Mom." He asked the eloquent matriarch. "What does tarry mean?"

"Delay.. Or Procrastinate." She was hugged by Harry thanking her physically from her reply. She patted his head without looking.

"My God. Emma. We might just be the luckiest foster parents ever." Lana stared at a distant something.

"No. Ma. You're wrong." Harry shook his head still embracing Emma. "I'm the luckiest foster child ever."

"That you _definitely _are.." Emma spoke staring at whatever distant something as well.

"No! Mom. I meant.. How do I say this.. I'm the luckiest foster child ever because I've been adopted by you two." Harry tightened the hug.

The materfamilias finally looked at Harry and hugged him in a threeway embrace.

"I can finally give back to you-." He was cut off before he could finish.

"No. Harry.. We didn't want any of this money. We wanted you." It was the truth, from day one. Emma placed a chaste kiss on Harry's temple as she kneeled down.

"Oh I know mom... I'll use it to take care of you.. Just as you do for me."

"We are _so _going to get spoiled." Lana was definitely right as Harry finished up.

"I'll make sure of that." Harry ended.

~o~

Thirty minutes of discussing Harry's newfound net worth and McGonagall was back from whatever important business she had with Gringotts. She lead them soon after through various stores and shops to buy Harry's needs for the coming school year. McGonagall suggested they start their purchases by buying a featherweight spatially enhanced and shrinkable trunk. Emma's eyes lit with wonder at the blatant ignorance of the object to the laws of physics and mass conservation. McGonagall advised Harry to buy one that he would be using for school. He bought 3 lower end versions of the trunks as the other high end varieties which was the size of a two story house inside caused a fortune. The lower end version which cost him 25 Galleons each was only the size of a small room inside. More than enough for their goals.

~o~

"You know, Harry.. I wanted you to become a zoologist or something along those lines." She admired a light pink scarf she held that seemed to radiate warmth to the touch. They were currently at a wizarding clothier store, waiting for the owner to come back with Harry's custom fit school robes.

"A scientist like you mom? Oh but.. I still do. Professor McGonagall? Can I still go to University after Hogwarts?" He was going from rack to rack curiously poking different outfits wondering if they had magical properties.

"I'm not sure I'm the right one to ask Mr. Potter. I certainly am not one to discourage furthering your horizons by more studying." She stood at a corner patiently waiting for the trio as she also admired a new set of dark colored robes. She loved black.

"More studying? Hey Ma? If I become a dentist would you work for me?"

"My dear. Of course I'd work for you. You'd just have to pay me triple.." Lana joked teasingly.

"I'll pay you what your worth ma. But I don't think I can afford you.." He paused for effect. ".. You're priceless to me."

"You clever little.. Come here!" She went and embraced Harry.

"Ma? What would happen if I buy the dental place you work at?"

"You'll get the net profit of the practice. It is a business at the end of the day. However, you'd have to deal with stuff like staff wages, maintenance costs, upkeep and even advertising. There's much more to it to sweety.. Oh I get it.. Do you want me to stop working?"

"I do.. You're always tired from work. I know you love what you do.. But now.."

"Don't Harry.." She gave him a kiss to his cheek. "I don't just do it for money.. I do it to help people too. The money is just a bonus. Now.. Also no.. You are not.. _Not_.. Paying our bills. We will handle that. You are our son. Not our free meal ticket.."

"Ma." He hugged her back. Not embarrassed by their display of affection in the slightest. "Oh I saw something you guys might like."

He released himself from the embrace and took 3 scarves he was eyeing earlier. All identical save from the colors. One black, one purple and one red. Professor McGonagall told them that those scarves had Everwarm enchantment and they would keep you warm no matter how cold it was. Harry went ahead and bought those on top of his uniforms and robes. McGonagall thought Harry bought the black one for himself. She was truly surprised when they got out of the clothing store when he handed it to her. She thanked Harry and accepted it with a thin smile.

~o~

Three hours of wandering around from shop to shop and packing in Harry's trunk. Their shopping was almost complete. The last thing Harry needed was a wand. The professor directed them to Ollivander's. She detailed the shop's history and reputation as the best in the continent when it comes to wand making. They entered the old musty looking store.

"Professor McGonagall. 9 inches. Fir. Dragon Heartstring core. How may I be of service?" An old white bearded man slid from a row of shelf on top of his ladder.

"Mr. Ollivander. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. This here is Mr. Garrick Ollivander." The professor introduced.

"Harry.. Harry Potter. It feels just like yesterday.. That your mother and father has been here to get their new wands for school.. Apologies." He noticed the discomfort from the trio. "I have long waited for the time you would show here as well." He didn't waste any time as he slid to the far side of the wall and came back with a rectangular box just like the ones that lined up the shelves. "Try this." He handed the box to Harry and he promptly opened it.

"Give it a wave Mr. Potter." McGonagall instructed.

He did. And some boxes on a shelf got blasted from their peaceful dwelling from an invisible force.

"Apparently not." Ollivander sped away and came back with a few more boxes. This went on and on for another 15 minutes before McGonagall stood and excused herself as she remembered something she wanted to purchase. Ollivander kept on making Harry try new wands while his mothers watched each of his interaction with every one of them. The more wands Harry went through, the more that Ollivander seem to get enthusiastic as they went. Time flew by and the mothers sat on a bench on the windowside when Ollivander suggested an idea.

"This.. Just might do the trick." He held the same identical box as before. "Eleven.." Harry snorted as he remembered a distant memory about that specific number and the way Ollivander said it. Ollivander didn't notice or cared as he continued.. "..inches, Holly, and a phoenix feather core." Harry didn't even need to give a wave. The moment he touched the wand, a strange warmth surged through him.

"Curious.." He began his exposition on the other owner of the twin of the wand, how it had the same phoenix feather and that he-who-must-not-be-named wielded it.

"This wand is destined for great things.. The brother of this very wand did terrible things.. Terrible yes, but great things." Ollivander nodded as he locked Harry's gaze.

"Mr. Ollivander.. I'm sorry. This wand.. The way you describe it.. It's rather ominous.. Can Harry get a different wand?" Lana asked.

Ollivander looked offended for a moment before answering. "You are correct Mrs. Skye.. Sometimes. When a terrible event happens and a wand is.. Lost or destroyed.. A wizard can choose to come back to me to replace a wand. But only then.."

"Mr. Ollivander, with all due respect. Might you give Harry a chance to select another wand?" Emma agreed with her soulmate.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mrs. Skye.. Not the other way around."

"What if another wand chooses me?" Harry asked siding with his mothers.

"That.. Is very unlikely.. Not unheard of. We can try." Ollivander relented as he had some history of wizards who kept backup wands.. In most cases, those wands were suited and specialized for a different magic such as healing or transfiguration.

"I've seen him.. React to dragon heartstring core positively when you gave him one or two.. Not as strong as this wand but that might point us in the right direction?" Emma suggested.

"I know just the wand.. Wait here. This might actually work.." Ollivander scampered and vanished behind the shelves.

He was back not a moment later and handed out the box to Harry. The boy felt the box grow warm to his touch and he opened it.

"Incredible. Unexpected. And incredible." Ollivander commented. "Oh and that one is 11 5/7 inches, Cherry, and.. dragon heartstring."

Harry took put the box on the counter and removed the lid. He took it out with both hands carefully lifting it with each end. He had the feeling it _belonged _on his offhand. He gripped it at the shaft with his right hand and the same warm feeling he had with the phoenix wand surged through his body.

"Unprecedented." Ollivander had his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Unprecedented?" Harry and Emma both asked at the same time.

"Yes.. Mr. Potter. Mrs. Skye.. There has been no wizard in record.. Ever to have been chosen by two wands at the same time.. This is history. Mr. Harry Potter. The wand chooses you. With each other.. You will dual wield your wands."

"That's never happened before?" It was Lana's turn to ask.

"Try holding both Mr. Potter. Indulge this old wandmaker." He asked on the tip of his toes in excitement.

He did as asked. And he felt a greater feeling like never before. He felt. Complete. Warmth from magic and a surge of power and energy coursed through him.

Ollivander started clapping. "Thank you Mr. Potter. For letting me witness this."

"You'll let him keep both wands?" Lana asked.

"Oh yes! Mrs. Skye. Both of the wands agreed to share with him."

"Ma. Mom. I'm a wizard now!" He started childishly waving around his two wands making lightsaber noises.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Emma looked melancholic.

"Oh shut up you nerd." Lana did what Lana did best and hugged Harry.

There was a light tap on the door and the professor was back holding a caged white owl on her right hand as she entered the shop.

Harry paid fourteen Galleons for the two wands as Ollivander bid his goodbye. McGonagall was briefed on how their wand search ended. And was again, surprised at how it turned out. She presented Harry the white owl which Harry shook his head to.

"This Harry, is my birthday present for you. It's a female owl. I shall be returning to Hogwarts for the meantime, but I will be back in your residence to move forward with my plans for the next few days."

Harry finally accepted her gift but before she left, she explained how familiars worked to the family. Specifically how owls are used in the wizarding world. Emma and Lana both silently agreed that this was just a glorified pidgeon. But changed their minds rather quickly when they both noticed the bird looking with eyes narrowed at them.

"I'll call her… O! Short for owl." Harry nodded sagely to himself as he held the birdcage. He thought it worked great once for a dragon. Why should it be different for an owl?

The owl's right eye twitched once before it started violently shaking the cage.

"Wait. Wait! WAIT!" The owl was deliberately trying to reach for Harry's fingers with its beak no matter how far away it was. It was making such a racket it finally made sense to Harry.

"I'm sorry girl.. I'm sorry. I'll call you.. Hedwig." The owl stopped momentarily. It looked like it was considering the given name before it gave one hoot. Seemingly of approval.

"Hedwig? That's a german name." The owl hooted at Emma's remark. "I remember a Saint.. Saint Hedwig I believe? Is that where you got it from?"

"Yeah.. Patron saint of lucky orphans." The owl seemed to snort at Harry's comment.

"That's fitting. I'm willing to bet she can understand us too." Lana commented as the owl hooted softly.

"Another girl to my collection I suppose." Harry shrugged with the large case.

"Another?" Emma looked confused.

"Girl?!" Lana looked confused.

~o~

"Collection!?" Dee looked angry.

"Ah shit." Harry ducked for cover as he nearly died from a fire blast.

~o~

AN : Had too much fun in this chapter. Had to keep revising and removing conversations to progress the plot more. The shopping scenes delayed me so much since I could add sooo much more but I deleted all the things I didn't think would be that important to the story just character conversations.

Anyways. Looking forward to what you think of how I handled or mishandled the exposition dump. Happy new year to those reading this. I love you all. Peace.

January 1,2020 : Added, after an hour or so some corrections

January 2,2020 : Made McGonagall Scottish not Irish

January 4,2020 : Some corrections


	8. 3 Cherries, 2 Sundaes and 1 Banana

**AN: Special thanks to claymaster27 for the idea to get other characters in Harry's dream world. I didn't plan that to happen at all because of a joke I was setting up for. Now he's/she's ruined it. Burn the idiot to the ground. Kidding. Any other suggestion, I will consider with careful deliberation. Peace.**

~o~

The Skye ménage was back in their household following the shopping crusade from earlier. They were unpacking all the paraphernalia they acquired for Harry's incoming first year at Hogwarts.

It wasn't even a question now if Harry wanted to go to the prestigious educational institution. As Lana had put it. It was his _destiny. _The loving matriarchs asked permission to go through their son's stuff as if they still needed to. Automatically, Harry said yes of course..

Lana went through his work robes, a pointed hat, his two winter cloaks, a pair of dragonhide protective gloves and name tags as she went and packed them in an orderly fashion in a separate trunk. She designated that trunk as the one Harry would take to school as they kept unpacking the shopping trunk.

Emma, on the other hand, played around with the third empty trunk on an empty space of the living floor. Watching it enlarge and shrink with a push of a wooden button to the side of it. Even if the trunk was on its matchbox size form, the button to the side was still very much tactile and it slowly went back to normal stature if pressed. Opening the trunk, was another mystery for her. It just didn't make sense. It was as if she was peering into an optical illusion. The trunk's inside bent reality and being a scientist herself. It just didn't make sense.

Lana, of course, chalked everything to one word. Magic. And she accepted that explanation with joy as she skimmed through the various books Harry had procured. She started with scanning _A History of Magic _and giggled as she read about the third Minister of Magic's name. Finding it was real and that his reforms and contributions to the wizarding community earned his honorary title in the form of the bronze magical currency.

The now wealthy son of the Skyes was busy with waving around his dual wands, being careful not to channel any magic. The acceptance letter included warnings of unsupervised underage magic and its repercussions if seen by non magical individuals. He would be expelled and tried as a juvenile under the Wizengamot court if he was found doing so and it informed him of the_ trace _placed in wands notifying the ministry instantly for any underage misuse of magic.

Emma told him that as his magical guardian they'd allow him to practice spellcasting inside the residence but not until they question professor McGonagall about what they needed to prepare beforehand in case something went awry.

He packed the wands back in its respective boxes opting to help out his ma with unpacking after some time. They joked and bantered the entire duration. His ma wore his pointed hat and was still going through the _History of Magic _book although now with more interest and donning Harry's pointed hat at the same time.

Emma joined in reading, shortly after she went upstairs to place the peacefully sleeping white owl on Harry's bedroom. As a lover of all things life has created, she suggested to make certain additions to accommodate Hedwig better in the household. Naturally, both Harry and Lana thought it was a wonderful idea.

They went on as the three of them sat on the living floor reading the first year books. It wasn't part of the curriculum, but earlier McGonagall suggested Harry also purchase a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. The aforementioned book now being read by Emma.

"Harry. It says here that electronic devices don't work in and around the Hogwarts school grounds. Too much saturation of magic. Hmmm. I'll need to ask the professor if we will still be able to access electricity once she puts up the wards." She had her new red Everwarm enchanted scarf wrapped around her neck. It was toasty enough to make her cozy as she turned to the next page.

"We should be fine dear." Lana spoke up. "It says here, magic only interferes with electricity at high saturation. We're only one household not an entire school." She handed her wife the book she was finished scanning earlier. _Magical Theory_.

"Ma.. You just want to still be able to watch dramas and movies." Harry pointed out.

"Of course! Oh and that reminds me. Let's go for a movie night today. I wanted to watch something with you two." Lana placed the pointed hat in Harry's school trunk.

"Is that a good idea dear? Did you call in the office that you're taking off work tomorrow?" Emma didn't look up as she started browsing the book handed to her.

"Oh.. I'll just take this entire week off. I'll call the office.." She headed to their telephone.

"Mom! What about you? Will you watch with us too?"

"Yeah. I already took my leave.. The ward installation needs all of us here.." She flipped to the next page.

"Oh. Mom what are we going to watch?"

"Anything but action. Or romcoms.."

"Rom Coms?"

"Romance comedies. They're a huge waste of time, effort and money. I've given up trying to see good content from that genre entirely."

"Oh." Harry liked romcoms. He was practically in one.

"You like romcoms Harry?"

"No. Not really." He lied. Without looking up from the book, Emma tapped her head with her finger twice.

"I do mom. I can't lie to you." She didn't even need a heat sensing organ like a certain dragon did.

"Don't worry. Your ma absolutely loves romcoms. I'll just end up falling asleep if we watch those."

"You don't like action mom?"

"It's not that I don't like it. Gunfights, explosions, and violence. I don't necessarily find it entertaining."

"Oh." Harry knew a certain dragon that would.

"You like action Harry?"

"I do." To this Emma hesitated as she narrowed her eyes. But then she tapped her index finger twice on her head.

"I don't. My friend does." Harry sighed in defeat.

"Who is this.. Friend?" Lana was back from her phone call.

"My best friend.. She's.. In a far away place.." Emma looked up from the book and she narrowed her eyes again but said nothing.

"Oh alright." There seemed to be wordless communication going through the two matriarchs as they looked at each other. Lana brought a bunch of vhs tapes with her that she spread and the floor as she sat down.

"Sooo... Which one do you want to watch Harry?" The older stepmother asked.

"Back to the Future? Oh.." He held one vhs tape with a badass cover art. "The Terminator!" Emma shook her head. Lana nodded hers.

"Two votes against one? Come on Emma, I'll make fries and drinks.." Lana giggled as she offered.

"We have popcorn?" Emma suggested.

"Not in this house. My dear wife." Lana shook her head.

"You threw away the popcorn? Again?!" Lana nodded righteously.

"Ma? Why do you hate popcorn?" Harry asked.

"It's bad for your teeth Harry." It was Emma who said it. Lana kept reminding her anyways.

"But.. If people destroy their teeth. Isn't that good for business?" It was a logical observation.

"It is good for business. As a dental clinic. We get more work. But.. Using that logic. Firefighters would also advertise not using smoke alarms and using firecrackers indoors as a good idea. They'll get more business with more fires won't they?"

"Oh.. Yeah. Yeah. That makes sense. Oh ma! Why do 9 out of 10 dentists recommend using toothpaste? What happened to the 1 out of 10?"

"That dentist wants more business." Lana stated.

"My mind is blown." Harry enacted an explosion with his hands.

"Alright. We'll watch The Terminator. Lana.. Go be a dear and make us whatever you want. Harry grab the extra comforter at our room. It's at the top shelf of the closet. The grey one please." Emma started putting away all the stuff littered on the floor.

"Oh and pillows Harry." Lana said.

"We already have a pillow." Emma retorted.

Harry knew he was a very lucky boy as he made his way upstairs.

~o~

The trio watched the movie in close proximity to each other. Emma looked rather bored. She just snuggled close to Harry who was in between her and Lana. They ate french fries with chips and marinara dip on the side. While a pitcher of iced tea and three glasses were on the far side of the table. The drink was sweetened enough to Emma's liking and Lana's disapproval. Harry couldn't care less, he loved watching the movie with his moms. Lana watched in silence but cheered whenever there was an action sequence. She would often squeeze Harry in an embrace whenever there was a tight escape from the protagonists against their relentless pursuant.

Somewhere along the movie, Emma completely dozed off on Harry's shoulder. Lana lowered the volume significantly when she heard her wife's relaxed breathing. She followed soon after. And sleep also claimed Harry. The muffled dialogues and sequences serving as the background noise to the slumbering family.

~o~

"Collection!?"

"Ah shit."

Harry ducked. Ran. Ducked. And hid from cover to cover on the pillars of the castle that Dee claimed as her bedroom. He spawned in front of the castle door and was about to greet Dee when he was barraged by several inaccurate streams of fire.

There were numerous improvements to the castle now. Not that Harry had time to admire any of them as he was busy trying not to die. The assault stopped suddenly. Before Harry could poke his head from the pillar he was using as cover. He heard Dee's alarmed voice.

"Emma Skye.. Harry! My love it works! My theory works!"

"Excuse me? Err.. Where am I?" She stepped in to look around the one roomed castle.

"Mom!" He vanished all the obscene paintings in hopes that she didn't notice any of them yet.

"Harry? Oh.. Are we dead?" She rushed in to hug him.

"No.. It's.. It's going to be a lot to explain. We're not dead mom.. We're.. We're in a prison of.. Some sort. That dragon is Dee mom!" He pointed to the light red dragon who waved her left hand.

Emma was awestruck by everything she was witnessing. She waved back at Dee.

"Dragon.. Wow. And she can understand us?"

There was a loud clearing of throat. "Yes.. My name is Dee.. Nice to meet you.. Harry's mom."

"Are there any other surprises in store for me and Lana, Harry? This is beyond.. Well.. Beyond insanity at this point."

"Trust me mom. Me being a wizard didn't really compare to this too. But.. This is my friend.. Err.. Girlfriend. She's.. A dragon. And she's stuck here.."

"Turn me human.. My.. Harry. It would be easier for her."

Dee slowly turned into her human form. The bright red head, golden eyed girl wearing a plain white shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. She made her way down the stepladder. Then made her way to approach Harry and Emma.

"My god. She can turn human?"

"No. I can't. This world.. It's controlled by Harry." She gestured everywhere.

"It's like a dream world mom. If I can imagine it. I can make it." He demonstrated by materializing a book to appear in his hands.

"That's.. That's.. Wow." Emma had no words left in her vocabulary anymore. Harry just hugged her again.

"Harry told you about me.. The first time you met." Dee spoke up.

"He did... I didn't fully believed it then. Sorry Harry."

"Don't be mom. It is.. Almost sounds like something out of a fictional book."

"Yes.. Well. Dee? How do you know about me?"

"I can see Harry's memories.. We are inside his.. Mind. Actually we're not sure.. We'll stick to that for now. But I can see Harry's memories.. They're really clear if his emotions are at.. Peak."

"Oh. Okay.." Emma had her brows furrowed. The more she knew about this. This arrangement with this dragon. Alarm bells were ringing in her mind. She couldn't voice it out yet.

"Mom.. If we die here.. We go back to our normal dreams and then we wake up.. If we sleep here, we just wake up normally." He reassured her, but her discomfort and tense posture remained.

"You.. Are my son's.. Girlfriend?" She addressed Dee.

"Yes. I am."

"Harry.. Something.. Something's not right.. About all of this.. About any of this. We need to leave. I'm sorry. Dee." She needed to talk to Harry. In private. And out of this _world._

"What? But.. Mom. We just got here.."

"It's alright.. My… Harry." There was disappointment in her tone.

"Well.. I think. This may be the easiest way to leave." Two red pills appeared on the hand he extended to his mom. "We fall asleep if we take this.. We just wake up."

Harry had never had to use this method before. Not that he ever wanted to leave early with his time with Dee. Dee looked hurt. Emma took the pill and swallowed it. Harry caught her as she fell. Her body faded from existence in his arms.

"I can stay.. If you want me to, Dee.."

"I want you to stay. With me. But you have to go. It's alright my love. We'll be with each other soon." She reached for him but before she could touch his face. She changed her mind and turned to make her way back to the pillow. Harry turned her back into a dragon. Before he took the red pill.

~o~

"Harry. Are you awake?" Emma whispered as he gently shook Harry.

"Yeah. Yeah.. Mom.. Why'd you want to.. Leave?" He talked in a hushed tone to not disturb Lana. The television was on a static display of a blue screen.

"Let's go upstairs.. Careful. We'll talk in our room." She got up and silently walked up the stairs. Harry followed silently too. He made sure Lana was tucked in and undisturbed before he followed suit.

Harry stood in front of the door as Emma gestured him to sit down next to her. She patted the bedside where she was sitting at.

"Harry, close the door. I don't want to wake Lana.. It's one in the morning."

"Mom.. Did you not like Dee?" He sat next to her as she put her arms on his shoulder.

"Harry.. Something tells me. I can't put my finger on it-."

"She's really nice mom. She was.. She was my only friend when.. Before I met you…"

"... Harry. Tell me as much as you can about her and.. The world she's _stuck _at."

Harry went on recalling everything in detail to her. It was easy. Those moments changed his life.

Emma remained silent throughout the story. After Harry was sure he had said everything to satisfy her. Emma began to press with harder questions.

"Do you have sexual relations with her Harry?"

"What. M-mom!"

"Have you had sex with her?" She asked again.

"Y-yes."

"Who initiated it. You? No.. It was her?"

"Yeah. But.. But I kind of went along with it." He admitted softly.

"It was consensual?"

"Consensual?"

"You agreed to it."

"I.. Yeah."

"She's older than.. You. Or me.. This cannot continue.."

It was Harry's turn to remain silent now. Emma no longer had her hand on his shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Harry. I want nothing but.. Your happiness. I know how it looks like. But you have to trust me. As your mom.. Stop your sexual relations with her.."

"But.. But why?!" She embraced him. Harry couldn't bring himself to hate her at all. He was trying very hard to see where Emma was coming from.

Emma knew her answer would put a damper on their relationship. She would rather risk it now, than cause Harry greater pain later.

"I have reasons to believe. She's using you." Decisive and cold. There was no other approach.

"No! She's not mom! She.. She's nothing but nice to me.. She can prove it." He pleaded.

"If she really is a friend. She will stop with her sexual advances. You are not of age. And this is highly inappropriate."

Harry knew someone had to tell them to stop at some point. It was wrong on a lot of levels. But Dee made it seem so carefree. He knew that Dee was not going to be happy with this.

"My son.." She gave a compromise seeing Harry's conflicted emotions. "I will let you remain friends with her. But you have to promise me. That you will stop engaging with her in any sexual manner. Do you understand?"

".. I do mom. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I disappointed you." Tears formed and flowed free as he started crying softly.

"No, no.. Harry.. You didn't disappoint me." She started stroking his back gently. "Shhh.. I love you. And because of that. I will protect you. Even from a friend.. Especially from a dragon. Now.. If you sleep now, are you going to be back in that world?"

"Yes.. Mom.."

"Talk to her about what we discussed."

"I.. I will."

"You know what… I changed my mind. I'll talk to her myself."

"H-how?"

"Sleep with me."

"Oh."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"Maybe.. Mom.. Err.. I don't want you to be disgusted by me." He hoped he conveyed the real meaning. Emma picked up on it easily.

"I understand.. It's a biological reaction, since we are not related. Add that you have experienced sex too. It will not bother me if you can look past that. I'm your mom. And I intend to be.. I need to talk to Dee."

"Mom.."

"Come. Sweetie.. I've always wanted to cuddle with you anyways." She giggled. Which eased Harry's discomfort greatly. She went and laid down on the bed which Harry hesitantly followed. She put the blanket over them she closed her eyes and embraced Harry, his back against her front.

"Control your breathing. Focus on it and nothing else.. Inhale through your nose.. Hold.. Release slowly. Hold once you empty your lungs.. Inhale.. Hold.. Exhale slowly.. Hold.. Repeat.. Focus on that." She said softly.

He did as asked. With the fact that he was being held in an embrace by a beautiful woman, her scent filling his nostrils, Harry's heart rate was rapid. But due to his mom's instructions it soon became steady and calm. It slowed after a while.. And he was transported into Dee's prison world again.

~o~

"Dee? We're back. Well I'm back. I don't see mom yet."

"Harry.. My love. You don't need to say anything."

"You already saw." It was a declarative sentence.

"Where's your mom?" Dee asked, as she looked around from her pillow.

"She's not asleep yet?" Harry was wondering too.

"Maybe she's jerking you off?" Dee laughed.

"Or maybe she just got delayed." Emma spoke.

"Ah. Shit." Dee cursed and held her head low.

~o~

"Ground Rules. You. What is ground rule number one?"

"No s-sex." Harry's legs were crossed in the ground.

"And?"

"No tongue. And only chaste kisses." He looked down at the very interesting floor.

"You. Rule number two?"

"Flirting is.. Minimal." Dee sighed her legs crossed in her human form.

"And?"

"And if I break the rules. I won't be allowed to be alone with Harry." She shuddered. This woman scared her. There was some loopholes she could exploit with the wording though. So much for smart humans, she snorted.

"Very good. And.. No.. I am missing something." Emma picked up on her snort. Dee hoped she wouldn't add a third rule.

"Oh yes. Rule Three. You're not allowed to give him blowjobs. And you. Are not allowed to eat her out."

"Noooooooo!" Dee cried.

Harry swallowed. He had never seen someone made short work of Dee.

~o~

"You're.. You're.. Wait. How would you know if we break the rules?"

"Easy. Harry can't lie to me."

"He can't lie to me as well." She agreed as she licked her lips in habit.

"Damn women." Harry cursed under his breath.

~o~

"I'll follow the.. I'll follow the damned rules." Dee promised.

"Good.. Then I may yet to approve of your relationship with my son."

"I have my own demand, human."

"State it." She said unfazed.

"Oh. Err.. It's kind of embarrassing." She gestured at Harry.

Harry face palmed at that.

"Do you want Harry to give us privacy?" Emma scooted Harry away before asking his permission. When he was gone Dee continued.

"...I love him. More than he knows. But I cannot protect him from where I am. You will have to do that in the meantime."

"You don't have to make that demand from me… I am already doing that."

"I'm not your enemy. I want the best for him." She bit her bottom lip. She liked Emma. But she hated her ground rules.

"Follow my rules… That is the best for him."

"Can we negotiate the age?" She tried. "12?"

"17." She said with finality.

"13." Dee said the teen with an elongated 'E'.

"17." Emma was an unmovable object.

"15! Please! I beg you!"

"Seh - Ven - Teen." She stomped her foot on the ground ending the haggling.

"Sometimes, I think the universe is a full circle." Dee cried.

~o~

"Do you have any other demands?" Emma interrogated. Harry was still not back from wherever he was.

"Oh.. Errr.. Can you make sure Harry doesn't.. He doesn't flirt with others.. Besides me."

"You'd have to ask him yourself. He does it with anyone he likes. He hasn't realized it yet. He doesn't see it as flirting."

"Oh. I might be the one responsible for that."

"Then you live with that."

"... I like you human. But tell me. Why go so far for Harry? He is only your foster son."

"... That is all I need. Because I love him. I'll ask you the same question. Why go so far for Harry?"

"... Because I love him."

"... We have the same answer."

"Are we going to be friends now?"

"Follow my rules. And we will be. And maybe. I'll even become your mother-in-law." The insanity of being a mother in law to a dragon made her chuckle.

"We're never going to be friends."

"Exactly."

~o~

"Hey mom. Dee. I'm back. Are you guys done?"

"Harry. My love." They both spoke.

"Harry. My dear." At the same time.

They glared at each other.

"I'll be back later."

~o~

Harry came back with two banana sundae splits. One on each hand. He knew these two had similarity in their preference for sweets at least. He handed both of them the dessert.

"Is this what you do with her when you sleep?" She asked before heading to a round table that just materialized. The two sweets lover sat down as three seats around the table appeared.

"He also does me." Dee got hit with a tap of a spoon on her head.

"Ow. Harry, my love. Help me! Your mom is a big meanie."

"You'd be best friends with my ma, she thinks the same way." Harry stated.

"Eat with us Harry. Mmmm. This is actually really good."

"It is! Harry! Add more cherries to mine please!" He added three more. He got rewarded by a kiss to his cheek.

"Alright that's enough. Not while I'm here."

"She's just jealous, my love."

"I am. Add one more banana to mine. Thanks my dear." She gave a quick kiss to Harry too.

"Alright that's enough. Not while I'm here." Dee parodied Emma.

"18." Dee paled.

"Noo. You can't!" Dee wanted to start crying.

"I have altered the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Emma giggled as she referenced one of her all time favorite lines.

"I have altered the deal again. You've erased some of my doubts about you. I will let you have one day without ground rules with Harry... Once a month."

"What? Mom. What?!"

"If you don't wan-." Emma got cut off.

"No! Wait. I'll behave! I'll take it!" Dee was desperate.

"Good.. Now let me finish this sundae in peace." Emma scooped a spoonful and started eating. "Oh god. It's so creamy too." Her eyebrows expressed her content.

'Harry is _creamy _as well.' Dee kept it to herself before she _almost _blurted it out. Afraid that the matriarch would change the deal. Again.

Harry summoned his own identical dessert. "Oh. Harry no. Remove that. Just eat this with me. I won't be able to finish it anyway my dear." Harry took the spoon and vanished his sundae. He then began scooping some of Emma's split to help her out.

"Hmm. So this is why you like sleeping so much? You have your girlfriend and this world all to yourselves?"

"Well.. That and Dee is.. I like being with her. I love Dee."

"You have to give her a better name my dear."

"I've tried telling him that! Oh. Change my name to Queen Greatest O. Dragons."

"Hmmm." Harry pretended to consider it. "No. I can't name you that." He had a list of names he wanted to give Dee. It was one of his pastimes in the previous weeks. There were a bunch that fitted. But most of them were at the dumb level of Dee Licious.

"How about Daenerys.. Targaryen?"

"Daenerys? I like it. Where'd you get that from my love?" She asked as she continued to eat.

"A book ma reads. From a series called _A Song of Ice and Fire." _

"Tell us about that Harry." Emma urged.

They continued eating as Harry went on to explain the origin of the name and who she was.

"I don't like it." Emma frowned when Harry finished.

"I don't like it anymore. My hair is not silver and my eyes are not violet. And! You will only shorten it to Dee anyways." Dee saw through the clever ploy.

"Nooo." Harry said in defeat.

"Why would Lana give you such an explicit book?"

"She might have just read the first few pages."

"That sounds just like her. No. Don't use that name my dear. It's uninspired. Use something unique not something you derived from who knows where."

"Harry I like your mom." Dee was almost done with her sundae.

"Well… Aurumé. Aurumé Dragonus." That was the best and most appropriate for her, he thought.

"Oh - Roo - May? I like it! Dragonus sounds good as well." Dee was glad she wasn't going to get named Dee Licious anymore since his mom was here.

"Aurum. Latin for gold.. Because of her eyes?" Emma pointed out.

"Yes mom.. It's either that or Madeeline Connor." He nodded to himself as he thought Connor was a badass last name.

"That is the dumbest name I've ever heard." Emma shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh Emma... One time he even tried naming me Dee Licious." She put Harry on the spot as she played the victim card.

"What?! I thought it was cute." He said defensively.

"You suck at naming my dear."

"I do. Then I will go with naming you.. Aurumé. Can I call you May my love?" He went for the better alternative.

"Yes! Oh also you are the only one allowed to call me that. Oh and you too Emma. Maybe Lana too once I meet her." She finished her sundae.

"Aurumé Dragonus. It's a beautiful and unique name. Well. It was nice to meet you today." Emma got up as she finished her sundae with Harry.

"Wait! We still have some time mom. Maybe we can show you around this world? Dee. I mean May. Can fly us."

"That.. Alright. We are going to fly on May's back?"

"I don't think I can let anyone else _ride _me." Emma sent a sharp glare at her. Aurumé swallowed. "Err.. Oh I know. What if we ride Harry instead?"

"We ride Harry?"

"Yeah he can turn into a dragon here. Then we can show you around?"

"Sounds.. Insane. Let's do it."

"I love your mom Harry."

Harry groaned.

~o~

"You don't need to beat your wings too often my love! Just let the wind do the work! Glide.. And only flap them when you need to." Aurumé suggested. She was being embraced by Emma from her back.

"Sorry. I'm still getting used to this." The emerald dragon spoke but did as was suggested.

"Much better! What do you think Emma?"

"This. This entire scene looks like a fever dream." Emma looked around at the absurdity of it all. She was flying on the back of her now dragon son with a girl that was previously a dragon which is also his son's girlfriend at a world where Harry was god.

"What's a fever dream Emma?" Aurumé asked.

"A confusing dream caused by a fever." Harry answered for her.

"I've never had a fever before. But I know what it is." Aurumé sank her hand in one of the clouds that passed near them.

"Harry.. Are there any more surprises in store for us?"

"Yeah. My love? Any more surprises you have up your sleeve?" She shook her damp hand away from the cloud.

"Oh no. I think this is everything." He was wrong. Oh he was so _very _wrong.

~o~

The dream team parted ways after landing back in Aurumé's castle. Harry and Aurumé kissed once, long but innocent, given their company. Before he turned Aurumé into her dragon form as they said their goodbyes and took the red pill. Transferring them back to the world of the living.

"Hmmmm. We're up. That.. Was crazy my dear." Emma stroked Harry's face.

"Good morning mom... What a night huh? Did you like it?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL GOOD THINGS IS HAPPENING HERE!" Lana blasted the door open as she stepped into their room. It wasn't locked in the first place.

"Wait ma!" They both shuffled to get up.

"Wait dear! I can explain!"

"You! Emma! Decided to leave me downstairs?! So you can cuddle with each other without me?"

"...What?! Oh. You're not thinking we had sex?" It was Harry's first time blushing furiously again.

"No... You're still wearing clothes and this is Harry we're talking about. You don't love him in that way." Lana pointed out.

"Yeah.. Err. We just talked for a bit.. We didn't want to disturb you.. So we went here. I made Harry cry.. And we ended up sleeping together."

"Ah.. That's what I thought.. I just wanted drama this early in the morning... Are you going to invite me or what?"

"Come here my dear." They kissed each other longingly. Afterwards, Emma and Lana flanked Harry's sides as they were lying on the bed.

"We are going to spoil Harry as much as he spoils us." Lana stated. Giving Harry a chaste kiss on the side of his head.

"Ma. Mom.. I love you both so much..." He wanted to start crying again. Those words were so simple. It just didn't convey how much he really felt.

"I do too Harry." Emma buried his lips on his hair.

"And me as well." Lana planted one more kiss before she flicked Emma's forehead. "You. Brush your teeth. Also you cook breakfast. I cuddle with Harry. You've had enough time with him."

Emma exhaled greatly. She placed a kiss on Harry one last time before she stood up in defeat and went to make breakfast.

"You're going to tell me what you've been talking about young man?"

"Ma, I think.. It would be better if mom explained."

"That's okay too. She never hides anything from me."

"It's another surprise from me."

"Oh no. Does it ever stop my dear?"

"I think this may be the last one." The universe just jinxed him from that alone.

"Ahh oh well.. Brush your teeth. And floss. I want to watch more movies today."

"Yes ma." Harry got kissed on his cheeks by the dental hygienist mother.

~o~

Over the coming days. McGonagall visited the Skyes to enact her plans. She put up the wards without problems and with help from a Gringotts goblin team. They keyed in the Skye family members.

To the surprise of the family, on the final days of setting up the Fidelius charm, the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself was present. He was the one to complete the Fidelius charm. And as McGonagall said. He was the only one powerful enough to setup the charm in a short span of time.

Albus Dumbledore gave a short and warm introduction to the family. And a personal apology to Harry. He gave his reasons for his actions and Harry accepted it. Harry's reasoning was sweet and sound. If any of those didn't happen. He would have never met Emma and Lana. He didn't hold a grudge against the headmaster. Dumbledore looked forward to his time at school.

Whenever the family wasn't bonding and the matriarchs were busy working. Harry would read up on books and the magical ones he got from Diagon Alley. He still didn't want to practice spell casting. He wanted to be under supervision from a licensed individual for that matter. But he pored through them with determination to make his stepmothers proud. He told them about what he read when they came home. And when he noticed they were tired or out of energy. He took to doing all the chores he could inside the house.

On Lana's and Emma's respective free times. They spent it with Harry. Emma loved reading and learning about the magical books with him. Lana did too. But soon saw no point to it since she can't do magic in the first place. Harry was enough magic to her life, she concluded.

His birthday came shortly soon after. Aurumé and Harry's relationship mellowed greatly in terms of physical affection. They kept their promise to Emma. Aurumé wanted to have sex with Harry on his birthday however. They compromised, by assigning the thirty first of each month as their day without chains.

Introducing Lana to Harry's mind world through Emma's explanation went mildly without incident. The only thing that differed from Emma's initial contact was that she was even more protective of Harry than Emma was. She disagreed completely with allowing them even one day without rules. But relented as she saw how authentic Aurumé was being. There was still some doubt within her with regards to it being a healthy idea. She squashed her maternal instincts for the time being. Any untoward act or harm Aurumé would do to Harry. She was going to end their 'free' day. The two mothers were surprisingly accepting of the idea of their son dating an imprisoned dragon/human. Not much fuss given about it being an interspecies relationship. Emma thought there were a lot of relationships even more questionable than what Harry has. Lana agreed, and as long as Aurumé proves herself worthy of Harry. They considered her tolerable for him.

Aurumé still spent all her time dating, playing, flying and flirting with Harry. The latter being very carefully so. Their adventures now ranged from different varieties. There was one time they reenacted the moon landing. There was another time they explored the bottom of the ocean in a submarine called HMS Aurumé. It was red with golden spotlights of course. Searching an artificial ocean for buried ruins or sunken treasure. What Dee realized was more priceless than any loot they ever found under the sea. The rules didn't ban Harry from petting her. It didn't also banned him from petting her _while_ in human form. Which meant that her getting groped, massaged or fingered was still on the table. The same way that she could still jerk Harry off.

Harry thought that was a good idea. At first. Their kissing almost escalated very inappropriately. And they both realized if they continued. They were going to break all the rules in one go. Aurumé knew it could be some sort of test for both of them. Harry knew his mom just forgot. Either way. They stopped and they just cuddled innocently as the submarine explored the dark trenches of the water world.

Harry got his first ever birthday presents. If you discounted the ones he received from two hard working police officers. Emma gave him black Ray Ban aviators framed with gold colored metal. She said her father always like those. Lana's present was more convenient. It was an electric toothbrush. It's price was surprisingly worth more than the branded sunglasses.

Aurumé's present to him was the best. Without any rules holding them back. They fucking went at it like rabbits. They also roleplayed while doing so. Teacher and student. Doctor and patient. Pizza delivery guy and hot girl. Pizza delivery girl and hot guy. And all the cliché porn that they could ridiculously think about. They didn't cross the line of forbidden ones such as brother to sister or mother to son. It just didn't work for Aurumé and Harry. Not that they tried. Aurumé enjoyed the ones with Harry where it was nothing else but him and her familiar form. Just like their earlier times. To her that was special. No one else. Just her and Harry at that moment. Slow sex was her achilles heel. They tried it again and she passed out from how intense and passionate it was. Harry didn't want to leave her side at all. But their time came to an end. So he decided on the best way to die that day. He turned Aurumé dragon while she was still on top of him crushing and suffocating himself to his demise.

A day after his birthday, Harry ventured out by himself to buy his stepmothers the same gifts he had received. He converted his leftover school shopping money to British currency. The gifts he purchased however, he variated it to the matriarchs liking. Emma received a red tinted Ray Ban aviators while Lana got a purple tinted one. He bought them both identical electric toothbrushes and was a bit disappointed since they didn't come in any other colors. Afterwards. He shopped around for earrings he knew his foster parents would love. He settled for diamond crystal studs, simple but elegant. Just like how they loved their jewellery.

He also went to a flower shop. And at the advise of the owner, he bought both of them two bouquets from a selection too large for him to carry along with his other purchases. The shop owner called for a cab and assisted him to get all his purchases home. The matriarchs welcomed him back with kisses and lots of embracing.

Harry looked different now. Healthier, happier and much more confident. Lana changed Harry's diet, grooming and hygienic habits drastically. And she knew how to. Habits don't just happen in an instant. She slowly incorporated it into Harry's lifestyle. She succeeded however, and Harry was thankful for her guidance innately and overtly.

To the family's surprise. Professor McGonagall also had a gift for Harry's parents. She sent it one week after Harry's birthday. It came in two small black boxes with a note. Each contained a black chained necklace that held an ornate red gem. Designed specifically for Non-Magical parents. Three successive taps on the crimson crystal would notify the Auror department for request of assistance in any case of emergency. It was basically a 911 equivalent of the magical world. Lana wondered if it was available in a different color. Emma thought it was a fantastic idea, there'd be basically no delay if anything ever occurred.

~o~

The day they've all been waiting for finally came. The trio stood in front of Kings Crossing. Emma and Lana both were wearing identical black tight dresses that ended on their lower thighs. The dresses expressed a décolletage, giving a healthy amount of view of their cleavage that equally gave them an unhealthy amount of attention. Magnified with both of them wearing red high heels and jewelry in the form of a simple black linked necklace entwined by a red diamond in the middle. They garnered so much stares and looks, one woman even slapped her husband on the shoulder from being mesmerized at the twin matriarchs presence. They chose to wear scarlet earrings to match their themes for today. Completing their outfit. Both of them wore the Ray Ban aviators Harry gifted to them. Emma's brown hair were curled on their ends. Something that took most of the time for the family getting prepared. Harry desperately needed a magical solution for that. Lana settled for a simpler look. Straightened and dyed black hair which ended on her chest.

Harry wore a semi-formal outfit. Plain black, buttoned up, and sleeved shirt which hugged him nicely coupled by khaki slim fit pants, which was held by a black belt with a square silver buckle, and black polished leather shoes. He was wearing contacts. And he sported a different set of earrings today. Similar to the scarlet ones his mothers were wearing, although his was a smaller stud compared to theirs. His scar was still there, if anyone deigned to notice it, it wasn't that hard to spot. But the amount of attention his mothers drew left him on the shadows of the spotlight.

Hedwig was the only one who looked too bored to care as she was sleeping comfortably in the silver cage Harry held. She was the only one being carried by Harry as all his belongings were on the shrunken matchbox of a trunk in his pants' right pocket. The trio stood before the third pillar in between platforms 9 and 10.

"Ma. Look it's a magical portal."

"Harry, my dear. That's not a portal. It's more like.. A magically hidden doorway." Lana admired the conspicuous way magical Britain was hidden from its counterpart. She learned about this from all the reading she went through with Harry. It wasn't a portal as much as a curtain being used for a door. She was disappointed.

"Lana, what satisfies your definition of a portal?" Emma definitely saw the brick wall as a portal. It separated a new world from the one they lived in.

"My dear. Portals are… Magical. Circle. And swirling. And leads you to different places.. Not boring like. Bricks for example!" She gestured at the pillar.

Emma rolled her eyes. Harry agreed with Lana. "They could've just made a portal straight to Hogwarts for all the space manipulation technology the wizarding community has. But they settle for transporting students in this manner.. Because traditions?" Harry recounted _Hogwarts, A History_.

"If you don't end up doing well in your classes, my dear. Don't bother coming home." Emma joked. They finished reading all Harry's books well in advance. Her tutelage was astounding and thorough. Harry even went for her if he had any questions to any topic he didn't understand. She absorbed the knowledge and her mastery and dedication allowed her to teach Harry with ease.

"I'm not worried in the slightest mom. I've had you as my teacher. If I failed it would be your fault." He tried teasing back.

"Do not fail me my padawan." She kissed Harry on the top of his head.

"Yes, Sith Lord Emma.. We will rule the galaxy.. Together!" Harry embraced his stepmother.

"Shut it nerds. We're going. I want to see the other side." As much as Lana liked action. She couldn't tolerate fantasy. Even if she was living in one. She liked the Terminator series though.

"What one liner do you have for us this time Harry?" Emma asked, he knew Harry had a couple prepared.

"Oh. I had none." He acted.

"You've failed me already." She shook her head.

"Come with me if you want to live." He held out his hand. With a gruff and as heavy a voice he could manage.

"Bad Harry. No Terminator quotes!"

"Good Harry! Yes Terminator quotes!" Lana smiled at him. She got flicked in the shoulder by Emma.

"I love you, mom." Harry imitated the Sarah Connor.

Emma laughed as she delivered in a monotone voice. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Let's go!" Lana shoved the two geeks into the station.

~o~

"Ughh. What day is it?" Harry stepped out of the brick barrier. Followed closely by his stepmoms.

Lana rolled her eyes as she played along. "September one.."

"What year.." Emma giggled.

"Wooow. Look Ma. Mom! A steam engine!"

"Exactly as described in the books." Emma wholeheartedly enjoyed the view with her wife. They watched other families hugging their children goodbye as they boarded the train. People wearing robes busy with casual conversation. Students running around greeting friends. The usual hubbub.

The trio stepped into the platform. Harry took out the trunk and placed it on the ground as it enlarged. He pulled out two pointed black hats which he handed to Emma and Lana.

"You went to Diagon Alley? By yourself?" Lana wore her hat. Emma adjusted hers carefully as to not ruin her hair.

"Just for this ma. Now you look like.. Witches.. If witches were supermodel celebrities." He shrunk his trunk.

Before any of them could start bantering again. A family of redheads entered the platform.

"Fred! George! Don't! Why don't! Uhh!" A shrill voice from the oldest looking one in the family. A plump middle-aged woman. The two she was referring to stopped in their tracks with their carts as they both got mesmerized by Harry's entourage.

"Fred! Look! The greatest beauties my mortal eyes had ever seen.."

"Angels! The heavens have fallen my brother!" The one referred to as George gawked.

"Why aren't you sweet young boys." Lana giggled.

"Sorry about them, madams. Fred. George. Run along. Now! Before you embarrass the entire family line." She slapped them both at the back of their heads. Emma disagreed with the disciplining method but showed no outward expression to it. Fred and George begrudgingly walked away.

"Please.. We're used to i-."

"Mom! That's Harry! Harry Potter!" A high pitched voice called out from behind the red headed matriarch. Those who heard stopped and tried to find the source of the outburst. They were now getting stares from anyone in the close vicinity.

"Why, hello there.. That is my name." Harry introduced himself to the girl by extending his hand. "Nice to meet you-."

"Ginny.. Ginny." She exhaled and inhaled rapidly when she took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"My goodness.. Harry Potter. Bless my soul.. I'm Molly.. Molly Weasley.. These are my children. You already saw Fred and George. And you've met Ginny.. This here's Ronald.." She gestured as she introduced.

"My name is Lana. Lana Skye." She shook Molly's hand.

"I'm Emma. Emma Skye." She shook Molly's hand after Lana's turn.

"Well. It's my pleasure to meet such gorgeous ladies." Must be sisters, Molly assumed. "Then.. Which one of you is Harry's mom?"

Here it comes.

"Both." Lana said first.

"Of us." Emma came second. They eerily resembled a certain twin with their delivery.

To those that heard. It didn't connect the lines to their minds at first. Their neural nerves and links failing to function. But when it did. A collective jaw drop ensued.

"W-what?!" Ron almost screamed. Almost forgotten that he existed prior to that.

"Well.. There's no point hiding it." Emma smiled as she removed her shades and Lana's as they closed her eyes and went for a quick kiss that soon escalated. The ones who saw stopped in their activities. They even added tongue action after a while.

"W-what?!" It was Molly who said it this time.

Harry was unamused. "Mom. Ma. I'm going to be late. Important things later.. Now shove me into the train and give me your threats." He knew they both loved the reactions they get when they dropped the ball. And boy do they love dropping the ball at the edge of a cliff.

"My dear. You wound us. Come now. It's almost time." Lana took his hand.

The red head family stood still. As they were bade formal goodbyes by the Skye Family. Now that they were away from others but not from stares. They started their own familial farewell. He placed Hedwig gently on the floor.

Emma hugged Harry while standing. Harry could only reach the bottom of her chest. Harry embraced her lovingly as he did. He gave the same one to Lana.

"Now.. Remember to stay out of trouble. Be good. Write to us.. As often as you can. Brush and floss.. Yes. Everyday.. And.. Oh. Why is this so hard. Can we still withdraw?" Lana was only joking.

"Ma. I love you.. So much." Lana tightened the embrace to an uncomfortable level for only a moment before she released.

"We're going to miss you. Do your best in your studies.. We will be in contact always. And my dear. Remember your promise.. Don't indulge yourself too much with Aurumé.."

"I won't." There was a loud whistle blast. "What does indulge mean mom?" Hedwig hooted with annoyance to being woke up.

"You already know. You just want to delay us. I love you, my dear." Emma hugged him again. She released as the train blew the whistle once more. Harry made it inside the train before Lana yelled out.

"Harry! Give us a dumb one liner! Quick!"

"I'll be back." He held out his hand as if he was holding a gun and fingered the imaginary trigger in a cheesy way to both of his stepmoms.

"Duh - Duh - Duhn - Duh - Duhn." Emma imitated the movie's iconic and trademarked tune.

This should be an interesting school year. The author got jinxed by the universe just for that.

~o~

Long AN : Still feels like my flow is not in line with how I want this chapter to turn out. This is the best version among the three I had. Since it's a combination. Might have to smoke more weed.

Can anyone tell me why I haven't gotten a single reply to the reviews I have addressed? It feels like FF is not sending my messages at all.

Also. To the guy who suggested I should make Emma and Lana bi and get both of them pregnant with Harry. You are a sick fuck. You need some help. And I like you, I might just do it.

Kidding.

Not. Who knows.

January 6,2020 : Added, Also some additions


	9. PINEAPPLE!

~o~

Boarding the Hogwarts Express required Harry to present his ticket to an uninteresting conductor. He handed his at the same time someone else did. The other boy who handed the ticket looked at him as if sizing him up. He wore a tailored suit and handled himself regally and smugly.

"That scar. You must be.. Harry Potter."

"You have me at a disadvantage. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" The conductor continued collecting the tickets among the students.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy.. You have manners at least."

"Draco.." That was actually one of the names he considered naming his girlfriend. Had to forego with it since it sounded male, but it _almost _ended up as her last name. "...Latin for Dragon. Your parents have good taste."

"My mother. She named me. I shall have her know your compliment. You're knowledgeable about Latin, that's rare.. Although I can't say the same for you. Your name's generic." Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name's generic? The princes and kings named after me would be devastated."

"Ha. I like you Potter! I would invite you to where my compartment would be. Unfortunately we are already full." They started walking together.

"Destiny doesn't favor us being friends. Pleasure meeting you Draco Malfoy." He shook his hand when Draco stopped to extend his.

"Pleasure's all mine, Harry Potter." Draco put his hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

~o~

The search for a vacant compartment ended early for Harry. He attracted a ton of attention now that his glorious moms where nowhere around. He received stares and curious glances, some even pointing out his scar. He wore a blank expression as he passed from cabin to cabin. A bushy brown haired girl and a black haired boy about his age approached him. It surprised Harry mildly, she didn't seem to know who he was.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville.." She gestured to a cowardly looking boy. "..here, has lost his toad."

"Sorry miss, I don't believe I have.." Harry hesitated, whatever he'll see what this will lead to. ".. Your toad. It's your familiar, yeah?" Neville nodded.

"Name's Harry. Harry Potter. Where'd you last see the frog?" Harry looked at the sleepy owl he was carrying.

"I'm Hermione Granger.. It's a _toad. _Not a _frog_." Hermione corrected in her signature know-it-all method.

".. Toads fall into the family of frogs. Just a more specific term for warty and not very slimy subspecies." He held back trying to mimic and parodize Hermione's way of delivery.

"That's r-right. I knew that." Of course she did.

"Err. I last saw him.. At the station. I was packing my trunk in the compartment when the train left, then I noticed he was gone. Trevor, I mean." Neville attempted to break the awkwardness. He knew this boy. He was in the crowd with his Grandmother when _the kiss_ happened.

"Well. I'm guessing you've already looked around that area.. Since you're wandering from cabin to cabin. Amphibians.. Let's see. I hope I'm not wrong. My mom would disown me.." He received looks of concern from Neville and Hermione as he mused.

".. Breed in swamps? No. Ponds. For moisture.. Since they don't have sweat glands. Yes.. Areas around the train which are.. Moist and damp? Have you tried searching around the washrooms?"

"We already did. We aren't going to ask around if we didn't." She said haughtily. Harry was finding it difficult to like her. He sympathized for Neville however.

"Well.. There is another possibility.. The boiler room? This is a magical steam engine however. There might not even be one."

"Boiler rooms aren't damp or moist." Hermione stated.

"You ever been in one?" Harry challenged.

"No. But I've read about them!"

"Harry. May be right. Hermione. Trevor likes warm places." Neville remembered conveniently.

"Well. We can try asking the conductor to check for us then. Otherwise. Neville, I'm sorry. Your familiar had set itself free in the countryside.." The trio looked at the verdant hills and forests that they were passing by. Neville gulped. His grandma would kill him.

The frog searching trio approached the conductor and passed on their quest. Harry said they'll just be waiting at an empty compartment if he ever found anything, to which the conductor nodded and left. The trio now were at the empty compartment Neville was previously packing his stuff in. The conductor came by soon after. Quest completed. He handed back Neville's toad, with thanks from the trio, as he went on his way. Neville beamed happily.

"Thanks for helping. Harry." Neville spoke softly. Harry was trying to deduce him like his ma, Lana, did to her patients. She taught this to Harry one day while having dinner waiting for Emma. To be able to effectively enact a treatment plan for better oral hygiene purposes, a hygienist assesses a person. Body language, habitual manners, posture, eye contact, scent and even state of clothing. Added to manner of speaking, sentence construction, voice clarity, volume of tone, and even vocabulary. Things to look out for to know a person's character or upbringing. Neville wore custom fit clothes and his belongings looked brand new. No signs of outward and physical abuse. He's meek. Because? Possibly his familial environment. Some sort of internal conflict of interest? He's well off but does not show confidence like the one he met earlier. Harry was very curious at the puzzle.

Who knew a dental hygienist would secretly be an incredibly judgemental person? The author did. He had _lots _of experiences with hygienists. God bless college girls.

"No problem Neville. Thank Hermione here too." He stashed Hedwig's silver cage in his trunk and pocketed it after being shrunk as Harry put on his school robes. Hedwig went to sleep burying her head on Harry's stomach. She hooted softly in content as Harry lightly stroked her feathers.

"Don't worry about it. I also need to go change into school robes. I'll be back." Hermione stood up and carried her change of clothes with her.

Curious. Hermione Granger. Another puzzle in and of itself. Harry thought. Haughty. And arrogant. Seems knowledgeable? Kind enough to get out of her way to help Neville. Good hearted. But.. Standoffish? No. She's friendly. She said she was coming back to this compartment.. She does not have to. If. If she had other friends. She doesn't. Her attitude is brash. Few friends at all if none. Lonely? High probability. She prefers the company of males? Data inconclusive. She wore fitted clothes and had brand new belongings just as Neville had, she seemed well taken care of. Besides. That bushy hair.. Emma would think that that was unacceptable. What sort of girl would have deplorable and uncared for hair? One that didn't focus on looks. So where did she focus on? Weird hobbies? Improbable. Books and studying? High probability. Harry laughed internally. Lana and Emma had an incredible influence on him. Needs more information. And her last name. He swears he heard it before. But where? Well that's about it. He concluded.

"Err. Harry. Harry Potter. _The _Harry Potter. Err.. You look exactly like the children stories my grandma.. Used to tell me about." Neville sat down, trying to distract Harry from his thoughts.

"I've read the stories." Harry chuckled. "I'm shorter than what I'm portrayed in the books am I?"

"Oh.. Well.. Yes. I thought you'd be taller." Harry shook his head. The books even told that he was so powerful he could fly without wings and give salvation to children from Dark Lords.

"I can't fly without brooms. If that's the next thing you're going to ask."

"You read my mind? Wow."

"I did." He tapped his head twice just as Emma did.

"You are.. Let's see.. Going to ask about my parents." He tried licking his upper lips once. Just as Aurumé did.

"What the. How are you doing it?"

"I just guessed." He impressed himself as he smiled.

"Woah. Err. Well. You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable." Neville looked down.

"Which parents? My biological or my foster?" He was uncomfortable. He was literally a stranger to him.

"... Foster." Neville was a bystander to the earlier public display of affection. His jaw dropped along with his grandmother who even shielded his eyes to the act.

"Well. They are gay. Extremely gay. Now.. Anyone can tell me 'your mom gay' and I'll agree with them." He tried to deflect seriousness using humor.

"But.. But.. They're both. Ladies."

"That's what gay means." He shrugged.

"Oh.. I don't think the wizarding world is that.. Accepting to such relationships Harry." Neville had never seen any magical couple that were of the same sex. Nor non magical ones.

"It's 1990, it's not the Dark Ages anymore. People can love who they want to love."

"..What's the Dark Ages?" He was afraid he was referring to the Dark Lord's reign.

"Era where people burned witches and wizards. Persecuted gay people. Discrimination racially was rampant. Etcetera etcetera. You know." He was starting to dislike Neville every second he was conversing with him. He didn't show any outward response to it due to being courteous. He was only ignorant. Harry would need to be flustered more to outwardly dislike him.

"Oh. It's still kind of the Dark Age in the magical world."

"Well. This has been a lovely conversation. Thank you for the company, Neville. I'll be.. Around."

"Wait! No. Sorry Harry. I'm.. I'm not good with talking."

"No need to apologize, Neville. I just need an empty compartment for myself. My familiar you see." Harry stroked the wide awake Hedwig. An excuse both being a truth and a lie. He just wanted to get away from this conversation.

"I'm back." Hermione opened the compartment.

"I'll be going now. See you around. Neville. Hermione." Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder as he stood up.

"Wait? Where are you going?"

"Someplace quiet." Harry marched away.

"What did you _say _to him?" Hermione inquired accusingly.

"Err. I asked about his parents." Neville regrettably looked at the floor.

~o~

Harry found an empty cabin sooner than he expected. He stroked Hedwig lovingly and gently on his lap. He wished as much as Hedwig did for no more disturbances. Just a peaceful train ride. Too much to ask it seems. When someone knocked and opened the compartment's sliding door.

"Hi Harry. It's me Hermione. Can I come in?" She stepped in anyways.

"You're already in. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He gestured to his sleeping owl to keep her voice lowered.

"Oh. Err. Yeah. I'm sorry about Neville. Most wizards are raised on _very _traditional views."

"But not you?" He hoped this wasn't another _lovely _conversation.

"No. I'm muggleborn.." She paused. "My mom and dad are regular people. I discovered I had magic when my letter arrived. There were.. A lot of events in my childhood that couldn't be explained normally. I read a lot of books about it. Trying to find out.. Till now."

"You can consider me muggleborn too. My.. biological parents.. I hope you know at least."

"I do. I've.."

"Read about them." He finished for her unexpectedly. She narrowed her eyes at him but shrugged.

"Yes.. So.. You don't have to tell me the story."

"Well.. My foster parents.. Are regular people like yours. My mom's a biologist. And my ma is a dental hygienist."

"A Dental Hygienist? No way!" Harry smiled confusedly as he furrowed his brows. Was she not surprised at two moms? Well. That was new. That's the first time someone ever reacted to his mother being one.

"Yes way. She's the kindest. Most caring. And hardest working hygienist to ever grace the field of dentistry." He stated with pride even on lowered volume. He was exaggerating of course, how many hygienists does he know? One. He still was telling the truth in his own way.

"What's her name? Both of my parents are dentists!" Hermione asked enthusiastically. As she sat down across Harry.

"Lana. Lana Skye." Two dentists. Yikes. Harry thought.

"Noo way!" Hedwig hooted annoyingly burrowing her head in Harry's clothes more.

"Shh. Err. Yes way. You know her?"

"I know her?! She's.. She's been my mom and dad's hygienist for years! Since she graduated. She regularly cleans my teeth and even gave me fluoride recently. Wow... Small world.. Wait! Dad mentioned about her adopting someone. He told me that that's the happiest he's ever seen her. That's you! You're her pride and joy."

Harry's eyes watered. "Ma. Oh ma." He hurriedly wipe away the tears with his robes. "Hermione, you're making me cry." He smiled while he avoided Hermione's gaze as he looked to the countryside. He was particularly soft whenever it concerned the matriarchs' love.

"Oh sorry Harry. I didn't mean to." She was touched at Harry's reaction.

"No, Hermione. Thanks. I'll be sure to tell ma about you. So your parents are.. Doctor Wendell and Doctor Monica.. My bad. That's why your last name was familiar. You guys own.."

"Something something Dental." They said it both but not quite at the same time. Harry followed along as Hermione did.

Harry laughed. He made sure to be quiet about it. Hermione covered her mouth with her the back of her hand as she laughed along.

"I can never remember. It's a dental clinic. It's all that matters." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah me neither. Whenever ma mentions it. It never sticks." Harry replied.

"Cause it's boring. They should've named it Molar Bears. Like I suggested."

"What?! That's boring too." Hermione snorted at Harry. "Try Say Cheese." He prolonged the pronunciation of 'e' kind of like when taking a photo.

"That's actually witty." Hermione smiled at him as they looked straight at each other. "But it's a bit creepy.. How about.. Get Tooth-a Chopp-a?"

"Sorry. I don't get it." Harry furrowed his brows as he smiled again.

"Oh. It's a reference. From a movie. Predator. With that big muscular guy."

"I knew we should've watched that. Mom didn't want to."

"It's all action and sort of sci-fi. I only like the science fiction part. Well, since I like sci-fis." Uh-oh. Harry's eyes glinted with glee.

"No way. Nooo way! Have you seen..?" It was Harry's turn to be loud as his voice turned up an octave.

And thus. The two continued to exchange their knowledge about movies such as Star Wars, Predator, Terminator, Back to the Future and many others. When the cart lady selling magical sweets came to their compartment. Harry bought almost the entirety of the cart to Hermione's surprise. What stood out to Harry the most was Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. He had done the same prank to Aurumé when she was still Dee. The sheep running around the world were now in different shades of color. The flavors were randomized, from fruity flavors to dessert sweets. Dee found it amusing at least. She liked the fruit flavored ones. However there was the occasional dud that was dry sock flavored. She would often throw those sheep in Harry's direction. Dead or alive.

Harry shared the treats with her. They both filled their curiosity on the magical goodies. Harry knew they wouldn't be able to finish even half of what he bought. He planned it in advance to send Lana and Emma the rest through Hedwig. His mothers would be getting fewer now since Harry wanted to give Hermione's parents too. She didn't deny his kind offering. Hermione was starting to like Harry as they divided the loot.

~o~

"You guys might like Predator. Your mom doesn't like action?" Hermione's pockets were filled to the brim.

"Nah. She likes science fiction and adventure more than anything. She hates romcoms as much as action." He stroked Hedwig's snoozing form with two fingers.

"But your ma.. Likes action?" She figured out who Harry was referring to at this point with the salutations he was using.

"She does. She loves those. Wait. Hermione. Err. Does it bother you?"

"What does?"

"That. You know. My ma. And my mom."

"Emma and Lana? I think it's cute. Harry, I've known since I was four.. Maybe. I don't know. Since forever I guess. Doesn't change anything.. You're very lucky." Hermione knew it way before Harry did at least.

"I know. You don't even want to start." If one focused on counting his blessings, oh boy.

"Aww.. Shucks. I forgot I left my things in Neville's compartment. I even forgot about him! I gotta go Harry. I think we're almost at Hogwarts too. It was really nice talking to you." She stood up and opened the compartment.

"You don't have to say goodbye. We could stick together till the sorting. Neville too if he wanted."

"Oh." Hermione turned away before Harry could see her blush. "W-well. I'll see you later then. After we.. Get down from the train." She left hurriedly.

Harry whispered to Hedwig. "Another girl to our collection?" Hedwig nipped his clothes getting to the skin underneath.

"Ow. You weren't sleeping at all weren't you my cute familiar." A sharp hoot was his reply.

"Why are all the girls around me so possessive?"

Hedwig looked up to his dumbass of a master.

"Oh you demanding bird. Yes yes. As long as I keep stroking you." He relented to the unspoken demand.

A longer more contented hoot from the owl. As Hedwig got what she wanted. Without moving from his seat. Harry packed the leftover sweets he was going to send back home to his stepmothers. While his right hand stroked and massaged Hedwig's white head.

~o~

Cue the orchestral music. And the student occupants of the train were off to their respective races, I meant school year segregations. The first years, marched off to the self propelled boats as they were shepherded by the half giant Hagrid. Harry awed to the size of the lad. He was a massive chonker. A huge unit. Oh well. Not even close to Aurumé though. Could probably get more meat from him. He wondered what Hagrid tasted like to his girlfriend. She probably couldn't carry him. Just roast him on the ground alive. He shook his head from the images of Aurumé eating Hagrid.

The first years made their way into the black lake. Skimming through the unnaturally still water as they were greeted by the school castle's view. Harry shook his head again. It was more disappointing than how it was described in the book _Hogwarts, A History_.

Hell. He did a better job with Aurumé's castle compared to this. Needs to be larger. That tower there needs to be longer. Oh also the windows need to be grander. Probably add artistic stained glasses. They can even make it move, can they? Oh what about spotlights. And of course how could they forget fireworks, shame. Harry thought. He was completely biased of course. Comparing something he created from the overrated castle was occupying his mind as the first years made their way into the welcoming stairs to Hogwarts.

Harry saw a glimpse of a ghost from the corner of his eye. A poltergeist. He corrected himself. Just like in the books. _Hogwarts, A History _of course. What other book were you thinking? It probably was the famous poltergeist named. Peeves? Yeah. Harry concluded. He saw Peeves disappear as Harry looked at him. Foiled in his plans of surprising and scaring the first years.

He saw a familiar sight as they went up the stairs. He couldn't help himself and disregarded the crowd he was at.

"Welcome to- Oof." McGonagall was just about to start her welcoming speech as a boy slammed into her in an embrace. The other students were still making their way up the staircase.

"Professor McGonagall! I'm so glad to see you!" Harry smiled genuinely at her.

"Well now.. I'm hoping you don't change your mind once the term begins." She patted his head before he released the embrace as he returned to the crowd. He was the centre of attention now. McGonagall cleared her throat and directed the entirety of the attention back to herself before any conversation could start.

"Where was I?" She asked.

"Welcome to Oof. Professor." Someone helped from the backlines.

"Yes. Welcome to Oof. Why do I even bother. You already saw your letter. And the name of the train. If anyone doesn't know the name of the school yet. Feel free to take one of the boats and you can go back to wherever you came from." She pointed towards the boats. Some students snorted. Others chuckled softly.

McGonagall continued. "Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

Students started looking at each other. Harry. Of course. Was bored and if it wasn't McGonagall giving the welcoming speech he would've gladly joined Peeves pranking the first years. Hang on a second. He would.

The sorting was a topic in the Skye household for at least a day or two. What house he was going to be sorted into and even Lana and Emma wondered if they were to ever go into Hogwarts. The Skyes read about the characteristics of individuals the sorting hat was looking for. How it would sort you into the house it deigned to give a student the best option to harness and express talent and potential.

Both Lana and Emma agreed that it was magical. Aurumé didn't. She thought. And said. It was dragonshit. She claimed that the sorting only divided the school, caused favoritism among heads of houses, and bullying across the institution. It did merit competitiveness but that was about it. She was right. She had seen it through memories. Did it really provide any advantage besides being pretentiously magical and evoking competition? Fuck no. Harry agreed with her.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family."

To respect McGonagall. Harry pinched his nose before he could snort loudly. Aurumé described to him how when someone expressed cowardice or scheming at Gryffindor you'd be an outcast. Same with any of the other houses. Ravenclaw and you're a weirdo not a bookworm? Fuck outta here. Hufflepuff and you broke up with your girlfriend? Nuh-uh dumb loyalty is all we know, burn him to the stake. Sytherin and you aren't ambitious? Food to the snakes.

McGonagall was ironically correct. Albeit. It was like being put into a dysfunctional family. One that expected you to exemplify and live by the house traits simply because you were there. Whatever. Lana and Emma's way were much better. Emma wanted to get sorted into Ravenclaw naturally. While Lana was going for Hufflepuff. Harry thought they were both better as Gryffindors. Harry had seen how much fear the two had when they both faced a dragon. Namely, none.

"-The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." McGonagall walked away.

"Wait. Wait. I missed some things." Harry was pulled back into reality. He looked around. Thankfully Hermione was beside him. He didn't even notice she was there.

"Hey 'Moynee. What did Professor McGonagall say?"

She looked at Harry with disappointment as she shook her head. "Which part?"

"The.. Err.. Right after the houses are family thing."

"Well let's see.. She said triumphs will earn us points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. She also said there had been changes on the House Cup regulation this year to promote individual students successes. She said 20 Galleons are to be awarded to those who score the most house points in each house."

".. Hmm. I missed all of that? What else did she say?"

"No, that's about it."

Harry replied in a louder voice. "She didn't tell us the part where we have to scream 'pineapple' if we get sorted into the wrong house?" The ones who overheard that knew shook their heads, others giggled. Some stayed awfully silent considering it carefully.

"You are terrible Harry!" She slapped his shoulder playfully but she whispered it betraying the fact she wanted to play along.

A blonde kid nodded at him from the sides approving his ploy. Harry met the blonde's eyes.

"Hey 'Moynee. Let's make some friends. That there is Draco. Draco Malfoy." He nudged his elbow at her gently when he heard somebody snort at the mention of Draco.

Harry asked the red headed origin not too far away. "What? What's funny? His name?" He didn't like how the snort sounded. The ginger's smile died. He replied.

"You'll find out some wizarding families are better than others. Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He even made a tiny error with his grammar. Harry noted as he looked at Ron's extended hand.

Harry looked at Hermione to his side first. She and all the other first years were watching curiously. Before he replied. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." He didn't shake his hand.

Malfoy and the two beside him laughed. As well as many others. Ron turned beet red.

Thankfully for the Weasley. McGonagall returned. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

~o~

"Alright. Alright. Alright. Here we go." Harry rubbed his two hands maniacally. Completely forgetting the earlier exchange. As the giant ornate doors of the Great Hall opened.

Before Hermione could slap his shoulder for his antics. She was distracted by the floating candles and the starry ceiling presented before them as they walked between the long tables of the Hogwarts Houses.

"It's not real, the ceiling.." She spoke to noone in particular.

"Yeah. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky." Harry completed for her. She looked at him before they both said in unison.

"Hogwarts, A History." The nerds giggled.

"Shut up nerds." Someone shouted from the back lines of the first years.

~o~

"Before we begin. Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." He did.

Same as usual. Dark forest is forbidden. Yada yada yada. New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, fake clapping. The painful death in the third corridor is new. Might check it out later. He thought to himself while the other first years looked alarmed. He looked at a greasy haired bored looking professor and he felt a tiny mosquito bite itch on his scar. He looked around for the mosquito. He shrugged since there were no mosquitoes in Hogwarts, it was too cold for their habitat. He met the smiling headmaster's gaze which twinkled. Dumbledore's smile faded into a serious expression. Before Harry could check out his outfit for whatever disappointed the headmaster, McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your name. You will come forth. And I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head. And you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall brought up the artifact with her right hand and placed it on the stool next to her. She started calling out names in alphabetical order with regards to the last name using a scroll on her left hand.

Of course, a poor first year guy named Gordon, James fell to Harry's deceit. When the pointed hat announced Ravenclaw. The lad shouted out pineapple as hard as he could. He looked around expecting the change of house. This caused great alarm among the teachers and the older students as they looked around wondering where the fruit is.

It started slow for Harry but he shut his eyes close and furrowed his brows as he started laughing delinquently. The other first years followed as McGonagall checked under the hat for the fruit. Soon, the entire student body was laughing along with the academical instructors.

"A-Alright. Enough. Silence! We will continue with the sorting." Albus clinked his glass with his spoon as the laughter died out. James was even laughing as he realized he was now forever going to be linked to the fruity outburst for the rest of his years. He cried as he sat down on the Ravenclaw table. Getting pats of assurance from housemates. Fruitfully, no one followed James Gordon's example.

"G-Granger, Hermione." McGonagall bit her tongue to avoid starting to laugh again. She was mumbling to herself as she made her way to the front.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed and a round of applause followed from the Gryffindor side of the Hall.

There were a bunch of names called but here are the important ones.

"Bones, Susan." "Hufflepuff!" Cheers.

"Greengrass, Daphne." "Slytherin!" Applause.

"Longbottom, Neville." "Gryffindor!" Handclaps.

"Malfoy, Draco." "Slytherin!" Clapping.

Moment of truth. "Potter, Harry." He stepped forth onto the stool and sat down. He smiled at McGonagall. Who exhaled sharply knowing full well he was the perpetrator to the earlier crime. She noted how he was the one who started laughing shortly before anyone else did. What was she going to do deduct some points to an unsorted student? Harry's smile grew wider as his eyes got covered with the aged cloth.

'You stink. Mr. Sorting Hat, sir.' Harry thought as he wrinkled his nose.

'I know. Haven't been washed in centuries. Where do you want me to place you?'

To Harry's surprise. This was not what he expected.

'We don't have much time here. I know a place familiar to you. Hang tight Potter.' As the Hat spoke in his mind.

~o~

"May? My love! You're never going to believe who I brought with me!" He tipped the sorting hat back just a bit so it didn't cover his eyes anymore.

"..The sorting hat? My love. What have you done now? You stole the hat?!" Aurumé rose from her resting place and jumped from the pillow into the ground below. It caused a small tremor.

"No. Ms. Dragonus. I came here myself." The hat addressed the dragon.

"Ha. You know my name. This is your magic. Reading memories. Assessing character. All to sort him out to whatever you deem best."

"That is accurate." The hat replied.

"Well. Why are we here then Mr. Sorting Hat?" Harry asked.

"Because you. Do not belong in any house. Mr. Potter."

~o~

"Oh alright. I'll just look for another school." He said after a moment. As he looked sad and pouted.

"No. Mr. Potter. I meant to say you are free to choose whichever house you wish to represent. Just as I said earlier.. It wouldn't matter which. Your full potential will always be reached regardless. Your companion. And your mothers will make sure of that."

"It's.. Because of us?" Aurumé spoke. "Hmm. Yeah. I can't stand Harry being a dumbass. If he isn't more powerful than me when he graduates I'll eat him alive."

"My love. You won't."

"Yeah you won't." The hat agreed with his wearer.

"No. I won't.. So we are at an impasse? Get out of here Harry, there was no point in coming here. Choose whatever. I don't really care. This isn't even an issue." Aurumé flew and landed gently in the pillow. It reverberated as she did.

"Mr. Hat. Just put me into the house with the hottest witches." Harry requested.

"Hmmm.. Tricky... Slytherin would get you sleepless nights. Gryffindor is.. Pretty kinky. Hufflepuff has the best bodily ratios. Oh but Ravenclaw. Ooooh boy.. Better be..." The hat got cut off. Aurumé's eyes twitched excessively.

"Stop! I've changed my mind! Stupid fuckin hat. You put him in the house with the most boring girls! Where he will stay focused on his studies. Not prepubescent garbage and whore witches. And you. You will not get away with that. Come back here later. I dare you! You little fuck."

"Mr. Hat. Most boring girls it is." Harry swallowed.

"..Gryffindor.. Last chance?"

"Gryffindor has the most boring girls?" Aurumé was surprised.

"They fake their confidence. Most of them are as still and as stiff as cardboard in bed." The hat inappropriately revealed.

Harry snorted. "I cannot believe this is the way I'm sorted. Because of the sexual prowess of the female students."

"This is why I needed to come here. Goodbye Ms. Dragonus." The hat bid thee farewell.

"I never want to see you again. You fucking hat. Get the fuck out of here before I destroy you." Aurumé lowered her head as she covered herself with her wing.

~o~

"Better be! Gryffindor!" A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table after a snail paced minute of the sorting. Harry made his way through. Pretending with fake smile and yippee as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. 'Well at least I've got Hermione.' He thought. He looked at the Ravenclaw side of things with forlorn.

"Weasley, Ronald." "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" Cheering. Especially loud because of certain twins. Oh boy. What. A. Joy.

The sorting ceremony ended and they began their first formal dinner of the school year. Harry had no appetite whatsoever. This insane turn of events was as magical as he could have expected. The great hall could use some chandeliers instead of candles though. He shrugged.

"Harry. Err. Are you okay? You don't like the food at all?" Hermione asked as she moved with her plate in her hand and scooted next to him.

"I'm not hungry 'Moynee, thank you though." Partially true. He already ate with her. He couldn't wait to brush his teeth. It felt wrong after eating all those sweets.

"Did you not like being sorted into Gryffindor? Maybe you should've tried yelling pineapple?" She giggled.

"I should've. I really should've." He looked at a busty Ravenclaw witch from a distance who was laughing with other busty housemates.

"Why do you call me 'Moynee by the way? It's just one more syllable. How lazy can you get?" She chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"You're right. I should call you.. Just one syllable. Nee."

"You idiot." She slapped Harry's shoulder playfully while laughing.

"You're not the only one who calls me derogatory terms." Harry acted hurt.

"Sorry. It's meant to be a friendly one." She retorted as she fell for it.

"Oh we're friends now are we?"

"Yes, we are. Now eat." She put some bread on his plate.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No. Only best friends can make me eat Nee."

"Stop calling me Nee. And eat. Then we're best friends. Idiot."

"Alright. I'll eat. Glad to be your best friend Hermione." He grabbed some wings and some apples to his plate.

"...Me too." She whispered softly while taking some food. Harry still caught it but didn't say anything.

Desserts came as the appetizers and entrees vanished. Harry took some of the interesting treats he saw. He liked the treacle tart the most. But then, he logically concluded that since its caramelized texture is sticky and bad for the teeth. It was unacceptable. His ma would not let that slide past. He went and asked Hermione for a plate of apple pie away from him.

Before she could retrieve it. Another hand took it away, it belonged to Ron. Harry pouted. Hermione laughed and she offered the one in her plate instead.

"Let's just share. I don't see any other apple pies around any more."

"Alright." Hermione was thinking of slicing her pie and giving it to Harry's plate. To her surprise he just went in and sliced it with his spoon on her plate.

"Eh. Pie needs work. The crust is too thick at the top part. A little bit soggy on the bottom. This was baked before we got here. And the sweetness overbears on the sourness of the apple. Not a good balance. Too much sugar. The consistency is commendable though." He poked it with the other end of the spoon.

"I thought so too... My mom bakes. Yours too?" She scooped in for herself.

"No. It's ma. I bake for mom with her." He corrected.

"Ohh." She understood. As he went for another slice. She did too. It was the start of a beautiful friendship and lots of dumbfuckery. Some fucking too.

~o~

The feast ended. And they sang their school song. Fred and George went with a funeral paced hymn that Dumbledore conducted at the end. The prefects handed out their lecture schedules and locations before leading the first years to where the Gryffindor common room was. Giving them the password, the head of house made her formal introduction to the first years and delivered another welcoming speech. Harry hugged her for the second time after her speech before the prefects shepherded them away. Introducing them to their dorms up the staircase ladder and up they went. Harry arrived at the dorm he was going to be sharing with a bunch of kids he couldn't be bothered to remember what their names were. He saw Hedwig at what he assumed was his own four poster bed. She hooted happily in seeing him.

"Hi there cutie pie. I've brought some apples for you." He joked and got the appropriate response.

The owl started hacking and coughing like a cat trying to get rid of hairball. She spat out a disgusting grey ball of feathers, fur and small tidbits of bone to the floor of her cage. She looked proud of her accomplishment.

"Delicious. You've eaten already? Sweet. Anyways. Hedwig, they have an owlery here but it's not much. You want to go there cutie pie?"

The owl just stared at him. His roommates just stared at him. "Shit. I guess we haven't worked on that yet haven't we. Right. One hoot for yes.. Do a backflip for no." Harry changed his mind for the hoots for no.

There were snorts and laughter to those that heard. Hedwig flapped her wings vehemently hooting in angry cute noises.

"Alright. Alright. Two hoots for no." He received a short sharp hoot to the surprise of the onlookers. He couldn't care less.

"Owlery. Do you want to fly there yourself?"

Two hoots. Someone started clapping.

"You want to stay with me for the night cutie pie?"

One short hoot.

"This might become a problem. Actually no. It maybe a good idea. If it works.. Distract _her _from how the sorting happened. I'll leave it to you my cutie pie." Harry whispered as he knew this was his saving grace. Thinking about how mad Aurumé was since they just finished their free day yesterday was making him worry. He went to the bathroom with his green onesie before removing his contacts and earrings. He took a quick shower mainly to rinse away the pommade on his hair and dried it with a nearby towel. After dressing, he returned to his bed and grabbed his toiletries, a red manual toothbrush, a string of floss and some mouthwash. Returning after 5 minutes of dental hygiene, he enlarged his trunk on the side of his bed as he packed his belongings. He folded his robes neatly and placed it on a basket labelled laundry then he proceeded to unlock Hedwig's cage. Hedwig flew into his lap as he sat cross legged on the bed.

"I know you're not that happy today. You didn't get to sleep much didn't you?" Everything was blurred to him save close objects.

Hoot.

"I know. I know. I was noisy. And the train was noisy. And then I gave you to Hagrid. Who was also noisy?"

Hoot.

"He freed you for a while and then you ate.. A mouse? Or a pigeon?

Hoot. Hoot.

"Not a mouse. Or a pigeon. Ah I see. You ate Trevor." He nodded sagely.

"Oh no! Where's Trevor!" Neville sat up from his bed. Searching wildly for his toad.

Hoot. Hoot.

"You delayed those hoots you clever girl." He stroked her cheeks with one finger. Neville found his toad soon after.

"Well.. Are you also wondering what I ate?"

Hoot. Hoot.

"I'll tell you anyways. I ha-."

Hoot. Hoot.

"How rude. Just wanted to talk about your day, little miss hooter. Are you going to be able to sleep? If not, I'll give you the task to watch over me. If you see any pets come to my bed you're free to eat them. You all got that?" The message was sent across the room. He heard some groans of shut up as some of them were already trying to sleep.

"Alright. My avian love. Goodnight… 13 hoots for goodnight." He got pecked in the ear instead. "I'll make that 27. Ow. Alright I got it. Just 3."

Hoot. Hoot. Hoot.

~o~

"Aurume? My love! You're never going to believe who I brought with me!"

"What dumbassery is it now? Can't we just be a normal couple?" She pleaded. "My god Harry.. Oh. Why hello there."

Hoot.

~o~

"You brought your familiar here. You slept with her? Tell me why I shouldn't kill her right now." Aurumé hissed.

"My love! She's just an owl."

Hoot. Hoot.

"..So what? Next you're going to say I'm just a dragon." She faked sobbed in her dragon form. Which was cute.

"You're jealous of my familiar?"

Hoot.

"Shut it Hedwig. This is my girlfriend you're talking to."

Silence.

"Yes. I'm jealous. We should've talked about this earlier." She really wasn't. She was just pressing for drama. Aurumé loved how he shut up that white avian rat.

"She's a present to me May. She'll deliver my letters to my parents!"

Hoot.

"I'll deliver your letters! Once I get out of here! We'll get rid of that flying cockroach once I do!"

Harry laughed at the idea. "May, I don't think a dragon delivering letters is a good idea."

Hoot. Hoot.

"You're just trying to side with _my _Harry!"

"You're more than a familiar to me Aurumé. You're my love." Aurumé melted internally. Hedwig seemed to have snorted.

"I'll be your familiar! And so much more! I'll be your wife too! You don't have to get this stupid rat.."

Hoot.

"Oh no. Hedwig don't listen to her. You've always been a part of the family. Aurumé you've crossed it. Apologize."

"Sorry Hedwig."

"What. That actually worked."

"I am only your slave master."

Hoot.

"Shut it you two. You are not my slaves. I would die for you both."

"Give her a break. Turn her human. She's probably smarter than you are." She regretted her suggestion as it left her maws.

"Oh. Wait. Hedwig? Would you like that?"

A contemplative pause. Hoot.

"May! This is your idea, what's her form?"

Maybe something that reminds her of _her place_. "A maid.. Hmmm. White hair. As white as her feathers.. Make her skin pale. Give her freckles. Those spots on her wings and chest.. Hmmm. Give her moles too. I'll leave to you where you want. Randomly or wherever. Oh give one on her cheek. That's attractive. Now.. Who she looks like. And age?" Aurumé thought as Harry did for her.

"Hmmm. Hedwig! What do you think of.. Daenerys Targaryen?"

"You. You.. You haven't given up on her. You dumbfuck." Aurumé laughed while shaking her head. Hedwig thought it was a bad idea because of her reaction. Hedwig also didn't know who the hell he was referring to. She'll just see it for herself. Harry rolled his eyes. He shut up before Aurumé realizes that Daenerys' had a moniker which was _Mother of Dragons_.

"Daenerys is 14 or 15, something. I'll model you along those lines. Oh and screw the violet eyes. I think black would be better. Since it'll work with your theme." Harry nodded to himself before Hedwig flew to the area in front of Harry.

"This should be good. You ready you little rat?"

Hoot. Hoot.

"She said stop calling her rat. You reptilian bitch."

"Fuck you Harry. That was all you." She presented her right middle finger to Harry rudely.

"Damn it. I don't get away with anything." He wasn't lying however. Hedwig really said that.

"I'm still your bitch, master, don't worry."

Double hoot.

"What did she say now?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to change her." Harry blushed. Hedwig started to morph into a humanoid figure. Wearing exactly as Aurumé instructed. A french maid. With a short dark skirt. Black and white theme for the rest of her outfit. Had faded freckles, high concentration on the bridge of her nose spilling to her cheeks. Moles were sporadically spread out on her arms and hands like far away constellations. Unnatural moonlit hair curled and twisted at the bottom ending at her chest.. The outfit had an oval opening on her chest showing cleavage. Her eyes were dark and her cheek sported a cute solitary mole. Pure black voids for both iris and pupil. She was standing on black stilettos and even without she was taller than Harry. She looked amazing. Her figure was a perfect ten. Harry admired his work.

"I said! I'm also master's bitch you dumb slut!" Hedwig lifted a gloved middle finger to Aurumé. She had a slight German accent.

"You know what. I changed my mind. Change this fucker into a white cockroach instead. Then I want you to kill her by suffocating her with a glass. Then I'll set fire to that glass."

"Aurumé. Hedwig. Be nice. We're family."

"Yes, my love."

"Yes, master."

They both glared at each other.

"Harry turn this dumb bitch into a dragon. You want to go? Is that it? Fucking let me at her."

"Master turn that dumb slut into an owl. We'll see who's talking trash after. Fuck that dumb whore slut."

"Jeez. Can we all just not be hostile. I'll pet you both." He cloned himself. The clone held a wooden massage roller while the original Harry held a giant brush.

"This feels so weird. I can see both perspectives at the same time... I can feel the same things too." He pinched his arm with the clone one. He felt it on the other.

Aurumé had other ideas. "..We can use this for sex my love. Fuck. Our next one is.. 30 days away." She looked at a pillar with many scratches notating how many days she had to wait before sex day came. She looked so sad it broke Harry's heart. The human Hedwig was busy admiring herself.

"What is she referring to master?" She came up to the clone. Admiring it as well.

"We got.. Restrictions for having sex from mom.. We can only do it once a month. It doesn't matter. Makes it all feel better. Just makes May angry all the time. Unless I'm here with her." The original Harry stroked her scales lovingly soothing his one true love.

"I don't need sex all the time my love. I can wait till you're of age. Hmmmmm.. I cannot fucking wait." She contradicted herself.

"I am not included in the restrictions master. I would love to have sex with you." Hedwig suggested while exploring various parts of her body. She'd take all the advantage she could to stick it up this annoying dragon's nose.

"This just got stepped up to the next level of the weirdness spectrum. May!" Harry was so scared of what Aurumé's reaction would be. Both the clone and the original shouted.

"Give her what she wants. She's only a prostitute. Couldn't care less. Go in counterclockwise my love. Slower. Hmmm… Perfect."

"This! This dumb bitch! I retract my statement master. I'll have sex with you once a month too. I'll show you I'm better than her. At least I don't laze around being useless to master all the time." Truth was. Hedwig was scared of Emma.

"Talk shit more fuckshit rat brain bird." She had her eyes closed barely paying attention to the insults.

"Fuck you! Flying lighter! Overgrown piece of sh-." Harry stopped her by running the wooden contraption against her back. "Mmmmm."

"That shut the birdbrain up. Keep doing that Harry. Mmmmm."

"Which one May? The counterclockwise or the one I'm doing to Hedwig?"

"Both!" Hedwig and May answered in unison. The two Harrys laughed. He received glares from the two magical creatures and he swallowed twice. One in each Harry.

"Do you want to lay down? I can reach better areas if you do." Hedwig did. A smaller sized rectangular white pillow appeared on the floor. Big enough for two people at least.

"Hedwig. How long have you known? About this? You're not surprised at all." He whispered.

"Since.. Mmmm. You had me master. It's my magic.. Binds me to you. I can feel what your feeling. And some memories.. It's a one way empathic link. Makes owls the _best _familiars."

"That's.. Incredible. And wizards didn't know?" This was news to Harry.

"Some do. Most don't. You sort of did. Thank you for spoiling me rotten. Master. Mmmmm."

"I can't give you.. Sex. Hedwig. Even though May just said it. She's going to.. I can't hurt her."

"You're not.. Master. Don't worry. I know how much you love her. Mmmmm." Harry kneaded her back.

"Then you know why I can't. I can still pamper you. What do you think of the form by the way?"

"It's.. It's beautiful. Master. However. Make my.. My breasts larger than hers in this form please. My butt too. Just to stick it up hers. "

"Keep it a secret from May, then I will. I'll chalk it up to you being older." He whispered as he complied. "Anything else?"

"I will.. Black Diamond Earrings master. Fishnet Stockings. And square framed glasses? Only for aesthetic. Oh. My nails. Make them permanently manicured black my master." She removed her right glove as Harry made the detailed changes.

".. Oh and master. Don't worry. She doesn't see me as a rival. She recognizes me as your familiar. Lower than her. You can have me in all the ways you want... She's just too shy to admit. It's her pride." Hedwig placed back the leather glove.

"I can hear you both from here you dumbfucks."

"I know. Thank you. Master's bitch." Aurumé did help in her excellent form.

"You're not too bad. Birdbrain."

"Oh no. How did we get here." The two Harrys looked panic stricken.

"Where's my massage/brushing!" The two magical creatures complained.

~o~

"She's not included in the ground rules Harry. You have my permission to fuck her into the ground. Your original stays with me however. Rape this silly bird."

"Enough with the profanities. May. You're older than her. Chronologically. Not biologically in human form. Yes. But technically.. This is getting confusing. Don't sink to her level. Just be.. The older sister.."

"Yes, my love. I was too kind with suggestions for her form. Should've made her a leprotic hunchback."

"Aurumé."

"Sorry, Harry. I'll try toning it down."

"Thank you, my love. Now I'll indulge you with more brushing. I know. I know. I was warned about this. I'll spoil you." He changed his brush with an added detail. It was now vibrating like his electric toothbrush back home.

"What the fuckk… Mmmmm. Oh shit.. Oh.. Oh… Harry I'm cumming." She mewled.

"No. You're not. Stop making lewd noises.. I'm getting turned on."

"What are you.. Mmmm. Virgin?" She had difficulty delivering the insult under the new sensations she was subjected to.

"Master's not a virgin. A slut dragon seduced him." Purred the former owl from a distance.

"Hedwig."

"My master. Please give me a new name. For this form."

Aurumé snorted. "Why don't you give her one. Make it dumber than Dee Ducting."

"Hmm. Hedwig. I might need some more time. I wasn't expecting this."

"That's fine master. How about Mother of Dragons?" She knew about it. Original Harry's eyes widened.

"She never stops! Harry! Oh… Oh. OH! I get it. You clever bird." Aurumé finally realized the scheming.

"What? What did you get?" The clone Harry asked. The original one gulped their cover was getting blown.

"She's riling me up. Because.. You fucking commanded her.. To distract me! FROM EARLIER YOU STUPID FUCK!" She pinned the Harry closest to her with her right claw.

"I'm sorry master! I tried!"

"Ah. Shit."

~o~

"I.. I can't kill you.. Fuck me. I can't do it." She rolled Harry on the pillow back and forth violently. Still being careful with her claws.

"May! Please! I'm sorry! I was just kidding with the hat!"

"Oh. I know. Let me just roll you around like this. Weeee." The dragon played with her food.

"May! May!" Harry was rolling and laughing at the same time.

"So cute. Hey Harry. I want to fly. Hedwig you want to come?" Aurumé stopped bullying Harry.

"Turn me into an owl, master. I'm not riding that slut."

"I will. Stop calling Aurumé slut. She's my slut. I am the only one allowed to call her that."

"Yes master. Call me your slut too?"

"This owl has no pride." Aurumé snorted. "I'm not your slut, my love. I still have my pride. Harry... If Emma finds out… If Lana finds out. Wonder what they'll do to Hedwig." Aurumé tapped her chin and stared at a made up object above her.

"It's another surprise from Master Harry. At least I'm bound to him by magic. Unlike some… dragon." Hedwig tried not adding any insult.

"I'll tell them everything tomorrow. This was much more interesting than that… ceremony." Harry thinned his lips as he saw Aurumé's eye twitch.

"Shut up. Harry... I hate the rules! And this owl." She spat in the bird's direction getting a middle finger in return.

"We didn't create them. We just follow them." Clone Harry quoted his beloved professor.

"Now master has two sluts. What's next?" The owl asked dangerously.

"Yeah my love what are you going to add next? Centaurs? Phoenixes? Acromantulas? Why don't we make this a fucking zoo harem." Aurumé hissed.

"Oh. There was this girl-." Harry started.

"Master!" Hedwig protested.

"Harry!" The magical creature was only joking about the harem part. The universe wasn't. The author giggled.

"I'm teasing.. I'm not that handsome. I'll stick to a dragon and an owl."

"You are master.."

"Hedwig shut up. You're not helping decrease his confidence."

"You look bad master. Noone wants you. Except me and that dragon."

"Much better." Aurumé agreed.

"So this is how it becomes. You two being friends?"

"I need Hedwig to fend off witch sluts. I can't trust you on your own. And Emma and Lana are not here." She revealed her motives.

"You two are the only girls I need in my life. You're both more than enough." The two Harrys petted their responsibilities lovingly.

Hedwig wanted to betray him then and there. She opted to use it as blackmail later on as she hooted contentedly. Aurumé knew exactly who to watch out for but said nothing. She wasn't scared or insecure about a certain bushy haired girl. Not at all. They had no idea what was coming to them. Fleur sneezed as she put too much pepper on her food somewhere in France.

~o~

"Rise and shine. It's a beautiful day to die motherfuckers." Harry sang as he woke from slumber. Careful to rise as to not fling Hedwig's also waking form.

The trio went to flying after talking earlier. Hedwig couldn't talk while flying in her form as she tried to keep up with Aurumé. It was problematic at first, she wasn't able to. Aurumé simply had the better flight speed. She kept trying as hard as she could to shake her off. She almost succeeded.

Harry of course suggested into turning her into a white and black dragon instead. She hooted twice as Aurumé looked happy at the thought. Harry instead increased her speed by making a jetpack strapped to her back to compensate. Now she was zooming around the dragon hooting rudely and with as much profanity as she could. It escalated into an aerial dogfight from the two airborne beings. Harry just enjoyed the free roller coaster ride, laughing along as he did.

After showing Hedwig around to the various views. They celebrated his first day at school by having a second dinner inside Aurumé's castle while watching a fireworks display.

Hedwig requested for a medium rare steak. She wanted a dragon steak but Harry gave her a beef one instead. Aurumé wanted to start having Hedwig as the main dish. Harry just sighed. They seem to hate each other and gave verbal abuse one after the other. But that was just the surface, they tolerated each other surprisingly. Aurumé just liked venting her own frustrations on the feisty owl.

Hedwig was quiet most of the time unless Aurumé or Harry spoke to her. She wasn't shy at all. She just preferred not talking. Harry threw around some ideas for her new name. Owlivia, Owlbus, Owlette, and even 'McGonaggowl'. Since Aurumé thought they were _really_ good. Hedwig denied all of them. Harry would have to do better for her. They parted soon after the dinner. Harry wanted to ask more questions to Hedwig but Aurumé kept distracting them both in an attempt to keep them distant from each other. A futile effort.

"Shut up… It's 5:30.. zzzzzz." Whoever replied went back to sleep immediately.

Harry stretched. Hedwig unfurled her wings and flapped them around. Before flying to land on Harry's shoulder to nuzzle her face in his cheeks.

"You didn't fail me, cutie pie. Thanks for distracting her. She wasn't that angry. Probably because you redirected all of it to you. Well done my devious bird." He massaged the part below her beak after a soft hoot from Hedwig.

"Do you want some time alone girl? You're free to do what you want since it's morning. I assume you'll probably be sleeping at the owlery. Or wait a minute. I had another mission for you cutie." Hedwig tilted her head. She already knew this.

"You already know. I'll just do my morning routine. After I get dressed, I'll write the letter then you're off." And so Harry did. He took his freshly folded and laundried robes he put on a basket the house elves took care of last night. He took out his toiletries, contacts and his swarovski crystals from Rick. He returned to his bed after completing his routine to write a letter addressed to his two moms. Including a package of delectable treats.

~o~

AN : We're about to go into World War 3. We're we droppin boys? Peace.

New AN : From here onwards I'm going to try and reply to all of you wonderful reviewers no more hiding in my hole. I quite like talking to you. Yes you.

January 10,2020 - Added


	10. Soggy Froot Loops and Corn Flakes

~o~

"Seems awfully peaceful. Without our Harry. I miss him." Lana was eating a bowl of cereal. Corn flakes.

"It's just been one day my dear. We'll get a letter from Hedwig." Emma was also eating a bowl of cereal. Froot Loops.

"You miss him as bad as I do. Even worse. You two are closer."

"Yes.. Well. It's not as fun watching movies with real pillows. They're not as warm. Or smell good."

"That's because you sleep with wet hair my dear."

"Me? You just did last night! Don't you pin that on me."

"Oh. I forgot. I'll do the laundry this time." Lana snorted.

"Do the laundry later. I wanted to have sex with you my dear. It's been a while."

"We just did. Last night.. You're right. It's been a while."

The perverted biologist exhaled sharply through her nose. The hygienist leaned over to kiss her.

Lana abandoned her cereal to close the distance and shoved her hand into her panties.

"Soaking wet." She licked her fingers as she withdrew from her pants.

"Oh no. Whatever shall we do?" They kissed in a heated embrace. It escalated slowly. Emma caressed Lana's left breast. Lana moaned as Emma pinched her nipple tightly. Three loud taps on the window distracted the matriarchs.

"Hedwig!" Lana broke from the embrace.

"Is it Harry?" They both stood up as Emma opened the kitchen window.

"For being so smart and intelligent. Sometimes you say the dumbest things. Of course it's Harry.. She also has a package. Which one first?" The owl dropped the delivery on the table of the living room.

"Letter is probably boring. Package first!"

"It's.. Sweets.. Chocolates and candies. Magical sweets my dear! Oh no no no." Lana saw Emma's eyes light up.

"Letter first!" Lana declared.

"Alright fine." Emma took the envelope.

"Dear Ma and Mom." Emma read the letter after ripping it open.

"Ha! Harry wrote ma first."

"Shut up. Let me read."

"The train ride to school was uneventful. So was the introduction to the school. And, I was sorted into Gryffindor uneventfully." Emma exhaled sharply.

"He's lying!"

"He is. Next line says, Mom will point out I'm lying. The truth is, the hat placed me on Gryffindor since the witches there are.. Boring. The hat talked to Aurumé. Apparently he could do that. Aurumé requested for me to be placed in Gryffindor."

"Smart girl. House with lesser distractions to our son."

"Our son is a playboy?" Lana had other priorities.

"He is.. He doesn't know yet."

"May will set him straight. Also I don't think he can do that to May. They love each other." Emma nodded.

"It continues. Mr. Sorting Hat said I will reach my full potential no matter which house I represented. Because of you two and Aurumé's influence.." Emma read aloud.

"Awww. My dear. It's because you tutor for him."

"You do too. In your own way."

"Also.. What.. The fuck?"

"Big news? Another surprise?!" Lana looked to where Emma was looking. Hedwig's form, nipping the underside of her right wing.

"Hedwig! She.. She.. She went into Harry's world. He and May gave her a human form. And.. And.."

And what?! Did they have.. Sex!?" The owl hooted.

"No.. He wrote.. Hedwig is his familiar. Tied to family with magic. Bound to serve. Well.. We already know that." The owl hooted happily.

"I don't know what to think of this." Emma concluded.

"Me neither. New rules for Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted twice. The matriarchs didn't know what it meant but the owl look alarmed.

"No sexual relations with Harry. Unless Aurumé approves." Emma declared. Lana nodded along.

"Knowing Aurume. They'll never have _any_ relations." Big mistake. Hedwig acted devastated. Laughing internally.

"Something feels off… My mom sense is tingling." Emma narrowed her eyes. If Hedwig could sweat she'd be sweating buckets.

"Mom sense. You ridiculous woman. Where'd you get that from?"

"Spiderman. It's a comic book."

"Nerd.. Show me later."

"You know you love it."

"I do. Letter say anything else?" Emma brought up the letter again. Her maternal instinct forgotten. Hedwig exhaled a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. Thankfully, they didn't notice.

"Says.. Met Hermione.. Granger. Lana that's.."

"Little Mynee! She's a witch! What?! That is awesome. What?! So Dr. Monica and Dr. Wendell.. They're like us too! What a twist of fate. I'll talk to them later. This is so exciting!"

"Says.. Made best friends with her.. I love you too Ma. You're my pride and joy as well. Mom. You're.."

Lana smiled close mouthed. She understood. "You're?" She egged Emma on.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You both are. Aurumé and Hedwig too. Not Hogwarts."

"What a charmer.. He is a playboy." Hedwig hooted at the sidelines.

"He totally got me. My sweet child. There's more."

"There's more?"

"More.. Hogwarts castle doesn't compare to how beautiful you both are. You make it look dreadful and uninspired." Emma snorted. Aurumé's castle probably was better constructed in terms of grandeur.

"Isn't he the sweetest." Lana shook her head.

"It's a love letter at this point. He even sent us chocolates and.. Whatever those are."

"He treats us like we're perfect parents." Lana shook her head.

"Yes.. We have problems too. But we will be. For him. My dear."

"For him. My dear." Lana agreed.

Hedwig hooted interrupting the mothers before they could kiss again.

"Hedwig. Oh right. Eat with us. We have owl treats. How did you get here so fast?"

One hoot.

"Magic." Lana nodded.

"Do you have to wait for our reply?" Emma rolled her eyes at Lana.

Two hoots. Hedwig wanted out of the residence.

"I think that's her way of saying no." Lana surmised.

Single hoot.

"That's her yes. Incredible. She's smarter than you Lana."

"You married me? She's smarter than you." Lana retorted.

"That's your definition of being dumb? ..It is dumb." Emma kissed Lana.

The owl was getting annoyed. More time without her by his Master's side was increasingly dangerous to her and Aurumé.

"Is there any more to Harry's message?"

"Oh. Yes. Let's see.. He wrote. Ma, your cooking makes the Hogwarts feast taste and feel like street food."

"I miss him so much.. He may be exaggerating though." Lana chuckled.

"He's not my dear." Emma sometimes wished she'd gone for culinary arts with her talent instead of the dental field.

Emma continued before she got kissed and distracted. "Oh look.. Mom, I will go into reading as much as I can using the school library to find out the nature of May's sealing within me.. May thinks it's useless. She said she's probably older than most books here and they'd know nothing about her or the seal. I still want to try.."

"You turned him into a bookworm."

"I did." She stated proudly.

"Anything else?"

"Mom.. You are.. No. I'm not reading this out loud."

"What? What did he say? Why are you blushing? Why are you smiling?!" Emma folded the letter before placing it back in the mangled envelope. Lana tried to take it but her hand got playfully slapped away.

"I'm keeping this. This is the only love letter. I'm ever going to keep."

"You didn't keep any of my love letters?"

"Like you wrote me _any _letter at all.."

"Oh. Good point. Didn't think you were the type."

"I didn't know I was that type. Until now. My child.. I can't wait for Christmas break." Emma held the letter close to her chest.

"Me too my dear. I know what he wrote."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. Last thing he mentioned before you clammed up was the library."

"So?"

"It reminded him.. Of you. And.. This is a guess.. Your scent?"

"My scent? Not even close." She acted surprised. She noted that Emma tucked her hair behind her ear. Something she unconsciously did when she was lying.

"You smell like books. My dear. Ahhh. That's it."

"What?"

"He wrote. That you smell better than any book?"

"Yeah." She tucked her already tucked hair behind her ear.

"No. That's not it."

"Do you want me to just tell you?"

"Not yet.. It's not something embarrassing. Nothing can embarrass the great Emma to make her blush. Besides me. In bed."

"Oh?"

"And you smiled.. It's related to a fond memory?"

"No." Emma bit her bottom lip.

"Yes. You are too easy to read my dear."

"How do you know I've not been distracting you with fake body language?" She blinked at her.

"Please. I know which ones are fake."

"So which memory?"

"I don't know.. The first time you met?"

"That was a guess?" Emma smiled.

"Right on the spot. Harry said.. That he likes books. Because.. He remembers how you.. First met?"

"You're almost there. Go on." Her smile was slightly forced.

"No. Wait.. It's all of the above. Harry said. You are the best teacher and you also smell the greatest? No. You wouldn't be smiling then."

"Lana. He.." Emma gave up for her. He took out the letter. "He wrote.. Mom, when we first met when I was reading about dragons." Emma's eyes went glassy.

"..The moment a red blouse wearing biologist first hugged me. Nothing ever came close to that. It was more magical to me than all the magic in this school.. I love you mom." Emma finished.

"He's so sweet! Wait! Something feels off. My ma senses are tingly."

"Tingling." Emma chuckled.

"Yes. Where's my 'I love you ma'?"

"He wrote it but he removed it as an afterthought." Emma teased as she folded the precious letter again. She even made a show of tucking her hair for the third time.

"I don't believe you.. But he loves you more than me, I'm jealous."

"He loves us equally."

"Oh sure. Give me that letter. We'll see what he _really_ said." Lana unraveled the bluff.

"Alright here." She handed the envelope.

"Ma. When I first arrived at Hogwarts. I saw some kids look like it was the best moment of their lives. I remembered the best moment of my life too. It was when you asked me for the first time how I was doing.. I love you, ma." Lana finished the letter finally.

Lana exhaled slowly through her mouth. She looked at Hedwig who was silent throughout the exchange.

"We submit a formal withdrawal from the School of Hogwarts. Effective immediately?" Emma tried.

"I want to be unreasonable and agree. Yes let's do that. Hedwig we're sending the request to withdraw one Harry Skye from Hogwarts!" Hedwig knew both of them were just joking.. Were they?

The matriarchs hugged. Before they could kiss again. Lana spoke.

"Important things later.." She quoted Harry to Emma's snort. "We'll write a reply. Hedwig is getting angry."

~o~

Harry ate his breakfast alone at the Gryffindor house table. He wrote on a piece of parchment that he placed on an empty plate. The plate vanished along with the parchment. A moment later, breakfast came back as requested. A cup of joe, double cream and double sugar. A piece of toast with butter on the side. And an omelette, seasoned to perfection.

"What the-. How did you do that?" Hermione came up to him.

"Sent a request to the kitchen for the house elves. Not many know this.." He winked at Hermione who huffed.

"I don't like the idea of indentured servitude. It's the definition of slavery."

"It's their magic. House elves serve because of their magic. They didn't create the rules.. They just follow them. Doesn't mean I like it either."

"You agree with me?"

"What are friends for?"

"Friends.. What class first?" She sat down next to Harry.

"As if you don't know." He snorted.

"I was… Busy packing my things!"

"You just wanted to talk."

"Idiot. I do. I'm not good at.. Socializing."

"I'll teach you. Now student. After we're done eating we'll go to McGonagall for Transfiguration. You have… One minute. Thirty seconds."

"What? You're crazy. It's not for another half an hour."

"I know. I just want to drop by earlier." Harry hungrily scarfed down his breakfast. Only pausing to drink.

Hermione shook her head. She sat down and grabbed two croissants from a bowl. It was dry and was cooked earlier. She didn't have the luxury Harry had to message the kitchens. The two made their way to McGonagall's classroom. Hermione was eating her second croissant as Harry dragged her along.

"You seem close to the Professor." She said as they walked side by side.

"That obvious? Must be the hugs.." Harry chuckled.

"Why is that?" Hermione ignored him as she swallowed before speaking. She finished her second croissant.

"She.. She wanted to adopt me. Right after my parents died."

"Oh. Oh.."

"It's all in the past. But, yes. I like her." They entered the classroom finding a tabby cat licking her forehand, it was on top of the table. The cat looked up.

"There's.. There's a cat Harry." Harry didn't know of the true nature of the cat. Yet. His mind started like clockwork. Look for data. The cat didn't run away. It stopped as they entered. It's still looking at them right at this moment. It had comprehension. This isn't a normal cat.

"That's not just a cat.. It's.. The cutest cat I've ever seen!" Harry was still guessing, biding his time with that comment. Was it a familiar? No other wizard or witch around. A lost familiar like Trevor? Improbable.. Cat's wouldn't look to be waiting on top of that table. Unless.

The duo approached the cat. Hermione extended her hand which Harry caught midway.

"No Hermione. Don't. This is a very important cat." Hermione let her hand fall as Harry released his grip.

"What? Why do you think so?"

"It can understand us. We have to ask first. May we pet you?"

The cat looked at Harry before it meowed once.

"I think that's a yes. Hermione scratch her behind her ears. Only behind the ears?" Hermione complied. The cat didn't look fazed whatsoever. It finally clicked in Harry.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." Harry tested out his hypothesis. He was half sure.

"Wait. What?" Hermione immediately stopped the scratching. The cat meowed as if in amusement.

"No cat, familiar or not, would ever not react to scratching or petting. Most of them would get angry. Especially to unfamiliar contact. The only one I could think that can hold that familiar head posture.. While being scratched.. Is my favorite school professor." Harry smiled.

"Good morning to you both. Well done. Mr. Potter. One point to Gryffindor." The cat jumped backwards as it transformed fluidly into the instructor. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"One point professor? That deserved five at least." Harry tested.

"Indeed. I would've given five if Hermione here scratched longer and better."

"You failed your one job Hermione." Harry acted disappointed. Clicked his tongue once, closed his eyes shut and shook his head twice.

"Professor McGonagall. You're a cat!"

"I am. Mr. Potter has acute observational skills. Few have been the wiser.. You are both very early."

"I had some.. Questions. Professor."

"Hopefully, I can assist."

"Will you teach us to be a cat in our first lesson?" He asked the most childish one first. Forgetting everything else.

"No. Mr. Potter. This is an advanced form of magic. It takes years of dedicated work to become.. An animagus. It is covered briefly in the fifth year curriculum. And discussed more in the sixth."

"An animagus.. We can choose what animals we can become? Hermione inquired.

"Yes. And no." McGonagall replied. "Yes. You can choose, but most of the time it is already chosen by.. Your soul. And no. Animal. Not plural. Only one form. Once you become an animagus. You cannot change your animal form. That is if you succeed. Only a few select wizards ever undergo to become an Animagus. It is a daunting task."

"It is tied to the soul.." Harry chuckled at the thought of being a dragon, a real one this time. "Professor? Has anybody managed to become a magical creature as an animagus?"

"None. Magical creatures possess their own magic.. You would need to change your own magic in accordance to the creature in order to succeed. Non magical creatures are the only choice."

"Professor.. What are the advantages of being an animagus?" Hermione inquired.

"There are.. Well. Outside espionage or combat? Not much I suppose. As for me. It's a good surprise to first year students. Especially late ones. Their reactions are priceless."

"Professor Minerva gets her entertainment from somewhere." Harry chuckled.

"One point from Gryffindor. Address me properly Mr. Potter."

"Yes Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Also world renowned Transfigurations professor. Also Gryffindor's Head of House. Also number one bachelorette of 1938 Witch Weekly's-." Hermione looked confused.

"Five points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter. You didn't know about me being an animagus. But you knew_ that_?"

"My ma wondered… Why you were Ms. McGonagall professor. We tried reading into famous personalities.. Err. Regarding you. We found out why."

"Oh.. And tell me what you found, Mr. Potter."

"Noone was.. Worthy enough. You outclassed them all. Magical prowess and academic competence. Unmatched. Research works valuable enough to merit international awards and recognition. How do I summarize this? Overqualified?"

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have flattered me." Hermione was doubtful, she wasn't smiling at all.

He wasn't finished however. "The Dark Lord never attacked Hogwarts. It wasn't only because of the wards and Dumbledore's presence here.. Like some things. Age has only made you more.." Harry paused at a loss for the right words.

"More?"

"Overqualified?" He tried weakly.

"One point from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. Your vocabulary needs expanding."

"Exquisite." He corrected as he snapped his fingers.

"Two points to Gryffindor."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry just flirted with the Head of House and gotten away with it. Awarded with points even. Harry had experience, this wasn't his first tango with a point based system.

"We'll take our seats at the front Professor. I wanted to review some stuff while waiting for class to begin." McGonagall nodded as she returned to her feline form. Stretching as she became a cat. She landed with a graceful jump on the table.

"Harry wait! Why stop complimenting her? We can get more house points if we did." Hermione whispered as she took the seat next to Harry.

"It's not going to work anymore. If we could farm for more house points in that method.. Actually maybe we can."

"Professor! If we pet you would you give us more house points?" Harry raised his hand.

Silence. And a bored stare from the cat.

"See? This is Professor McGonagall. She is the fairest of them all." It was an innocent double entendre. Harry and Hermione chuckled as McGonagall looked curiously at them both.

"You know Snow White?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah.. Pretty good story. Would have ended better if it was a tragedy."

"It's for girls Harry." She laughed. "But it is pretty good. Not as good as.."

"Beauty and the Beast?" They said in unison.

"How? You read my mind."

"No. My mom.. That's the first movie we watched together.." It was a fond memory for Harry.

"Disney has pretty good movies."

"Hermione? If you weren't a witch.. And there was a live version. I think you'd be perfect as Belle."

"What?! Harry. That's dumb." Harry started laughing at Hermione. She slapped him on his shoulder.

"Yeah. If we can bewitch your hair to be like Belle's who knows right?" Yeah who knows.

"Yeah and you'd play the beast?" Hermione laughed before she realized the implication and her laugh slowly faded.

"No.. I'd play Lumière. A charismatic candelabra." Harry diverted the conversation.

"You're not charismatic. Idiot. Ah." She giggled as she realized.

"What?"

"You can be the husband of Mrs. Potts. You know. Mr. Pott?" She laughed as she closed her eyes. Harry smiled painfully at the pun.

"Professor! Deduct five points to Hermione for that lame joke please."

"What! Harry you idiot where on the same house!"

"So? Lame jokes are a blight on this world." Like he's one to talk.

"That wasn't lame! It's perfect if you think about it."

"Ha. Ha. I changed my mind. You are the perfect casting for the beast instead."

"..Because of my hair?" She looked sad.

"No…" He tried to add his own twist, Hermione was sensitive if pushed in the right buttons. "Because deep inside, you… Are a beautiful person?" He pushed the right one.

"Shut up Harry. Thanks for trying. Idiot." She was still flattered by his comeback. She tried to hide it by being annoyed for his comment on her hair. She didn't have any reason to tame it. Now she did.

"Yeah well. If you did something about your hair.. I don't think any of the witches here would compare to you." Complete and utter lie. Harry was easily bedazzled by some Ravenclaw upper years.

"You think so? I don't really care." A lie as well.

"I agree. Give others a chance, yes? Otherwise boys will be lining up to you. Add some glamour. Maybe height. Then, I'll line up with them too."

She snorted excessively. "Yeah right." She didn't mention how on her dorm. _He _was the one girls were lining up for. She was questioned by her roommates thoroughly as to why the cute Harry talked to her and only her at the feast last night. She only chalked it up as them being friends because of the same muggleborn background they have and the way he helped Neville on the train. The girls were of course unsatisfied with that answer. She retired for the night before she was further interrogated.

"I'm kidding Hermione. You already look pretty enough. You don't need to change anything." The hammer hit the nail so hard and so right on the spot.

"...I.. Errr.. I…."

"You're welcome Hermione." Students were now starting to enter the classroom. These were the early bunch.

"..Thank you Harry… Sorry.."

"Sorry for what?"

"For.. Distracting you. You said you wanted to read in advance?"

"Oh yeah. Oh no.. Ah. No. We still have some time. Read with me?"

"Oh.. Err. I already finished the book."

"What no way!" Me too. Harry thought.

"Yes way. I.. I had a lot of free time this summer." She just had no friends to play with. And a lot of books to read.

"I'm like you. This would be my second time."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could've missed.."

"That's.. That's exactly how I feel sometimes."

"Right? You never know. I'm lucky my mom teaches me. She read this for me too. Just so she could tutor me."

"That's. That's so sweet.. So. Err. What now?"

"Most house points in this class wins?" He decided to spice up the lesson.

"You're on! What's the reward?"

"Reward?"

"Yeah. For whoever wins?"

"Err. I don't know. Can't think of anything." Harry was speechless at this.

"How about.. Loser gets to yell pineapple in the great hall?"

"What? No. You're not getting me back for what happened to James.. But I agree. You better be ready. You're _so _yelling pineapple come lunch." Harry laughed at the image. Hermione blushed.

"Okay nevermind. I'm not so sure anymore."

"Let's go with something easy.. Winner gets to slap the loser. On the shoulder." Hermione did exactly that.

"Like that?"

"Hey! You haven't won yet. Besides I'm leading by.. Five points?"

"Six. Idiot."

And so it began. When class began. The two feverishly went and raised their hands as quickly as they can to answer every question McGonagall has. They eclipsed the class in academic performance gaining the ire of some specific students for being a show off. Most didn't care. McGonagall found it amusing. She even went for trick questions Hermione sometimes failed to answer. Harry answered correctly, mild luck included. McGonagall ended the class early since it was just an introduction to the magical field of transfiguration. She gave them the rest of the period to start their essay if they wanted to. Next class would be the fundamental laws and theories of Transfiguration. Ron and someone named Seamus was late to class. McGonagall was in her feline form when they entered. Harry laughed openly at their surprised reaction when they both were glad McGonagall wasn't there yet. McGonagall looked at Harry once which shut him up instantly. Inside she was quite amused.

First essay in the first class ever, there were a bunch of protests no one dared voice. It did not bother the two nerds at all. Harry won by a slim margin of two points as they exited the classroom. He slapped Hermione playfully. She slapped back.

"How come the rules don't apply to you?" They said as they walked out of class.

"Because.. I don't know. It's fun slapping you?"

He pinched her shoulder instead.

"Ow." She pinched back. Harry just laughed.

"Next class.. Hmm. Potions in the Dungeon with Professor Severus Snape. This should be fun." He rubbed his hands like a fly with evil plans.

"Same game?" She offered.

"What's on the line?"

"Loser.. Err. Gets to… Do the Transfiguration essay?"

"That'll be fine. But no. She'll notice that my essay is similar to yours. I'll be accused of making you my slave." He snorted in confidence.

"So sure you'll win?" They walked the path to the common rooms to switch their books and get their requirements for the next lecture.

"Hmmm. No.. I don't want you to do my essay just because we're best friends. How about.." Hermione was slightly moved by that. Most of her previous friends were only friends with her because she did their schoolwork.

"Loser gets to… Not wear socks for the rest of the day?"

"You are so silly. But that's harmless. Okay!" Harmless at first she's right. Who doesn't like innocent games turned raunchy?

~o~

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." The black wearing professor marched to the front of the class.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However for those select few-." The potions professor drawled on.

Harry stifled a yawn by covering his mouth he was also noting everything he said down on a notebook. Snape turned his attention to him.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough.. To stifle a yawn." The professor drawled. So pretentious that speech was Harry thought.

"No, disrespect intended professor. I was only writing down what you said. That was the best versed introduction we've had so far. Very romantic." The whole class looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Misdirection through flattery. Perfectly executed. The professor started.

"Mr. Potter.. Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He was unflattered.

Hermione looked bored. She was now preparing herself to the upcoming scenario of her not wearing socks.

"I don't know sir.. Wait. No.. If the asphodel is powdered. Draught of the Living Death sir. If it wasn't. A fart inducing potion?"

"A fart inducing potion? Perhaps." No points. Or any indication if Harry was right.

"Mr. Potter where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"Right now professor? Well. The supply cabinet.." There weren't any chuckles from the class. Everyone seemed too scared of the instructor. Mostly surprised looks at the audacity. ".. But if needed to be procured, then on a goat's stomach, sir."

Surprisingly he didn't deduct points for his sarcasm.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Wolfsbane sounds better and badass sir. Monkshood. I can't see why they named it that. Aconite seems more…"

"Apt." Snape finished for him.

"Yes sir."

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Hurried scratches from students echoed on the dungeon classroom. "One point to Gryffindor."

~o~

"Hermione's not wearing socks~." He sang happily.

"He didn't even give a chance to get any points after. Next class!" They walked side by side away from the dungeons. Snape just drawled on and on about the upcoming lessons and what they are expected to accomplish. Another introductory lesson. The only thing he forgot to introduce was himself. What a romantic.

"What! Hermione. Is this how you treat friends? Going back on your word?" He shook his head.

"Hmph. Fine! Let's get something to eat. It's lunch break."

"Two minutes to grab what we can. We eat on the way."

"On the way? Where?"

"Someplace magical."

"...Someplace magical? In a school of magic?"

"You'll see." He took her hand as he dragged her to the Great Hall running.

~o~

"I should've known." They were at the library.

"Thought you loved books as much as I did?" Harry came back with the books he requested from the librarian. It was only two books for now. They sat at the unsilenced part of the library. The silenced part was packed with Seventh years. They were going to be talking a lot anyways.

"I do love books! You don't."

"I don't?" He loved books. It reminded him of Emma.

"You write on your books! You highlighted them too!" She spoke as if it was blasphemy.

"That was me and mom. Wait. You don't write on your books?"

"Course I don't! Dad always said it's easier to remember things if you note it down yourself. It keeps the book pristine. You should try it."

"That doesn't work for me. I like the neon green highlighted words."

"Idiot."

"Nerd."

"What books did you get." She rolled her eyes.

"Dragonology Volume I and Flowers through the Centuries." He presented.

"Dragons? There are dragons?!"

"Yes. There are." I am in love with one. He didn't add that part verbally.

"What's the flower book for?"

"I bought my mothers flowers this one time. The store owner told me flowers had meanings, a flower conveyed words while a bouquet told a thousand. Still wasn't enough to tell them how much I loved them.. I had someone that needs a better name. So I'll name her after a flower."

"Who?" Hermione hooted.

"Exactly." Harry agreed mystically.

"What?" Hermione looked so confused.

"Where?" Harry got slapped on his arm as he laughed.

"You're such an idiot. Give me Dragonology. I want to read it." Harry gave her the red book. He opened the brown one he was holding. They sat in silence for some time.

"This is it! It's perfect! Oh but what about the first name? Hmmmm.. Oh I know. I'm a genius."

"Who are you even naming?" Hermione didn't look up from her literary piece.

"My owl. Hedwig. It's a long and interesting story. I can tell you!"

"Not right now. This is interesting. Harry did you know that dragons are kept in reserves?" She turned the page.

"I did not know. Today I learned. Does it have pictures?"

"Yeah. Here." She showed it to Harry. A dragon being corralled into an enclosed pen. Harry hated that picture in an instant.

"That's a wyvern. Sub classification of dragon. Kind of like toads are.. In the family of frogs."

"You know dragons?" He monthly fucked one. "What's a wyvern?"

"They don't have front legs. Their arms are their wings. Not separate. Like bats."

"Wow. There are different species too?"

"Oh yes. Numerous. I wanted to see if it was any different from what I already know. Those types of dragons are boring." He placed his finger on the diagram. "They use their talons to snatch fish from the sea. They perch on seaside hills and cliffs. They often terrorize boats that drift too close to shore. Very territorial. See that single lone hook-like talon? They use it for scaling sea cliffs and tearing ship's sails."

"How come you know so much?"

"Ahh.. My mom. She's a biologist." He lied convincingly. It was half truth. Harry didn't know why he wanted to hide the fact that he had a dragon as a girlfriend to a person who was not family.

"Oh yeah. Oh. What does she think about dragons?"

"She thinks they're very cool." Harry nodded.

"Shouldn't it be_ very hot_?" Hermione chuckled softly.

"Hey! You're learning! A quick one. But yes. Some dragons can be _very hot_." A naked human form of one definitely is.

"What? How so?"

"Err... Ahh. There's this dragon that can cover itself with its own flames. Dragons are resistant to their own fires you see. This dragon evolved to use its fire as its armor. It doesn't have scales but something like tough leather. It has small openings on its skin which allow it to funnel flammable gas around it. It's a very interesting creature." He wiped invisible sweat as he veered the conversation from his _detailed _memories.

"It can set itself on fire? And evolution thought this was a good idea?"

"Evolution thought humans are a good idea."

"Oh true, true.. I'll try looking for the dragon you just mentioned." She scanned page after page.

Harry returned to the flower book. He saw the mention of Asphodel. Hmm. Professor Snape's question earlier.

"...Asphodel. Asphodel. There.." He started reading in his head.

Means remembered beyond the tomb. Or my regrets follow you to the grave. Sounds somber. A type of.. Lily. Like.. My mum?

Hang on a moment. What was the other flower? Wormwood. Often associated. With regret or bitterness. Or absence, do not be discouraged? Huh.

My mom's sister. Aunt Petunia. Petunia is a flower. Ma showed me a petunia while gardening before. Hard to take care off. Wait. Petunia. Petunia. Oh here. Stands for resentment and anger. Or being comfortable with someone. It's accurate on the resentment part. What genius named.. Oh hang on. What does Lily mean.

Lily. Lily. Okay. Bla. Bla. Bla. Different colors different meanings. Oh here. Represents sweetness, elegance or beauty. Lily's a good name.. Rest in peace, Mum. And dad.

His thoughts went to a cemetery. Grave.. Follow to the grave. Asphodel. A type of Lily. Combined with wormwood. A regret that will follow to the grave. This is a code. Professor Snape was talking in flower code? Sounds laaaame. He imitated his girlfriend.

Let's see.. Lily is followed with regret to the grave? Doesn't sound right. What does my dearly rested mom regret? Or Lily is followed by someone who regrets it to the grave? Who? I'm the only one.. No. Dad? What? No.. Snape? Ha. Even more no..

"Harry, I'm sorry. I found your dragon."

"What?" He looked up from his book."

"It's on the extinct list of dragons. The description is accurate too."

"I knew that. Oh well. Rest in peace dragons who can set themselves ablaze."

"Rest in peace indeed. Harry. I'm going back to the common room. I can take your stuff. We don't need to bring anything for the next class." Hermione shut the book close.

"Oh. You're going to remove your socks? You don't have to if you don't want. I only won by one point anyway." Harry handed her his notebooks.

"A deal's a deal. I'll see you at the Great Hall in 15. Later!" She left Harry taking all his stuff.

"Oh that's right. Mail time. Wonder if Hedwig is back with a reply." He continued reading the book for a bit more before heading straight out of the library as well. He returned the books to the librarian before rounding a corner and running across the path of someone. Thankfully he stopped in time. He looked at the stranger with direct eye contact.

She was taller than him. Wearing plain school robes. A black choker. And violet hair that ended on her shoulders. Those bodily ratios. Hufflepuff. Harry thought recalling the Sorting Hat's remarks.

The girl blinked twice. "Wotcher. Harry Potter?"

"Oh err yeah." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"You're really cute. Call me Tonks. I'm in seventh year. Nice to meet you?" She extended her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." He shook her hand. Noting how soft it was as he gently squeezed it.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tonks laughed as she ended the handshake.

"Sorry. What?"

"Are you single Mr. Harry Potter?" She smiled.

"No. I'm in a relationship. Ms. Tonks." Harry smiled back unfazed.

"That's.. I don't believe you. You're only what ten or eleven. It's the girl from earlier?"

"Eleven. No that's my best friend."

"And how many girls.. Are you friends with?"

"Oh. Well. Let's see." Aurumé. Hedwig. Hermione. Mom and Ma aren't considered. Heather is. Wonder how she's doing. Professor McGonagall isn't considered. That's about it.

"Four. I have four girls I know I'm friends with."

"You can make that five now." She pinched his cheek playfully. Harry became cautious. "Am I the oldest one of your girlfriends?"

"No, not even close." The dragon girlfriend probably was close to hundreds if not thousands of years in age. "Yeaah. I'm just going to meet my best friend at the Great Hall. Nice to meet you. I'll see you around. Maybe." Harry turned the corner and left.

Laughter rang out from behind Nymphadora. "Shut up."

"The Legendary Metamorphmagus Nymphadora Tonks got rejected by a fresh first year student! Ahahaha."

"Shut it Jason. All bets are off. He has a girlfriend."

"Ohhh. Was wondering. He looked like he appreciated your looks at least. First year and already spoken for. No wonder he looks like he has game." They made their way back to their table in the library.

"My bet is that he isn't even a virgin. But Morgana's bum. He's just eleven."

"Mine too. The way he dressed. And those earrings."

"That's not what gave it away."

"Oh? What then?"

"He didn't blush when I pinched him. One hundred percent of the time, especially for first year boys. They would." She looked at her busty mounds wondering if that wasn't enough. Maybe larger next time.

"I would too. Getting approached by a busty seventh year would make me embarrassed at least."

"Yep. And he wasn't. He wanted to leave soon after. Which means."

"Whoever his girlfriend is. Is very possessive?"

"Or very scary?"

"Right on."

"Kids these days eh? Oh look a fourth year Slytherin. Try this one instead." Jason laughed.

"Too easy." Tonks enlarged her breasts.

~o~

"Mail time! Here's the mail it never fails.. It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes I wanna wail. Maaaail~!" He stroked Hedwig underneath her beak as she dropped from the ceiling support beam she was waiting from earlier. The muggleborns around the vicinity chuckled. The purebloods didn't get the reference.

"What's up cutie pie! Did you miss me? Who's the cutest owl in the entire school? Yes you are." He spoke to his familiar as if she was a cute puppy. He received one hoot as Hedwig closed her eyes and unfurled her wings in appreciation.

"Hermione's not here yet. Show me what you got for me cutie. Oh let's see." He ripped open the envelope. It was only a letter. There were two pieces of parchment.

"Formal request for.. Withdrawal from Hogwarts. Ah. The other one is.."

_Our Dear,_

_Harry. What the fuck._

Harry laughed.

_New rule. No relations especially sexual._

The word sexual was underlined.

_With Hedwig. Without approval from May._

Oh no.

_We made wagers on where you were going to be placed. You have failed me my padawan. You were supposed to be The Chosen One. It was said you were supposed to destroy Gryffindor, not join them. Bring glory to Ravenclaw, not leave it in darkness. You were my son, Harry. I loved you. Now, I owe your Ma 10 pounds._

Harry laughed. Was this even a Star Wars reference? He didn't know if any of the movies used that line.

_Harry, my dear._

The handwriting changed.

_We miss you so much already. If you ever think about withdrawing from Hogwarts to come live with us and get a school that doesn't require you to be away. Use that letter we sent you. We would very much love that idea._

Harry snorted. He was also thinking the same now. What he wouldn't give to be back in that household.

_Being unreasonable aside. Thank you for the sweets my dear. Emma loves all of them. Which means this is the last time you'll ever send us magical sweets. Especially chocolate frogs. Those are banned. Emma loves them. She has started collecting the cards._

The handwriting morphed again.

_Don't listen to your ma. I need to complete the card collection now that you've got me started. I love the live portraits my dear. Also. Harry.. I love you too. We can't wait till you're back. Stay good my dear. I'm proud of you. You are the most magical thing that ever happened to me._

Harry smiled closed mouthed. The strokes turned into Lana's.

_I love you too Harry. Meeting you is also one of the best days of my life. The other one is getting married to this nerd. Take care of yourself. We love you. And ask Hermione how's her one one and two one doing._

What does that mean? Must be a dental thing.

"Hey Harry. You got a letter? From your parents?" Hermione sat next to him.

"Yeah. Hermione. How's your one one and two one doing?" He looked up from the letter. He folded it neatly and placed it on the breast pocket of his robes.

"Lana! Oh. Err. They're good! They're larger than the rest of my anteriors. Mom said it's going to be fine. It will look normal eventually."

"Oh! So she was referring to your teeth. Which ones?" He peered through her mouth.

"These ones." Hermione pointed to the two frontal incisors in question. Harry was dangerously close to her. An angry twin sequential hooting. Hedwig flew to Harry's head as she perched herself on top. Careful not to sink her talons in his scalp. She fluttered her wings to fend back Hermione.

"Your owl doesn't seem to like me."

"Hedwig. Cutie pie. Calm down. She's a friend." He gently took Hedwig's protesting figure down to the table.

Hedwig was having none of it. She stared at Hermione angrily.

"My cutie pie. I will have none of that from you." He ran his fingers and scratched her head. It effectively closed Hedwig's eyes and vanished her ire.

"She's so protective. Where'd you get her?"

"Professor McGonagall. As a birthday present. I thought of naming her McGonagowl. She didn't like it." Harry pouted.

"What an idiot. Oh so that's why you-." Harry shushed her.

"Oh look Hedwig! Treats!" He placed the treats in front of Hedwig's face. Effectively distracting her.

"Why does she need another name? Hedwig is a pretty name."

One hoot. Before nibbling on the treats on Harry's hand.

"I know. But it's complicated. She's still my Hedwig. Like this. But.. I need a human name for her."

"What?"

"I have lots of surprises. The more you get to know me Hermione. The more you'll regret becoming my best friend." Harry chuckled.

"No. I don't regret it at all." She huffed.

"You spoke too soon. Well.. Are you wearing socks?"

"You're right. I regret it now." She moved her toes around the inside of her shoes. Harry chuckled.

"Oh Hermione. We're just getting started. Don't get too sweaty. Else your feet are going to stink at the end of the day. Wouldn't want to subject the house elves to that won't we?" He gave more attention to the white owl as it ate.

"You are terrible!" She slapped his shoulder while he laughed. The white owl stopped eating and looked at them both. It sent a warning glare not to Hermione. But it's dumbass of a master. And then an elongated single hoot.

"Ah. Shit."

"You can understand her?"

"Not that easy. But I know what she means." Harry gulped. Hedwig was happy her master got the message.

"Your owl loves you." The owl hooted in agreement. "So possessive of you too."

"I know. I'm lucky to have her. Hedwig. Class is starting soon. Eat as much pets as you can. Leave no witnesses you got that?" The owl hooted happily.

"Harry!"

"I'm kidding. Trevor is off limits. For now. But if you ever got the craving for a slow dilapidated rat. I saw my roommate. I think Ronald his name was. Have one. Fly my cutie pie!" Hedwig remained at the table.

"Harry! Why are you so mean?"

"What? I'm just joking. Hedwig knows." One hoot. She flew to his shoulder and nuzzled her head across his cheek before flying away.

"Your owl is amazing." She stood up. Harry followed suit.

"Yeah. Yeah. She doesn't approve of me having pretty friends though."

"Err.. I guess." Hermione looked away from Harry as they walked side by side. To the quidditch pitch!

~o~

"Hey Draco."

"Good afternoon. Harry."

"Good afternoon to you too. Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger."

"Muggleborn?" Draco didn't recognize that last name.

"Yeah we both are." Hermione nodded.

"Oh.. That means you've never flown before." Draco already knew why Harry claimed to be Muggleborn.

"Astute observation goldilocks." Harry nodded.

"Goldilocks?" Draco stroked his hair back.

"Pureblood. I forget. It's a non magical fairy tale. Well. Hermione has flown before I'm sure. Her parents are dentists. They must be rich. I'm guessing they travelled the world."

"We do. I hate flying though."

"Oh yeah. Like flying cars, yes?" Draco remembered.

"Exactly! Listen goldilocks. Any tips you have for first time flyers?" Harry asked.

"Don't be nervous. It takes time getting used to. Any small movement you make. Even a mistwitch would send you in the opposite direction you're going."

"Sounds dangerous. Do people die on brooms?" Hermione asked.

"All the time." Draco replied. He got the expected response from Hermione. Harry on the other hand..

"I can't wait! Oh god this is going to be so much fun! Draco? You sound like you fly. You fly a lot?"

"Err. Yeah." It was his favorite hobby. The Malfoy manor had its own quidditch pitch.

"Are you good?"

"Fantastic." He proudly declared.

Harry smiled at Draco. He shook his head. He looked at Hermione and Draco. "You both think.. I've never flown before. I have. On a dragon." Harry smiled stupidly nodding as he assured himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Dragons can't be ridden. They would eat you alive. You're lying."

"Hermione! He doesn't believe me. When have I ever lied?"

"Pineapple incident." Hermione replied with a bored look. "I don't believe you too." Draco snorted. He thought they weren't too bad for muggleborns.

"Huh. I guess so. Oh. True. True. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to prove it." He shrugged.

The yellow eyed instructor finally came. She welcomed the first years to the first ever quidditch instructed the students to line up on the two columns of brooms on the ground. And instructed the students to say the command up. With their hands outstretched.

"Up." Several students got it in their hands in an instant. Hermione struggled her broom rolling on the ground. Harry told her to close her eyes and say it with intent and imagine it resting on her hand. She took the advice. It worked after the second try.

"One point to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter." Madam Hooch resumed lecturing and watching the other students.

"Now mount your brooms." She instructed as the entirety of the class held their brooms. "Yes like Mr. Malfoy just did. We will practice-. Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville started rising higher and higher without control. His panicked breathing and screams causing alarm to the students below.

"Hey. We might actually get to see someone die today." Harry snorted.

"Harry! This isn't funny!" Hermione nudged her elbow to his ribs as she watched the scene unfold. The flying boy was sent tumbling when he hit a tower's wall. His robes fortunately got caught by one of the black statues holding up a sword along the walls. He crashed on his arm on instinct, with a dull crack.

"Oh no. Oh you poor boy." The instructor held Neville's hand gently. "I'll take him to the Medical Wing. And for the rest of you. No flying! Or you will get expelled faster than you can say Hogwarts." She left with the injured individual.

What kind of fucking flying instructor doesn't have contingency plans for flying injuries? What the fuck is this? She doesn't know first aid? Or any healing spell?! She didn't even dismiss class! And there are no rules for getting expelled for flying. In quidditch class too. What a bunch of dragonshit.

Clues. Clues. Oh they are all clues. She's not that prepared for anything to happen. It's her first class? High probability. I get it now. Well no time to waste.

"Hey Draco! What you got there!" He saw Draco pick up some glass ball thingamajig on the ground.

"I think it's Neville's. A remembrall?" Draco replied. He tossed it to Harry unexpectedly. Harry caught it with one hand to Draco's surprise.

"It's supposed to tell you if you forgot something. I read about them." Hermione of course.

"We still have an hour. And we have brooms. Draco. You want to teach this class instead?"

"Harry you idiot! You're going to get expelled!" Like he cared. His mothers would probably love that to happen. He already has a formal withdrawal letter on his breast pocket.

Harry mounted his broom and rose up.

"What. An. Idiot." Hermione delivered in a signatured kind of way.

It was easier than riding a dragon. The broom followed each of his commands. He twirled and spun. He also did some loops.

"Draco! Catch!" He tossed the remembrall towards the ground once he finished his experimenting.

"This guy!" Draco mounted his broom and launched as he snatched the ball midair. He smiled as he did. Harry laughed.

"Toss it as hard as you can goldilocks! I'll see if I can do what you just did!"

"What in Merlin's beard is a goldilocks?!" Draco tossed the ball way over Harry's head. Harry looped in a backward motion to catch it he needed two hands for it.

"It's a pretty blonde.. Boy!" He said as he was upside down on his broom. His robes dangling beneath him. He righted himself. Before tossing the remembrall in the same way.

Draco caught it much easier.

"Make it harder to catch.. Potter!" He tossed it back straight to Harry. Harry wanted a challenge. He dodged the ball. Gave it a one second head start. Then dashed straight for its direction. Before it hit the ground he caught it.

"That was okay! Wait let me try that!" Draco replied as they did the exact thing. Harry tossed it straight at him. He went upside down on his broom before he raced after it. He secured the ball after a moment. Not as close a call with Harry.

"You're good at this!" Harry wondered why no one else wanted to get expelled. He shrugged more for him. He guessed.

"You're not too bad yourself. Here! Oh shit." Draco threw with more force than necessary. He realized it too late as it was heading for a window in the distance.

'This is too easy.' Harry knew he'd be able to seize the ball before it hit the window with a good margin to spare. He decided to make it harder by doing a barrel roll. Straight for the ball.

A certain dragon barrel rolling was faster than this. This was child's play for him. He caught the ball at the end of the spin. Landing with his feet gently on the window. Where a certain Deputy Headmistress was watching. Harry didn't see her. He went slowly back to the ground with clapping from some of the students.

"Show off." Hermione slapped his shoulder. She secretly wanted to hug him. She was worried she was going to end up as a splat on the castle walls with that speed. She didn't want her first best friend died from a broom accident on the first day.

"The only one showing off is goldilocks. But damn was he good." Harry smiled.

"Potter!" The blonde boy landed. "That was some corkscrew right there! I didn't think that was necessary."

"Oh no it wasn't. I wanted the challenge." He stretched his hand in a fist. "I'll give it to you. Fantastic flyer indeed."

He bumped his fist with his as they both shouldered their brooms.

"Idiots! If Madam Hooch saw any of that you'd be expelled!" Hermione slapped both of them in the shoulder.

"I won't get expelled. My father is on the school board of directors. Plus. We're flying in a quidditch class. Thanks for the concern." Draco added with toned down smugness.

"Ahh. So that's why. Well. I guess I'm the only one getting expelled today. Oh well. Nice meeting you two. Bye Hogwarts." Harry gestured to McGonagall's approaching figure as he dropped the broom on the grass.

"Oh no. Oh no!" Hermione was alarmed.

"Come with me Mr. Potter. Now." The scottish accented woman commanded. She turned, not waiting for Harry's reply.

"Byeeee." Everyone looked concerned. Harry was happily tagging along. He was going to see his stepmothers again. Ahh. Oh well. Another surprise for them. He wondered if anyone else held the record for getting expelled in the shortest amount of time.

~o~

"Professor. Can you give this remembrall back to Neville. I don't want to forget about this before you expel me." He tried giving her the ball.

"I'm not expelling you from the school. I'm taking you to Wood." She stopped and took it. She continued walking.

"What! Noooo! I mean. Yes. Yes of course." The image of the two matriarchs welcoming him back faded painfully.

"Why are you trying to get yourself expelled?"

"Oh. No reason."

"Your parents would not be happy if you got yourself expelled on the first day."

"Sorry. Professor.." He knew McGonagall was wrong. They'd probably be surprised but happy.

"I would not be happy as well."

"I'll try not to get into trouble anymore Professor."

"Good. Right now. You aren't in any trouble." They reached the intended classroom.

"Professor Quirrell. May I borrow Mr. Wood for a moment?" She opened the door.

"O-oh. Yes of c-course." He looked at her companion curiously. The rest of the class looked at the both of them.

"Oliver Wood. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Oliver Wood." McGonagall introduced. As they talked in the hall outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I love your family name." Harry shook his hand.

"Err.. Thanks? Since Professor McGonagall is here. I'm assuming this is about the House Cup. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We are lacking a Seeker since Thompson graduated. Do you know anything about quidditch?"

"I've read about it." He parodized Hermione.

"I've seen him fly. He's a natural. We may even win this year."

"First years aren't allowed to play Quidditch Professor. I'm sorry but I'll have to decline. I did not create the rules. I just follow them." Harry bit his tongue from chuckling. He was so good in following the don't fly order from Madam Hooch.

"And you followed the rule for first years to not fly unattended or be expelled." McGonagall smartly retorted.

"It's not my fault, Professor. Madam Hooch accompanied an injured Neville to the Medical Wing. Leaving a bunch of first years with brooms on an empty Quidditch pitch. She didn't dismiss class. Also she didn't administer any healing spell or asked the house elves to escort Neville instead."

"Her first class doesn't seem to have gone smoothly." Oliver shook his head.

"I knew it.. Well. I'll have to ask my parents first. What they'll think about me playing for the team. I am unsure. This would limit my free time for studying and reading."

"You'll be exempted from class and some tests." If the tests were on a quidditch day. Sometimes it happened.

"What are we still doing here? Let's go practice quidditch then?!" Harry enthusiastically changed his mind.

"Not so fast. We do need your parents consent for this matter. You are going to be the youngest Seeker in well over a century." McGonagall knew this was unprecedented. She really wanted to see Slytherin's championship reign end.

Harry cursed under his breath. "Mom might need convincing. I'd like to think Ma would agree. I don't know. I'll write them a letter tonight. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Wait. What? You have two mothers?" Oliver looked confused.

"He does. Foster." Harry nodded to McGonagall's statement.

"Well. What a surprise.. Youngest seeker in history. Also the boy-who-lived. Also son to two mothers. Did I get everything?"

"Also handsome. Also smart. And very charming." Harry tried.

"Also overconfident." McGonagall added. Oliver nodded.

"Oh speaking of history making. Professor. I still have some surprises up my sleeve." He had. The first ever wizard chosen by two wands at the same time.

"It just never ends for you. Does it?" Harry just winked at Oliver.

~o~

Heading straight for the next class, which was Charms under the Head of House of Ravenclaw. He headed to the classroom after his meeting with Wood. Without the Charm's book or some paper. Or anything really. He'll just borrow or share with Hermione. He entered the classroom.

"That's my seat. I have to ask you to move somewhere else Miss…"

"Lavender.. Lavender Brown." The witch replied as she stood up. Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now shoo." Hermione snorted. She was surprised her best friend was back. Lavender giggled as she moved seats.

"You didn't manage to get expelled. Shame." She tried Harry's way of sarcasm.

"Oh no. I'm not that lucky. Now, I have to sit in class with a nerd."

"Hmph. You can change seats wherever then. Hey Lavender! Get back here."

"Ouch. Is that any way to treat your friend?"

"No. But it is a good way to treat an idiotic best friend."

"Good point. So what I miss?"

"Not much. That Weasley boy was very vocal on how you're a show off. Other than that.. Well. Nothing. Lavender asked me if you're single?" Harry looked at the previous owner of the seat.

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"I said I don't know. Are you dating someone?"

"Yeah. I am." There was no point in hiding it.

"Oh." Hermione tried to look casual and unaffected. "I guess you just broke Lavender's heart then."

"What? No. She doesn't like me. I don't even know her. Do we need to find someone else for her?"

"I'm not going to help you with that."

"You can help me with this class instead. I don't have my book. Or my notebook. Share with me?"

"Only for today. What did McGonagall talk to you about?"

"Oh nothing big.. Small talk. Tiny talk."

"You are a bad liar."

"My mothers thinks so too." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Spill!"

"Professor McGonagall asked me to be the Seeker for the Gryffindor team."

"What!"

"Shh. Everyone's looking at us. Quick. Slap me." She did.

"Now everyone thinks we just joked around. That stung actually." Harry rubbed his shoulder.

"Oops. Sorry. Harry. What did you say?"

"That stung actually?" Harry chuckled.

"No! Before that!"

"Slap me?" He got slapped. Softer than last time.

"No! You know what I mean! Oh.. I see what you're doing. Ha. Ha."

"Alright. Alright. I couldn't accept without my parents approval yet. I'll have to write to them."

"This is. This is history Harry! No first year has ever played as Seeker before."

"I know. Oh I also forgot to tell you. I also made another historical note."

"What? What is it?"

"You know how wizards get to be _picked _by a wand? What's your wand Hermione?"

"Of course! Mine's 10 inches Vine wood, dragon heartstring core." She recounted perfectly as she took it out from her robes.

"Oh dragon heartstring too? No wonder I like you." Harry admired her wand and it's design as she held it.

Hermione blushed. He was so open and easygoing with complements. It didn't hurt that he was cute. It also didn't hurt that many witches already seem to want to get close to him. So why was he spending all his time with her? She felt. Fortunate.

"W-what's yours? You have dragon heartstring as a core too?"

"Yeah! Oh wait here. Oh no. Wrong one." He took out the right one. "Here! It gets confusing. They both look the same." They didn't he just said that.

"What!" Everyone was looking at the outburst again. Hermione knew what to do.

"Ow! Be more gentle with the slapping."

"What is this! Why do you have two wands?"

Because I might have two souls. He went for the easier explanation. "Two wands chose me at the same time."

"That's. That's.."

"Not in the books. I know. First time in history." Harry chuckled.

"I was going to say amazing."

"No you weren't."

"Well. Wow."

"Hey look here! Potter has two wands!" Seamus yelled to everyone in the classroom. Everyone in the immediate vicinity crowded the history maker, some remained seated but watched curiously. Harry didn't want this attention to begin with. He knew just how to relish it. By dropping the ball on the edge of a volcano.

"These are my two wands everyone! Eleven inches. Holly! And phoenix feather core! Behold! I call it! Lefty McPort! This one here! Eleven and five-seventh inches. Cherry! And dragon heartstring core! Wonder in awe! I call it Righty Starboardic!" Hermione face palmed while shaking her head.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Someone in the crowd commented and laughed. Others softly sniggered.

"You haven't heard of anything dumb yet! Professor McGonagall asked me earlier to become a seeker instead of expelling me!"

"Wait what?" There was conversation in the crowd.

"I know another important dumb thing! When a spell isn't working you're supposed to scream Strawberry! At the top of your lungs!" There was laughter at that. Harry didn't think it was going to work. He didn't need to. His desired result came into fruition. The students dispersed when they saw the Charms professor enter the room.

"Bravo! You redirected all the serious attention from your wands using humor. Incredible job. Mr. Potter. Class. I'm afraid yelling strawberry while practicing spellcasting would only get you house point deductions." Professor Flitwick waddled his way through the classroom. His diminutive form still being respected by the students as they sat down.

"Professor! Why does Harry get to have two wands?" A Ravenclaw student asked.

"Easy! Because I have two pricks in my pants!" The self deprecating humor sat well with the boys. The girls blushed. Hermione just slapped him.

"No. I don't think that would be the reason. I would like to know as well. But I believe Mr. Potter is not willing to divulge the right answer right now without distracting us with obscenities. Two points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter. Now.. Welcome to Charms everyone!" Flitwick squeaked.

~o~

"Strawberry!" Harry tried turning his feather into the red fruit.

"One point from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. Please stop trying to turn this into transfiguration."

"Yes sir. Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather floated above his desk. He guided it downwards. He tried his Dragon wand. Righty Starboardic. The ic at the end was pronounced itch. He loved stupidity.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He got the same result.

"One point to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter." Flitwick handed out points easily to anyone who accomplished the task.

"Shouldn't I get two points sir? I used two wands!"

"Oh very well. Another point to Gryffindor." He moved on to the other students.

"That's just not fair." Hermione didn't have any problems at all with the simple spell.

"Oh! What would happen if I dual casted it?" Harry grinned. "Professor! I'd like to see what would happen if I use the same spell with two wands!"

"Theory states you would get an exponential result. Twice in this matter. Same as when two individual wizards cast the same spell at an object. I'm curious. Try it. Mr. Potter."

Harry pointed the two wands at the stationary feather. He overpowered the invocation of the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather shot up faster than the eye could see. It disappeared in the ceiling of the Charm's tower somewhere. The whole class looked up along with the mentor.

"I stand to be corrected. About three times exponentially. How much height did you wish to levitate it?"

"Oh. I didn't think about that sir. As high as it could go, I guess." Harry scratched his chin with Lefty Mcport.

"Well. Much worse has happened. Keep practicing. I'll give you another feather. Try not blasting it to the ceiling." He conjured an identical feather on Harry's table. The students returned to their own practice.

He used Righty and Lefty at the same time. "Wingardium Leviosa." It rose three meters rather quickly.

"Output of three to the input of one. Incredible. Which do you find easier Mr. Potter?"

"Alone? Lefty McPort sir. Combined. It seems easier for me."

"Oh. Just as I've thought." He went past the weird way he named his wands. "Phoenix feather cores have been known to be suitable for Charms. As dragon heartstring cores are suitable for Transfiguration. Among other stuff. Dual casting should make any spell casting easier to you. The wands individually draw power from your magical core. If used in tandem. They seem to halve your magic and combine it accordingly to a greater output. None of this makes sense."

"Cool." He levitated the feather down with just Righty. He was listening intently but acted bored.

"Mr. Potter. Your two wands chose you at the same exact time?"

"No sir. My ma complained about my first wand. Lefty here. She said she wanted to try for another one if possible. Mr. Ollivander said, only if another one chose me. He said it's never happened before. Wands don't share with other wands. But then Righty here. It chose me too. And now they share me."

"Listen here class. Mr. Potter is an exception. Do not ever attempt to do as he just did. The consequences are unpredictable. It may even cause you harm or possible death if you do. Only proceed if both of the wands chose you as has Mr. Potter's had."

"So you're saying there's a chance professor? For others to wield dual wands?" A female Slytherin blonde asked.

"Yes. Ms. Greengrass. I am quite sure the circumstances are exceptional. But this is the world of magic. Anything is possible." He ended mystically.

"Wing-Achoom Leviosa!" Seamus, who was sitting nearby, sneezed when a feather fell in front of his nose. The feather he was trying to levitate blew up in a flash of light. Leaving black scorch marks around his face and wisps of smoke which I Hermione fanned from her face.

~o~

AN : I know. I know. I can't wait to write lemons too. Hush my perverted readers. The more you request me of it. The more I will use time skips. Kidding.

I seem to get mixed responses about lemons this early in the stage. I placated that by using Emma and Lana as a deterrent. But like Aurumé. I cannot fucking wait. Whatever. I'll entertain you all with my twisted AU.

I'm using a slower pace than normal. This is very deliberate. This is all planned. Do not panic. I am not having too much fun writing dialogues. I am. Please don't hurt me.

Added : January 12, 2020, Also corrections from jh381


	11. Loaf of Bread Falls Left

**My readers! You were supposed to be the chosen ones! How did you all miss the fact that Blue's Clues was set in 1996 not in 1990?! How do you explain this? I loved you. You have failed me. Also. Tiny Lemon Chapter.**

~o~

"How do you send letters to your parents Hermione?" The duo were sitting beside each other on the Gryffindor House table. The Great Hall was busy with conversations, occasional laughter and whatnot. Their first day on Hogwarts coming to a close as they waited for dinner to come.

"I can use the school owls. Like other students." Hermione was finishing up on her Transfiguration essay. Adding more content and length more than what was required.

"The owlery isn't that big. An owl for each student. Surely no. That means.. You just wait if there's one available?"

"Yeah.. I tried earlier this morning. Before coming down here for breakfast. I got lucky. There was a lot of them just waiting. I just approached one and it already knew. It took my letter and flew off."

Hermione looked in Harry's direction and sighed. She knew he was as studious as she was. If not more. So she could not understand why Harry settled for just the required length of the assignment.

"Magical owls are.. Magic! They know exactly where to go and who to give it to. Do you think they can read?" Harry contemplated if Hedwig could read. Maybe he'll ask her if she could write like Aurumé too. Harry sniggered softly at the memory.

"Read? No. Harry.. They're just owls." She scoffed.

"They have a one way empathic link to our wills and minds. It's how they know. That's their magic. They're not _just _owls." Harry was wondering if he became a little bit defensive at that.

"You've read about this?"

"Yeah. No. Sort of. Actually. I need to learn more about magical owls too. Would you like to come with me to the library tomorrow?"

"Sure! Oh. Why don't we ask professor McGonagall?"

"Oh yeah! Wait.. Look that's the new Defense instructor. Let's ask him if he knows where Professor McGonagall is. Professor Quirrel?" Hermione looked at where he was looking. It was the turbaned professor they had class with tomorrow, he was sitting at the right side of the head table. Unlike the other professors, he was mostly left alone by students and colleagues alike.

"No better time to introduce ourselves then. Let's go!" Harry stood up. He was content to leaving their belongings for now.

"Wait! No, not yet! I'm not done with my essay!" She pulled Harry on his arm sleeve to make him sit down. He did.

"Hermione.. Me think. Why waste time write lot word when few word do trick?" He stared dumbly at Hermione's parchment as he pretended to be a troll.

Hermione's essay was unnecessarily detailed. Harry's was.. Well. Harry's own take. He included jokes in about forty percent of the essay. Hoping that McGonagall appreciated his twisted humor at least.

"Me think… No. You may have a point. Stop trying to be a troll. I get it. I just wanted to.."

"..Be sure. I know." He completed for her. "One of your lines right there. Says. Transfiguration fundamental law states that changing matter into another form of matter requires magic, intent and concentration. The ratio of the aforementioned required is increased the more complex the task would be. Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla. My point is.. Hermione. That is almost word per word from the book."

"But that's the point!"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes. Because she wants us to know about the Laws of Transfiguration firsthand. To make sure we have an understanding of it. And for those that don't know. Will know. You see?"

"Okay?"

"And no because. She already knows this. This is just the alphabet to her. A. B. C. Very basic. Extremely basic. She will teach us how to write with words after the alphabet. Construct sentences. Then. Write essays. You following me so far?"

"I think so."

"Good. Well _she _has already done the thesis equivalent of what I'm trying to tell here. We are like babies trying to talk for the first time compared.. To a fifth grader."

"Oh.. Yeah. If you put it that way.. But how does this connect to how my essays shouldn't be long?"

"I didn't say it shouldn't be long. My point is. It's more of a test for us. Any professor here would give you outstanding for that essay. I'm sure. Any academic institution rewards hard work." He quoted that from Aurumé when they were cuddling and talking about the irrelevant Hogwarts House Cup point system.

Harry continued. "You went above and beyond. That's exactly how my mom would do it. My ma on the other hand.. Here read mine." He passed his essay to her.

"Transfiguration fundamental law states that changing matter into another form of matter requires magic, intent and concentration. However, it didn't state that shouting strawberry at a feather with magic, intent and concentration would not work. The only thing it will accomplish is a deduction of two points-. Harry! You can't!" Hermione was wide eyed. His essay was extremely concise. Giving only what was needed. Nothing more. Humor was added all throughout his writing. Creating the content Harry was referring to.

"Do you see what I mean?" Harry laughed.

"You're.. This is a prank?"

"No. What? That's my essay."

"You are _not _seriously going to submit _this_."

"I am." He giggled.

"But Harry! She'll fail you!"

"Hermione.. Just like how your essay is above and beyond. Mine is too. In my own way." He was confident he achieved the required essay. And more.

"But yours is…" A heresy to nerds.

"Mine has flavor. Mine has oomph? Mine has extravagance." He tried while gesturing with some dumb hand flourishing.

"Yes.. I can't do it like yours Harry. Sorry." She didn't look sorry at all.

"Oh don't be. I like your style too. It's a little bit boring though. I bet McGonagall writes her essays like you do."

"Maybe.. Harry. You're weird."

"I know. There's two types of people in the world Hermione. People that you remember and people that you don't. I want the people who I like remember me. Even if I'm not with them.."

"That's the real reason why you try to be funny? So that you won't be forgotten? I don't believe that one bit. I think.. I think you're just bored." He did read in advance. There was nothing left to learn. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be smart. Intellectual-world problems. The author couldn't relate. Maybe the readers could.

"Ha! You're right! I'm really bored. We were supposed to introduce ourselves to a professor yes?" Hermione handed the heretic essay back to him. Hermione just surrendered for the time being, opting to finish her essay in the common room later on. They stood up as they picked up their belongings. The duo made their way to the violet robe wearing turbaned professor. He was fidgety. Noone minded them as they made to approach. Some students were also talking with the other professors present.

"Professor Quirrel! Good evening." Harry approached apprehensively. The instructor seemed to be having a hard time maintaining direct eye contact. His shoulders were tensed and the way he spoke.

"G-good Evening. W-what can I h-help you with? Mr. P-Potter?" There was a puzzle in front of him again. What else to do? Gather data.

"Just a friendly greeting Professor Quirrel. Much like us." He motioned to his companion. "It's also your first day here wasn't it?"

"N-no. First day as Defense Against the D-dark Arts, yes. I handled Muggle s-studies before." He smiled weakly.

So he just wasn't nervous in that classroom. It's literally the way he speaks. A speech impediment? Highly probable. Proceed with prodding specimen.

"Professor. I was curious.." Hermione thought Harry was going to ask him what they intentionally came up to him for. "That headwear you have professor. What is it?"

"T-this? A turban. Gift. From a-an African prince. After I got rid of a z-zombie for him." He kept stuttering and his left eye seemed to twitch at irregular intervals.

There's a strange smell around him. Iron? Close. No. Something else. From his clothes? Possible. From his turban? Also possible.

"Zombie? Wait hang on a second! That's. That's badass. Professor you fought a zombie?" His musings evaporated. He died from a zombie once.

"Y-Yes. A zombified ogre. Exp-experiment gone wrong."

"Wow." Hermione wowed.

"Oh professor! Are you going to teach us in class how to fight zombies?" Harry ignored Hermione.

"Not fight n-no. How to deal with them. It is discussed."

"Hermione. I think I just found my new favorite subject."

"Harry. I don't think zombie encounters are good for well.. You." She sort of knew what he was thinking already. Look for zombies around Hogwarts.

"Th-that's true. What's your n-name?"

"Hermione Granger professor." Something geared the clockwork inside Harry's mind once more. He didn't know Hermione. But he knew him. Could be the unwanted fame. He chalked it off as that.

"Professor, sorry if it was out of the blue. Thanks for answering my question. I had another one."

"W-what is it?"

"Would you know where professor McGonagall would be? We wanted to ask her some stuff."

"S-she might be in the staff lounge. Usually she's in h-her office. S-she often eats there if not here."

"Oh. Err. Thanks professor."

"If you don't m-mind me asking. What question did you have for her?"

"It's about magical owls professor." Hermione replied for both of them.

"O-oh. I'm not the right one to ask. And professor M-McGonagall might even say the same. Try the professor of C-Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn. Or.. The one who takes care of the school owls, R-Rubeus Hagrid. He's r-right there." Professor Quirrel pointed to the half giant at the other side of the head table.

"Thank you Professor Quirrel. We hope you had a nice first day as much as we did. See you tomorrow for class." Harry left his presence with Hermione in tow. The professor didn't even bade them goodbye.

"Something's wrong with him. We'll talk about it more. Right now.. Hagrid!"

"Harry! Hullo there! How's your owl doing?" Hagrid looked at the duo. He was writing a letter but he pocketed it as soon as he was approached.

"She's great! She's the best owl. We're here to ask you about her actually." Another one with a speech impediment. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as the earlier one.

"Well. Blimey. Whatter bout Professor Kettleburn?

"He's not around. But we will.. Professor Quirrel said you took care of the school owls?"

"That's right.. Not much taking care of them needed. They're real clever. They are. Ever wonder why there no rats around Hogwarts? They eat mice and squirrels. Keeps our gardens and ter greenhouses nice."

"There's one rat. A familiar one. One of our schoolmates." Hermione added.

"That's.. Rather odd. Times have changed. I've never seen or heard of a magical rat." Hagrid scratched his beard.

"Maybe it's not magical then. Just a plain house rat. How was this allowed?" Harry inquired to noone in particular.

"Whatever ter case. The owls won't touch that rat. They're clever. Real clever."

"Hagrid? Aren't owls nocturnal? How come the owls are awake to wait for our letters in the morning?" Hermione questioned.

"Yep! Ter owls who need sleep don't show in ter owlery. They sleep wherever they want. Usually in ter forest. When they are ready for delivery they wait in ter owlery."

"Wait a minute. Isn't that. Hagrid, what do the owls get in return?" He was linking owls to indentured servitude as the house elf conversation earlier in the day.

"Err.. Not much. Food and safety. It's their magic. Some say their magic lets them feel satisfied after delivering packages or letters."

"Thank you Hagrid. We'll leave you to it." Harry ended the conversation. He liked the guy. Seems to be approachable enough.

"Hermione. The wizarding world runs on slavery." They made their way back to their spot on the table. The feast had already begun while they were talking to Hagrid.

"Harry. No.. It's like you said. It's their magic. They didn't create the rules.." Both of them sat down.

"..They just follow them." Harry rolled his eyes. It sucks when you get your own words used against you. Hermione exhaled slowly.

The rest of the evening followed. It was relatively uneventful. Hermione retired to her dorm after parting in the common room. Harry sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and wrote down his letter for tomorrow. When he finished he went through his own routine. Changing into his favorite green onesie. He loved it as Aurumé did. She liked the soft texture as they snuggled together waiting for the morning to come.

Harry saw Hedwig at his bed, waiting patiently.

~o~

Harry yawned and stretched. He tucked the letter into the envelope and sealed it with a kiss. Then, he sealed it normally. Licking it close. He placed it on top of his bedside table.

"Alright. Time to meet my soulmate. Ha. Get it Hedwig? Soul. Mate." The author is retarded. The universe shook its cosmic head.

A hoot.

"Good night my cutie pie. Just claw my eyes out if I ever try to crush your small body. Render me blind for life if I hurt you. You have my permission. Now. Let's see if we can turn the weirdness up to the next level again." The only reply was three sequential hooting.

~o~

"Master. Sometimes. I think you need help. Serious psychiatric help." Hedwig patted her clothes as she turned into her maid form. She was the well endowed German maid once more. She looked unfairly beautiful. White as snow hair curled at the ends. That mole that marked her cheek. And those void eyes that peered at him from black square framed glasses. Harry whistled in delight when she shook her breasts at him willingly. The exposed part of her outfit doing wonders to his imagination. Harry was wearing an inversely beautiful green onesie.

"You know my emotions and feelings Hedwig. Do you want to tell me why I resort to humor and self deprecating jokes?" Harry motioned her to spin around so he can see her entire outfit. She did while smiling.

"Yes master. It's rather.. Depressing. You yearn to see Aurumé.. So much so. That it hurts you. When thinking about her. So you distract yourself.. In a way that.. Will let you forget about her. Even for a moment."

"Hedwig. Very.. Perceptive.. I thought you were going to say I'm just bored." He clicked his tongue. Becoming fully emotionally exposed by his familiar.

"Is that true? My love?" Aurumé asked as she rose from her pillow. She was filled with concern.

"I'm just bored. Don't look further into it dragon." He commented offhandedly.

"Harry. My love.. And here I thought you traded me for a certain brown eyed witch."

"Hedwig. Commence nuclear launch." Harry pretended to key in something in the air.

Hedwig did the same. "Master has no romantic feelings for the witch. He substitutes her companionship for yours as he longs for you each second of the day." And they both pressed an invisible launch button at the same time.

".. Did you command her to do this? I swear if this is one of your games I would eat you both.." The nuclear explosion was averted by a NATO defense system by Aurumé. It was intercepted by a missile in outer space, exploding it harmlessly. Modern poetry right there.

"No.. Au-aurumé.. Master Harry did not command me anything but to deliver his letter tomorrow."

"Hedwig. You just called her by her name? Why are you out of character?"

"She is master's chosen. I will try and respect her.." She looked away painfully.

"You have a servant now my love. You'll have to pay her with peanuts." Aurumé roared in laughter.

"Hedwig.. Oh that reminds me. I hereby christen you with a new name." He summoned a sword and now was wearing kingly garbs. An oversized crown adored with red jewels. Luxurious carpet as a cloak and on the one hand a golden staff with a diamond globe. To play along with his master's slow spiral into madness. Hedwig kneeled in front of him.

"Thy name shall henceforth be. Ava Edelweiss. Thou have kneeled as Hedwig. Rise as my familiar. Now until my last breath. Ava Edelweiss." He tapped the silver sword on both of her shoulders in accordance to tradition.

Aurumé face palmed. "Where did you fucking learn this garbage?"

"From TV." Ava answered.

"Hed-. Err.. Ava. This dumbfuck. Don't encourage him. Please. For both of us."

"I cannot follow your orders. Even if I wanted to Au-aurumé.."

"Ava! From henceforth thou shall address thy love as thy lady!" Harry managed as pretentiously lordly as he could. He returned to his favorite green onesie right after.

"Yes. Master. My Lady."

"Oh actually. This wasn't too bad. Well done Harry.."

"Don't encourage him.. My Lady." The owl still hasn't lost her fight.

"Harry. I'm almost afraid to ask. Why Ava Edelweiss?" Massive regret followed.

"You see. My love. Edelweiss is a white alpine flower. A symbol of purity, nobilit-." He hand gestured the actions he practiced in his mind in preparation for the drama of this speech. A wave here. Summon said flower in one hand. Spotlights focused on him for entertainment. Shenanigans maximized.

"Oookay. I don't-."

"You see. My love. It is also native only to the mount-." He continued pretending not to listen.

"Bla. Bla. Bla. Bla.-."

"You see. My love. Edelweiss is also used primari-."

"Har. Dee. Har. Yar. Har-."

"You see. My lo-."

"Okay! ENOUGH! No more! I fucking get it! You found her the perfect name with all these dumbassery included! Move on!" Former Hedwig looked back and forth at the tirade. Hiding her amusement.

"Master.. Thank you. I love the name." She tugged on Harry's sleeve while looking at the ground. The castle lit up normally once more.

"You're.. You're welcome. Ava.. Welcome to the.. Insanity."

"Wasn't it supposed to be family? You know what nevermind." Aurumé agreed it was the accurate term.

"You see. My love-." Ava jumped back so quickly and with such dexterity she was a few feet away in an instant. Even with stilettos. She landed gracefully with a concerned look.

Aurumé was done. She pounced and jumped from the pillow, pinning Harry to the ground with so much force the castle floor around him cratered from the action. She was careful from killing the prey. Harry didn't die.

"A-ava! Launch the m-missile. Q-quick."

"Master Harry missed you.. My lady."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" The red dragon roared. Direct hit. No survivors.

~o~

The night in the dream world proceeded relatively normal. Normal for the insanity level it was at already. Aurumé couldn't get used to calling Hedwig Ava at all. Hedwig decided to scrap it entirely. Harry was sad. Aurumé commented he was more birdbrain than his familiar. After which they played board games for three players. The three wore similarly themed onesies. Harry was green. Hedwig was white. And Aurumé's was red. They were playing UNO, at first. Aurumé kept accusing Harry of cheating and changing his cards. Hedwig knew that wasn't the case but kept silent. Aurumé gave up after drawing sixteen cards from the deck because of a misplay. She faked sobbed in Harry's chest. But that was her true endgame. Hedwig thought she outsmarted the dragon with her wild plus four card. When she saw Harry kiss her forehead while rubbing her back lovingly, she knew that wasn't the case.

They tried other board games. Hedwig was having fun. Aurumé kept trying to snuggle with Harry. Harry enjoyed every single moment with her. Hedwig wished but didn't voice how she also wanted to do the same. They tried snakes and ladders. Hedwig lost that. Harry won. Aurumé said he cheated the dice chances. They tried monopoly. Harry recounted Lana's comment on the game. It destroys families. So Harry played rather subdued. Often letting Hedwig and Aurumé get the upper hand. Now he owed the bank three thousand monopoly money. He couldn't care less. Aurumé accused him of throwing the game to prove he wasn't cheating. She kissed him down into the pillow they were playing at. Hedwig sighed.

"Harry my love. I already know the answer. But I still want to test it.. Can you do this for me?"

"What is it?" He tucked Aurumé's bright red hair behind her ear as they sat up.

"Kiss Hedwig. She loves you."

"What? Have you lost your min-."

"It's true. Master.. But if you don't want to. I will not force you." Aurumé smiled like a predator.

"Now kiss!"

Harry figured it out. "I see what you're trying to do. Alright. There's no point to it.." Harry crawled his way to Hedwig's side. He was welcomed with open arms as they kissed. Hedwig closed her eyes. And they went down to the pillow as well. Hedwig breathed him in as she let him go.

"He smells nice doesn't he?" Aurume watched the two curiously. Hedwig wiped imaginary saliva from the corner of her lips as she sat up. Aurumé's eyes involuntarily twitched.

"Master's feelings are true. It has not waned. He only has love for you. I don't understand... I am more attractive." She looked at her hands.

"You are. Know your place. Harry my love. Come back to me. I am satisfied. You passed my test. Your friendship with that witch? I'll allow it."

"Thank you my love." He crawled back to her.

"Hedwig.. You are tasked to kill anyone who tries to take Harry's love." She welcomed Harry back in her embrace.

"I will not follow your order. Only master can order me."

"Do as she says my cutie pie."

"But master also loves me. Therefore, I shall kill myself?"

"No, birdbrain. Of course you're excluded. Come here. Let's spoil this apebrain of ours." Harry was embraced by the two former magical creatures. It was different as to how Emma and Lana's were. But it was equally warm and fuzzy. Harry knew he was a very lucky boy.

"Harry, don't you dare get aroused. If you do. I will fuck you." Aurume dangerously slid her left leg across his crotch.

"Thankfully.. I'm not virgin. It'll take more than that." He kissed her forehead.

"Master. What sounds worse? Lizardbrain or reptilebrain?" Hedwig tried to sandwich Harry's right arm between her breasts. She succeeded. Harry pulled back from the kiss to look at the right side of things.

"Both sound bad. No more brain calling. And Hedwig. Stop trying to get my hands in your panties… May, you too."

"My love." Aurumé, foiled in her attempt. She puckered her lips. "Let's not turn this into sex night. Hedwig. Refrain from your advances. I'll stop too."

However impossible it was. They just talked while laying down on the pillow. Harry vanished the ceiling along with all the chandeliers. Not before making it into the phantasmagorical view of the moon and the astral constellations. Harry asked how Hedwig's magic really works. It was as Harry imagined it to be. Through their magic, magical owls know exactly who and where the recipient of a delivery was. They were also excluded from many kinds of wards. And if they weren't. They'd drop the package off somewhere more convenient.

Harry then told Aurumé about the things he'd read about dragons. How their magic allows them to breathe fire among other things. Also how they're somewhat magically resistant to an extent. He went on explaining that dragons are kept in reserves all around the world. Being farmed for their scales, heartstrings and claws. Aurumé completely did not like that. Harry told her that the dragons being farmed was more akin to domesticated ones. Very weak kind of dragons. But, along with Hedwig. He also was completely against the domestication of dragons. No noble creature should be treated like that. The threesome watched the night sky. Harry almost fell asleep. His eyes completely close.

"Harry.. I'm not insecure about any witch in Hogwarts." Aurumé whispered to Harry's ear.

"Master does not find any of the whores in Hogwarts.. Even close to your beauty my lady.. He still appreciates them however." Hedwig whispered as well. She continued.

"If not even this form. Master Harry seems to be fond of. Can't seduce him.. Nothing ever will." They were back to normal volume.

"Hmmm. Oh well. I had other plans then.."

"What are these plans, my love?" His eyes were still closed.

"No reason to tell you now. If you're so smart and studious.. You'd figure it out." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"My lady. Are you planning to let Master seduce as many witches as he wants?" Hedwig raised her head to the side to look at Aurumé. Harry opened his eyes in alarm.

"Spoilsport. Yes.. But only the useful ones. We will use them as concubines. My love's offsprings. We will take over the world with Harry's lineage. Then-."

"My love. Your world domination goals again? We could do that with just ourselves, no?"

"With me? Of course, my love. Now that _I _have Hedwig. She will make sure you only love me as you make a harem."

"What the hell? But May. I'm just.. I'm just a normal wizard boy?!" Hedwig snorted. Normal is the last word you'd ever find describing Harry fucking Potter.

"A harem? Master does not feel it is a good idea my lady. He has doubts. I know what will erase them."

"What?" They both asked.

"Master Harry. What do you want to _name _our harem?" It was Aurumé's turn to snort.

"We are not _naming _the harem Hedwig. Because. That harem will include me. And you."

"...I know just the name." Harry nodded to himself.

".. Please don't call it _the collection_, my love."

"Master is sad. He was going to name us the collection."

"It works! Oh and it sounds good too. The Collection. I am a genius." Harry got flicked on his forehead by both babes.

"Whatever. My love. Now you have me. Your future wife. Our lovely servant, Hedwig here.. That witch. Our secretary?" Hedwig nodded along.

"Perfect my lady. What else do we need?" Hedwig asked. Harry decided to play along with the slow downward spiral into madness.

"We already have too many smart girls as of the moment. How about? A musician. Or a cook? Oh! What about a pirate? Or a ninja?"

"Hmmm. Those are pretty good. But promise me this my love. No other magical creatures in the.. In the collection. Only me and Hedwig.. The rest are concubines."

"How the fuck did we even get here."

"Shush! No cursing!" Aurumé pinched Harry's cheek.

"My lady plans to take over the world by having as many offsprings Master Harry will make?"

"Yes. Take over the world. In time. I will make you the first.. Dragon Lord." Aurumé now knew how to tickle Harry's fancy. Use a dumb name. Make it sound cool. He's a sucker for these. His eyes lit up.

"I love that name. Dragon Lord.. My love what about Dragon King? Or! Dragon Emperor?! Or what about-."

"Master Harry is more birdbrain than I am." Hedwig pinched Harry's cheek stopping him in his tracks.

"So do you agree with this plan my love?"

"I'm not sure about how.. Any of this will work? What about my parents?"

"You want to include your parents master? I can see why.." Hedwig nodded.

"NO! No. Sorry.. I meant. No. Jesus. I meant.. What would they think?"

"You are not a normal boy. Not a normal wizard. You are.." Aurumé got cut off.

"The greatest? The best? The most handsome?" He smiled.

"A dumbass. You are a dumbass. Harry."

"That delivery was better than the one where you said. Harry. You're a wizard."

"Back to the main point! I have no idea what your parents would think about you in a polygamic relationship. However. I would bet they would support you whatever you become."

"That is.. Master Harry is doubtful my lady."

"Hedwig. It's not fair when you're spoiling my feelings all the time."

"Kiss me master. That will shut me up."

"May?"

"You may." Aurumé laughed, Harry physically cringed at the pun. He got flicked in the forehead. May kissed him first. Before his face was pulled by a pale hand and was forced into a different kiss.

"Master Harry is sexually attracted to me. His feelings however. I do not hold a candle to you my lady." She broke the kiss with regret.

"I kissed May before I kissed you. Does that mean you kissed each other indirectly?" Harry was fake teasing them both.

"Hedwig come here." Aurume rose from her side. Hedwig did too. They shared a passionate kiss as a show above the lying Harry. The tongue action and moans aroused him greatly.

"How'd you like that? Still think I can't kiss Hedwig?" Aurumé broke the kiss.

"An owl and a dragon. Sitting on.. Me."

"K-I-S-S. Complete it Hedwig!"

"I-N-G~." She did. They returned to their positions.

"Hmmm. Are we going to have sex? The three of us? In this world?"

"We are my love. Lots. I want to rape this bird."

"Rape not good word. Rape bad."

"Master. It would not be rape since I also want it no?"

"Sexualizing my familiar was a bad idea."

"You also sexualized a dragon my love. Sexualize is also a bad word. You know what's a better word? Sex."

"We can't.. Fffff.. We can't. I'm sorry May. Hedwig. No wet dreams tonight." Harry almost cursed.

"Master really really wants to. However, he loves his parents and would be devastated to break his word to them."

"Hey. My love? Do they know about Hedwig?"

"Yeah. I told them in a letter. Emma said. No sexual relations with Hedwig.. Oh no.."

"Oh yes." Hedwig corrected for him.

"What?" Aurume asked.

"..Without approval from Aurumé."

"Clever. I will not approve.. For today. If you two have sex. Right now. I will break my promise too. Not until the end of the month. Harry. And no more talk of sex. Because I really want to have sex right now. Conversation is over."

"Yes, my love."

"Yes, my lady."

"Harry tell us about your boring first day. If it was exciting. I would have seen most of it. Maybe that'll dampen.. My arousal." She almost said my pussy.

"It will. Oh god. It was so boring. Without the competition from Hermione I don't think anyone is at my academic level. My love.. Maybe studying too much is a bad idea?"

"No.. I have three new missions for you Harry. This will also be your motto. First. Study hard." She gave him a kiss.

"Second. Kiss harder. You might know the third. But if I say it. I will… No!" They kissed harder.

'Study hard. Kiss harder. Fuck hardest.' What a motto. Harry figured it out.

"Yes May. I'll do my best." He groaned.

"So now. Tell us about your classes?"

Harry recalled everything. All the introductory courses. The fact that McGonagall was a cat. Harry now knew the proper term was Animagus. The trio discussed how that was amazing. Hedwig wondered if she could turn into a humanimagus as Harry coined it. He got pinched courtesy from both girls for his stupidity. Also the first flying lesson. How it turned out. Flying on a broom for the first time. Harry found it easier than riding May. Aurumé promised she would give him a ride of a lifetime. Double entendre of course. Then him being offered to be drafted as seeker. Aurumé argued for him to accept. Being an athlete would get him attention and possibly other potential candidates to the collection. Harry snorted. Then he went on to discuss the first potion lesson and so on and so forth. He recalled the first time he revealed his two wands. And how it made three times more power as opposed to two.

"My love. It is not always ideal to show your enemies what your weapons are. They will find a way to counter it. Hide your aces up your sleeve. I believe the saying goes."

"Master. You named your wands? You named them in the dumbest way possible too."

"Sorry May. I thought there was no particular benefit in keeping it a secret. Enemies? I don't have any enemies. So yeah.. As to naming my wands. Hedwig. You know that was only a distraction. I needed to divert attention.. Somehow."

"Master is.. Not lying. Also not telling the truth?"

"Harry loves idiocy. He probably did that because he wanted to. My love.. Next time don't reveal everything you've got very early on. Surprise is a good advantage in combat." Aurumé recalled some of her previous memories of wizard duels.

"My biggest ace up my sleeve.. Is you. My love. Also you. Hedwig."

"Hmmm. Harry what shampoo have you been using? Why does it smell so.."

"Sweet? It's a scented conditioner. I think. Cherry. Ma uses it. It's for girls I know. But my hair becomes so soft.."

"Keep using it. I like it.. I like it a lot. Hmmm."

"Me too Master.. Do they have scents like bacon too?"

Harry chuckled. "You like bacon Hedwig?" It was Aurumé that asked.

"It's my favorite. If it was cooked by Master. He cooks it while thinking of me. Master has spoiled me rotten."

"Harry has spoiled me too."

Aurumé went on to recall some of their time dating together. How Harry would cook for her. She was fond of it. Hedwig asked if she could have dates with him too. Aurumé agreed under one condition. Use a clone. The real Harry would stay with her. Just snuggling in the gigantic pillow. At that Hedwig had a realization.

"My lady. I figured out what you are doing.. You are also as depressed as Master is. When he's not in here."

"Oh? So what am I doing? Miss emotion reader?" Harry looked at May first then to Hedwig.

"You try to keep Harry close to you. Or around this pillow. So his scent sticks to it.."

"..Clever bird. Yes. I do.. The most painful part is.."

"..His scent fades in time. And you patiently wait for him to get back."

"My love. Is that true?"

"It is my love." Hedwig allowed Harry to be free from her embrace. Aurumé and Harry hugged each other.

"Clone yourself Harry. Give this white owl a date. Make it good. She deserves it. I want to be alone with you. Close the ceiling too. And make it day again."

Hedwig left with a clone Harry. They were left in private confines of the castle as it were before Hedwig.

"My love.. We are never going to be a normal couple. But know that I will always.. Give my love to you. As long as you do."

"As long as I live.. My love."

~o~

Harry turned Aurumé into dragon after snuggling for what seemed like hours. He brushed and petted her so much his shoulders ached. The red golden eyed dragon fell asleep while he was telling stories of odd professors and boring essays. He whispered his goodbye to the lightly snoring dragon as he ran his hand over her scales. Aurumé whispered. Partially incoherent but Harry caught it.

"Don't leave. Harry. Don't leave me alone."

Harry returned to brushing and petting her as she slept. Her long respiratory cycles making him smile. He hated leaving her. But it was time. The other date was over too. Hedwig and the two Harry's swallowed the red pill.

~o~

"Good morning Hedwig. Three hoots for good morning."

Hedwig hooted three times.

"Hedwig. I've got a brilliant idea. If you are around me. Whenever.. A context arises that I have to reply with 'who'. You do it for me. How does that sound?"

Who.

"Exactly. I love you." He put the bird in his two hands and hugged it gently.

"Now. To wreak havoc in this school. Second day. Here we go. Hedwig my cutie pie. Deliver my letter. I'll expect you back by lunch. Safe travels." He handed out the envelope to her.

~o~

"Good morning Harry."

"Morning Hermione. Coffee or tea?" Harry was writing down on a piece of parchment.

"Coffee. Black." Just like how our lord and savior J.K. Rowling liked our Hermione.

"Black? My ma likes excessive cream on hers because it won't stain her teeth too much. Why black?" Hermione sat down with him.

"Is that true? I do it because. It's stronger? It feels undiluted. Plus it helps me keep awake whenever.."

"..You read too much." Harry completed for her.

"Yeah.. What about you?"

"Double-Double." He wrote down the order and placed it on a silver platter which vanished after seven seconds.

"What's a double-double?"

"The Canadian way of referring to two cream and two sugar. I find it has the perfect balance. Ma taught me. She's Canadian."

"Oh. Wow. Dual citizen?"

"Yep. She talked about it one day. Her father is from Canada. Her mother is from.. Philippines. I believe. They met in Britain. It's why her hair is dark and effortlessly gorgeous. Also why she's naturally tanned. I guess. What about your parents Hermione?"

"Far as I know.. They're both just English. Regular as regular goes. What about your mom?" Their orders returned and Harry handed out the breakfast. Just some toast. Omelettes and some sausages.

"Mom's the same. Good ole' English folk."

"Today I learned. Alright. Which classes do we have."

Harry rolled his eyes. "At evening. Astrology. First class of the day. Herbology. Before lunch. History of Magic. Then the rest of the afternoon. Defense Against the Dark Arts. But you already knew that." He mixed up the schedule as best as he could.

"Astrology is going to be mostly at midnight though, right?" Harry nodded.

"It's only the introduction again anyways."

"Are we going to play games again? I don't know. I haven't won yet. I don't think I can win against you.."

"Only if I let you." Harry took a sip.

"How far ahead are you? Like really?" Hermione forked a piece of omelette.

"Quite far. Not that far. Extremely close."

"Liar."

"I've finished everything."

"Knew it. It's why you're bored in class. It's why you keep making fun of everything."

"It's our secret. I want everyone to think I'm just what you call me."

"An idiot?" Hermione chuckled. "I doubt that. Harry you're the brightest wizard in our class.." Well. So far. He seemed to outclass anyone in their league. Including her.

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" Hermione blushed.

"W-what? But it's true.. You're even better than me."

"No. I'm not. Listen. You're being too kind. Where's the slapping. Ow." He got slapped on his arm. He continued.

"I only got this far because of my mom. I'm lucky to have her. Did your parents help you too?"

"No. My dad tried. He saw no point after a while since he doesn't have magic anyways. He still finds it fascinating. Mom's the same.."

"I'm guessing.. You did it all by yourself. How about you Hermione? How far ahead are you?" He already knew.

"Quite far. Not that far. Extremely close." Hermione parodized Harry.

"Incredible.." Harry was amused how fast he influenced her. "You need some originality though. Try being unique?"

"Shut up. Like your one to talk. I know some of what you do are obscure references."

"Like what?" Harry chuckled.

"Yesterday. You sang the Blue's Clues nursery rhyme when Steve gets mail." She snorted. There were more things. His entire essay was filled with it.

"Ohhh. Good point. Wait you saw that?"

"Yeah you even danced the same way." Hermione tried copying the actions in a mocking manner. Albeit in a more forced way.

"Ahh. Oh well. So cute. Do that again? Slowly." One of his most favorite teases.

He got slapped in the arm again.

"Whatever. I almost forgot. I know your parents are proud of you Hermione. I would be too."

"..."

"You're supposed to say thank you, my lord."

"Idiot."

~o~

"Wotcher, lovebirds." Nymphadora approached the duo at the Gryffindor table. The best friends looked to where the greeting came.

That voice. And that outfit. Shit it's this weirdo again. Something's off. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" His voice was high pitched.

"It's not good to forget your friends that fast, Harry." The seventh year teased.

"Ms. Tonks? No.. You're.. A twin? Your boobs are larger." Hermione raised both eyebrows at that comment.

"What an eye. What else do you see?" She tested.

"Hips, more pronounced.. Waistline.. Tighter? And.. Also you were taller when we first met.

"I'm wearing a different set of robes." She smiled.

"No. Impossible. This is magic. You've transfigured yourself.. Good morning Tonks. Hermione this is Tonks. Tonks. Hermione Granger. Seventh year Hufflepuff. I don't know her full name." He referred the last part to Hermione.

"It's more than transfiguration. It's real. And my name is Nymphadora Tonks. Just Tonks. All my friends call me Tonks.. Nymphadora is just excessive. Mum used to shout that name to call me for dinner. Nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you. Tonks. You're a friend of Harry?"

Harry almost said no. "Yes. Well. Hoping to be more than friends." She winked at Hermione shamelessly.

"Thank you Tonks. Now. How can we make this more awkward?" Leave it to Harry to always turn it up a notch. No matter the situation.

He wants to play a game. I'll bite. See how he likes this. "Meet me.." She took out a piece of parchment from somewhere warm in her robes. No more teasing. It was tucked between her bras for just this purpose. Hermione was wide eyed as she stared at Tonks retrieval of the paper. "Here. After class."

Tonks raised one eyebrow quickly at Harry while smiling. Then she also made one quick kiss move with her lips. She left after. Returning to the Hufflepuff table. When a group of her friends were watching. Along with other busy bodies. They were making wagers on how the _little _boy would react. Disgust from cooties was leading alongside blushing and stuttering was the number one placed bets. Noone knew who Harry was. Yet.

They all saw what he did. They were all wrong. Except Tonks and Jason. Jaws dropped.

Harry sniffed the parchment once. Smiled fully. Then tucked it in his robes. No sign of embarrassment or disgust. Tonks was now richer by a few sickles.

"Oh my god. Tonks. What have you done? You're not seriously doing this are you?!" Jason asked.

"He's smart. He knows it's a game.. He's also playing one right now."

"But Tonks! He's a first year!" Some Hufflepuff seventh year who lost the wager commented. Jason replied to her.

"He's getting more tail than most of you lot." Nymphadora rebutted. Surprisingly it was the ones who were single that laughed. The ones in a relationship frowned.

"Alright. Alright. Tell us then Tonks. What if he does go? What you're just going to talk to him? Are you even gonna go?"

"He's interesting. The professors are talking. Everyone is talking. Did you ever.. In all your years here in Hogwarts. Hear Professor Snape award any points to Gryffindor? Even one?" Tonks admired her nails. She made them neon pink. Some shook their heads in agreement.

"Yeah heard about that. Harry Potter's a legend. We also heard about him having two wands. Two. Wands." Someone said.

"Now that's new. Two wands? How the fuck?" Tonks looked up. The rumor mill spread like wildfire. Nay. Like dragonfire. More accurate.

"He's just like the fairy tales." Someone swooned. Half acting. "Is he single?" Laughter rang out.

"No he's taken. He told me when I tried to tease him yesterday."

"Dragondung."

"No. Look at how he dresses. Those earrings. And that hairstyle. Or how he reacted."

"Holy shit." There was conversation among the gathered crowd. "He's a fucking stud. At first year no less. You guys need to sign up for lessons from him."

"Well.. Tonks. He might not go then." Jason veered the conversation.

"That's up to him. If he doesn't no loss for me. If he does.. I didn't think about that." She shrugged. "I'm still hanging on to the fact that it might all just be an act. I'll see for myself.. How legendary he really is."

~o~

"Hermione. I just got a letter. I just got a letter. Wonder who it's from~."

"Harry. I believe that letter is termed. A booty call. She wants to hook up with you." Hermione was shocked at Harry's circumstance.

"You're looking at it at surface value, sweetheart. It's a prank. The seventh years wanted to see how an ickle first year would be embarrassed. I can play this game."

"Are you going? I thought you were dating someone?"

"She's fine with it. As long as she approves. Who knows. Oh I know. You have a coin?"

"No.. You are not deciding this by coin toss. That is just… Weird."

"You're right let's make it weirder. Hold that piece of loaf up.." Hermione looked at him. She rolled her eyes.

"Please. Sweetheart."

"Stop calling me sweetheart. I will." She did. She held it on top of her empty plate as she took it from a bowl not far away. She held it in place.

"Thanks now. Hold it two inches above the plate. If it falls left. I will go. If it falls right. I won't." Hermione let go of the piece of bread.

~o~

"Whoop. Go Gryffindor!" Harry cheered as Neville got rewarded ten points for his excellent answer to the Hufflepuff's Head of House question.

"Mr. Potter. I admire your enthusiasm on promoting your respective house. Please behave before I give you deductions instead."

"Yes. Professor. I meant. Whoop. Go Hufflepuff!" Some snickered at his fair weathered antic. Professor Sprout exhaled sharply but smiled.

"Mr. Potter. One point from Gryffindor. Now let's continue.."

~o~

"Professor Binns! What a perfect teacher don't you think so?" Harry commented on the genius of making someone who experienced History itself be an instructor. Aurumé was sort of the same. Less boring however.

"Harry. He does not seem to hear any of us.. He just.. Lectures. Some even left halfway. Others slept.. I know History is important. But there was one point he dirfted downwards and was just talking through the floor.."

"I know! Isn't that exciting?" Harry chuckled.

~o~

"What's up my cutie cutie pie. Whooshoo whooshoo. You're so cutie cutie. Have you murdered the caretaker's annoying cat yet?"

"Harry.." Hedwig hooted delightfully as she got petted.

"Sorry. Wrong term. Assassinated?"

"Harry!" He got slapped on his arm.

"Ow. Ava! Murder this witch!"

"You named her Ava?" Hedwig hooted ignoring his dumbass Master.

"Yeah. It kinda fell apart though. I'm still sticking to Ava.. Cutie cutie pie.. Who's the cutest cutie pie in the whole wide world! Yes you are!" Harry stopped and opened up his letter. He read it and sighed. Oh well. He folded and tucked the paper in his robes.

"What did they say?"

~o~

"Defense is so interesting. Professor Quirrel makes it look.."

"Harry. Be nice.."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder inducing?"

"That's your nice?" Hermione snorted as they walked away from the class.

"At least you won this time. What was the deal again?" Harry scratched his inner ear. He looked at his finger if he got wax. He shrugged as he got nothing.

"You rewrite the essay for transfigurations!" She chirped.

"No no no. Sweetheart. Nice try. I'll see you at the library after. Don't know how long. If you don't see me. I'm probably expelled for snogging a seventh year." Harry got slapped on his arm.

"You better not be wearing socks. See you!"

~o~

"Miss Nymphadora." Harry closed the door behind him. They were at an empty classroom somewhere on the second floor.

"What a bad and naughty boy you've been."

"I've been called worse." He smiled and shrugged.

She approached. "So tell me. What did you expect when you came here Harry?"

"You proposing to have sex?" So direct. Tonks laughed.

"You're not wrong. You don't see that wrong?" She wondered how long he could play this game. Oh how wrong she was. She discarded her robe. Harry whistled appreciatively at her curves.

"The only thing wrong is that your still wearing clothes."

"Damn.. You're good. Your girlfriend taught you?" She approached him. She wasn't going to back down from a first year. Not in her life.

"I'm also good at other things. Mainly making overconfident older girls scream."

"Because of how good you are in bed?" She scoffed.

"No. Because of my tiny wiener." He smiled. She couldn't help it. She started laughing.

"I like you Harry."

"I like myself too thanks." He said while smiling.

"You don't like me?" She pouted.

"I do.. But. You're just not my type. Sorry."

"Describe to me your perfect woman."

"Easy.. No wait. You're going to transfigure yourself?"

"No no no. Nothing like that.. Body transfigurations are difficult you see. And they only last as long as your magic. And it requires a lot. To cast and to maintain. What I have is far more.. Better." She demonstrated by increasing her breast size to an uncomfortable tightness in her shirt. She also changed her hair color to black just like Harry's.

"Ooh. That's interesting magic."

"Mmhm. I was born like this you see." She shook her breasts provocatively at Harry. He whistled in appreciation. "I can change my face too. Watch."

Tonks face turned into a spitting image of Harry. Who winked at him. Before turning fluidly back. Harry clapped.

"I'm what you call a Metamo-."

"Metamorphmagus. Yes.. Read it. You are one in a million. No. Billion?"

"That's right.. You see how lucky you are now?"

"Lucky indeed. You want to have sex now?" Tonks was shocked for a second but recovered.

"How _eager _you are. Your girlfriend not satisfying you?" She closed the distance. To her massive surprise. Harry also did the same. They were now both face to face. Harry cupped her cheek. As he looked up at her.

"She satisfies me plenty. She trusts me as long as my love is for hers. I cannot love you. We can fuck around if you wanted?" Tonks raised a curious eyebrow.

"Now, I have some requests." Harry's smile grew predatory.

"Turn yourself into your original form. Or what you usually go for. I know about Metamorphmagi." She did. The same one Harry met. With average features however.

"How unfair life is, isn't it?" Harry looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're already beautiful. Nature still chose to give you more talents. You are blessed." Tonks snorted.

"It's your second day here Harry isn't it? Do you know how much history you are making?" Getting booty called on your second day after the start of term from an upperclassman. History making.

"No.. Not really. Plus I don't care. Great things just.. Keep appearing at my doorstep." He reached for her hand and admired its softness.

"I can't have sex with you right now Harry. You have to take me out first. I'm not that kind of girl. But I can suck you off if you wanted?" This is it. The last straw.

"Yeah sure." Tonks hid her alarm as Harry undid his zipper.

He's still not giving up. We'll see how this goes. Tonks smiled as he saw Harry Jr. presented.

"You weren't kidding about the tiny wiener.. I'm joking. It's average for your age." Harry pouted. "You know I could just run off and tell everyone you just showed me your pee pee?" Harry laughed. He was a little bit worried at the threat though.

Turn it up a notch. "Yeah and I'll tell everyone how Nymphadora Tonks couldn't get a first year's dick to get hard." Harry shoved back his private part. With fake sobbing included.

"Why you. No! What's your perfect woman?" She demanded.

"Hmm. Stay the same. You are beautiful already."

"Fuck flattery." She gave up and kneeled. Her head leveled at Harry's crotch.. She took out his dick from his unzippered pants. She pooled saliva in her mouth and spat in her hand for lubrication. He started stroking him rhythmically.

"That's a nice touch. Oh. You're not bad at this?" Sounds of soft wet stroking came from beneath him.

"No. What do you mean not bad?" Tonks had a couple of boyfriends prior for sure. She had sexual experience. Any first years? Of course not. This was the first first year.

Harry was hard from the handjob he was receiving. Tonks took it as a win. She stopped.

"There. Now you can't say I couldn't make you hard. I'm going to report you to a professor now."

"You won't." Harry looked at his hard on. Tonks looked up at him.

"So sure?" Tonks kissed the tip of his penis.

"Suck me off before _I _report you for indecent coercion of a minor."

Tonks laughed at that sentence. "At that. You are the one coercing me you know."

"Yeah well. How did we even get here."

"Don't ask me." She took Harry's penis in her mouth to shut him up. She started sucking hard and slow. All down to the base and back to the top. Before playing around with his tip inside her mouth using her tongue. She tasted the precum. And gave a quick kiss to his glans before diving back in again. And again. Making slurping noises.

"I'm getting a blowjob from a seventh year metamorphmagus. On my second day. I'm making history again." He watched as Tonks locked eyes with him while she was cupping her breast with one hand. The other hand holding the base of his penis with her thumb and index.

She pulled out with an audible pop. At this point. He should've been putty in her hands. She started stroking the saliva covered organ. "Want to make love instead?"

"Not right now. Classes you see."

"Skip them. They're introductory anyways. You'll remember this better."

"No. Not in fifteen or anything like that." Tonks closed her eyes as she went back for more. Faster this time. "Astrology is around eight." Harry tucked her astray lock of hair so he could see her face better.

"Pfwah. It's only three. Are you saying you can fuck me for five hours. You are very cocky."

"No. I can fuck you until you pass out. That's not even going to last two hours. Where's my blowjob?" He demanded. She continued only stopping to speak.

"Two hours? Please. If you last two hours with me.. I'll.. I'll replace your girlfriend."

"Mmmm. You could. I have to ask my love what she thinks about you.. And oh. Trust me. She has unlimited stamina. I can only last five hours with her. Six on a good day."

"..For now just friends. With sexual privileges. Mwah." She kissed and licked the sides of his penis before going back in again.

"Cool. You want me to eat you out?"

"Wait. You haven't come yet? I was going to make you come in my face then report you to the headmaster for rape."

"A first year student overpowering a seventh year. Much taller. Much more powerful than him. Very likely."

"Good point.. I'll show you a trick. Try not to pass out."

"What is-. Oh I see. You bifurcated your tongue? Mmmm. Feels good. That might just do it." Unfortunately for Tonks. It's also not his first tango with such an assault. The first one was even harsher and lewder. Tonks continued her revised attack getting frustrated by each passing minute. She tried a multitude of actions. Cupping his balls, stroking his cock as she pulled back, running his hand over his stomach. Harry even tried meeting her halfway when she started just using her head. He placed both of his hands at this side of her head to face fuck her. After a while of wet sloshing noises. Tonks gave up.

"How are you still not coming! I'm getting annoyed. You said that I'm beautiful?" She wiped excess saliva on her lips with her sleeve. She pouted at him.

"You are.. Your tongue is pretty good too. My girlfriend. She spoiled me too much."

"She sucks your cock a lot?"

"Yeah. And with so much force too. It's fine. Enough. Do you want more foreplay?"

"Foreplay is for kids."

"Knew you'd say that. Let's go."

"That table over there. A slytherin girl I hate used to sit there."

"Sure. After. The front table?"

"Course. Everybody has sex there though."

"I know unoriginal. What classroom is this anyways?"

"Runes. Used to be. It's on a different room now."

"Is Runes boring?" The duo made their way to the table. The older guiding the younger by hand. The younger had his junior out however.

"Pretty boring. It's complicated. Lot's of rules. We'll make it interesting won't we?"

"We'll make it smell like sex after."

"You're cute Harry. I love you."

"Ha! No you don't. Come let's fuck." Shoving the chairs aside. Nymphadora made a show of removing her pants. Revealing her legs and violet lacy panties. She remembered something important. She pulled her wand from her discarded pants' pocket then she cast a spell towards the door. There was a click as it locked.

"You just remembered that?" Tonks embraced Harry.

"Yes.. Don't worry though. There was a notice-me-not charm on the door earlier. Without the parchment I gave you. Classroom's hard to notice. Harder to explain." Harry started removing his garments too. Like he was going to ask for the explanation anyways. They were both stark naked. Tonks cast a nonverbal spell which folded both their clothes neatly in an empty table. Tonks placed her wand atop her clothes.

"Hey Tonks? You also know contraceptive spells?"

"We don't need that. Just get me pregnant. We'll worry about that later." Harry snorted. "I'm kidding of course I do. Not like I need them. Those have side effects. They reduce arousal. And I don't need to."

"Ah I get it. You can increase your basal body temperature?"

"Knowledgeable about women too? But yes. One of my talent's perks. You can go raw. Come, we'll see if you're all just bark and no bite." Tonks sat backwards at the table.

Harry closed the distance then bit her neck playfully. Sucking and kissing at random spots. "No more fore-. Hmmm. You also know where to put it."

'I'm not a virgin anymore. Both mentally and physically.' Harry sighed softly at the wet and warm sensation he was subjected to.

"Make it tighter." He started pumping against her. Slow regular intervals of flesh pounding against flesh softly reverberated beneath them. Harry put his one hand on her breast the other gripping her thigh hard.

"Usually boys make requests about my looks first. You complain about my pussy? Cocky brat." She maliciously complied.

"Ow. Too tight darling.. There much better." It relented from being a vice to a tight grip.

"Darling. I like that. Mmmm. Any more requests?"

"Plenty. And questions too." They kissed passionately as Harry went in and out of her. Their tongues battling each other. Contesting for more ground with intent of winning. She had the upper hand with her twin tongues. Even as she won the struggle. Harry was the clear winner.

"Darling? Ah. You're pretty good at this. Ah. Ahh." She panted. Her arousal was slowly reaching peak levels. Harry enjoyed exploring her body with the free hand not gripping her thigh. Nymphadora had her arms on Harry's shoulder. Her hands dangling in the air behind him.

"Are you able to increase your sensitivity. Fuck your so hot."

"No. And if I could I wouldn't. I'd probably lessen it for you. Ahh. You.. Fuck.. Ahh. More. Grope me more. Mmmm." They kissed again. Harry slapped her thigh with enough force to cause it to sting. The surprise short gasp from the seventeen year old caused her to tighten momentarily.

"Don't order me around. Your nipples. Make them a tiny bit bigger. Yes. Yes. Too much. There perfect." She arched her back. Abandoning the embrace. She used her arms to support herself. Harry never stopped regularly penetrating her. He went in to bite and suck her nipples. Adding forceful flicking with his tongue. His grip on her thigh moved to her slender waist. His thumb just under her ribcage. His free hand was the ace in the hole. It played with her clit. Pressing down on it with short and rapid clockwise motions. Harry increased the pace. The table creaked under them whenever he banged forward. This continued on, until Tonks got weary from the stress her weight put on her arms. Harry was forced to relent from nibbling on her nipples as he looked up for another heated kiss.

"Oh.. God.. Harry.. Ugh. Slam that dick harder in me. Make me your fucking whore. Make me your fucking slut." Few men could withstand dirty talk at the level of Harry's impending orgasm. Boys. Even less. They would've climaxed then and there. Harry was one of the lucky few. Mostly from experience. His mind was used to verbal assault as well. Aurumé made sure of that. He used a tactic to postpone his climax. Change position. He pulled back completely from his position. His dick throbbing in pain from missing the opportunity of release. Tonks was amused.

"Different position. Lean forward on that table. Now!"

"Yes. Darling." She happily complied. She landed her feet on the floor. Turned around and raised her hips to Harry. He whistled again at the view, although he had to tiptoe to align himself with her entrance. He slid in easily. Welcomed back by her moist insides.

The ensuing carnal experience was everything Tonks wasn't expecting from a first year. This was not a boy. This was a playboy. He pulled her hair back while slamming into her being slapped with his free hand on her ass in regular painful intervals while the other squeezed her boobs forcefully enough to leave finger marks. The sounds of sex, flesh against flesh, moaning from Tonks, the table's legs grinding the stone floor, and soft wet pounding echoed across the former Runes classroom. They changed stances as Harry commanded. Tonks was on her side now, her one left leg hugged and supported by Harry's arm. He timed it to deliberately extend his first orgasm. Tonks lost. She tightened so much as she came. The table left heavy scratch marks on the floor. Tonks bottom was red all over. She licked her lips in delight. Harry pulled out.

"Harry.. Harry.. Harry.. What a naughty naughty first year you are. I haven't managed to cum in a while.. Congrats. You completely win. Total defeat from a seventh year. I am yours." She fingered her pussy and licked the juices streaked on her fingers as she smiled.

"Not yet. My girlfriend would have to approve of you. I'm guessing she will. If you make yourself useful. I'll add you to my collection.. And. We're just getting started."

"You have.. A collection? Other women? Besides your girlfriend? And you'll add me to it?"

"Does that bother you?" He placed his still hard member on top of her crotch.

"A little bit. I want you for myself.. Someone just got to you first. She ever lets you go. I'm here for you.. Don't take too long though. I am the legendary metamorphmagus Nymphadora Tonks. Boys line up to me." That was a lie. Usually. Her batchmates just found her weird because of her abilities. Girls were always wary and jealous of her. Tonks learned to ignore all of them. It caused her insecurities and self identity crises.

"And I am Harry Potter. The self professed Legendary Nymphadora Tonks lined up. To _me_." He placed his index towards her lips. She sucked and licked it as if it was his cock.

"Cocky brat." She chuckled. Placing her hand on Harry's cheek after. "Am I the second one in your collection?"

"No. Third."

"Damn Harry." She whistled. "No. You're lying. Are you even eleven?"

"I am. Do I not look like one?"

"You don't. You surely don't fuck like one too.. You're not lying then.. I'm your third? Well excuse me. Why would I need you?"

"You don't need me. You're almost out of school. Probably looking for a job already? Well.. What if you don't want to work. I'll cut to the chase. No point hiding it too. I am also Heir Potter."

"I knew that. Half of the witches who know that here in this school wants to bang your brains out for it."

"Is that why you came for me then?"

"Oh I came to you alright. I don't need your money.. I came because of that relentless slapping. Also.. I came to you because I don't like being rejected."

"What?"

"Well.. You're the first.. Err. First year I've ever teased to not be embarrassed. You're just not.. Fun."

"Oh is that so? This wasn't fun for you?" He entered her again. She bit her bottom lip to restrain from moaning. He exited her which caused Tonks' disappointment. He wanted to talk more as he placed his penis on top of her crotch.

"You're not my type too. You're shorter than me Darling. I'll give it a few more years. You probably still have baby teeth." She laughed when Harry smiled.

"No. All permanent already. Oh forgot to ask. Do you want in? In the collection I'm making?"

"Give me your best offer, my Lord."

"I can offer you five minutes of the most disappointing time in bed?" Tonks laughed even more.

"Offer denied. Try something better Darling. Mmmm. Oh and you didn't disappoint. We're only what? Half an hour in give or take?"

"Felt longer than that. Another hour and a half before you become mine. I can stall by talking. I offer you the third position in my glorious harem. Can't promise you mind blowing sex all the time. But if you wanted to ever be lazy and just become a trophy wife. Hit me up?"

"Good offer Darling. Extremely inappropriate. But at least you're honest. Am I going to be the last one in this?"

"Maybe.. I don't think anyone can top a Metamorphmagus." Fleur sneezed as she opened a book that was quite dusty somewhere in France.

"No. Noone can. Darling. I'll think more on this offer. Right now.. Forget thinking. Let's fuck. On that teacher's table. Let's go!"

~o~

AN: Fools. You think you can guide my corrupted moral compass into taking regard of Harry's age. Fight me irl. I'm 4'11. I trained extensively in Karate and Gorilla Warfare. Better shut that bitch ass up.

Anyways. Sorry for the delayed upload. Just had too much time on my hands. Whenever I have to do something. That's when my creative juices get flowing. Ah well. Such is life.

I hereby deem it that Blue's Clues was released early like Beauty and the Beast. I also deem it that Season 8 of Game of Thrones never happened in this universe. Also deem that the Star Wars sequel never existed. But we went to World War III in 2020. No world is perfect. Peace!

January 20,2020 : Added

January 21,2020 : Corrections, special thanks to Xerzo LotCN


	12. Exchanges of Feelings and Underwear

~o~

"Hmmm.." The first and seventh year cuddled together in the former table that was now a white mattress. Courtesy of the older student. Both were covered by a transfigured blanket, a former chair. "What's on your mind darling?" The seventh year spoke with her eyes closed.

"This.. Was a mistake Tonks.. Sorry. We should not have had sex.. Fuck." The seventh year frowned. Post climax clarity is usually a bitch.

"What's on your mind?" She stroked his hair. They were both completely naked. The skin to skin proximity made their conversation intimate.

"Sex was.. Great.. It just felt.."

"Meaningless? You'll make it mean something right?" Harry sighed. He was going to say empty. Tonks just had the better term. Post nut clarity is such a bitch.

"I will.. I'll take responsibility for this.. For you."

"The way you say that.. Hmm. So sweet. You don't have to. We can leave this as a one-time thing. If I decide to say no to your proposal that is.."

"Would it be unfair? If I ask you not to fuck around with others? For the meantime? While you haven't decided.. I mean."

"..That's fair. If.. I can also ask the same of you? You're mine.. Well.. For the moment." She hugged him tighter.

"I'm not that good looking. You won't have any problems with me." Tonks exhaled once through her nostrils. "I have a request. We need to sleep together."

"We just did.. I'm still too exhausted right now.. Maybe later?" Harry exhaled sharply through his nose.

"I meant. Really just sleep together. Just like sex. It's.. The best way to get to know me better.. Hard to explain."

"Okay?" She finally opened her eyes to look if Harry was serious. He was. Tonks found it a little strange. She shrugged mentally. "If you really want to. Let's meet.. Later tonight. After classes. We'll sleep in my dorm, I have no roommates this year."

"That's illegal." Harry was well aware of the school house rules. "Which makes it exciting. Thanks Tonks."

Tonks smiled. "You can call me darling. As long as the proposal is up." Tonks kissed him on his forehead.

"Darling.. I need to talk to May.. You'll meet her soon. I have to go. Do you need any help getting dressed?"

"You don't need to. Why would you help me get dressed?"

"If I can help you get undressed.. And have sex with you.. Doesn't mean I can't help you getting dressed in return. It's the least I could do?" Harry had good intentions, he just had to make it weirder.

"You don't need to be a gentleman. Just go." Tonks found it weird. Nothing was normal about him. She was well on her way on getting used to it. Harry got up first as he wiggled free from the embrace. The immediate dissatisfaction from the girl caused her to rise up as well.

"Hey Tonks.. Would it be weird if I ask you to keep my socks for me for the meantime? Why am I asking of course it's weird." Harry started clothing himself.

"It is.. Why?"

"I lost a bet with Hermione earlier. Now I'm not allowed to wear socks. Oh I know. If you decide to join my little collection. Keep it. If not.. Just return it to me?"

"Weird. But cute.. And unique. I like it. Alright." She wore a devilish smile as she added her own twist. "As long as you keep.. Let's see. This." She handed him her panties. Harry raised an eyebrow first before shrugging and taking it. He folded the undergarment carefully before pocketing it on his robes he was yet to wear.

Tonks told him where to meet after. She gave him a kiss he didn't return before he said goodbye and left the classroom. Nymphadora casted some charms and cancelled the one she had on the door. She returned the classroom as best as she could to its previous state. The transfigured mattress was a table again. Conveniently forgetting to cast a simple cleaning charm on it. She left as soon as she was done.

~o~

"I'm back." He found his best friend at their now usual spot at the library.

"What took you so long?" Hermione looked up from the book she was holding.

"..Kept you waiting, huh?" He sat down next to her.

"Is that.. A reference?"

"No.. What are you reading?"

Hermione placed down the Astronomy book she was pretending to read. She already finished it last summer break. Just going over some material while waiting for her best friend. "Stuff.. Harry.. What happened between you and Tonks?"

"We.. Had a tryst. Also found out she's a Metamorphmagus."

"What's a tryst?"

"Your priorities are. Skewed. You already know what Metamorphmagi are?"

"Yes. I read about them.." She was surprised.

"Then you've been reading the wrong literature if you don't know what tryst means."

"I'm pretty confident _those _are the wrong kinds of literature. So what happened? Why's your hair all messed up.. And why do you smell… Weird?" She wrinkled her nose. Popcorn?

"We had a tryst. We were just talking at first. Then it sort of escalated. We ended up having a tryst."

"Fine." She stood up to look for a dictionary. She went and found a magical one. She returned to where they were sitting. "How is it spelled? With a 'y'? She wrote it correctly on a blank page in the middle of the book when Harry nodded. The definition and examples of use appeared two seconds after.

"A private romantic.. Rendezvous. You.." Hermione blushed as she read the given examples.

".. Yeah I know. We were supposed to just talk. It kind of went out of hand." Harry slumped forward to the cold wooden table exhausted from the aforementioned tryst.

"You really.. Did it with her? It really was a booty call."

"I know. Should we submit a report for rape? I think I got raped."

"Harry. You're so. Bad. You didn't get raped. You willingly went for it! And your girlfriend.. Is okay with this? There's no way she's okay with this.."

"She is.. This is all her plan. She wanted me to see other girls. I have to talk to her. There are some problems.." The two remained in solemn silence for a while. Ambient noise of those conversing in the library providing sound around them. Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. This wasn't the usual Harry who was her new best friend.

"Harry.. Do you like.. Errr.. D-do you like girls who are older than you?"

"What brought on this question? Hmmm. Wood feels so good." The usual Harry was back.

"N-nothing. Just curious!" She wrote rendezvous on the magical dictionary. She already knew what it meant.

"May.. My girlfriend. My love. She's older, yes.. Ava.. My familiar.. She's.. She's four years old in owl years.. That makes her equal to twenty eight in human years. Give or take.. Nympho Tonks.. She's.. Seventeen.. Huh. Guess so." Harry came with the bright idea to ask Tonks' birthday later on. Also maybe assign and give birthdays to Aurumé and Ava.

"What about you Hermione? When's your birthday? You might be older than me.." He tried flirting in a much more mellow tone. It still reddened Hermione to a few shades when she realized the implication.

"N-no. September 19th.. The week after next.. You're older." She had read when Harry's birthday was of course.

"Oh that's close.. Advanced Happy Birthday Hermione." He smiled and looked up at her. They locked gazes. Hermione broke it forcefully.

"Thanks. Thank you. M-much appreciated. Harry.. Is one girlfriend not enough for you?" The unfamiliar Harry returned. Hermione was uncomfortable.

"She's more than enough. I don't need more. I don't want more.. I love her so much. She completes me.. I don't understand why she wants me to.. I need to talk to her." She was becoming concerned by the tone of his voice. Harry took notice of her furrowed brows.

"What's that look on your face? I joke around too much. I can't be serious around you anymore sweetheart?"

"N-no! Idiot. I'm just not used to you being.. Not Harry."

"You're goddamn right.. I'll suck it up. I need to talk to May. Priority uno. Priority dos. Make it up to Tonks. That's what Harry would do.."

"Why do you need to make it up to Tonks?"

"It's not for kids Hermione. Ow." The slap was instant.

"I'm not a kid!"

"I'm older than you. Ow." He expected it but he didn't dodge.

"By a few months! We're still the same age! We are in our first years!"

"I'll tell you then. If you blush you're a kid."

"Okay.. Deal."

"I didn't climax because of Tonks. What pushed me off the edge.. I was thinking about May the entire time…" Hermione blushed. Harry already expected this. He returned his face to the table. Kid. One more.

"Also I was only able to come twice.. Tonks came three? No four times.. She was too exhausted after the seventh round. It became more of a chore after the fourth. I think I finally came at the sixth? No maybe the fifth.." Poor Hermione.

"Sh-she came f-f-four times?! T-to y-you?"

"Kid.. Keep that up. I'll submit your resume as the next Defense Against the Dark Arts.. Ow. I deserve that."

They bickered like children. Reaping their reward by a shot of an angry glare from the librarian. Harry mouthed a sorry that seemed to appease the hawklike figure. Hermione piped up after they mellowed. Remembering something she saw earlier.

"Listen.. Harry. I wanted to show you something. It.. Might surprise you." Harry's energy was renewed partially. A surprise? For him? Oh boy. What could it be? Hermione stood and led him out of the library.

Hermione stared at Harry's face for some time. Looking for any discomfort. He didn't give her the pleasure. Walking without socks was different. But it wasn't that uncomfortable. He reassured her by stating he wasn't wearing socks, just as agreed to. Hermione smiled smugly while guiding him happily to one of the commemorative halls around the first floor.

"I had a feeling that.. Your parents support you being in the house team. You just don't want the attention for some dumb reason.." Harry had too much attention already. Would it really hurt him at this point? No. Hermione thought.

"I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" He acted as if he was a shy virgin. Hermione resisted the sweet temptation of slapping him.

"You're already a fool. You won't make a fool of yourself more. And.. It's in your blood. Here look." They arrived to what Hermione's supposed surprise was. She pointed to a glass cabinet with golden badges engraved with names and years under the Hogwarts Special Service recognition.

"James Potter.. Seeker. My Dad.. He was Gryffindor. He was a seeker too. And also played as chaser..." He was surprised. Harry only thought James just flew on a broom. Nothing more.

"Yes.. Thought you might find it interesting."

"I do.." So Dad was into Quidditch, huh. "Thanks Hermione. Look. Professor McGonagall is here too.. She.. Wow. Wooow." Harry kept finding her name on a lot of the older commemorations.

"I know.. She has a lot of medals and trophies with her name on.. Harry. I've been thinking about what you said.. About. Wanting the people you like to remember you.. Even if you're not there.." She continued.

"This is also one way.. For people to not forget you. These.." She gestured at everything lining the walls. "Accomplishments."

"That's true.. I agree. Hermione. By the time we graduate, I bet your name will be all over this wall. Oh Hermione, how about some motivation? I'll.. I'll eat my shoes if you succeed." Hermione furrowed her brows and chuckled at the image. He was going to regret this someday. Hermione vowed to make Harry eat his sneakers.

"I wasn't thinking about myself. More for you.."

"Quidditch is.. Not really my interest. It's only the flying part I like. What do you think?"

"I think you should play.. As a seeker. For Gryffindor. You might get some sort of accomplishment. Something like your dad did."

"I will consider your advice. I still have to ask my love."

"Where is she anyways? Is she.. Far away? And also.. Is she.. You know. Like us too?"

"May is.. She's more than a witch.. And she's very close." Harry placed his palm to where his heart was.

"You're being awfully romantic." Hermione laughed as they left the corridor. She didn't press on. If Harry was asked and he answered with misdirection. He wasn't going to reveal anything anytime soon. She was quick to learn that.

~o~

"Tonks! You're back.. Oh shit!" Tonks entered the earthy passage. Her clothes were neat and her hair was flawless and flowing as she willed it to be. The smile and the look of joy gave it away. Why else would his friend be smiling stupidly if they just talked.

"I did.. We did.. Jason. He's the real deal." He knew her too well. Her friend motioned her to come over and sit in front of him. In one of the vacant black and yellow themed couches.

"Wooow.. Just wow. Tell me what happened. I gave it a fifty fifty. That he wouldn't even show. Or that you two would just talk you know. Not sex. That dude.."

"I even gave it less. Ninety five five. He's.."

"Charming? Charismatic? Chivalrous?"

"Yeah.. All that. Not so much the chivalrous one. The things he did.." Tonks shivered in delight. "Let me finish.." Jason looked at her confusedly. He knew Tonks his entire life in Hogwarts. He was her best friend. They both had similar backgrounds that their families didn't like them for their views. Tonks' problem was her controversial political views. Jason's family didn't like him because of his sexuality.

"First things first. He didn't cheat on whoever he's seeing. He told me she was the one to want.. Him seeing other women.. And basing on how he puts it.. She trusts him."

"So it's more than a fling? You're Tonks.. The Tonks! You could have anyone you wanted to eat at the palm of your hand! Make him leave his girlfriend!"

"Yes. I know.. I know.. But.. He's not going to be eating in my palm.. I'm going to be the one who's doing that.."

"Hot fucking damn! Well slap my ass and call me nancy. What.. A.. Legend. He's going to get all the hate from the guys."

"Second thing.. Now don't.. Shout or.. Do something rash."

"Okay? I can't promise that." Tonks laughed.

"..Well. Harry doesn't have one girlfriend.. He has two.. And he offered me the position of being the third one.. Wait!" Jason stood up. The shocked look on his face was priceless. Tonks motioned for him to sit down to not attract unwanted attention.

"FffW-what did you say? The fucking balls of that dude.. He has the most massive set in Hogwarts.. How does he walk? What the fuck.." Jason whispered as he sat down. It was just revelation after revelation. This was the best soap opera he's ever seen develop.

"What the fuck indeed.. I told him.. I need to think about it.. Jason.. He offered me.. Not only to become his girlfriend or dating.. More than that.. He straight up offered me to be Mrs. Potter. Sit down!" They were getting looks of curiosity from those around the common room.

"O-oh shit.. Holy shit! Tonks.. This means.." He sat down. Not before giving a middle finger to the individuals who were looking at them. The addressed individuals returned to whatever they were busy with.

"He's considering making me.. No let me make this easier.. Word per word as he said it.. He offers me the third position in his harem. Can't promise me mind blowing sex all the time. But if I wanted to ever be lazy and just become a trophy wife. To hit him up."

Jason's jaw was on the floor. Figuratively.

"Are you okay?" Jason recovered.

"Tell me.. Did you say no?! You didn't say no! When does a prince charming ever come into your life.. Tonks.. If you said yes.. You'd be retiring after Hogwarts. Eating.. No.. Being fed grapes by butlers while you swing on a hammock somewhere in the Caribbean!" The mental image made Tonks laugh.

"I'm surprised with your reaction. I expected you to be protective or something.. He's a prince charming alright.. He's collecting princesses though.. But he only loves his queen.. And there's more.."

"Tonks. You've got to be kidding.. My heart. It can't take all this.. This!"

"Shut up.. Face says otherwise. Priceless too for each little thing I've said. Let me keep surprising you."

"Alright you got me. What more?" He was on the edge of his seat as he waited.

"He.. He seemed sad. When we were having sex.. He always diverted the conversation by flirting.. Or by trying to make me orgasm.. It worked. I never got the chance to.. Talk about it. He was cheerful when he left.. But I know it's an act.. It's got to be."

"His girlfriend has to be a goddess. Or an angel.. Or a celebrity supermodel or some shit.. Tonks.."

"Yeah.. You know Viola Virgin?" She was the magical equivalent of Marilyn Monroe. With a more purple theme, than the whiter counterpart.

"Know her.. Bitch. I worship her."

"Exactly. Well.. I tried turning into her.. During.. He.. He just shrugged.. Said this.." She gestured to herself. "Looked way hotter.."

"Lies!"

"I thought so too.. But then again.. He didn't climax with the Viola thing.. So yeah.. He's…"

"Harry Potter is a goddamn legend.."

"Yeah.. On top of being the boy who lived.."

"Oh yeah. He was that too. Huh."

"They should change it. Fuckboy who lived.." Jason snapped his fingers.

"Something along those lines." They both smiled then it turned to soft laughter.

"So do.. You have feelings for him?"

"I don't know.. He had some requests first.. He wants me to meet the other two.. And see what they say.."

"A council? A council of bitches.. Tonks. You'd end up there too."

"Yeah.. Well.. He had a weird request. He also wanted to sleep with me.."

"You already did."

"That's what I said. No just really sleep together.."

"Oh. I don't get it."

"Me neither.. I told him okay.. Sure.. I was like we already had sex.. What's sleeping together?"

"He invited you to the Lion's den?"

"Ahhh. Not really.. Yeah no.. I invited him here.. Later tonight."

"Oh." Jason elongated that 'o' and kept that form of the letter on his lips.

"You've know the rules right? People aren't really magically forbidden from entering the other houses.. It's just that.."

"People don't.. People who don't fuck around don't.. You're going to risk being expelled. In our last year, might I add. Well.. I guess it doesn't matter. You won't have to work if you two end up together.."

"I.. You're right.. What should I do?"

".. You hit pay dirt with Harry Potter.."

"If you put it that way.. All that pranking over the years finally paid off?"

"For you! What about me! Where's my prince charming? How come life only gives me lemons?"

"Maybe because you haven't tried? Jason. He's out there somewhere. Who knows yeah?"

"Wait.. Tonks.. What about you? What's your thoughts on all.. This?"

"I don't know.. I'm not sure.. I mean. I like him.. He's.. Good at sex. He's smart.. He's funny. Lots of potential.. But too many surprises.. And he's sweet. Really cute too. I kind of want to.. Take care of him.."

"I don't believe it.. You're in love? What the fuck."

"Am I? What if it just ends up as a one-time thing?"

"Oh.. That might change things.. Just talk it out later?"

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Talking might be good.."

~o~

"My love! I am angry!" Harry stormed through Aurumé's castle. He went for a nap aided by a simple drowsiness inducing charm in the Great Hall of all places. He slept on his charms book. Hoping Hermione would wake him if they needed to go to class soon. Hermione liked the idea of being around a silent Harry for a change. She challenged herself by studying better on whatever she had her hands on at the moment. Vowing to make the idiot beside her dine on his footwear. Sometime in the near future.

"I was going to go for a normal setup you know? Me pretending to be angry. But sure. I'll bite.. And why is that my love? In a normal setting. _I _should be the one angry.. So why are _you_ angry?"

"I can't do this my love! It's not possible! This. This plan of yours! Forget about it! I changed my mind! I don't want it!" He marched upwards the golden stairs to the top of the massive crimson pillow.

"You break any normalcy and clichés we could have had.. Let's discuss and dissect what happened. Calm down my love. You are making me anxious." She blew cool air slowly at him. It soothed Harry. His frown vanished. He wondered if it was really a part of her magical abilities and not just a prank.

"You saw everything? What about my conversation with Hermione?" The red dragon lowered her head to eye level with Harry.

"I saw the conversation with your best friend. But no. I couldn't bring myself to watch you have sex with that girl. There's no way I'm going to watch that without becoming jealous." If Aurumé slept on this world. She would be haunted by the memories and sometimes the occasional dreams of her container. That was one dream she would rather categorize as a nightmare. It was all her fault. Something that she could not be rationally upset with Harry for.

"My love. This harem will not work for me. I.. I only love you." He touched her snout. Aurumé closed her eyes.

"Take it a bit slower my love. We'll get to that.. Now go back from the beginning." She opened them again as she raised her head.

"I got hit by a ca-."

"Not that far." She giggled.

"Tonks. She's in her seventh year. She teased me for a prank. With friends.."

"Yes.."

"I flirted back. My love! I'm sorry.."

"You're fine. It shows that I've taught you well. I wasn't expecting you to be this fast finding someone however. Go on."

"She.. She invited me. It was more of a prank.."

"True. And?"

"But it escalated! My love!"

"I know calm down.. Come to me.." She embraced him with her entire body. Harry spread his arms as much as he could to cover the little area that he could reach. Aurumé encircled him.

"We had sex my love.."

"I know... My love.. Like Tonks. You didn't disappoint me. Nor did you hurt me as well. It's been on your mind since. I wanted and planned for this.. If it's hurting you then I will scrap everything. When Hedwig kissed you. She kissed you with all she could. If she isn't able to take you away from me. Noone else can.. Not even that older student."

"I couldn't.. The entire time.. Even as we flirted.. I don't love her May.. I only saw her as a piece of meat." She knew it was the truth and it made her smile.

"That's very disrespectful to a whore my love. But yes.. You did."

"It only felt great. But it felt.."

"..Go on."

"It felt.. It felt empty my love."

"Harry. I love you." Harry shut his eyes and exhaled deeply before his reply.

"Aurumé. I love you."

"See how that's different?"

"Yes? I don't see the point."

"I'll make it weirder so you understand better. Do you _feel _the difference when you say it to me?"

"I understand now my love. You are amazing." Harry nodded nuzzling his head against her scales.

"Do you really?"

"No."

"Knew it.. Where were we my love?"

"I love you. Aurumé."

"I love you too. Now. Are you okay, my love?"

"I am.. I think. May. Aren't dragons monogamous? You said you mate for life? I don't think that includes sharing.."

"You're right. It doesn't. I have only one mate and that is you. This entire.. Plan. Wouldn't have been possible without Ava. What kills relationships.. Even the strongest ones.. Are those emotions and feelings unknown to couples.. With Ava's magic. Any infatuation that may grow to something more we can address immediately."

"I will never love anyone else but you May."

"Love comes in different forms.. You also love your owl don't you? And your parents?"

"Yes. But a familiar and familial love! I almost twisted my tongue saying that."

"Don't get distracted.. Yes. All different. You would need to accept loving future members in the collection too. Harry. You are too kind to treat them as concubines.. It will just make you sad. I would rather give up everything than be the cause of your grief."

"..May. What about my parents? There are two scenarios. Once they find out after I tell them. First, Mom will say no.."

"And?"

"Second. Ma will say no.." Aurumé waited for more. Harry snuggled closer as a reply.

"..Oh that was it."

"That was it."

"Harry.. You'll be surprised at how much they love you.. Hedwig should also know their feelings. Let's ask her.."

"What? She does? Oh yeah.. Wait. But she's my familiar. Doesn't her magic only work with the one she's bonded to?"

"It does more for you.. The owls at the school my love. They do not act as familiars to each and every student. Yet they still function as a normal magical owl for every delivery.. It's the same with Hedwig. I don't know the limitations or extent of her emotional abilities to your mothers. We'll ask her."

"May.. Can you start calling her Ava instead? Whenever you say Hedwig.. My mind just automatically goes to her familiar form.. Please.. And.. Her magic.. Does it work for you too my love?"

"Fine.. Harry.. No it doesn't. Dragon magical resistance remember? It's my magic."

"You figured this out by yourself? How?"

"Last night. Hedwi- Ava's tease to you. You might have missed it. Remember when she teased you right here. About adding your parents to the collection?"

"Yeah?"

"She also said.. 'I can see why'."

"And? She just teased it because my parents are.. Extremely beautiful?"

"Yes. Perhaps. Or she was referring to something else entirely."

"Like what? I'm not on the same page, my love."

"Your parents have feelings for you.. Romantically!" Aurumé proclaimed.

"Ha. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Hahahahaha!" The most forced laughter Harry ever did in his entire life.

"I may just have been overthinking it a little. That's all I do here. We'll ask Hedwi- Ava herself. You don't like that Harry? I'm sure a lot of people would." The readers mostly.

"Stop! I will not add my.. My parents! They are.. This is the only thing I cannot turn up to the next level, my love. It is beyond insanity!"

"Aren't we already well beyond past that point? When you gave Hedwig a human form? You could've just made her be able to talk as an owl. Just like I do.. Right now."

Harry's eyes widened in alarm because of that realization. He managed a comeback. As he remembered who was responsible for that suggestion.

"But it's different for her! You had no form before. She already does.. You were the one who told me to turn her human!"

"Was I? I can't remember." She said friskily.

"..You planned this! From.. Wait when?"

"Figure it out yourself. You're so smart now aren't you?"

"Yes. But! I'm also lazy. Tell me my love!"

"You might not even remember.. Our fourth day. I was still your pet Dee."

"You've.. When I was petting you.. That was the only time.. You were unresponsive.. Then we flirted.. On things we were going to do once we get you out… From that point?"

"Right again. Back then it was impossible. I can't think of you falling in love with another woman the same exact way you love me.. I'm glad you remember my love."

"If I ever forget about my times and memories with you. I'd rather just die. Living.. Without those. Without you.. Is not worth having all the money, fame and power in the world. I will trade all that for even a single second with you."

"Harry.." Whoever said wooing a dragon would not melt her insides. Clearly has never correctly wooed one. Harry melted her heart into a soft puddle like ice cream in the middle of summer. Just all gooey and sticky.

"I need Ava here. Words are just words. And words aren't enough."

"Sometimes they are. My love.. That was the best version of 'I love you' I've heard from you. You've no idea how happy you just made me."

"I wouldn't be able to say it if it wasn't true. And you can sense if I'm lying." She only smiled. She was tempted. She lost to the temptation.

"I don't need that right now." She licked the air quickly and sighed contentedly. Harry snorted.

"Okay. Let's get back to serious business. The Collection. Some outstanding problems."

"I get it.. For now. I award you one million points. To winning my heart. I _seriously _want that in a frame or a painting somewhere." She looked around the castle.

"How about a tattoo? Maybe on your forehead." They were back. Just like old times.

"I'll give you two million points if you tattooed _that _on your penis."

"Damn it." Harry laughed. Aurumé smiled closed mouthed.

~o~

The duo discussed the outstanding harem problems to ease Harry's stress. Ava was the centrepiece for this entire harem to work. Aurumé knew she would know if someone in the collection is only after Harry for sex or his wealth. Anyone else undeserving or had impure and selfish motives for Harry would be expunged as a candidate and a friend. Aurumé also added for him to not to go looking and accepting any more obvious type of perverted invitations without her and Ava's permission from now on. Harry immediately vowed.

Harry told Aurumé that she'd be risking him falling in love with another. Aurumé knew this. She admitted she didn't like it. At first. She then confessed that she's only willing to share him if they had the same exact vindication and motives as Ava did for him. Pure and selfless.

If Ava deemed a girl unworthy for Harry due to underlying motives, whoever she may be was excluded. That in itself dwindled the numbers of the witches in Hogwarts acceptable for the harem. One could probably count it in one hand. Harry was more than content with that resolution. He asked her why bother with all this if they were only going to sire children anyways. She replied that she would not stand any form of harm inflicted on Harry. Be it emotional or physical. Harry wanted to tease her for being so protective since often times,it was Aurumé who was causing him harm. He relented from doing so.

He told her about meeting with Tonks in her respective dorm to sleep with her in order to meet Aurumé. She said that that would work but he'd have to bring Ava with him. Aurumé asked him to avoid having sex with her again until they got to talk to each other first. Harry agreed willingly. Ava was going to be the judge, jury and executioner for the seventh year. He voiced his opinion that there's a chance she will not pass the qualifications.

Aurumé said that it doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. Only what she brings to The Collection. It was bloody ruthless thinking about it that way. But if it was up to Harry in the first place. He was happy to stick with just Aurumé and Ava. The Tonks situation was clearly an experimental beginning. Aurumé started preparing her questions she needed answered for one Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry also asked her what she thought about him playing Quidditch. She just said she'd support him whatever decision he goes for. He also asked for tips on how to spot a small and a lightning fast golden shaped ball flying in odd directions, seeing as that would be his main role. Aurumé might have no problems with it. She became unsure when Harry materialized the golden walnut sized orb he was tasked to _seek_. Given the enormousness of the field they were going to play at. The only advice she could give was that for Harry to keep his back against the sun always. Harry came to the conclusion that that would help because the sunlight would also glint off of the snitch's golden surface, maybe making it easier to spot. The other problem was there was another seeker on the field, possibly trying to distract and also look for the snitch faster. Harry tested her by saying she'd get more hot witches if he won the house cup.. Aurumé shook her head as she squeezed him ever so tightly.

Harry vanished suddenly in the middle of the lover's flirting with each other. Aurumé was in the middle of suggesting a loophole in Emma's rule in which she never specified which day of the month was free of rules. Only that it was once a month. Meaning they could, in theory, change it whenever. Aurumé sighed. Harry was gone. Must have been his best friend Hermione waking him up. A possible candidate. Harry doesn't like his bitches young though. Aurumé exhaled sharply. She was about to make it a free day today, due to her knowledge of what happened between him and that older girl. Oh the things she wanted to do with him.

She closed her eyes. She settled on waiting for her love to come back and preparing the questions to grill this whore of a shapeshifter later.

~o~

"Err. Sorry Harry. It's not class yet." Hermione gently shook Harry's shoulder with one hand.

Harry was not amused. He was just interrupted with his love. "This better be fucking worth it." Hermione almost winced at his tone. Must have been a good dream.

"These two.. Wanted to talk to you." Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Good Afternoon Harry! Nice nap you got there going eh mate. Sorry to interrupt. Well done. Wood's just told us."

"Fred and George are on the team. They're beaters." Hermione spoke while reading her Astrology book.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game. Quidditch."

The other twin continued. "Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally.."

It was completed by the other. "But they'll turn up in a month or two!" The twins placed and squeezed Harry's shoulders and left as soon as they arrived.

"Hmmm. Hermione, analysis!"

"..You think it's something more than a friendly greeting.. Ohhh.. Could it be.. Their little brother must've told them about you?"

"High probability of a threat. A friendly one. Or just wanted to tease.. What's up with higher years teasing firsties? Now I really want to play." Harry rubbed his hands like a villain. He was stopped as Hermione slapped him playfully on his face while still reading.

~o~

The lesson with the tall and dark skinned Professor went incredibly dull. The only thing he liked was the fact that it was a field of study that had a direct equivalent in the non magical world. He thought, what if maybe they thought useful subjects for the wizarding world here instead. Like wizarding taxes or mortgages? He snorted as the non magical world was equal in that manner. Star charts, constellations and planet locations are exactly what basic knowledge a young wizard should have.

Class ended early. He and Hermione had dinner in the Great Hall prior. Time to get Ava. Hermione bade her goodnight. Another introduction,what's expected of them and what to expect. They were asked to bring their telescopes, star chart, the book, some parchment and quill for the next lesson, which would now regularly be Tuesday's midnight. Ava was perched on top of one of his bed's post.

Harry whispered. "My cutie pie.. How are you? How's your day.. One for it was good.. Two for it was the best."

One hoot.

"It could've been better. I know. Mine too. We're going to sleep in a different place today. You know what I'm planning?" She replied yes, with her single hoot. "Let me just do my routine. Then we're out of here." He did. He pocketed an extra toothbrush. Planning ahead. Smort.

"Good to go." Ava flew and perched herself on Harry's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was the redhead boy who asked.

"To the Hufflepuff Common room. My friend who I just had sex with invited me." If Ava could roll her eyes.

"Y-yeah. Right. For sure." Just probably going to rub one off at the toilet on the second floor, Ron thought. But why bother bringing his owl? Could be just sending a letter? Oh the joys of not being taken too seriously.

"If I'm not back. I've been caught. And I'm probably expelled.. See ya." He left the dorm.

~o~

"Nymphadora Tonks. This is my owl. Hedwig. Her other name is Ava. Ava Edelweiss." They were in front of the rendezvous point. Another unused classroom, somewhere on the second floor.

"Hi Hedwig.. Err. Ava?" Two names? What?

"Hedwig. Meet Nymphadora Tonks.. One hoot for nice to meet you." Hedwig didn't hoot. This wasn't looking too well for the seventh year.

"Why did you bring your owl?"

"Tonks.. It will be easier to explain. Once you see it, I'd also prefer if you keep it a secret as well. If you don't.. Well.. Noone's going to believe you. Especially true if I confirm it myself. People don't seem to take me seriously these days.."

"You have got to be kidding. Another big reveal? Really?" They started walking together. The older girl kept looking curiously at the owl glaring at her. Wondering what sort of surprise she holds. Students were still aplenty, some leaving classes or whatnot. The common room should have less traffic. Tonks hoped.

"Yup. Anyways.. How's your day been?"

"It was good. Thanks for asking.. You made it good. You?"

"Yeah. Same." Hedwig knew it was a half truth. She knew it was because of a red dragon.

"How much do you know about the official school rules darling?" The owl's talons gripped tighter but not painfully.

"Ahh. Worried about the curfew? It's still a quarter before nine.."

"No not that.. The common rooms. You know that it's illegal to share with other houses our way of entry to the common rooms. Also the location of our houses. It's supposed to be all hush-hush.."

"You know what else is illegal? Premarital sex."

"What are you? Twelve? Oh wait.." Tonks laughed as they walked side by side.

"I know what's legal. And I quote. 'Six inches apart from the opposite gender. Always.' That's written in Hogwarts, A History." Tonks took his arm in hers breaking the law.

"Useless outdated rules no one cares about. Not even the professors. You were _inches _deep in me earlier, remember?" Ava pretended not to hear. Harry smiled.

"Stupid rules.. Oh Tonks. Do I get expelled if we get caught?" Harry chirped.

"Possibly. Yeah why? You scared Harry?"

"Hedwig can tell my feelings. Hedwig. If I'm scared. One hoot. If not two." He got a single hoot. Tonks laughed.

"A familiar bond huh. She's quite intelligent too."

"She's smarter than me. That's for sure. Cuter too."

"You don't care if you're expelled? Surely you're bluffing."

"People really don't take me seriously. Oh well. We'll see how this ends. Isn't this exciting my cutie pie?" Two hoots.

~o~

"Shit. Staircases changed. We're on the prohibited third floor. Hey Tonks. Let's see if we can snog here." Harry looked around at the moving staircases. Hogwarts. What a genius inconveniencing design.

Tonks giggled. From a distance she saw a familiar red eyed cat mid sentence. "We'll just wait till it chang-. Fuck! Quick Harry hide! It's Mrs. Norris!" She spotted the caretaker's red eyes cat.

"Who." Hedwig hooted. Harry chuckled.

Tonks dragged him along the corridor. Running hand in hand.

"Ooh! We better not be caught! Isn't this exciting for you yet Ava?" One hoot. "Thought so too. Good owl my cutie cutie." They were running along the passages when they came upon a locked door.

"Shut up Harry. Alohomora." The door unlocked. And the trio hid inside. Ava started hooting in alarm. The owl saw it the moment they entered. Harry and Tonks froze as they turned to see what caused Hedwig to panic. The three headed beast in front towering them started growling.

"Tonks let's try a different room. I don't think we can snog here." They hurriedly exited the door and locked it right before the creature slammed its maws on the wood. The seventh year locked it in place once more.

"What the fuck was that! Shit.. Filch is probably coming soon.. We better go."

~o~

"That was a fun side trip.. Hey.. Isn't this the way to the kitchens?"

"Fun? We could have died.. No wonder it's forbidden. You're right this is the way to the kitchens. Our common room is near." They arrived at their destination.

"We're here. See these barrels on the right hand side? Barrel two. From the bottom. Middle of the second row. That's the entrance."

"Cool.. Barrels.. What then? A password?"

"Yeah no. Just tap in sequence Helga Hufflepuff."

"Morse code?"

"Morse? Don't you mean Smores' Code?" Harry blinked twice.

"Smores' code of course. How silly of me. Named after the discoverer of the magical way to communicate by tapping. Yeah? Also known for his campfire treat innovation.." Harry completely bullshitted everything. To his surprise. He was correct.

Tonks looked at him weirdly. "I don't know about the campfire thing. But yeah. An ancient outdated way again." Tonks looked around for passersby first. Satisfied, seeing there was none but them. She took out her wand. Instead of tapping the barrel. She tapped Harry and Ava once gently on the top of their heads. It felt like an egg was cracked and its yolk and white spilt dripping on his hair and his face. Except there was nothing. He whistled as he admired the effect on his now transparent hand.

"Disillusionment charm.. Advanced stuff. Turn around." There was a slight shimmer. As the light bent Harry and his owl. Otherwise it was pretty good. Not completely invisible. Just camouflaged to a great extent.

"If you move too fast. The charm has a hard time adjusting and refracting light. Running will be too obvious. Stay here for a bit. Hopefully it's clear inside. Just to be sure." She tapped the sequence. There was some long taps. Short taps. Poking? And some drilling motions. Weird. Better read up on this later. The barrel enlarged and opened. Tonks marched inside.

Harry would not give a single fuck if he was caught and consequently expelled. Tonks getting expelled for coercing and bedding a first year on the other hand he empathized with. Getting expelled at your final year at any school would be devastating. He respected her decision to be discreet. The only thing he was dreading as of this moment was the familiar's thoughts in his shoulder. And Hedwig knew that. She hooted smugly.

"What do you think so far Hedwig? Or do you want to surprise me?" No reply.

"Surprise it is then. Here she is. She's back."

"Come let's go. Inside is clear. There's some second years approaching. Quick!" Harry and his owl ducked into the passageway into the Hufflepuff common room.

~o~

"I should've been Hufflepuff." They were in Tonks' room. She took out her wand again and cancelled her charm. The owl on his shoulder flew to the top of one of the four poster beds. There were only three in the circular room. It was still large enough for more however.

"Our common room better than Gryffindors'?"

"Yes. Definitely. It feels more cozy.. I like it."

"Everyone thinks so too. Well you know. Everyone that's lived here.. So how do you want to do this.. Harry. I want to have sex. Again."

"Only an insane person would say no to that.. That's why I'm going to have to say.. No. Not tonight. We can spoon and talk." Tonks' disappointment at his rejection was priceless.

"You have a way with words.. Why not? There's only the two of us.. You have me. And this perfectly good bed. Why not take advantage?"

"I promised my love.. She wants to talk to you first before anything more will happen between us.."

"Oh.. That's fine. I wanted to talk to you too. You're still free to change your mind while we're spooning.." Harry snorted. If there's something to be learned about his life story. It was that you don't fuck around with what you promise to a dragon. Especially. If that dragon was your girlfriend. Tonks got changed first. She wore a seductive white nightgown. Harry of course. His green onesie he folded in his robes. He folded his school uniform and placed it in Tonks' laundry basket.

"Tonks.. The beast we saw earlier. What was that?" Tonks spooned Harry. The lights were off and Tonks was getting hornier by the second. Harry opened the bed's black curtains to let his white familiar in. He explained to Tonks that he has to sleep with her by his side. Harry cuddled Ava gently, like a small white stuffed toy.

"No idea. You sleep with your owl?" Getting cockblocked by an owl. Tonks sighed. Sleeping with familiars was not unheard of.

"Yeah.. Hmm.. There'd be no reason to hold such a murderous looking three headed dog in Hogwarts.. Unless it's for lessons of some sort.."

"I doubt that.."

"Then.. The only other reason. It was meant to guard something.. The trapdoor below it."

"There was a trapdoor?"

"You didn't see?"

"I was too busy looking at the heads that looked like it wanted to eat us."

"Fair enough.. Harry. I'm.. Okay.." She sighed while rubbing her thighs together.

".. You're turned on? It will be hard for you to sleep.." Harry was disappointed his onesie wasn't enough to discourage sexual attention from Tonks. Ava had her eyes closed but listened attentively while being stroked and cuddled.

"A little bit. Can't we just.. You know. Just for a bit?"

Two hoots.

"My cutie pie says no. Among other things. I know a drowsiness charm if you'd like?" Knowing that that was a better option, Hedwig struggled free from her master's embrace and took off as Harry parted the curtains for her. She came back not a moment too soon with one of his wands in her talons. Lefty.

"What about my other wand my cutie?" Two hoots.

"You have two wands. Right. Smart bird. Where'd you get her?"

"Professor McGonagall.. Birthday present." Harry casted the spell on both of them. He placed the wand under the pillow. Exhaustion slowly took over while he was telling the story of how he met Hedwig and how he got to have two wands.

~o~

"Alright time for the main show of the night. Welcome to my world Nymphadora Tonks. This is my rabbit hole."

"Woah.. What the fuck? Where are we?" He made clothes for Tonks and himself. Casual wear. As he brought her up to speed. Her eyebrows were raised the entire time. They were walking along the forest to Aurumé's castle. He summarized everything as best as he could.

"A seal? And you can do whatever you want? I've never heard about one in this.. Scale.. It.. Seals your girlfriend?"

"Yep. We met here one day. I'll tell you all about it. Just in time. Hello Ava." The approaching white owl turned human before it could fully land.

"Good evening master."

Tonks jaws were on the floor. "What!"

"Ava. Tonks. Tonks. Ava."

"We've already met." She whispered into Harry's ear covering her mouth as she did.

"Master. She has feelings for you. Attraction. Not as great as my lady's. Or mine. She's unsure if she wants to be in The Collection. But she likes being romantically involved with you.." Harry was slightly relieved at this result.

"Tonks. Ava here is the second one in the collection. My cutie pie."

"The owl is your second girlfriend?" She blinked four times.. "No wonder you don't come easily. Shit. Look at her. She's. Beautiful.." Ava gave bonus points to her. She was telling the truth. Her moles, her pale skin, her outfit that hugged her curves, her partially exposed breast, her spectacled black eyes, her spectral white hair, her black diamond earrings, and those thighs to die for. Each and every little thing she had compounded to her beauty. She was taller than Tonks, but only because of her black stilettos.

"If you think an owl as a girlfriend is a surprise. You might want to brace yourself. Master gave me this form in this place. Come. Time to meet Aurumé. Master's chosen. And the first in The Collection." They made their way into the grand castle. Tonks looked like a tourist as she kept looking around.

"Well, well, well.. Mmm. What do we have here?"

"My love."

"Harry! A dragon! And it talks!"

"Harry! A whore! And it talks!"

"Master! Sluts! And they talk!"

"Ava. Aurumé. Nymphadora."

"Sorry, my love."

"Sorry, master."

"...Err. Sorry darling." Harry's girlfriend. Was. A. Fucking. Dragon. A rather rude one at that. A rude talking dragon..

~o~

"Cut to the chase. Ava! Do your thing!" Aurumé lazily commanded. She eyed the older student as if she was beneath her. Which worked well given her position and size from the pillow she was resting at.

"This here. Is seventh year. Nymphadora Tonks. Vying for the third position of the collection, my lady. She is physically and sexually attracted to Master. She is unsure of the proposition and wants Master for herself. She's a possessive woman. She is not after master's wealth or has underlying motives. For now. She also thinks master would boost her reputation somehow. Master thinks it's the other way around. They are both correct. My lady.. Thoughts?"

"Hmmm. Who does Harry think is the most beautiful of us three?"

"Wait a minute. My love, that is a dangerou-."

"Master favors my lady the most. Even as she is the most physically unappealing among us three. Master also loves me. I am the cutest one. Tonks.. Well. This one can just change her form anyways."

"Wow." Nymphadora raised her eyebrows.

"Ava.. Tell us. How do you feel about Nymphadora."

"..I hate her. My lady."

"What? My cutie pie!"

"Shh. Listen. Go on. Tell us why. Oh and turn me human. My love. I feel out of place." Harry did. Tonks' jaw dropped at the revelation of the dragon turning into a girl. She looked casual with her Hogwarts uniform outfit Harry decided for her. Aurumé couldn't care less is she was wearing anything for that matter.

"She.. I was supposed to be.. Master's second time with a woman. I mean I'm second! Master how could you!" Aurumé face palmed. The former owl fake sobbed. Hoping it would work. Trying to learn from the best.

"Oh." Harry and Tonks both said in unison.

"What are you still doing? Comfort her!" Aurumé stomped her foot. Harry went to Ava and hugged her. Ava won this time. She whispered something in Harry's ear. It made Harry blush.

"Well. That's new. Anyways.. I think you're decent. You're the most normal one in this room. All things considered. You take care of Harry. If you hurt him. Ava will kill you while you sleep."

"Yes my lady." Tonks looked at Ava as her would be assassin. Death by owl talons. Nasty way to go. Ava was still considering slashing her throat once they woke up. She was still under orders to kill anyone who takes her master's love anyways.

"Can I just say something? I've been thinking.." Harry is the most surprised filled person she has ever met. She's already down the rabbit hole. Who would not want to see how the adventure unfolds. Sane and boring people would.

"Ava!"

"She is understandably bewildered at the revelations master has. She wants to get to know him better. To be sure master is worth it."

"Understandable.. I will impose three rules on you if you decide to join us.. One. You will be under the same rules Ava and I follow.. Two.. Harry let me finish.. You will swear loyalty to him. Third.. You will not be allowed with any other relationships. Sexual and romantic ones."

The company remained quiet as they all looked at the seventh year deep in thought.

"No. Ava. Don't spoil it. Let her ask herself." The maid looked away as she cursed under her breath.

"Questions. What are the rules you and Ava follow?"

"Three laws made by Harry's foster parents because he is still too young.. First. No sex. Added to no tongue during kisses. Second. Minimal flirting. Physical and verbal.. And third. No blowjobs and no eating any of us out. She gave leniency.. Only once a month. We have twenty four hours of no rules."

"That's.. Good. As a parent."

"I despise it. But I also respect it. Harry can't break these rules. It would crush his heart. He loves his parents.. You are outside of those rules.. If you ever decide to join us. You will likely tell his mom of your _encounters _with him."

"I had a second question. I have no problems swearing my loyalty.. But I want to make sure I am not blindly following someone who could be the next Dark Lord."

"Harry's not going to be evil. We're not going to be evil. You have my word. If he becomes cruel or evil. It will be my responsibility to put him down.. Moving on. All those who stand to cause harm to us and our family. We will destroy with no mercy."

"Fair enough. Third question. Why am I not allowed other sexual partners if I join?"

"The Collection.. Will only comprise of women loyal to Harry. He will love each and every member. As we will do with each other.. This is not possible without Ava. Through her.."

"This is a lot to think about.."

"It is not a light decision. But some have married on even lesser terms."

"True.. I want to date Harry first.. With your permission."

"..Permission granted. Ava."

"I will only grant my vote of confidence if you stop having sex with my master as you are not part of The Collection."

"Oh forgot about that. Thank you."

"You're welcome my lady."

"Rats.. Fine. Only dating."

"Good. Then I may yet approve of your relationship with my love." Aurumé smirked. She loved making the world go round. "Harry get the fuck out of here. I need to talk with these two alone."

"..Yes my love.. I'll bring something back. Have anything in mind?"

"I'll leave that to you my love. Now go."

~o~

"Ava! What does this witch see in Harry?"

"She sees Master.. As an attractive person. Her pranking lead from one thing to another. And she likes what she discovered. She has completely disregarded master's age. She thinks they are sexually compatible. Just as you do. My lady. Asides from the physical attraction. She has a complicated feeling of wanting to take care of Master. She wants to get to know Master more as she sees him very interesting. Something that she has lacked her entire life. A sense of adventure..."

"I feel personally attacked.. Wow. Ava.." A talking magical owl. Using her magic in this world.

"My lady! I will ask that question to you too. What do you see in my master?" Aurumé was surprised. She shook her head. Easy enough to answer. She relented as she told her story to both of them. Ava knew this already. She wanted to hear it for herself. Tonks was being brought up to speed.

"The first thing he ever did for me.. Was kindness. Despite our differences.. And all the things after. He gave me a form. When I've all but given up. I will return that kindness to him. By making him happy until he draws his last breath. His happiness is everything to me."

Tonks spoke. "Ava? You are bound to Harry with magic. You serve him correct? Serving him doesn't really mean you have to love him.."

"She's right. What have you got to say for yourself owl."

"My lady. What Tonks said is true. My kind would serve loyal without question. We do not need to love our masters.. But I do. By choice.. Master hides it very well. But he is the kindest and sweetest wizard there ever is. He treats his loved ones like he's afraid he's going to lose them. He treats me as a loved one. I could not help it. He cares for me like family. He talks to me like I'm family. I could not ask for a better master.. I love him. More than I can describe. More than the magic that binds me."

"Wow.. Those are high standards you have set. It's quite beautiful. Almost poetic.."

"You won't be able to match it. Unless you give him everything you are. Like Ava and I. What this owl maid said is true. He is deserving of our love. And twice more. I will not allow anything less.."

"That's the reason for your rules?"

"Yes. This one time thing between you and my love is over. Either you're in. Or you aren't. If you aren't.. Forget about fucking Harry. Ava. Here's the question! This will determine whether she's the third or not."

"Shoot. My lady." Nymphadora swallowed. Was she going to ask if I love Harry? Oh no.

"Does Harry love Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Wait what?"

"My lady. You already know the answer." Ava snorted.

"Fine. You're in. If you wanted?" Aurumé was completely satisfied.

"Wait. What's the answer?! Ava!"

"You cannot make demands of me."

"Just tell her."

"Master Harry's love is for Aurumé.. He doesn't love you."

"That's harsh Ava. He doesn't love her _yet_. You two just met.."

"Oh.. O-okay."

"Ava…" Aurumé knew there was more.

"Fine. He sees you as a concubine."

"Ava!" This owl. Never stop riling.. Oh. She got it. Aurumé saw the pattern.

"Fiiiine.. Master likes you. And with approval from me and Aurumé. He will love you too."

"She only insults girls who Harry likes. She's not lying. She gets on my nerves too."

"If I'm in.. Harry is in a relationship with.. His familiar. An owl. Me.. And a dragon who is sealed in.. Here?"

"Yes.. Welcome to the insanity." Ava gestured everywhere. Aurumé laughed.

~o~

"Tonks. Go find Harry. Bring him back here.. Actually no. Talk to him first. Give me time with Ava here. I want to speak with her alone."

"Err. Okay. Where would I look?"

"Try the front courtyard. He won't go that far. Go." The seventh year student promptly left.

"Ava.."

"My lady. I have an idea what you wanted to talk about."

"I thought you couldn't read me?"

"I can't. My lady. But you are very predictable."

"Go ahead then."

"Master.. Feels. Strangely sad."

"Sad? Why?"

"He likes the girl. But he is more than content with you, my lady.. Master feels sad as he doesn't want to hurt her with.. Your plans."

"Harry thinks it's unfair if he only sees her as an addition to our group?" Her brows were furrowed.

"Yes, my lady. He is more than content. With you. He loves me too. But like I said, I don't hold a candle to you my lady. His love for you is like a bonfire.. A huge one. It feels like one too. Compared to yours. His feelings for me are.. A candle. For Tonks.. Even less. Embers."

"I know.. My love.. Ava. What are your thoughts?"

"We can use Tonks, my lady."

"Oh? How?"

"As far as I can tell. She is a possessive sort of woman. We cannot control the environment where Master currently studies. She is acceptable and we are fortunate. I would be happy to spill blood if anyone lesser would take advantage of master."

"I see what you're getting at. To avoid having to murder hapless witches.. Use Tonks instead to deter them? Am I right? Have her as a front for him being in a relationship?"

"Yes my lady.

"Why would you not murder Tonks?"

"I thought about it. She is a good person, my lady. Just like Master. She hides her pain and loneliness through humor. She likes harmless pranks. I don't think Master would approve of me slitting her throat."

"You like her Ava?"

"It's complicated my lady."

"Hmm. And here I thought I was the possessive one."

"My lady. I do not understand. Aren't dragons like owls too? We mate for life."

"Dragons do too. I would not have it any other way. This should only be possible.."

"Because of me. My lady. What if I lied to you? What if Master Harry falls for me instead?"

"You can lie to me. But not to Harry. I'll approve of it. Your intentions are pure. If it will make him happier with you. I will sacrifice my own. If he is still sad about this arrangement.. I will not force him anymore. It would just be the two of us."

"Are your feelings true for Harry my lady? Or are you only using him for your own benefit? Maybe a little similar to Tonks?" The temperature dropped around them. No more familiarity. Just cold hard facts and statements.

"My love for him is equal if not greater. He.. He is my world. There was nothing here before. Just.. Space and blankness. I gave up. Stuck here for eternity. My own damnation.. He turned it around and gave me.. Everything.. He is everything to me.. I.. I would rather just die if I ever lose his feelings for me. It's hard to explain.. I wish you could just read my feelings too."

"I don't need to, my lady. Your face betrays it. I'm happy Master found someone worthy of him."

"Don't you ever dare let him know about what I said. And what I'm about to say.. I am not worthy of him. Dragon or not. I am the one lucky to have him access this world after all this time."

"My lady. For a dragon. You are a wuss."

"Fuck you Ava." The familiar atmosphere was back.

"Fuck you too my lady.. I won't tell Master. Provided you tell him that yourself."

"Oh but I do. I do it every time. Every time I call him. My love."

"Dumbass master and his love sick dragon."

"And his birdbrain maid."

"And his shapeshifter whore?"

~o~

"Hi Tonks.. Err. Let's make this as normal as possible. How's it going?" He patted the spot next to him at the crystal fountain spewing liquid gold.

"Harry.. Do you have any more surprises I should know about?"

"I may also have crippling chlamydia. You might have contracted it."

"You do?" Tonks paled.

"Got you. Priceless face. No.. Wait! Sorry, I don't." He laughed as Tonks lowered her hand from slapping him.

"You think you got me. I just made my face paler to play along." She didn't.

"Sure you did. Don't worry. I've had my blood work done. I'm as clean as a whistle.. Or was that how the saying goes?" Tonks sat down with him.

"You like pranks and jokes?"

"I do.. It brings color to life."

"That's.. A very profound way of looking at it.. Yes. I love jokes and pranking too." Their relationship started with it. Not a few hours ago.

"How much color did that bring to your life?"

"A lot.." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"But never fucking joke about STDs you piece of shit." She pinched his cheeks.

"Sorry. We don't have a lot of ground to work with. So.. What did you guys talk about?" He rubbed the sore spot on his cheeks when Tonks' hand left it.

"Feelings and stuff."

"What do you think? About all of this?" Harry stared into the distance.

"It's crazy. Way crazy. And.. I kind of want in."

"Won't you be crazy too if you wanted in?"

"Yes. Maybe. Put yourself in my position. Nothing interesting ever happens. Just drama. School stuff. Pranking here and there. Then you come in. With all.. This.. Rabbit hole you said."

"That's Lewis Caroll's book. Alice in Wonderland.."

"I know. Don't you mean Charles Dodgson? Famous wizard writer?"

"Oh.. Of course. Of course. Of course. I knew that of course."

"Sure darling. Did you read the entire thing? It's madness. But one can't really help going down the hole. Want to see where it ends or where it leads to. You know?"

"Where the madness will take you? See if it has a good ending or a bad ending?"

"Yeah sort of."

"There's also that saying. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing we're not cats then."

"True, true. I'll make it official then. Nymphadora Tonks. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Are you dumb or something? We already had sex. We're more than friends. Let's make it official. I'm one of your girlfriends now. What do you think?"

"I am dumb. What do I think? I think you're crazy." Tonks laughed.

"Now we're dating. I'm okay with the other two. As strange as that sounds."

"I'm dating the hottest witch in Hogwarts. Wow."

"That is honestly not the most surprising thing about this. You're also romantically involved with a dragon. Your own familiar. You have two wands. You are a god in this place when you sleep.. What else?"

"My foster parents are lesbians."

"Your foster parent-. Wait. What?" Harry laughed. He proceeded to tell everything about Lana and Emma. How he missed those two.

"Wow.. Wow. Wow."

"I think that's about it. I ran out of surprises. That's the end of the rabbit hole."

"Are you sure.. Also, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmmm. No. Not really. I don't think so?" Nymphadora caressed his scar.

"You are also the boy who lived."

"Yeah no. That's not a surprising thing. Old stuff. Everyone knows about that." His noncommittal shrug made Tonks snort.

"Let's talk.. About feelings Harry."

"I'm not good at it.. I'll try my best."

"Thanks.."

"Do you want me to start?" Tonks nodded.

"Okay.. I'm sad. I can hide it easily but.. It's.. Impossible. I feel like it's unfair to you. That you're the third in this weird harem. And I can't love you the same way I'll love May. You deserve better."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. I want to give you the best. Of what I have. If we date and take it seriously.. It's.. Hard to explain. It's kind of making me choke right now."

"My turn then. I think.. You're in over yourself."

"All the time."

"No jokes for now darling. Your familiar Ava.. Made that apparent. I won't ask for more. Let's just date and see where this takes us yeah? Take care of me Harry."

"I will. I promise."

"I still have an overwhelming advantage compared to those two mind you."

"I know.."

"Oh so what is it then?"

"You're the only one who can be physically with me. Ava can't. Aurumé is helpless. I need to help her get out of here."

"You're smart."

"If I was smart enough. I wouldn't be in a four way relationship.. With a dragon. An owl. And a shapeshifting hottie."

"True. Let me set my own rules for you darling."

"Oh no."

"Quiet. Now.. Let's see. You aren't allowed to accept hookups and dates. Not from anyone. Besides me. Oh. And the collection."

"I guess the first bird gets the worm kind of thing huh?"

"Yes. Exactly. I was the first to do that for you. I will also be the last."

"You don't have to make that rule you know. I wasn't really going around looking for witches to have sex with."

"It just fell on your doorstep?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm at your door. Now the door is closed. I close it."

"I'm fine with that. One woman is more than enough. Two is insane. Three is just.. Out of this world."

"Yep. Harry that rule is more for me than anything else. I will not tolerate you banging other witches just because they asked for it. That dragon maybe.. But I am not her."

"I understand. Crystal clear. Just for the record. I am not as horny as you make it sound to be."

"Maybe. But those who want you will be.."

"It's over for them then. I get to date the best witch in Hogwarts. Arguably also the best in bed. I don't want any more."

"You better remember that." She kissed Harry. He returned it as they hugged.

"My time to shine. You. Fucktwat. Get off of my master." Ava marched towards them angrily.

"Ava.. Come here. I'll give you a kiss too." Harry broke away from Tonks.

"No master! You cannot bribe me! Fuck! Okay." She hurriedly situated herself to the other side of Harry and they kissed as well. Tonks smiled. What the fuck has she gotten herself into.

"Master.. I love you.. If this cunt ever hurts you. She will die before she sees the sunrise. I swear on my magic."

"Ava.. Please. Hostility needs toning down. You aren't allowed to hurt anyone in the collection."

"If she hurts you master. Then she is out. I am free to follow Aurumé's command. You hear that you little cunt?"

"This rude fucking owl maid. What did I ever do to you?"

"Ignore her Tonks. Spirited and feisty women seem to surround me." He groped Ava over her clothes while giving another kiss. The effect was immediate. She shut up and her hostility volumed down to zero.

"Me too darling. I'm getting left out."

"That's inappropriate. We are still dating." He did it anyways. Much to Nymphadora's delight.

"Master.. Can I have another date with you too? I want you to make me a castle here like my lady's."

"Good idea my cutie pie. Another time.. We have a lot to do first. I had some ideas for tonight."

"Yes master." She happily looked forward to her own castle.

~o~

AN: Chapter has dragged on for too long. I have been rewriting and revising this for an unhealthy amount of time. It's started to feel like a fanfic within a fanfic within a fanfic. The readers can still make sense of this as the author believes they are smarter than him. Hopefully they could see the not so hidden messages I've implied in the making of this chapter. Time skips involved in the next chapter. Just had to get this out once and for all as it had become a huge roadblock for me in this story. It kept turning into a porno. I had to stop and get some help.

Toned down humor to advance the feelings. Feelings need some love too. The author is pretentious af. Love you all. Peace.

February 12,2020 : Added


End file.
